


Future Togetherness

by willowezra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 172,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co Wrote with Melissa Adams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeymoon Trip

Fraiser/Carter Residence

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter had never been happier in her life since the day she had taken Lt. Colonel Janet Fraiser as her wife that had only been...she stopped midway on the steps and thought a moment only two short weeks ago. It had taken that long to talk the General into giving her a months 'research' time off and as long as she reviewed the tests run by her staff at the mountain she could be anywhere thanks to her trusty laptop. Daniel and Teal'c were going off world with other teams with express orders not to get hurt and thanks to the alien race that had taken Sam's sight at one point and the alliance in the works the Goa'uld were hardly a thought anymore. The world had changed so much but the one thing that hadn't changed was Sam's love for Janet. 

The woman was incredible, sexy, gorgeous, passionate, compassionate, exquisite, magnificent, stupendous, talented, voracious, sexy, sultry, and....well hell she was just everything and at the moment and for their future together she was Sam Carter's whole world. Cassandra was due to start college in three weeks, they had a week in Dublin, then they were home for two days before Sam and Janet had to go to work and then drive Cass to college thanks to the General's understanding attitude. 

Setting the last of the suitcases by the door Sam saw the girls talking in the living room and called out to them, "We have half an hour before we leave for the airport so behave and don't wander off. And don't try to shove anymore in these bags either girls" she said and moved back to the stairs. "Janet, honey what are you doing up there?" 

Janet was sitting on the edge of their bed playing with the wedding ring on her finger. Even after being married again for two weeks she couldn't believe how lucky she was. That Sam Carter a beautiful, attractive, intelligent, athletic, sultry, sexy woman could be in love with her of all people. 

Coming up to the door Sam leaned against the frame and smiled crossing her arms, "Honey what are you doing? Reflecting again I bet" she said and raced in pushing Janet back on the bed and sat on her hitting her own chest like Tarzan. "YA I'M KING OF THE JUNGLE" she joked and then leaned over to kiss her wife. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Janet managed before Sam kissed her. She opened her mouth allowing Sam's tongue to enter. 

Pulling back Sam sat up and rolled off helping her wife sit up, "You are so cute. So have you got everything? We leave in thirty and you're in charge of all the paperwork since you're so organized" she said with a smile rubbing the woman's hand she held, her own wedding ring reflecting the light. 

"I think I have everything," Janet said. "The paper work and tickets are setting in my purse so they won't get left behind." Janet watched Sam playing with the rings that was placed on her finger. "I'm still amazed that it happened." 

"I'm amazed you said yes," Carter told her taking a seat beside her as they held hands. "You've got passports too right, I've got the money situation handled and the hotel and car information in my purse so that should be everything. Cassie said you gave her refills on her pills yesterday so no reason to worry there right?" 

"She has got a full prescription but she better not do anything in this house so long as Kira is home," Janet said a little worried. "I've got our passports and why wouldn't I have said yes?" Janet asked turning to her love and now wife. 

"I don't know, just nervous I guess" she said and kissed their intertwined hands. "So tell me how it went with you and Cassie, I was off world when you ended up doing it but she did tell me you were very understanding and that you babied her a lot when you guys got home. Was everything ok Janet? No problems you found right? I know you can't tell me much, doctor/patient confidentiality and stuff." 

"Everything is fine," Janet reassured. "There were no complication or problems at all. Cassie felt a little discomfort but that is normal and expected. She was so scared when I had her sitting on the table and was getting ready." 

"But you took care of her and she's fine and survived" Sam assured her wife squeezing the hand. "No one likes the exam Janet but it's part of being a woman and I'm grateful when I can talk you into doing mine; you have a light touch Cassie said and you explained everything to her as it happened." 

"She is going to be ok," Janet, said. "We are all going to be ok. But can you have a talk with Cassie and let her know she cannot fool around in this house so long as Kira is home. I don't mind if her and Jake are the only two here. It's safer here then in his car." 

"I'll talk to her Janet" she promised and smiled before standing up and pulled her wife with her. "So are you going to stay with Cassie as her doctor for this type of stuff or are you going to have her see Griggs?" 

"If she will see Griggs that would be better as this is Griggs field," Janet said hugging Sam. She let her hands rub the lower area of the blonds back. "But if she won't I will do it." Changing to a lighter note. "So how does it feel to be a mom?" 

"Absolutely wonderful" she answered wrapping a hand around her lover's waist as they walked toward the door. "I understand what you said about how it felt the first time Cass called you mom after you adopted her, do you remember that baby?" 

"I remember a little," Janet admitted. "So much has happened since that day. We have come so far." 

"And it's only going to get better" she promised entering the hallway and squeezed Janet's body to her. "By the way how is that patient you had to race out of here the night before last for? They ok?" 

"They are going to be ok," Janet, said. "There were some minor complications but once we got everything to normal it's now easy sailing." 

"I'm not surprised with the universe acclaimed super doctor taking care of them" Sam answered with pride and winked. "I still remember us sitting out weeks ago and that neighbor's kid running up to you when he scraped his knee, you were so cute. I am always so amazed by you baby." 

"What I do is nothing other people can't do," Janet admitted. "Now you on the other hand. There are only a small handful of people that can comprehend what you do. That can understand wormholes and those equations you love so much. That's amazing to be able to do some of that stuff in your head. Your brilliant." 

"Well thank you but it's nothing compared to saving a person's life and you do that every single day" she proclaimed as they descended the stairs. "You even inspire future doctors, look at Kira or the Air Force Academy Hospital where you sometimes teach, you are the truly amazing one babes." 

Janet smiled at Sam's compliments, she still thought Sam was amazing but wasn't going to argue about it. "So are we leaving in a few minutes? After you and Cassie talk." They reached the bottom of the stairs and were heading into the living room where the girls were sitting. "IF you need to you can use the study." 

"Ok" Sam answered and gave her lover a kiss and smiled, "You entertain the younger one and I'll take the older one. Cassie dear" she called letting Janet go. "Come with me, I need to talk to you about something. Kira make your mom behave," she said moving toward the study. 

"I can do that" Kira said happily and ran into Janet's arms. "Love you mom." 

"I love you too honey," Janet said sitting down with Kira curled into her side. "I want you to stay to of trouble and behave when we are gone." 

Cassie stood and followed Sam into the study. "Is something wrong?" 

"I promise mom but I'm gong to miss you" Kira told her mother holding on. "Why can't Cassie and I go?" 

Closing the door Sam smiled, "Not at all Cassie, I just want to talk to you a little" she said as they sat on the leather sofa that Janet had gotten as a present from the staff at the mountain for her last anniversary there. "I know your Uncles are keeping an eye on you guys but while we're gone you're the adult in the house and well I want you to promise me that you and Jake won't ...well that you won't be intimate with Kira in the house. You're a role model to her and she shouldn't see that but if she's not here just be careful if you do ok Cass?" 

"Because it's our honeymoon," Janet said. "It's time that Sam and I need to spend alone but we are only going to be gone a week. It's not that long." 

Cassie took a seat next to Sam and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm promise not to do anything while the kid is in the house. It is ok if he comes over though right? As long as we don't do anything but kiss." 

Wrapping an arm around her daughter Sam kissed her head, "It's fine but just try not to draw attention to the kissing. You have all the numbers where we'll be so you call if there is a problem and all the emergency numbers are in the kitchen by the phone." 

"Ok but you email me everyday and call too" Kira said and sat back. "I love you lots mom; you know that right?" 

"Of course I know Kira," Janet said. "Sam or I will either email or call. I want you to be good for your sister. She is the adult of the house while we are gone. If there is any trouble call one of your Uncles. The numbers are all by the fridge." 

"OK Sam," Cassie promised. "I'll take care of her until you guys get back." 

"Good girl" Carter said and hugged her before both stood up. "Go give your mom a kiss, our cab should be here soon," she told the older girl. 

"I know mom, I know and I'll behave" the girl promised Janet. "Can I look at your medical books in the den while you're gone? Email you questions and stuff?" 

"Sure but don't worry too much about that stuff," Janet said kissing her head. "You still have plenty of time to learn." 

There was a car horn outside. 

Sam and Cassie came out then and Carter gave her a nod as the girl came up to her mom to tell Janet she had talked to her as she went to tell the driver to load the cab while they said good-bye to their family. 

Cassandra hugged her mom once Kira let her go, "Have a good time mom and don't worry about anything. Kira and I will take care of the house. Hurry home though" she said kissing her cheek. 

"Yeah mom; hurry home. You gotta help me study," she proclaimed. 

Janet gave Cassie a kiss. 'We are going to be gone a week not a month," Janet said as she gave each of her girls a hug. "Be safe and good." She started to head out the door where Sam was caring both their purses. 

Handing Janet's purse to her Sam went back and hugged the girls bidding each good bye before going to hold the door open so Janet could get in. Once she did the woman slid in beside her, "The airport please" she told the driver. 

"Yes ma'am" he answered and the cab pulled away. 

Enroute To Local Airport

With a nod Sam wrapped an arm around Janet's shoulders and pulled her over until her head was resting on her shoulder and she smiled kissing her head, "A honeymoon trip to Dublin, Ireland with you. How could today get any better?" 

"You're married ma'ams" the cab driver asked, he was from overseas it looked like. 

"Newlyweds" Sam told him with a firm nod. "Just got married two weeks ago." 

"Congratulations" the man told them. 

"Thank you," Janet responded. "I could think of a few things that might make this day better. But you will have to wait for your surprise later." Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's waist as she leaned against her. 

Enroute To Dublin, Ireland

Soon the two women were on a plane headed for Ireland. The guys had gotten them first class tickets as a wedding gift and as a stewardess passed Sam stopped her, "Could we get two glasses of champagne please and maybe some caviar, I'll pay extra on the ground when we land if I need to." 

"I'll bring them in one moment," the stewardess said continuing to the area that contained the drink. 

"Wow aren't we enjoying luxury," Janet teased holding Sam's hand. 

"Nope I'm enjoying being with the love of my life" she said and leaned over kissing Janet passionately until she heard a throat clearing and sat back. "Newlyweds" she told the stewardess as an explanation. 

The woman nodded, "Congratulations" she offered setting a small plate of caviar and crackers as well as two glasses of champagne on the small table in front of them both. "Please enjoy the flight and my name is Candy if you need anything" she said. 

"Thank you," Janet said reaching for a cracker and scooping some caviar on it. She then turned and held it out for Sam to eat. 

Opening her mouth Sam munched the cracker quickly and when she got to Janet's fingers she sucked them inside, running her tongue over them while holding her lovers deep eyes. "Mmmm...." she commented while still sucking the fingers. 

Using her free hand she did the same with a cracker and slowly held it out to Janet's perfectly shaped lips. 

Janet took the cracker and ate it enjoying the taste. When she got to Sam's fingers she pressed faint kisses on each one. She took one of the glasses of champagne and took a long sip. 

Having an idea Sam released her fingers and then leaned forward pressing a kiss to Janet's lips then and used her tongue to open her mouth a little and they shared the champagne as they swallowed and broke apart both smiling, "Yep good champagne" she said with a wink. "I love you so much Janet." 

"I love you too Sam and want to spend the rest of my life in your arms," Janet leaned back in the seat closing her eyes a little. "You should get some rest. I have a long night planned." 

"You do huh" Sam asked and moved the glasses and the caviar to within easy reach but pushed both tables up so they could relax but then she raised their hands and raised the arm that separated their seats. Because she was a small woman Sam laid out and rested her head in Janet's lab, "Do I get any early details my love?" 

"Only that tonight dinner is being brought in," Janet said with a wicked grin. 

"I like that idea baby" she promised. A stewardess came up then and offered both pillows and blankets that they took. Getting comfortable in Janet's lap Sam Carter was a happy woman and as she felt a hand running through her hair under the blankets she started to drift to sleep. 

Soon after Sam had fallen asleep Janet's hand had stilled. She too had drifted off and neither would wake till the plane was ready to land. 

"Ma'am," Candy said placing a hand on Janet's shoulder waking her. "We are going to be landing soon so you might want to wake up, this is your stop." 

Janet blinked sleep filled eyes at the woman. "Thank you." She then gently shook Sam trying to get her to wake up. 

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at Janet and smiled, "What a wonderful way to wake up, looking into your eyes. I have to get up don't I" she asked and yawned. 

"Yeah we are going to be landing shortly," Janet informed. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

Sitting up she yawned and bundled up the pillow and blanket for Candy nearby as Janet did the same, "Yes I did, in the lap of a relaxing lover how could I not" she offered with a grin as she settled in for a landing and kissed Janet's hand. "Maybe on the way back they'll let me play in the cockpit," she admitted with a laugh, after all she was a qualified fighter pilot. 

"It would depend on how good you are?" Janet said smiling as she squeezed Sam's hand. 

The fasten seatbelt light came on and the plane began its decent towards the runway. With a bump it touched down, first the front wheel then the back. 

Dublin, Ireland  
Enroute To Bed And Breakfast

After gathering their luggage and making their way toward the Irish car rental Sam and Janet had a car and while Janet looked around the busy area Carter loaded the bags in the car, "So I figure we go check in, have sex, dinner and then more sex. Did you want a sweater or something before I close the trunk Janet, it's a little cold," she said looking around the trunk to her lover. "And who do you want to drive?" 

"I have driven here before so I'll drive and I don't need a sweater. "Janet laughed at Sam's plans. "You're incorrigible you know that. And I have other plans for you besides sex." She climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine waiting for Sam to get in. 

Closing the trunk Sam got in and smiled as she buckled up, "You've been here before? I didn't know what. Tell me why baby and we're staying at the Irish Inn, if you need directions I'll fish them out of my purse unless you know it." 

"Go ahead and pull the directions out. I don't remember too much of the locations of the country," Janet informed starting out of the parking lot. "I came here shortly after my separation and divorce from my husband." 

Opening her purse the woman dug for the mapquest directions and found them acting as navigator. Deciding not to push her wife Sam smiled, "It's beautiful here" she said taking in the view as they started toward the inn. "I decided we deserved an inn because it's a more relaxed setting and is in the countryside you said you liked, just outside Dublin so we can enjoy the city highlights but also the countryside. Was there anything special you wanted to do while here honey" she asked. 

"I don't know there are a few places I think you would really love," Janet said casting a glance at her wife. "It's still special even though I have been here before." Janet grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze as she took her time driving enjoying the surrounding area. 

"Hey I feel special just being with such a beautiful woman who is my wife," she said giving her directions to make a turn. "Guess who is doing most of the driving while here dear?" 

"Something tells me that I will be," Janet smiled. "There are many places we can go for hikes or walks. There are a couple nice beaches and even a small island we can take a ferry too." Janet went on to describe some of the places to visit in this country. "You do realize that we will need to bring something back for Cassie and Kira." 

"Which means a shopping trip, YA" she clapped happily like Kira or Cassie. "We should call them later, let them know we arrived ok" she said as they turned onto a road and the city life was replaced by the bright Irish countryside. "Wow everything is so alive here, so bright." 

"And so green. My last trip I loved to take walks along the country roads and paths just enjoying being surrounded by nature," Janet said. "As for shopping there are a lot of little small towns that have neat shops. You will find a lot of the stuff is still hand made in the traditional sense." 

"Wow" Sam said happily and kissed their intertwined hands gently, "My beautiful wife the tour guide. I'll have to buy you a hat" she joked. 

"Very funny Sam," Janet said taking her hand back and making another turn on the road. "Are we almost there yet?" 

Irish Inn

A minute later they pulled up to a nice country in, it had bright green shutters and a welcoming atmosphere. After Janet parked they got the suitcases and headed inside where Sam approached the desk holding her wife's hand and smiled taking off her sunglasses as an old man stood up and approached them, "Hi, we have a reservation for the honeymoon suite. Name is Carter." 

Janet looked around at the interiors or the inn not paying attention to Sam getting the room. 

"I need you to sign here ma'am," the old man said and handed her the key after she did so. "Congratulations." He smiled happy whenever he saw true love. 

Signing the book Sam smiled, "Thank you very much" she said putting the key in her pocket. "Can you get someone to bring our bags up in a few moments? I'd like to carry my wife to our room" she said glancing over at Janet who hadn't heard her and waited. 

"That won't be a problem," he said. "If you would like to give me the car keys I'll get the bags ready." 

Janet had handed the keys to Sam shortly after parking figuring she would want them to get the bags. Digging in her pocket she smiled and handed him the keys, "Thanks" and then turned and rejoined Janet. Coming up behind her she swept her into her arms and laughed before planting a kiss on her and headed toward the stairs, "He's getting the bags for us babes. I love you Janet" she said and kissed her again. 

Janet wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "I love you too," Janet thought for a moment. "How come you're the one doing all the husband things? You're a wife too you know." 

"Because I like pampering you" she said coming to the door at the end of the long hallway and smiled as she told Janet which pocket had the key in it and kissed her again. "You can pamper me though if you like honey." 

"I plan to tonight," was Janet's response as she fished out the key and unlocked the door pushing it open. 

The room was very lavish and decorated in handmade Ireland country decor. It had a heart shaped bed with matching sheets and as Sam carefully laid Janet on it she smiled at the knowledge she had and motioned to the balcony, "It has a view, there are lots of trails nearby to hike as well as a lake and it has it's own hot tub adjacent to the bathroom honey. So" she said and pushed Janet back on the bed and crawled on top of her, "Any ideas what to do first baby?" 

Never once did Janet release her hold on the blond 's neck. "Mmmm a hot tub and I suppose it just so happens to have room for two?" 

"If it don't I'll get a wrench and fix it so it does" she promised kissing her wife then and pressed her tongue into her mouth deeply as she held her and started to rub her body. 

Janet moaned into the kiss using her tongue to caress Sam's as it learned the contours of her mouth. After a while she wound up simply sucking on it till Sam couldn't stand it any longer. Janet's hands were not idle either they had made their way under the blonds shirt and was fluttering across soft skin. 

Pulling back Sam climbed off but only because she heard the footsteps and went to open the door as the old man and another man brought their luggage in. Watching him put it down she pulled some of the Irish money she had exchanged out and put it into his hand, "Thank you both Sir. My wife and I will be eating in tonight so please send up room service, whatever everyone else is having is fine" he said knowing most times inns had a set menu to cut down on costs. 

"I will see to it. Is there a specific time you wish to eat?" He asked not wanting to disturb anything between the happy couple. 

Janet just remained on the bed and watched as Sam handled things. 

"I'll ask my wife" Carter said and looked over at Janet with a grin, "Any certain time you want to eat baby?" 

"Seven is fine," Janet answered thinking about tonight. 

Nodding she looked at the man, "Seven it is. Also can you tell me how to get an outside line to the United States? We'd like to let our family know we arrived safely." 

"All you need to do is dial star and nine followed by the number you wish to call. Any calls you make will just be added to your bill." He turned to leave pushing his young assistant out before him. 

"Thanks" she answered and closed and locked the door smiling at her wife, "So you want to call the girls first while I fill up the hot tub baby?" 

"I'll fill the tub and you can call them," Janet said. "Give them my love." She stood moving into the bathroom after grabbing her toiletry bag. She started the water finding the right temperature not too hot and not too cold. She looked at the little bottles that lined the tub. She picked one up and poured a little into the water watching as bubbles formed. She inhaled deeply loving the aroma. 

Minutes later Sam called to her lover, "They said they love you. Jake is having dinner with Cassie and Daniel and T are taking Kira out to eat and to a movie. I told them to have her home by ten. What are you doing in there baby" she asked rising and started to move toward the bathroom. 

"Just getting the tub ready," Janet replied as she turned to see Sam enter. Slowly she undid her pants and allowed them to pool at her feet along with her panties leaving her to stand in nothing but the long dress shirt she had been wearing since she had already removed her bra unknown to Sam. "See something you like?" 

A wide grin crossed the woman's face as she slowly started to undo her belt, "Oh yeah, just let me get ready" she commented with a grin. In seconds Sam had nothing on but the tight t-shirt she wore without a bra and made her breasts stand out. Coming up to her lover she slid her hands under the shirt, "You have such perfect breasts Janet" she stated ni a soft voice as she slowly kissed the opening on the shirt at the front of her throat. "You smell so perfect" she said pinching one of Fraiser's nipples in her fingers. 

Janet arched her chest into Sam's caress as she began to push the blonds t-shirt up trying to get it off. "You need to raise your arms so I can rid you of this restricting garment." 

Pausing in her ministrations Sam raised her arms and then started to unbutton Janet's shirt, "Your turn." 

Janet threw the shirt to the side as she let her hands roam over Sam's breasts using her thumb to rub across the nipple. She dipped her head and took one in her mouth lavishing it with her tongue and nipping with her teeth. 

Janet's touch electrified her and she slowly placed her hand squarely between the hot legs. She could feel her strength wavering to stand and slowly pushed Janet toward the tub, she wanted to make her come in the water. 

They were both tangled up when they reached the tub and climbed in neither one caring that Janet was still wearing her shirt just partially opened. She lowered herself onto the seat and pulled Sam down with her not wanting to break contact with their bodies or their mouths. 

The water and the bubbles sloshed around them and Sam felt Janet pushing her back, resting her head on the side of the tub, "Oh God baby" she said when the touch finally broke she she could talk, her hand still on Janet's sex but hadn't yet entered her. "Make me feel good honey...please." 

"I plan on it," Janet said as she got Sam into a sitting position and then move to straddle the blonde's hips. She let her hands roam down the wet body starting at the neck and shoulders down her chest stopping momentarily to play with her breasts before continuing downward across the plain of tight abs and finally to the heated center where Sam wanted her the most. She teased stroking and pinching but never entering. 

Arching into her lover Carter spread her legs more, with the water she was doubly hot and she rubbed Janet's back where her hands now were, "Please baby...Please... Want you, need you," she pleaded leaning up to plant a kiss on Janet's lips, so passionately she brought a hand up to rub her neck and hold them together. 

As Sam began the kiss Janet increased the intensity bringing two fingers to enter Sam. She parted Sam's lower lips and gently thrust the two digits in holding them in place for a while before slowly pulling them out to thrust again. 

Breaking the kiss she took a deep breath panting, "OH GOD" she cried out as Janet's fingers assaulted her but she wrapped her legs around her lover under the water as she writhed. At the same moment Sam slid one of her hands down and near Janet's center. With a smile she slid two fingers into Janet hard and smiled with an evil look in her eyes, ~Take that baby girl~ she thought. 

Janet's fingers stilled as she enjoyed the sensations Sam was causing throughout her body. Then she came back to reality focusing not on herself but on her wife. She continued to thrust her fingers into her lover using more force than before as Sam moved not only her hips but also her fingers in time with Janet. 

It took several minutes of effort and control but both women came at once, almost passing out as they collapsed into one another in the water. Sam wrapped her free arm over Janet tiredly and kissed her head as she wiggled her fingers to tickle her lover but didn't do anymore, they were always both a little sore after such a workout. 

Janet just panted loudly as Sam held her. She didn't want to move, didn't think she could move. So she remained where she was her fingers still inside of Sam. 

But finally both moved and withdrew their fingers. As Sam stood up first she helped Janet out of the water and glanced at the clock by the sink, "Come on honey, we can get a nap before dinner" she said wrapping her lover in a towel from nearby and grabbed one for herself as well. Getting to the bed Sam dried Janet off first and carefully got her into the bed and covered her up before drying herself off. She climbed in, both still naked and held Janet to her and smiled opening her legs a little, "I want your fingers inside me Janet as we sleep, please?" 

Janet didn't say a word as she lightly trailed her fingers down Sam's body until she was at her center then she carefully pushed them in. It wasn't soon after that they were both sound asleep. 

Hours later Sam rolled over as she heard knocking and felt Janet still sleeping her arms and her fingers inside her. She didn't move so she called out after turning her head away, "Yeah, who is it" she called. 

"Room service, it's seven ma'am" came a voice. 

"Uh just leave it out there and we'll get it in a minute, thanks" she commented and kissed Janet's cheek until her eyes fluttered open, "Baby the food is here, it's outside." 

Janet mumbled and drew her fingers out of Sam. "already?" 

"So they said" she offered with a grin and kissed her wife before setting up, "You wait here, I'll get it" she said and rose before digging in a suitcase for their pajamas. She put Janet's on the bed and pulled hers on before going to the door to see a young man standing there with a rolling cart and she smiled and opened the door after making sure her wife was still covered. "Just unload it on the table please." 

The man pushed the cart inside and placed the plates of food on the table. "Compliments of the inn," he said as he produced a bottle of wine in a chill bucket. When he finished he turned and left leaving the two women alone. 

"I do believe I like Ireland" Sam commented picking up the bottle and looked at her lover, "Would you like wine with dinner my sweet wife?" 

"I would love some," Janet said pulling on her pajamas as she stood from the bed and made her way towards the table. "It smells wonderful." 

Setting the bottle back in the bucket Sam sat a chilled glass in front of each of their spots and then walked over first pulling out her wife's chair so Janet could sit, "It does smell good or perhaps that's my beautiful wife that smells so delicious?" 

"I think it may be the food," Janet smiled pulling Sam down for a kiss. 

After the kiss Sam smiled and scooted her lover closer to the table before going to open the wine, "So after dinner what shall we do Baby? Thank you so much for the hot tub earlier, I love..." she said picking up Janet's glass to pour, "The feel when you're inside me; it's so relaxing and makes me feel so good." 

"I could say the same Sam," Janet said smiling. 'It was amazing. I thought we could go for a little walk before coming back here to spend the rest of the night together in each other's arms." 

"Then a walk it is because" she began and sat the half full wine glass in front of Janet's plate and picked up her own to fill it, "I want to find my beautiful wife a four leaf clover with my own two hands. Maybe sex in a field if we find one without a cow pie" she joked and laughed. "Do they have cows in Ireland" she asked putting her glass down and then the bottle back and took her seat. 

"Yes they have cows but with the way people walk around at all hours," Janet said smiling. "Sex in a field is a little to daring even for me." 

With a wide smile Sam picked up her glass and held it out for a toast, "To us" she said once Janet had mirrored her actions, "And our beautiful future together. I am a very lucky woman to have found you Janet and my time with you is heaven here on Earth," she proclaimed proudly. 

Janet smiled. "To us," Janet chimed. "Our beautiful future and to finding the missing piece of my heart to complete me." Janet took a long drink of her wine before setting the glass down. 

Not able and not wanting to take their eyes off one another they feed each other bites of their dinner which was delicious before Sam started idle conversation as they finished up, "I had a thought about Kira. You say she is interesting in medicine," she said reaching for the bottle of wine to pour both of them some more. "What about getting her a volunteer job at the Academy Hospital for like on the weekends when she isn't working or something? I bet she'd love it and you could teach her a little here and there." 

"That's a great idea," Janet said. "I haven't given much thought to things. Everything seemed to happen so fast. But it might be better to do it as a summer thing when she is out of school and only working." Janet wiped her mouth before grabbing her glass and moving to the other side of the table to sit in Sam's lap. 

Scooting back Sam wrapped her arms around Janet after putting her own fork down and smiled kissing her side tenderly through the pajamas, "She'd love to spend time with you Janet, as I've told you she's your girl in every sense of the word. She worships you, so does Cassie. They love you so much, just like I do," she said squeezing her wife and rested her head back on the wall with a grin. 

Janet kept her arms wrapped around her wife. "They love you too," Janet pointed out. "And now they have started to call you mom also." 

"Momma actually unless you want to wear shirts with numbers" she joked and sipped from her wife's wine glass when she held it to her lips. "I was just thinking about the first time I met you, do you remember that? You had just been assigned to the base and were giving physicals to senior staff and I kept ducking you before you caught me in the elevator. I even snuck out of the Infirmary and...." 

Flashback  
SGC Complex  
Elevator

Captain Samantha Elizabeth Carter sighed as she waited on the elevator to hurry up and arrive. She had been hiding all day and if she could just get the elevator she could get gone before that new CMO caught her, she'd heard about her and she had a hot photo but Sam wasn't any fan of physicals and when the Colonel came complaining about her thoroughness she had started being busy. 

Sam had entered the elevator but it only made it one floor before stopping again. She wasn't paying attention when the CMO entered and patiently watched the Captain to see what her reaction might be. She just stood there leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest watching and waiting. 

When the doors didn't close Sam actually noticed why and gulped, "Oh shit...Uh I mean hello Doctor...uh Fraiser right? How are you?" she asked hoping to God she was too tired to fool with this today. ~Today really isn't my day~ she thought. 

"I haven't received that greeting here before," Janet commented still watching the tall Captain. "I hope you were on your way to my infirmary just now." 

"Actually no, I planned on stopping by tomorrow as I was really tired and wanted to get some sleep" she offered to the smaller yet imposing woman with the gorgeous figure. "Anyway I'm sorry I kept missing you today; I heard you were looking for me but since I'm not sick I thought it wasn't important and...." 

"Ant the fact that you didn't show up for your appointment yesterday and haven't rescheduled a new time," Janet went on to list. "Somehow I don't think you were planning on stopping by tomorrow." 

"I assure you I was, it's just problems keep coming up with the gate Doctor but we can discuss this later. If you'll just move I'll be on my way," she asked good-naturedly with a grin. 

But Janet refused to move under the grounds she didn't believe a word the Captain has said. Yes she knew she was working on the gate and other technical problems, but there was no reason to get hopes up about her stopping by for a physical. "I just want you to know that without my ok it doesn't matter how well the gate is working you will not be stepping through it." Janet then turned and left heading back in the direction of her office. 

Infirmary

Fifteen minutes later Abby Washington, Janet's new head nurse stepped in and handed her a patient chart, "Your next patient is gowned and ready for you in exam one ma'am" she offered with a nod and figured the woman would see the patients name was Samantha Carter on the form. 

"Now there's a pleasant surprise," Janet said accepting the file and doing a quick look through. 

Behind the curtain Sam Carter kicked her feet while waiting, she hated medical and always had but it didn't help that every time she got near Fraiser or thought about her it drove her vitals through the roof. Add to that she had hopes the woman would become a friend but she had to stop avoiding her for that to happen. Between her legs she felt the small pool of wetness and tried to will herself to relax, the doctor would likely be looking there rather closely. 

Janet pulled the curtain back just enough to allow her to slip in. She observed the captain sitting on the bed waiting for her. "You seem a little nervous. Do I make you uncomfortable?" She inquired moving a little closer to the bed. 

"No" Sam answered quickly and tried to calm down again, "It's just...well I don't like medical much; sorry. How detailed is this check up Doctor Fraiser?" 

"Well since it is the first one I will be giving you it is going to be a complete physical," Janet informed. "Just like the rest of your team and other members of the SGC." 

~Wonderful! That means bend over and grab your ankles and stirrups~ she thought but smiled, "Sure, no problem Doctor Fraiser, thanks." 

Janet couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed off with the captain every time she was around her. ~Maybe I just make her uncomfortable. There are a few people that don't like female doctors. ~ "If you would prefer I can have another doctor reassigned to you? It may help you be more relaxed." 

Carter shook her head quickly and shifted a little, "No that's ok really. I assure you" she promised gently, "It isn't you. I prefer female doctors if they are doing detailed check ups so I'd prefer you if that is ok Doctor?" 

"All right then let's get started," Janet pulled out a thermometer and placed it in Sam's mouth while checking her reflexes. When the thermometer was done she pulled it out taking note of the reading in the chart before placing it on a table. She placed the blood pressure cuff on an arm and was concerned about the readings so she placed her stethoscope under the cuff to listen. She found that the readings she had taken were correct the Captains blood pressure was indeed high. "Have you been under unusual stress within the last several days?" 

"Unusual stress is common around this place" she answered and smiled, getting a little flushed as the woman touched her but not for the reasons she probably thought. "Is there a problem?" 

"Your blood pressure is a bit high," Janet informed. "Have you had any problems with it in the past?" She removed the cuff and noted the numbers in Sam's chart before looking at the Captain waiting for an answer. 

She shook her blond head watching the doctor, "Nope, always perfectly normal even during combat situations I've been told Doctor. Maybe its just nerves." 

"You do seem to be a bit nervous since I came in here," Janet pointed out wondering why. She was just happy that she knew how to control her feelings. She moved the stethoscope to Sam's chest after heating it up with her breath. "Can I get you to take a deep breath and hold it then release it slowly>" 

The woman complied with the Doctor, her doctor and it helped calm her a little to think of Janet Fraiser that way. 

Present Time  
Irish Inn

Sam laughed as she and Janet kissed at that point in the story, "I know it drove you nuts for days when you couldn't find a 'logical' reason why I was nervous but now you know; you made me hot baby." 

"Apparently I did," Janet said kissing her back. "What you didn't know was that you had the same effect on me. I was just better at hiding it than you were." Janet tried to stand even though Sam's arms were around her waist. 

"And where are you going honey" she asked pulling Janet back into her lap. "I'm not done with story time yet," she said kissing her back. 

"Well then by all means continue," Janet said getting comfortable once more. 

Holding her wife Sam kissed her before handing her the half full wine glass on the table after taking a sip, "I wish I had the guts to tell you then that I was in love with you. It would have saved me that needle biopsy," she promised recalling the memory. "You were just starting the breast exam and as your gloved hands slid over my left breast..." 

Flashback  
SGC Complex  
Infirmary

Captain Samantha Carter tried to talk Doctor Fraiser out of it when she ordered her to let the gown she wore fall to her lap so she could examine her breasts, "Doctor you really don't have to" she said watching her put gloves on, "I'm ok, really." 

"Well I just want to make sure," Janet said. "Breast cancer is a serious thing and can't be over looked. Nothing dealing with the body can be over looked." Janet took a step closer so her pelvis made contact with Sam's knees. She brought her hand up and with a feather light touch moved it around trying to determine if there were any unexplained bumps. 

The touch of the doctor's pelvis to her knee made her wince and Janet mistook that for pain as she pressed around the nipple of Sam's left breast. Carter heard her ask if that hurt as she did again and she said no but shivered a little and before she knew it the doctor's hands were on her shoulders pushing her back on the gurney while hollering for a nurse and a needle biopsy kit, "Doctor what are you doing" she demanded curiously. 

"I am going to perform a needle biopsy to make sure there is nothing wrong," Janet informed as a nurse handed her the kit and left. 

"No you can't" Sam said and tried to sit up, "Doctor I don't need that, I'm ok really. I'd rather not have a needle stuck there if you don't mind" she said and kept protesting. 

"You can stop protesting because no matter what you say it is going to happen," Janet went on saying. "The area seems to be tender and causing you some discomfort." She pulled the thin needle out and prepped the area on her left breast. 

"Well sticking a needle in my nipple isn't going to make it not hurt is it" she demanded trying to think of a way out of this. 

"No it won't but it will allow me to determine if there is something irritating the area and causing the discomfort," Janet held the needle close to Sam's breast. "At the very least we will find out that whatever the cause isn't cancerous. This is going to hurt a little." Janet carefully inserted the needle trying to be as gentle as possible. 

Present Time  
Irish Inn

Laughing Sam stopped to sip the wine and saw her wife had a smile as well, "One of our most unusual meetings I admit but just so you know" she promised resting a hand under Janet's pajama shirt and rubbed her stomach. "You have quite the determination when faced with patient care, I mean incase you didn't know that." 

"Oh I know, " Janet sighed. "I have heard that many times from the General and Daniel." Janet rested her head on Sam's shoulder enjoying the warmth they were sharing. 

"Just so you know" Sam said as she rubbed her wife's belly tenderly, "You had a very gentle touch when you did it but let's not shove anymore needles in these boobs honey" she said knowing if Janet thought it would help in the future that is exactly what she would do. "So ready to hear the next part of the story?" 

"Always," Janet replied. "But don't forget we still have a stroll to take." 

"I'm counting on it," she promised smiling. 

Flashback  
SGC Complex  
Infirmary

~Today really isn't my day~ Captain Samantha Carter reminded herself as she was now on her back with her feet in stirrups and Doctor Janet Fraiser on a stool sitting between her legs, "Doctor this isn't..." she then felt the fingers slide inside and the woman's hand press into her stomach, "OH..." she said at the unexpected intrusion but because she liked it. 

Janet had to move her fingers around different areas while inside Sam to determine if there were any problems or abnormalities that could pose to be a complication later. She continued to press down on the stomach as she felt around. Sam's breathing was not as calm as it was originally. 

The woman tried to close her legs but felt Janet telling her no and to relax, "I...I'm fine in there Doctor Fraiser, you can stop now" she said not wanting the woman to feel how much she was starting to actually enjoy this. 

Janet stilled Sam's stomach and legs. "Is this the first pelvic exam you have had?" 

"No" she answered quickly, "Just a little nervous as I've..." she felt another of the woman's fingers joining the first one and moving around. 

"As you've what?" Janet asked. "When was the last pelvic exam you had?" 

"They're required every six months at the SGC or at the discretion of my physician as you know," she said trying to relax. "Is everything feeling ok?" 

"So far yes," Janet said keeping her voice and breathing calm. "You feel a little tight though. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" 

"Since before I joined the SGC" she offered slowly and then felt Janet Fraiser trying to slide a finger between her butt cheeks and closed her eyes a moment. Sam Carter was very anal erotic thanks to a college girlfriend years and years ago but she knew that the doctor would do it regardless, "Is that part really necessary?" she asked from her reclining position. 

"As you know its part of the exam," Janet said. "You should relax. It's not that bad." 

Sam actually found herself smiling, "Is that like a class that doctor's take in school? Relax and it won't..." while the woman was distracted the woman started to push her finger inside. "OW...OW" Sam said since it was a little tight. 

"I said relax," Janet voiced again. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Captain? What made join the air force, anything?" 

Present Time  
Dublin, Ireland  
Irish Inn

The two women were wrapped in each other's arms and smiled, "I still can't believe you wanted me to talk while you did that but it worked. Did you know it would work or just hopeful honey" she asked resting her head against her wife. 

"People relax when their minds get refocused," Janet said. "I provided a distraction so you weren't as consciously aware of what I was doing and how your body was reacting." 

"See I KNEW it" Sam exclaimed laughing as she lifted her head, "I knew Doctors took classes about relaxing; it's just called distract the patient. If you notice I'm not anywhere near as nervous when you examine me now Janet, I like it when you do actually. It's why I also have you do me in the ass once in a while; a college roommate turned me onto it." 

"It just turns you on is all," Janet commented giving her wife a kiss. "So is there any more to this story or have we come to the end?" 

"Oh it's done, shall we get dressed now for our stroll" she asked hugging her wife. "I love you my doctor babe." 

"I love you too my mad scientist," Janet said getting up off Sam and moving to her suitcase to get out her clothes. "I still don't know how you get pleasure from taking it in the ass," she pulled on her panties and bra followed by a shirt and jeans. 

"Not easily explained I guess" Sam admitted as she mirrored Janet's movements getting dressed and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and sat on the bed pulling on her socks. "It's more the memories of the lover that helped me do it that way for the first time and as a doctor I'm also sure you know that high enough up inside there are lots of nerve bundles and it feels good when they are stimulated Janet. It's something you either like or you don't I guess. I probably wouldn't have tried it at all the first time if I wasn't drunk." 

"I guess," Janet, said still not liking the idea but that mainly had to do with her past. One she has tried hard to forget. She hurried and pulled on a pair of socks and her shoes. "Ready?" 

"Yep" Sam said happily and walked over hugging Janet and rubbed her back, "It's ok if you don't like anal Janet, really. You more than make up for it trust me on that, I love you my beautiful, sexy, talented wife." 

"It's just bad experiences I guess," Janet said by way of answer as she shuttered and pulled away from Sam heading for the door. 

"Janet wait" Carter called grabbing the room key and stepped in front of her. "Listen to me baby girl you don't have to explain anything or feel like you're short changing me. What I have with you is deeper than the physical aspects of the sex we have, I love you here" she pointed to her head and then her heart, "And here. That's why I'm lucky you're my wife Janet, I love you that much." 

"I know Sam," Janet tried to reassure giving her a false smile. "I love you too with all my heart. I just have some demons from my past that surface now and then." 

"I know" she promised and nodded softly, "But just so you know if you ever want to talk about them with me I'm there to love, listen and not judge ok?" 

Janet nodded. "I just want to forget about them and if I could erase them from my past I would." She pulled the door open and started for the stairs. She couldn't believe herself, this was her honeymoon and she was depressed. 

After stopping by the desk to tell the managed to get the room cleaned up Sam raced out as Janet was putting on sunglasses, "The manager told me" she began as she fished her own glasses out of her pocket, "There is a trail behind the inn that leads to an overlook about a mile from here. He said it's beautiful if you want to go there baby" she said promised and held out her hand to see if Janet would take it or not. 

Not wanting to be a complete bitch to Sam, Janet took the offered hand. "Lead the way," she said softly staring off into the distance. 

Meanwhile the old man went up to their room and cleaned away the remnants of dinner. He knew they would be about an hour so he took his time and would have a surprise waiting for them a request by the small brunette. 

Irish Countryside

Sam did so and about halfway she spotted it high in a tree and smiled squeezing Janet's hand, "I'll be right back" she said heading for the high tree. She had climbed trees all the time as a kid, how hard could this be? Looking back she winked and saw Janet actually smiling, "Love you baby doll." 

"Sam don't you dare break your neck," Janet yelled out to her. "Or anything else for that matter." 

"Relax honey" she called out grabbing a branch. "I'm agile as you know and I used to climb trees with my brother all the time. Add to that," she said getting almost ten feet off the ground now, "I have to climb on missions and I'm an expert." 

"Yeah but on missions you use equipment and it's been a long time since you were a child," Janet stated. "What are you after anyways?" 

"You'll see what I get there" she called out and disappeared from view. Minutes later she climbed down and hid something behind her back and held out her thumb, "I got a splinter, will you fix it for me back at the room honey" she asked innocently with a grin. "Kiss it and make it better." 

"That's not what most people go after," Janet joked taking a look at Sam's thumb. Using her nails she was able to push the splinter out. She then kissed it as asked. "Is it better now?" 

"Yes" she said happily and reached out taking Janet's hand and sat a bright blue flower in it flaked with orange, "Dedicated to new futures and....new memories" she said her eyes shining brightly without the sunglasses in her pocket. "I love you Janet, no matter what demons you have as I have some of my own but in time we'll face them together. For now" she slid Janet's other hand into hers and kissed it passionately, "You and I have our futures together and seven glorious days in Ireland to love and worship each other." 

"Mmmm worship," Janet said placing the flower in her hair and carrying the oranges. they walked hand in hand down the path. 

They came up to the overlook just as the sun was setting and Sam gasped, the sky was alive with color over the forest and the towns, "Oh my God...it's...it's beautiful" she said pushing her sunglasses up on her head. 

Janet looked out at the sky then turned to look at her wife. "Yes it is," she agreed not really complimenting the scenery like Sam was. The way the light played of her skin and made her eyes brightened took Janet's breath away. 

Walking up to her wife Sam took the fruit and sat it nearby before turning Janet around to face the sunset and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on her back and shoulder with a smile, "I love you Janet Fraiser, forever and always I love you" she whispered squeezing her very tightly and kissed her neck. 

Janet laced her finger with Sam's as she was being held leaning further back into the embrace. It was when Sam held her that she always felt the safest. "I love you Sam and I'm yours for always." 

Irish Inn

It was well after dark when the two women arrived at the inn and smiled as they headed toward their room. Janet was being mysterious but still had the flower in her hair and was pulling Sam along, "Would you tell me what you're up to you little cute buddle of love you?" 

"No," Janet said with a smile. "Like I said earlier it's a surprise." Janet let Sam open the door then kissed her passionately before pushing her in. "Now I want you to make yourself comfortable on the bed. Change whatever," Janet said sultry. "I need to use the facilities before you get your surprise." Janet quickly grabbed something from her suitcase when Sam's back was too her and headed into the bathroom. Janet also asked the innkeeper to have a tray with fresh chilled strawberries and whip cream in their room with a bottle of champagne. Janet took her time getting ready to surprise her wife. 

Touched and curious about her lover's surprise Sam merely smiled and knelt down to dig in her suitcase when she found the light blue teddy she had ordered from Fredrick's of Hollywood last week. Slowly she started to change and then climbed on the bed, raising one leg to bend at the knee and took a sultry pose, "I'm ready baby girl" she called to her wife. 

Janet bought a forest green floor length spaghetti string lingerie. The top over the breasts consisted of lace while just below the lace silk flowed down. Pulling the pins out of hair and letting it fall, she ran her fingers through her shoulder length locks making them somewhat presentable. She opened the bedroom door and stood in the frame leaning against it her one hand raised high above. She cleared her throat to get Sam's attention. 

Turning on the bed Sam's mouth fell open, "WOW" she said sitting up forgetting her own sexy pose. "Janet you look...Oh God you look beautiful," she said over and over again as she started to get off the bed to come to her lover. "I...my God you're so hot. You're driving me crazy just standing there." 

"You like I take it," Janet said huskily. "You always said you liked me in dark green." 

Smiling the blond got off the bed and came over to Janet and smiled, "I LOVE you dark green; it brings out those beautiful eyes baby. Would you like some champagne," she asked seeing the bucket and glasses nearby. 

"Of course," Janet said wrapping her arms around her wife. "That's why I had it brought up here." She gave her a smoldering kiss then stepped away admiring her own view. "I must say I'm glad that I'm the only one that will ever see you in that," Janet said with a wicked grin. "The sight of you right now makes my knees weak." 

"The feeling is all together mutual" she promised kissing her wife again before going to pour the champagne near the bed and sat down waiting on Janet. "And what idea did you have about those strawberries I wonder" she asked in a deep voice. 

"Well I plan to feed them to you of course," Janet said beaming. "And don't worry the whip cream won't go to waste either." Janet moved towards the bed so she stood before the sitting Sam making them at eye level now. She took one of the glasses of champagne taking a sip and then kissing her wife sharing the beverage. 

Once the kiss broke Sam had an idea as she sat the champagne on the table and carefully picked up a strawberry and bit the green end off and threw it away but then reached under her blue nightgown and slid it around her sopping wet sex. Once she had it covered she pulled it out with a gleam in her eye and put one end into her mouth and offered the other to Janet as she leaned forward, they'd meet in the middle. 

Janet took the offer and began to eat at the strawberry until she was kissing Sam again. When she broke the kiss finding her voice chose to be a bit more challenging. "Now...that...was...good," she gasped out and pushed Sam backwards onto the bed. She crawled up and after hiking up her lingerie to about her knees she sat straddling Sam's pelvis allowing the centers to touch with the exception of the silky material between them. 

Bringing her hand up slowly Sam slid it under Janet's green outfit and started to softly rub her flesh, both of their breathings increasing, "I want to take you places in passion you've...never been Janet...I want you to take me over and over again" she said using her feet to push their sexes together through the material. 

"Sounds like heaven to me Sam," Janet whispered and kissed her once again sliding her hands under the blue teddy and tickling the inside of her thighs. 

As their tongues danced Carter scooted up on the bed holding Janet with her as she rubbed her stomach, her breasts, her chests under the green outfit and when the kiss broke she was in heaven as she spread her legs for Janet, "Take me love...wherever you want." 

Janet dropped her head and began to suck on one of Sam's nipple through the teddy. Nipping, biting and rolling her tongue around the sensitive tip letting the roughness of the lace increase the pleasure. Her hands continued their journey pushing the teddy further up exposing more and more of Sam's flesh allowing her to spread her legs further apart. 

Tossing her head from one side to the other as Janet worked her body like a musician with a fine instrument she gave it over completely to her, "OH...Oh God I want..." she said rubbing Janet's back through the lace and silk. "Janet please...please" she panted. 

Janet continued to push the fabric higher and higher. Over rounded hips and flat abs till she finally came to the peaks of Sam's breast. She slowly pushed the material over her nipples causing as much friction as possible. She finally pulled it free and tossed it to the other side of the room. Doing this caused Janet to lean forward placing her own breast right before Sam's face. "I love you in that but this is so much better," she whispered in her ear. 

Using her hands Sam slid them onto Janet's perfectly shaped thighs as she smiled, "Just...don't blame me...when I...return the favor" she said and started to push the green lingerie up the doctor's frame painfully slowly but rubbing her warm flesh all the way. "You have got to have the tightest thighs I have ever seen baby." 

"You aren't so bad either," Janet concluded as she allowed Sam to undress her. When the lingerie was above her hips she sat so her center was flush against Sam's stomach allowing her to feel how wet Janet already was. While Sam did this Janet's hands continued to play with Sam's breasts feeling their weight and pinching her nipples eliciting sharp intakes of breathe. 

With a fast movement and arching as some of her wife's juices dripped out onto her stomach Sam threw the lingerie aside and smiled but watched as Janet leaned over and picked up a strawberry and the whipped cream, "Do I want to know where those are going" she asked with a grin and leaned up kissing her wife's belly button, shoving her tongue in and out of the small hole. 

Janet scooped up a generous amount of whip cream on the strawberry she held and after Sam moved her head she started at her own belly button and created a trail all the way up between her breasts. She then lifted her self a little and after biting the strawberry collected some of her own juice offering it to Sam. 

Eyes wide in anticipation Sam opened her mouth welcoming the strawberry and Janet's finger before she started eating it and then she leaned up and used her tongue to lick up some of the cream and swirled it around her mouth before swallowing and then started to rub her lovers hips before she scooted over with Janet on top of her and grabbed a strawberry. Shivering at the cold she slowly inserted it way inside her own pussy and grinned at Janet opening her legs, "Go get it baby girl" she ordered shivering at the coldness in her hot tunnel. 

Since Sam had cleaned up all the whip cream she smeared over her body the least Janet could do was remove a measly strawberry. She slowly made her way down Sam's body so she was kneeling between her legs. Lowering her head she took in the musky sent that was all her wife and went in for the strawberry. 

But Sam didn't make it easy as she flexed her muscles each time Janet dove in with her mouth making her suck more and more of her as she arched, her body quivered and she was close. Looking down her own nakedness she saw Janet's eyes and smiled, "Come on baby...it's not that hard" she challenged. 

"Give me the strawberry and I can use other things," Janet said suggestively. Once again lowering her head sucking on Sam's clit. 

Taking her lover at her word as she arched and panted Sam pushed out with her muscles and the strawberry slid from her with a gush of juices and she opened dreamy eyes at her, "Want...you...Janet" she panted out, she was so close. 

Taking the berry in her mouth Janet slide back up Sam's body and offered her some of her own juice-covered berry. As they ate and kissed Janet thrust two fingers hard into Sam, pulling them out and thrusting again and again. 

Sam's body shook, she dug her heels into the bed pushing herself more to Janet, "OH...OH GOD...JAN...JANET...J...A...N...E...T..." she screamed loudly as the orgasm came over her and she came close to passing out before falling to the bed exhausted panting. 

Janet rolled of her wife and pulled Sam so she was resting her head on Janet's shoulder. "Shh, I've got you baby. I've got you," Janet said over and over again calming Sam down as she petted her sweat soaked hair. 

A few minutes later sleepy, blue eyes opened and a goofy grin plastered her face, "Love you...baby." 

"I love you too," Janet said kissing her brow. "Now sleep and rest." 

Snuggling up to her wife Sam slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of the incredible woman she married filling her mind over and over again. 

As Janet held Sam protectively her mind filled with thoughts of her past demons and sleep refused to come. So she lay there awake thinking all night. 

Which Sam could tell when she woke up the next morning feeling refreshed? Seeing Janet staring at her tiredly she kissed her and got up grabbing her lingerie from the floor and put it on and went to the phone ordering breakfast for a half an hour and then climbed back in holding Janet this time and rubbed her belly, "Honey tell me what's wrong" she pleaded kissing her breast gently. "Please, I only want to help." 

"I know you do Sam," Janet said. "I'm just tired that's all." She figured there was nothing wrong in stating the obvious. 

Licking her lips the woman was torn between insisting and giving her lover time and finally she laid her head on Janet's chest and started to rub her naked stomach, "Janet you're the most important thing in my life; if something hurts you it hurts me" she promised. "I'm here, forever no matter what it is I promise you." 

Janet ran her fingers through Sam's hair enjoying the feel. "Nothing is hurting me baby," Janet relented. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind." 

"Tell me what...share with me Janet" she said turning her head over so she was watching her with bright blue eyes. "Please." 

"It's just some stupid worries I have Sam," Janet said. "Nothing important and I know it won't happen with us." Janet wasn't telling her everything but if she were reading between the lines she might pick up on what was bothering the woman. 

"Tell me" she insisted again and sat up enough to study Janet for a serious talk. "Janet I love you, I want to spend my life with you and beyond but I also know whatever is wrong" she said putting a hand on her knee under the blanket, "Is hurting you. Tell me, let's face it together." 

She leaned up and kissed Sam. "It's nothing," she said turning over onto her side, her back to Sam and closed her eyes trying to get a little sleep. 

Sighing and wiping the tear that fell away Carter stretched out and laid flesh against Janet and wrapped her arm over her holding her tightly closing her eyes. She knew her wife would tell her in time but she wouldn't ever force her to tell her anything or do anything...she'd die first. 

Janet had made a silent vow not to take her worries and problems to Sam and burden her with them too. It was bad enough if one faced it but Sam had enough already and adding her problems would push her too far. So she would face this on her own, she just didn't know how. As she laid there and Sam held her close a few tears fell at the idea of keeping her wife at a distance. Janet felt like she was at war with herself. 

Breakfast arrived thirty minutes later and Sam sat it up and thanked the manager who delivered it before both women sat down to eat and the woman studied Janet as she watched her and had a thought about how to get her to open up but it wouldn't be easy, "Janet" she said softly after munching a piece of toast, "After you've eaten I want to show you something and share something with you if you don't mind listening that is?" 

"I will always listen when you speak Sam," Janet said pulling on a robe. 

Pouring Janet another glass of orange juice Carter nodded as she cut up her eggs, "I need to ask you as my doctor when you've examined me from...well from inside the butt have you ever felt anything odd? Seen anything odd" she asked taking a bite of her breakfast as her wife sat opposite her to eat hers. 

"No I haven't and you know that," Janet said with a sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to talk but she would indulge Sam a little. "If there was something odd it would have been brought up and tested to see if it posed a threat to you." 

"It doesn't pose a threat unless you count emotional" she commented sipping her coffee and wiped the corners of her mouth before eating again. "Do you want to wait until after breakfast to talk about this honey?" 

"You can talk," Janet said playing with her food. "I'm really not hungry. And there is nothing emotionally harmful with you there. You enjoy it remember." 

Putting her fork down Sam knew Janet wasn't going to make this easy and now wished she had never admitted her fetish for liking it there to her but it was too late. Slowly she pushed the plate away and stared at Janet, "Now I do yes but I didn't and here is why" she said crossing her ankles as she stretched her legs out. "After my mom died and when Mark was busy one of my dad's uncles, he's dead now, used to watch me. I was only six and was watching cartoons when he came into the room, turned me over as I cried and raped me with a coke bottle. The bottle had a small knick and it tore the lining is what the doctor told me when I wouldn't stop bleeding. Dad had to come back early from a mission and I had to testify at his trial; he was killed in prison. I can direct you to the scare the next time you examine me if you need to know it for files or anything Janet but the reasons I told you" she said pausing and stared at her. "Is because we all have demons but it doesn't affect how I love you now. Beyond dad you're the only other person I've ever admitted it to." 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Sam. I really am and I'm glad you told me but what is on my mind isn't completely about me not being able to take it in the ass," Janet said a little loud. "IT might have started it and I might have some issues with it but that's not the main problem I have." she stood dropping her napkin on her plate then went to her suitcase grabbing some clothes to wear. 

Carter didn't follow her, "I didn't say it was, I only told you because it's one of my worst demons and I wanted you to know that I love, I trust you enough to share that with you. I can't make you tell me" she said rising slowly, "But I wish you would because as you so often tell me when I'm facing something I don't want to talk about it helps and who better than me but either way I'm here Janet, I love you and I'm sorry you were hurt by whatever happened. I only wish I could defeat it for you" she said and tied her robe. "Excuse me" she said and went out on the balcony and sat down staring silently over the view inside falling apart because she knew her love was hurting and she couldn't help. 

Janet sat on the floor leaning against the side of the bed her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She let her head fall on her knees and she cried. She knew she was hurting Sam but if she told her Sam might get mad for having insecurities about their marriage. 

Sam sat out for over an hour before she heard feet and knew they were Janet but she didn't move, "It's beautiful out here" she whispered gently looking over the scenery. What did you want to do today Janet?" 

"I don't know. Whatever you want," Janet said coming to stand behind Sam. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She felt Sam stiffen when she showed affection so she removed her arms and turned walking back into the room. 

For most of the day the two women didn't say much to each other, answering emails on their laptops and watching TV mainly until Sam had it and closed the computer facing Janet who was typing on hers, "Janet can I ask you something and you'll be completely honest with me?" 

"Go ahead ask," Janet said. 

Nodding the woman put her hands on the closed laptop and stared at her wife; down at her wedding right and then up at Janet, "Do you have doubts about marrying me? And before you panic" she said holding up a hand. "I don't mean doubts that yes we need to get divorced but we did get married pretty fast, a lot changed in only a little while and sometimes I wonder if I moved too fast for you, me, the girls. I know I love you as my wife and I would have married you regardless but did I rush this?" 

"Sam I love and I want to be married to you," Janet sighed. "That isn't the problem." Not once did Janet make eye contact with Sam, she continued to look dazed at the keys on her laptop tears threatening to spill. 

"And I'm not saying you don't and I sure as hell don't" Carter said leaning back in her chair and wiped a hand through her short hair. "But it also doesn't answer the question Janet, did I push us too fast?" 

"I don't have an answer for you Sam," Janet said closing her eyes and when she opened them the tears spilled. 

Raising silently the woman went over and knelt by her wife's chair. She pushed the computer away, gripped Janet's hands from the keyboard and turned her toward her. Pulling her down she rested her crying face on her shoulder and rubbed her back, "Shhh Janet...I'm here...I've got you. Let it go..." she said holding her tightly, "Let it go." 

"I'm afraid Sam," Janet finally managed to get out between sobs. 

Releasing a breath she didn't know she had she didn't release her wife and nodded holding her, "I'm afraid too Janet, it's normal. Let go of the fear; don't let it rule you anymore. I'm never going to let anything hurt you Janet...trust that" she said softly stroking the woman's hair gently now. 

Janet shook her head unable to speak. That wasn't the reason's she was afraid. She stood moving away from Sam into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. 

Sighing Sam shook her head and rose, she wasn't going to let Janet tear herself up and if she had to fight with her she would; she'd made that decision already. Hell she'd sleep in the doghouse for a month to have Janet feel better and she entered the bathroom and leaned against the door blocking the only way out and waited, "You're going to tell me Janet or we can spend the next five days in this bathroom together. I really don't care which because I get to be with the woman I love either way but I'm not letting you tear yourself up over this." 

Janet was sitting on the floor trying to center herself to find her inner calm and put aside her problems. She remains quiet while she did this focusing on her emotions. She had managed to stop crying and that was one of the hardest things to do now she refocused on her issues. 

Shrugging the woman slid to the floor against the door and yawned, "Fine with me" she said crossing her arms. "But we're going to be really bored if we don't talk Jan and I'm not letting you out of this room until you tell me the truth, the whole truth about what you're afraid of." 

"I'm afraid of me," Janet bit out angrily. "Are you happy now?" She stood facing Sam and the door. 

"Good" Sam answered not looking shocked at all and patiently waited, "Why is the next step in the Janet will feel better when she tells me equation." 

"No all you said was I had to tell you the reason," Janet said trying to push past Sam. "I did that." 

"Well I'm exerting my right as your wife to change the rules" she answered and pulled Janet into her lap on the floor and felt her trying to get go and held her tighter, "Not letting you go and self destruct alone Janet, now why are you afraid of yourself?" 

"Because I don't want to become completely dependent on anyone," Janet yelled. "Because I don't want to loose who I am." 

~FINALLY~ Sam screamed in her mind and held Janet to her tightly, "Let me ask you something. You loved me when I lost my sight yes?" 

"Yes," Janet said still trying to get away. 

"Do you think you lost yourself when you were taking care of me then? Trying to make me see my future" Sam asked and stilled Janet's fighting by crossing her legs over the woman's feet and held her hands. "Answer me Janet please." 

"No, now let me go," Janet still continued to struggle even though Sam had restrained her. "That had nothing to do with me and everything to do with you." 

"I'm not done with my story yet, hold still Janet" Sam said kissing her neck despite her fussing. "Why didn't you change? I was totally dependent on you, I was draining the life out of you so why didn't you change?" 

"Because helping people is what I do," Janet said managing to get a hand free. "Because it's not people depending on my I'm afraid of it's ME depending on others too much." She now had both her hands free and was trying to get Sam's legs off her so she could get up. She squirmed and twisted every which way. 

Sighing Sam thought about how to make this point and decided that Janet had to make it. She uncrossed her legs but didn't move and wouldn't, they would stay in the bathroom, "Tell me how you have changed since we got married. You're still intelligent yes or no?" 

"I didn't say I have changed all ready," Janet said angrily stepping over Sam to get into the room. "I'm thinking more long term than just a few weeks." 

"So you run away" she said sighing and stood up following her, ignoring the cut on her hand where she had fought with the woman. Entering the room she watched Janet on the bed, "Let me ask you something, do you remember when Cassandra first came to stay with you? How terrified she was of depending on someone she thought would die. What did you tell her Janet?" 

"I don't know," Janet said. "I don't remember." 

"Yes you do and I'll be outside when you're ready to face the truth that you do Janet" she offered holding her hand and went back to the balcony taking a seat. She had to be strong for Janet, if she stopped now the woman would withdraw again but inside she was falling apart herself in fear. 

Janet changed putting some clean clothes on and hung her robe up. After that she wrote Sam a note placing it on the bed where she would see it and emailing the same note to her in case she didn't notice the paper. She went to the door and opened it quietly and left. She went back into town hitching a ride with one of the workers from the inn since she didn't have the keys to the car, Sam did. She began walking the streets looking at various shops and finally stopped in the pub and ordered the house brew. 

It was late that night when Janet came back and the room had been made but Sam was still sitting outside staring out over the view. She hadn't changed or looked like she had moved all day and she was rubbing her arms against the cold night air. Janet took Sam her jacket. "I'm sorry I don't remember," Janet said sincerely. "Maybe this was a mistake. I should never had led you on like this because you're only going to get hurt and it will be my fault." Janet turned but stopped in the opening of the balcony. "I don't want to hurt you like I did my ex so maybe it's better that I leave. I can come and get my things later." She moved towards Sam's laptop taking off her wedding ring and laying it on the case next to another letter she had wrote upon coming back to the room. 

"Janet" came Sam's soft voice, "Come here" she called out, "Please." 

Janet stopped where she was and turned around sticking her hand in her pocket so Sam didn't see. "What Sam?" Janet asked her voice barely above a whisper. 

"You're leaving me aren't you" she asked softly her head down. 

"I think it may be for the best Sam," Janet said softly taking a few steps closer to her. "I love you with all my heart but I don't want to hurt you or have our marriage destroyed like my first one. I love you too much to see you go through that pain. I know you're hurting and this is going to hurt I can't help that but it will hurt less now then twenty years or ten from now." 

It was then that Janet saw Sam's sidearm in her hand. As military officers they both carried weapons when traveling but without word Sam raised it to her own head, "I meant what I said Janet, I won't live without you" she said cocking the 9mm and put her finger on the trigger. It had taken Carter almost thirty years to find a woman she loved as much as Janet and she could leave her, she wouldn't make her stay but she wouldn't live without her, "Know I'll always love you Janet and I'm sorry I wasn't enough to make you want to trust me and our future together. I'm not your ex but that hardly matter." 

"SAM," Janet yelled taking a few steps closer. "Please don't. I can't live with the fact knowing I killed you. And that is what will happen if you pull the trigger. I don't know what you want from me. TELL ME." Janet was trying not to panic but seeing Sam holding a gun to her head was making it damn near impossible. 

"Us to talk" she whispered. 

"OK," Janet said holding her hands up. "We'll talk, just put down the gun please baby." Tears were falling from Janet's eyes but surprisingly her voice was relatively calm. 

"Why are you leaving me?" she said turning to face Janet but kept the gun to her head, "What did I do? Did I not love you enough so you think I'm like your ex? If that's it I'm sorry; I'll try harder" her own tears falling as her body shook including the gun that she pressed tighter to her head. 

"Sam it has nothing to do with how much you love me," Janet said taking another shaky step. "I know you would give your life for me. It's about my stupid problems and me. I'm afraid I will do to this marriage what I did to my first one." Janet hung her head. "There is nothing to compare between you and him. You win hands down." Janet was standing an arms distance from Sam but made no further move afraid she might pull the trigger. 

Tears streaming down her face Sam Carter was emotionally pushed just about to her limit as her hand shook more and she saw Janet reaching a hand toward the one holding the gun, "It's not wrong to be scared Janet but please...please don't give up on us. Give me a chance to...show you we can beat this together. It's all I want, is a chance," she pleaded. "That's what you told Cassie," she said sobbing hard now, "You asked her to give you a chance to love her and then let her decide, let me try the same Janet please?" 

Janet had her hand on the gun and slowly released the hammer reseating the safety. She collapsed on her knees dropping the gun to the side of her. "I'm afraid I'm going to let you down," she admitted finally completely breaking down at Sam's feet. 

"You can't" Sam promised and wrapped Janet in a hug holding her so tightly she thought she was going to break her. "Married or not...alive...or not" she sobbed, "I'm proud of you Janet and will always be. You could do nothing to disappoint me." 

"I know you're proud of me as a Doctor and a friend but I'm afraid I'll fail as your wife," Janet sobbed harder not wanting to let Sam down in any way. 

"I am proud of you as my wife" she said softly resting her head on Janet's head. "The minute you refused to give up on me...sightless, the second you put aside your own feelings to shoot me so I could see again I knew I was proud of you and I wanted to...marry you. Promise...you won't...leave me Janet, please Janet...please...please" she pleaded over and over again as she got louder and hollered she was proud of her to the Irish countryside and anyone who could hear her. 

Janet wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's waist holding on with all her strength. "I promise. I promise baby." 

From the emotions of the day both were tired and when they finally stopped crying it was tiredly that both moved inside and Sam stopped seeing Janet's ring on her laptop and looked at it to wait and see what her lover would do; she'd understand either way. 

Janet followed Sam's gaze to her rings and held her hand out like she did they day they got married. 

With a steady hand Carter reached out and picked up the ring and knelt down taking Janet's hand and sliding it back on her finger holding it before she wrapped her arms around Janet's legs and buried her face as she cried in happiness. "I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry...forgive me." 

Janet tilted Sam's head up so she can look into those fathomless blue eyes. "This wasn't your fault Sammie," Janet said softly. "I am the one that needs to beg for your forgiveness." Janet pulled Sam until she was standing then knelt before her. "I'm sorry I let my stupid fears and insecurities almost tear us apart," Janet began softly. "I hope you can forgive me and will keep me as your wife. You're my heart and soul and I failed to see that and listen to it. Never again." 

Reaching down with the tears running down her face Sam carefully lifted Janet into her arms and cradled her like a lover and tenderly, protectively, "We're learning Janet...it's part of being in love. And I forgive you" she added. 

Janet released a held breath thankful that Sam was willing to forgive her. "How can I make this up to you? Will you just hold me?" 

"No" she answered moving to the bed, "We'll hold each other, forever my dear sweet wife" she said and sat Janet down in the middle of the bed. Kicking off her shoes she pulled the covers down and then climbed in neck to her lover kissing her passionately as she pulled her to her and wrapped her so tightly in her arms Sam wasn't sure Janet could breathe. 

Janet didn't care if Sam was holding her to tight all that mattered was the fact she was still holding her after the mistake she almost made. Janet swallowed hard. "So do you want to blame this on PMS?" She asked softly. 

"Sure" she answered loosening her hold a little as she rolled over to shut out the lights and snuggled against Janet, "Mine. I can't believe I actually held a loaded weapon to my head, my doctor is going to be so pissed in the morning when she hears about it" Sam joked. 

Janet rubbed Sam's stomach. "Please don't ever do that again," she pleased her voice shaky. 

"I promise never to do anything so stupid again" she said with a nod and leaned over kissing Janet's forehead. "I think I can sleep now baby, now that you're in my arms. Do you think you can too?" 

"Yeah since I haven't slept in about a day and you have chased away my demons," Janet kissed Sam's neck and closed her eyes starting to fall asleep. 

The next day Sam was up early and slid out of bed and dressed early. She went downstairs to get two breakfasts and came back carrying them when she saw her lover coming out of the bathroom in her robe and she smiled, "Hey there" she said wide smile and carried the food to the table. "Two breakfasts, made to order and I have a surprise for you if you're up to hearing it honey." 

"Anything for you," Janet said and walked over to Sam giving her a kiss. "I'm sorry." 

Wrapping her arms around Fraiser's waist Sam rested her head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, "No reason to be sorry, we're both learning and we both did something 'unwise' yesterday so let's forget it and enjoy the rest of this honeymoon" she offered with a grin. "I hope you're hungry, I had these specially made," she offered stepping back to pull out a chair for her wife. "I'll tell you the surprise over breakfast honey." 

Janet took a seat but before Sam could move away she pulled her down onto her lap. "I love you." 

Smiling Sam nodded, "I love you too and after breakfast" she began uncovering both plates she had scooted over, "I've arranged for us to get two bikes to go on a ride in the countryside. I thought we could take some pictures, take in the scenery unless you wanted to do something else" she said winking at her wife. "Want me to feed you honey?" 

"That sounds wonderful," Janet said smiling. "My plans can wait till after. Now scoot. You need to eat too." 

"Ok but I have to show you something after breakfast" she said rising but leaned over kissing her wife on the lips before going to take a seat. "Eat up baby, we need our energy. How did you sleep?" 

"It was wonderful," Janet smiled and took a bite of her food. "I always sleep better when you hold me. How did you sleep?" 

Taking her own bite Sam smiled and nodded, "In the loving arms of my soul mate and wife how could I not have slept like a baby. I really am sorry for yesterday Janet," she admitted eating. "It was really stupid." 

"We were both stupid," Janet admitted taking a drink of her coffee. "I don't think I could have walked away from this and not self destructed." 

Reaching over she put her hand on Janet's on the cup, "It's ok to depend on me Janet because I will always be there when you need me" she promised studying her intently with her blue eyes. "Just as I know you'll always be there for me." 

"I know you will be Sam," Janet said with a sigh. "It's just that you have enough stress with your work I didn't want to add to it or have you worry about me constantly." 

"I've worried about you since the day I met you Janet" she admitted picking up her coffee with her free hand, "It's part of what comes with being in love and you know I love worrying about, having you on my mind all the time. I love knowing you're depending on me and take comfort that you worry about me and that you know I need you because I do. I'd be dead already if it wasn't for you Janet so a little worrying doesn't bother me." 

"No more secrets then?" Janet asked as she took a couple more bites. 

"No more secrets and as proof" she sat her coffee down and pulled her other hand back so she could eat and held open her left hand showing the cut. "I did it yesterday on the bathtub I think. I washed it out but it bled for quite a while Janet. You can take care of it after breakfast though right honey?" 

Janet eyes the cut and reached out for her hand to start taking care of it now. "It shouldn't be a problem." 

"Jan finish eating" Sam said with a grin, "It hardly hurts and will survive until after breakfast right?" 

"Ok," Janet said and pulled back her hand picking her fork up again. "So where about are you planning our little outing today?" 

"Figured since you were the tour guide you could find a spot" she said and held out a bite of her fruit to Janet, "I love you babe." 

Janet took the offered strawberry and talking around it managed, "I love you too. And I think I know a few places we could go." She stabbed a piece of her waffle and held it out to Sam. 

Winking the woman opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her mouth around the waffle and pulled back to slide it from the fork. After breakfast Janet had dressed much as Sam had and insisted on taking care of her hand before they did anything else so the woman was leaned against the bathroom sink as her wife worked, "So what do you think baby? Am I going to live?" 

"I think you are lucky," Janet said. "There shouldn't be any scaring. And you will most definitely live." She kissed the top of the bandage above the cut. "Are you going to be ok to ride a bike with your hand like that?" 

"I think so," she said flexing her hand gently and winced. "It only hurts a little when I bend it Janet but if you want we can put off the bike riding, do some hiking or shopping in town for the girl's gifts and you know we better bring something back for the guys though I have no idea what to get Teal'c." 

"Maybe a shirt that says 'Kiss me I'm Irish' and I think maybe wait a few days for the bike ride," Janet offered. "There's no need to do it today. I would much rather spend the time walking through town holding onto my beautiful wife." 

"Shopping it is baby girl" she said happily and picked Janet up swinging her around the bathroom as both giggled and she hugged her tightly then, "I love you so much sometimes I think it hurts but it's a good kind of hurt as my heart grows for you" Sam said nuzzling and licking Janet's neck. 

"I know how you feel," Janet agreed. "You complete me Sam. It's that plain and simple. You were already pretty damn spectacular too," she said holding onto the woman tightly as she felt her rubbing her back. 

The phone rang and interrupted them as Sam stepped back, "I'll bet you it's either the girls or the General wanting to know if we are having a good time. You want to get it," she asked as it rang again. 

"Sure," Janet said leaving Sam's arms. "Hello." 

"DOC" came Jack O'Neil's loud and happy voice, "How is married life? Have you and Carter worn out the sex thing yet?" he asked laughing. 

"Sir," Janet greeted rolling her eyes. "Married life is wonderful now," She looked at Sam when she said that. "As far as the sex goes it will never wear out not that it's any of your business. Your second in command can go on for hours." She said the last to see how he reacted. 

"Oh now Doc" he said making a face she couldn't see, "That is entirely TMI," he offered. "So you guys are bringing me back a present right? OH and I wish you had been here the other day, I got a paper cut and it needed a lot of stitches" he lied. The man was notorious for not wanting medical attention when it was serious but any little injury he whined over. "Must have about bled to death." 

Sam giggled as she watched Janet on the phone and smiled, 'Better you than me honey' she mouthed to her wife. 

"You don't consider your CO bleeding to death an emergency Doc" he asked shocked. 

"I doubt you were bleeding to death from a paper cut," Janet said getting a little frustrated. "Now was there a specific reason you called or just to annoy us from overseas?" 

"Now listen Doc...." 

Taking pity on her wife Sam walked over and took the phone, "Hello General, it's Carter Sir," she said letting Janet hold her hand. 

After greetings the woman started talking about some fascinating astrophysical facts with really big words and smiled, "Oh yes Sir, I understand perfectly. We'll see you on Tuesday General, good bye Sir" and hung up the phone. "He promised to leave us alone until we were due back on base honey." 

"My hero," Janet said wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and giving her a kiss. 

Sam smiled holding her wife and winked, "You're my hero so it's fair I guess" she said kissing her. "Ready to go shopping? I figure we can have dinner out and come back for me to give you a foot massage and we can snuggle in the hot tub." 

"Sounds like a plan to be," Janet said giving her wife a passionate kiss. 

Irish Countryside

A day full of shopping was fun and they had a beautiful dinner out at a local pub when Sam had her wife pull the car over next to a field, "Come on" she said hopping out and ran down into the field, "Come on Janet" she said laughing and dropped her to hands and knees. 

Janet turned off the car and grabbed her keys walking out to the field Sam was in. "What are you doing?" 

Glancing up from her crawling position the woman smiled, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, "Now what does it look like I'm doing honey? Sure you don't want to give that sex in the field thing a try?" 

"No," Janet said. "In the hotel would be enough." Janet took a step or two back from being in front of Sam. 

Carter laughed and crawled toward her lover but then veered off, "As nice as the idea is I'm actually looking for that four leaf clover I told you I wanted to find with my own two hands baby" she answered and continued to crawl. 

"Sam would you stop," Janet said as she laughed. "You look ridiculous." 

"Well the video camera is in the car" she offered helpfully and laughed. "Hey I'm going to find this Janet if I have to...EW" she hollered and held up her right hand covered in brown stuff. "OH man that's disgusting." 

"That's what you get when you crawl around a field," Janet smiled. "Now are you finished so we could head back to the hotel and try that snuggling in the hot tub thing," She wagged her eye brows as she suggested heading back. 

Using the grass to wipe her hand on the woman was about to stand up when she crawled to the left and saw it, "I GOT IT" she hollered at the top of her voice and grabbed the clover and then jumped up rushing up to Janet and held it out. "For you honey, found it with my own hands" she said proudly and started to hug the woman with the poop-covered arm. 

Janet stepped out of Sam's grasp. "Not with an arm like that you don't," Janet said but took the clover. "And you didn't need to hunt for one." She watched Sam try to wipe her arm of and felt bad. She headed to the car yelling out. "I think there are some towels in the trunk." 

Rushing up to the car Sam got in the trunk and grabbed two towels getting in while wiping off, "I think we can trash these when we get back and...." the smell greeted her then. "Oh yeah, windows down something stinks honey." 

"I think that's you," Janet pointed out shaking her head as she started the car. 

"Want me to ride on the hood" she offered her wife good-naturedly and crawled over putting her head only in Janet's lap. "You're so cute to look up to honey." 

"This is one of the few times when you can," Janet joked never liking the fact she was short. 

"I did not mean you were short Janet" Sam said turning her head to the side and kissed the woman's clothed belly. "I meant you're someone I admire and look up to and I love you intimately for that." 

"I know Sam," Janet said dropping a hand and twining her fingers in Sam's hair. "And regardless I am short." She continued to drive they were almost at the hotel. 

"You are not," Carter promised. "You're just the right height to love, like a teddy bear or something. You're my baby and that's all that matters Janet." 

"Like a teddy bear," Janet said. "Gee thanks." 

"A very skinny and hot Teddy bear" she clarified and sat up to kiss the woman's cheek. "So did we get our shopping done or did we miss anyone babe?" 

"Well we got Cassie and Kira," Janet said going over her mental checklist. "Daniel, the General and Teal'c. Oh and something for Abby. I think that's all. Sounds like everyone." She pulled into a parking place at the hotel. "You go throw those towels away and I'll take the bags up to the room." 

"Meet you up there honey" she answered climbing out of the car and jogged toward the door to throw the towels away. 

Irish Inn

Janet had unlocked the door and laid the bags on the bed. She was now in the bathroom starting the tub filling it with a lavender bubble bath, enjoying the aroma. When hands came in and snaked around her and lips started to kiss her clothed back, "Mmmm...." was the mumbled reply as she started to unbutton Janet's shirt with her fingers. 

"You must have washed," Janet said. "You smell better." She leaned back into Sam's body. 

"Just for you" was Sam's sultry reply as she got the last button free and slid her hands now over the bra covered breasts and Carter rested her head on her wife's shoulder, "I love the feel of your breasts Janet...so tender and yet firm" she said hooking her fingers into the bottom of the cups to pull them free enough to push the bra up out of the way. "I could suck on them all day and never be tired." 

"Yours are nice to caress too," Janet said huskily. "That and I like the feel of them pressed against me." Janet reached to her back and unclasped her bra then pulled it and her shirt free. 

Slowly Sam lifted the breasts in her hands, feeling them and weighing them as the hot tub filled and the scent of lavender filled the made up room. "Get out of your pants Janet, I want to set you in the water so you can watch me undress for you" she ordered. 

Janet obliged and quickly shed her pants and panties standing completely naked in front of Sam. 

Giving a final squeeze to Janet's breasts the woman let them go as she turned her to face her and smiled kissing her passionately as she picked her up. Approaching the hot tub that was three quarters full she watched her wife shut the water off and then carefully knelt down to lower her into it, enjoying the hot water hitting the woman's flesh, "Easy baby...easy" she said sliding her in. 

"Just hurry and join me," Janet whispered close to Sam's ear. Then moved back and took a seat on the little ledge. 

Slowly Sam undressed, first her shirt and bra, then her shoes and socks and finally her pants and panties before standing naked before the tub and sat on the edge slowly sliding in with a grin on her face, "AH..." 

"I don't think I will ever get tired of looking at your nude body," Janet said as she moved in front of Sam. She had managed to get Sam to sit on the ledge and now she straddled her lover's legs. 

Sliding off the ledge as she held her wife over her legs they were both up to their necks in bubbles and hot water as Sam started to rub her lovers flesh, "No playing Janet...I need you inside me baby" she said spreading her legs while keeping her on her legs. "I love the way you feel inside me," she said dreamily. 

Janet wasted no time, she kissed her wife thrusting her tongue into her mouth as she entered her with a finger. 

The hot water made Sam arch and she slid her own hands down to her pussy and held it open so Janet could go more inside as she swept through the woman's mouth with her tongue, tasting and loving her over and over again as she leaned her head back on the tub. Using one hand she grabbed Janet's wrist and tried to shove her harder into the woman, she wanted her whole hand inside to satisfy the heat she felt. "Mmmm....Yeah" she answered as the kiss broke, "More Janet...please...need more" she panted happily. 

Janet added two more fingers making it three that she thrust hard into Sam as she sucked on a sensitive point of her neck. 

"AAAAHHHHH" the woman screamed arching into Janet's fingers, "More...MORE" she panted and started to rub Janet's flesh leaning forward and biting a nipple, hard. "Mmmm....Oh...Mmmm...." she sucked for all she was worth. 

Janet thrust with her four fingers using her thumb to apply pressure to her nub. Janet moved to straddle one of Sam's thighs rubbing herself on it as she moved in time with Sam's bucking hips. 

Close to coming seconds later as she thrashed and cried out Carter slid her hand under the water as she lowered the leg her wife was riding and shoved three fingers quickly inside her wife, reaching as far inside as she could as she threw her head back crying out at her own pleasure. 

Janet continued to move close to her own release as Sam worked her with her talented fingers. 

Both women came in loud orgasms until finally Sam gained enough energy to let Janet rest on her chest but she slowly reached under the water panting and held Janet's still fingers inside her, "Leave them" she pleaded tiredly having removed hers. She'd put them back if her wife wanted to as she kissed her head in the cum filled water now. 

Janet rested her head against Sam's chest panting, her fingers still in her lover as she came down from her orgasmic high. "The waters getting cold." 

"Is that...your way of telling me...we have to get out" she asked tiredly and laid her head back on the tub holding her wife. "God Janet, you play my body like a violin." 

"Your pretty musically inclined yourself," Janet admitted feeling like she was in heaven. "We don't have to. It was just an observation." 

They laid in silence until finally Sam said they had to get out. Once they did both dried and dressed in pajamas seeing it was almost ten o'clock. Holding her wife's hand Sam turned down the bed and then slid her pajama bottoms off first, "You know how I like to sleep baby girl" she admitted kissing Janet, pushing her tongue again inside her lovers mouth as she sat on the bed and felt Janet leaning down with her. 

"I've never figured out why you like to sleep like that," Janet said returning the kiss. 

"Because you have relaxing fingers," she offered when the kiss broke and she scooted over so Janet could lie down. "Didn't you ever notice that you've been the only one to examine me internally and I don't flinch before?" 

"I know you don't flinch for me but I have no way of knowing if you do for other people," Janet pointed out. "I'm not exactly there." She inserted two fingers to please Sam. 

"Mmmm...." the woman moaned at the insertion as she pressed her legs together and wrapped Janet in her arms in the darkness. "You should see how I jump with Griggs baby, I never want to see her and always want to see you but you said I needed to see her so I do. I'll always do what you tell me honey." 

"I'm glad to hear that," Janet said. "You should always listen to your wife." Janet began to stroke by curling and uncurling her fingers as they lay inside Sam. 

Carter started to rub her legs together, pinning Janet's hand between them and smiled, "My wife and my doctor, double trouble if I don't Janet" she said scooting over closer and pulling Janet toward her so she could kiss her again. "I love you so much Janet...you're my soul mate honey." 

"As you are mine," Janet started the heated kiss that followed. She continued to stroke her love now moving her hand more and more. Already highly aroused soon Fraiser felt the wetness as Sam came again and then drifted off to sleep with a grin on her face, relaxed in her wife's touch. After Sam's second albeit smaller orgasm Janet let her wife drift off in sleep instead of trying for a third time. There's always the morning. Janet woke up the next morning with a strange sensation and when she opened her eyes she lifted the blanket and saw blond hair. 

Sam looked up from her spot between Janet's now naked legs, her pants and panties pooled at her feet and smiled, "Morning baby" and she slid her finger up the woman's wet slit, "Someone is nice and ready for me this morning I see." 

"Always," Janet replied as she moved her legs further apart to accommodate Sam better. 

"Glad to hear that" she mouthed and used her tongue to slid up and down Janet's wet vagina, "You taste so good Janet...so hot and musky and beautiful" she said swallowing her lovers juices, saving the taste as she used one hand to hold her open and the other to rub the woman's stomach sensually. 

Janet raised her hips a bit trying to get Sam to give her more contact. 

Glancing over the hair on her lover's bush she caught Janet's eyes and slowly started to lick her way up her body until she got to her mouth and licking her lips she slowly lowered them onto Janet's so she could taste herself as she slid three fingers effortlessly inside Janet and started to rub her clit hard, pressing in and out with her fingers. 

Janet moaned into the kiss not only enjoying the taste of herself in her lovers' mouth but also the thrusting of Sam's fingers. She began to rock her hips in time with each thrust wanting more, needing more. 

Pulling back and locking eyes with her dreamy lover Sam slid a fourth finger inside and used her entire body weight feeling the woman clenching her fingers and grinding her teeth, "Does that feel good baby...do you like it...like that..." each word was a thrust harder and harder into her lover. Slowly the woman started to kiss her way back down her body. "Does my baby like what Sam is doing?" 

"Oh god yes," Janet cried. "Please Sam finish it." Janet was panting her breath coming in short gasps and her body thrust with pleasure. 

"Patience" Sam said softly as she slowly got her face back down where it needed to be and she drew her fingers almost all the way out. With a deep breath Sam slid her tongue into her lovers clit licking her as she slammed her fingers inside with force. 

"Sam please," Janet cried not wanting to be teased. 

Taking in her lovers arousal the woman nodded taking one last lick and then finished her off relishing as she watched the woman arch up and scream out in ecstasy before passing out. Slowly she slid her cum soaked fingers from her wife and licked them clean before getting up and covering Janet up snuggly and went to get a shower and dressed. It was two hours later when she heard a moan coming from the bed and came over from her open laptop and knelt down brushing sweaty hair from her face, "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" 

"Wonderful," Janet said caressing Sam through her clothes. Even though they had sex yesterday and this morning she still craved her wife. 

"I left you some hot water babe" she answered with a grin. "And we can order up an early lunch or a late breakfast when you're ready honey" she said leaning over to kiss her again. 

Janet pulled Sam onto the bed so she was laying a top her. She slid her hands into Sam's pants and grabbed her ass as she continued the intense kiss. 

A bit shocked the woman enjoyed the kiss but she didn't get her hopes up, Janet only did her in the ass on special occasions because she knew Sam liked it, "Mmmm....Oh..." she moaned into the kiss sliding her hands under Janet's back holding her tightly as she kissed her. 

Janet slid her hand even lower letting it circle the opening of Sam's ass before she inserted one finger slowly. Taking her time and making sure her wife wasn't too tight. 

~Ok, so it is a special time~ was the flash of thought that entered the woman's mind as her wife inserted her finger. Rubbing Janet's back tightly and holding on she arched her ass out so that she could go more into her while she slid a hand out and reached under her own body to start rubbing Janet's right breast and broke the kiss, "So beautiful" she panted and kissed her again and again quickly. 

"Your the beautiful one," Janet whispered as she removed her finger to thrust again. 

"MMMM..." Carter moaned as she pinched Janet's breast and slowly started to slide down enough to kiss her neck in a very sensitive spot and then up behind her ear. 

Janet kept pleasuring Sam with her finger but also by rubbing her other hand up Sam's back and into her hair. She turned her head to the side allowing Sam better access to her neck. 

It didn't take much work for Sam to be brought to another shuddering climax, she barely had the energy to roll off Janet so she didn't hurt her and now lay almost passed out as she tried to calm her breathing. Janet knew her body like no one else before and it allowed her to do things to her like no one before. 

As Sam rolled of her Janet curled into her side and rubbed her stomach helping her calm her breathing. Her head was resting on a shoulder as Sam rested. 

With the attention of her lover Sam soon was asleep and when she woke up several hours later she heard typing and leaned up on her elbows seeing her wife dressed and ready for the day, "Hey baby" she whispered lying back on the bed with a dreamy look. 

"Hey," Janet said as she eyed her wife. "How are you feeling?" 

"That's a loaded question but fantastic now that you ask" she said rolling over and smiled. "A million and one questions from Kira right" she asked indicating the laptop. 

"As always," Janet replied. "And how is that a loaded question?" She turned in the chair to give Sam her attention. 

"Well because I'm out of ways to say you are the most incredible woman, lover, soul mate, teacher, mentor, hero, rock of Gibraltar that I have ever made love with Janet" she said happily and laid her head down. "You play my body so well sometimes I think I'm only renting it after you've learned every inch of it." 

"What can I say," Janet shrugged. "I'm a quick study." 

"You've got that part right" Sam answered her wife and smiled rolling over to look at her from her spot on her stomach. "So we should probably order something to eat but first tell me how the future Doctor Rivers is doing." 

"She is definitely energetic. She has gone through at least two of my texts already," Janet informed. "What would you like to eat?" 

Sam laughed and shook her head, "By the time we get back that girl will be ready for medical school. I think I'll let my wife choose because she has such perfect tastes," she said sitting up. "I'm going to use the head and get cleaned up a little baby." 

"All right but don't take too long," Janet said. "I will order us some sandwiches that way we can have time to go do something since most of the day is already shot to hell." 

"Whatever you say honey" Sam said grabbing a short outfit and dashed into the bathroom and water was heard running. 

Janet called for room service and shortly there after there was a knock on the door. She let the man place the trays on the table then left and she waited on the balcony while Sam finished cleaning. 

Exiting the bathroom Carter smelled the sandwiches and smiled seeing her wife on the balcony and came up behind her wrapping her in a hug and rested her head on her back, kissing it, "You smell wonderful Janet, so I don't know...alive I guess." 

"I have never felt so alive before," Janet admitted relaxing into Sam's embrace. 

"You know," she admitted holding her wife as the sun began it's arc to set in a few hours bathing the sky in bright colors. "I spent a lot of years denying who and what I was to fit in to not only the family but the military and the life I wanted. It feels so good" she admitted squeezing her wife tightly, "To not have to hide it anymore Janet. You are my wife; my soul mate and I want the entire universe to know it. Maybe I should get it tattooed somewhere?" 

Janet placed her hands over Sam's and linked their fingers. "I know what you mean. I got married to try and deny that fact that I wasn't gay," she shrugged. "But who was I really fooling, I mean I still knew and my husband knew. That's why we had so many problems and eventually got a divorce." 

"I've heard what you said about him Janet," she said to her wife kissing the back of her neck. "You deserved better, gay or not. Someone that would care for you, need you, worship you until the day they died." 

Janet smiled. "And I finally found that person." Janet squeezed Sam's hands. "No matter what he was like and did. I wasn't a saint to him either." 

"You're a saint to me" she answered coolly and kissed her neck again. "We should eat if you had plans I guess. Did Cassie say anything in email baby?" 

"She just wanted to wish us a good time and to say don't worry about her she isn't doing anything she shouldn't be doing," Janet went on. "And I'm not a complete saint. If I was I wouldn't have done what I did yesterday." She moved towards the door to head towards the table. 

"Oh please Janet" Sam began following her wife and held out her chair, "Would you let that go? We're married; we're both entitled to certain mistakes and we both made one. So tell me," she said with a grin. "What do you have planned to do today honey?" 

"I thought we could go for that bike ride of yours," Janet said. "I know a little place to ride to." 

"Bike ride it is" she answered kissing her wife's head before scooting her up to the table and went to sit beside her as they started to eat. 

Janet finished first as she could only eat half her sandwich but Sam had ate every bit of hers. "You gave me an appetite honey" she offered with a grin and stood up. "Ok, sunglasses and purses and we can go rent the bikes." 

Janet stood and followed Sam out. "Let's go." 

Stopping at the desk Sam rented the bikes from the owner and thanked him before turning to her wife who she found in a corner sitting with a woman who had a baby. Janet was holding her and she smiled walking over and leaning down playing with the baby's chin, "And who is this little bundle you found Janet?" 

"This is Bridgett," Janet said holding up the baby. "Bridgett, say hi to Sam." 

"Hello Bridgett" the woman said accepting her and held her safely smiling to the mother. "You have a beautiful daughter." 

"Thank you" the mother answered with a firm nod. "My name is Maria." 

"Nice to meet you Maria" Sam answered with a grin to Janet who was now playing with the baby. "How did Bridgett get your attention Janet?" 

"I heard her wheezing and thought I could help," Janet shrugged tickling Brigitte's chin. 

"Ah" Carter offered giving the baby back to Janet and smiled, she loved her wife's caring attitude. 

Maria smiled, "I appreciate the concern Miss, my daughter has a cold I believe but with no money I cannot take her to a doctor. I came to speak with the owner hoping to get work so I could care for her." 

Sam smiled and took a seat, "I'll wait here Janet, and you go ahead." 

"It sounds like her nasal passages are clogged," Janet inputted. "I would use a humidifier and allow her to breath the steam. That would be the least expensive way to clear her breathing. Don't worry I'm an American Doctor." 

The woman looked slightly confused, "What is a humidifier" Maria asked. 

Sam smiled, "Go on Janet, you can help them best back at our room. I'll just lounge until you're done, Bridgett needs you." 

"You're going to help her," the woman said rising quickly. "I...have no money to pay you" she said to Janet. 

"It's alright," Janet said holding her hands in the air. "Money isn't needed. Sam, come up with us. I think the inn has a place we can store the bikes for now." Janet took Bridgett and looked towards Maria. "Just follow me. I'll help you back in our room." 

Rising Carter nodded and went to speak to the owner as Maria followed Janet. When she arrived in their room Bridgett was crying as she was laid out on the bed and Janet was listening to her chest with the stethoscope from her not used until now medical bag as Maria tried to soothe her. With a nod she went to sit down and wait. 

"Doctor what is wrong with her" Maria asked confused about her daughter's illness. 

"Being in this position makes it harder for her to breath," Janet informed putting her stethoscope away. "It is as I suspected. Her nasal passageways are blocked." Janet walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water at the sink on and let it run while she returned to the bedroom. She picked Brigitte up and headed back towards the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right out I promise." Janet closed the bathroom door and moved over to the sink holding Bridgett close to the rising steam. 

As they waited Sam tried to assure the mother and when they heard the door open and saw Janet come out with a sleeping child in her arms both rose and Maria rushed over. "IS she all right Doctor?" she asked. 

"She will be fine," Janet said handing Bridgett over to her worried mother. "Next time she starts to wheeze and have trouble breathing close the bathroom door and run the hot water. Let her breath in the steam and it will help." 

Holding her daughter to her the woman heard her daughter breathing easier and smiled, "Thank you...Thank you...Thank you Doctor. What can I do to repay you? Please surely there is someway I can thank you." 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Good work Janet." 

"Just saying Thanks is enough," Janet said as she rested a hand on Bridgett 's head using her thumb to rub her bangs. 

"Surely there must be something and...." Maria insisted. 

Sam came over and put a hand on her shoulder gently and nodded, "I'm sure you'll get your chance Maria but for now you better get her home." 

"It will be getting a little chilly outside and the cold air will not help her cold any," Janet informed with a smile as she walked them to the door. 

"Should I bring her back if it happens again or she gets worse" Maria asked stepping into the hallway and held the girl tight. 

Sam went over and sat down playing in Janet's medical bag and smiled. 

"I will be here till the end of the week so if there are any changes. Please bring her back and I'll see what I can do," Janet offered wanting to help this woman. 

"Thank you Doctor" Maria answered and then hugged Janet tightly with her free arm and then raced off. 

Sam was smiling wearing Janet's stethoscope when she saw her wife turn her way, "Great work Janet" she said hanging it around her neck. "I love you because you're so caring, it's one of the things that attracted me to you at first." 

Janet walked in front of Sam and used the ends of her stethoscope to puller her head down for a kiss. "Still want to go on that bike ride?" 

"Absolutely" Sam said with a wink. "Want to listen to my heart with your 'tools of the trade here" she offered with a grin. 

"Maybe later," Janet grinned wickedly. "We have other plans for the moment." 

Carter winked and handed her the stethoscope with a grin, "Ok but I'm holding you to that later cutie" she said and stood up. "Want to put up your stuff first?" 

"No it will be fine on the bed." Janet stretched then pulled Sam towards the door. "Let's go." 

"Changed your mind about the sex in the field did you" she asked with a grin as they left. 

"No, not one bit," Janet turned looking at Sam. "Just someplace else in mind." 

"Sex in exotic locations, I like it" Carter proclaimed to her wife squeezing her hand. "I have to ask though Janet, I think I asked this question before but what made you want to become a doctor?" 

"I never once mentioned the word sex." Janet began to pull Sam down the stairs. "You know the look a patient gets right after your able to do something medically for them. No matter how simple the task. It's that look that drove me to be a doctor. I mean I have always wanted to help people but having them be thankful like that makes it worth while." Janet kind of blushed a little thinking her reason seemed a little foolish. 

"That's a wonderful reason Janet" her wife said and kissed her head before they went down and found the bikes waiting for them. Thanking the manager Sam got on hers and winked, "Ok, now which end do you pedal again" she joked. 

Janet just gave Sam a look and took of down the road. 

Irish Countryside

They road in silence for several miles and then stopped. Looking around Sam smiled, "It's beautiful Janet but where are we?" 

"This is a clearing I stumbled upon when I was here the first time," Janet said and jumped of her bike laying it in the grass. "Come here." She walked till she was under a tree. 

Getting off her bike the woman laid it beside Janet's and went over to her wife and sat down leaning against her, "It's so peaceful, so innocent here Janet. This was a great idea love." 

"Sit against the tree," Janet commanded then sat between her legs leaning back. She pointed of to the horizon. "Keep looking over there." Soon the sun completely set and one by one the starts began to appear. "I would always come here when I needed to think." 

As an astrophysicist Sam had seen some remarkable views in her time but the one before her, with the love of her life now in her arms as she wrapped them around Janet and pulled her back to her was the most beautiful, "My God Janet...it's...you're beautiful" she said holding her and then fell into silence. 

"Besides you this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," Janet softly whispered. "And it's so peaceful. Makes a great place to think." 

"Thank you" Carter whispered holding her wife tightly as she kissed her neck and rubbed her cheek with one of her hands now gently. "For sharing a little part of your heaven on Earth with me Janet. It means...a lot" she admitted, her voice high with emotion because of the gesture made by the woman. 

Janet took the hand she was holding and brought it too her lips. "I want you to know and have what is mine. No more secrets." 

"No more secrets" she promised squeezing the hand gently and rested her head against her wife. "Let's enjoy the view as I sit with the most beautiful and caring woman in the entire universe in my arms my wife...my beautiful, so beautiful Janet." 

"Sounds good as I sit wrapped in my soul mates arms," Janet said falling into silence and deep in thought. 

Irish Inn

It was late as they returned to the room and Janet was exhausted so once they turned the bikes in Sam swept her into her arms and carried her up to her room. Once she sat her on the bed she grabbed her pajamas and started to undress her so they could get some sleep. Holding Janet up Sam slipped her bottoms up and tied them kissing her passionately before picking her up again, "My dear, sweet wife who I pledge to spend eternity honoring and worshipping" she said depositing into her side of the bed and covered her up before kissing her. "Rest sweetheart, I'll join you as soon as I've changed." 

Janet watched with sleepy eyes as Sam left the room. She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes falling asleep. 

Coming back seconds later Sam smiled as she climbed into bed and snuggled up to Janet, smelling her and smiled. She loved the way the woman smelled as her wife; her lover and as she held her the mind filled with images of their lovemaking over and over again as she got wet, tired and wet. 

It was long into the night and Janet began to cry in her sleep. Tears falling from her eyes as she whimpered. 

Which served as a siren to Carter who sat up instantly awake and mumbled at first, "Janet...baby" she said terrified, "What is it? Are you hurt? Sick? I can get a doctor, let me just call" she rolled over keeping one hand on her lover in the dark. What could have happened? What was wrong? What had she done? 

Janet just squeezed the hand tighter mumbling, "I'm sorry. I want to give you what you want but I can't. It's impossible." The tears still continued to fall as she mumbled sorry over and over again in her sleep. 

Confused now and sleepy Sam took her hand off the phone and turned on the light sitting up and blinked at the brightness, "Janet, honey...baby doll" she said stroking her hand and arm gently. "What are you talking about? You gave me everything I ever need, you haven't denied me anything." 

Janet curled tighter into herself. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," she answered in her sleep. 

Thinking maybe it was a nightmare since she wasn't waking up the woman shook her gently, "Janet...Jan wake up...Janet wake up it's Sam" she said softly so as not to startle her. 

Janet woke and jumped moving to the edge of the bed almost falling off. "Sam?" 

Reaching out the woman grabbed her wife to prevent her from running away or falling off, "Janet are you awake? I mean really awake this time?" 

Janet blinked and stared at Sam. "What are you talking about?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question," she said scooting over and pulling Janet into her arms as she held her tightly among the covers and blankets. "You were crying a moment ago and said you were sorry that you couldn't give me what I wanted. Then you just kept repeating you were sorry over and over again. Nightmare? Do you remember what it is about baby?" 

"Not really," Janet said trying to think. "Something about having a baby I think." She snuggled into her wife glad to have the comfort. 

"A baby" the woman admitted slightly confused as she rubbed her arms gently and quickly to give her some warmth. "You've never said anything about wanting a baby Janet, at least that I remember." 

"It's not something I have really considered until Cassie came into my life," Janet admitted. 

"Let me guess" she said to her wife resting her head against her. "Taking care of Bridgett today reminded you of the one thing you know I can't give you right? I'm sorry Janet, we could look into adoption if you want another child honey or we can just promise to talk about it...whatever you need Janet I'm there." 

"No," Janet said. 

Taking her wife at her word Sam nodded, "Ok honey, whatever you say. Think you can get some more sleep now?" 

"I guess," Janet, said a little sadly. "I'm sorry I woke you." 

"It's ok" she promised kissing her and laid down opening her arms to her wife to crawl into her. "We'll talk about the baby idea more tomorrow Jan, promise honey." 

Janet moved into Sam's arms and laid her head on her wife's shoulder closing her eyes and trying to fall back to sleep. 

The rest of their honeymoon passed without incident, the loved one another and soon it was time to head to the airport. Sam loaded the car and settled up the bill before coming back and found her wife standing at the railing on the balcony and smiled coming up to wrap her arms around her, "It was the best time...I don't want it to end baby girl." 

"Neither do I but we have responsibilities back home." Janet leaned back into Sam with a sigh. 

"Yeah but I did make a decision" she said holding the woman to her tightly and kissed her cheek. "On our five year anniversary, our ten year, our fifteen year, our twenty year, and our twenty fifth, thirtieth and so on we come back here to celebrate" she said happily. "Sound like a plan?" 

"That's a lot of return trips," Janet joked. "Maybe we should lessen the number." 

"We could always return here when we retire," she offered as an alternate solution, "Spend our days out at your tree and your view baby." 

"I don't want to wait that long," Janet decided on a compromise. "Maybe every twenty five years we could return." 

"Twenty five it is" Sam proclaimed and turned Janet toward her and kissed her passionately on the balcony. "I love you Janet, for all eternity I love you." 

"Together we will be my love." Janet promised. "Forever."


	2. Family Time

Carter-Fraiser Residence

After their honeymoon and the 'excitement' over there Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser settled down into family life again as was evidenced by tonight. They were sitting together helping Kira with her homework as Cassie was upstairs talking on the computer. Pointing out a change in the way her daughter should have worded something Sam wrapped her arm around Janet's waist and pulled her over to her kissing her tenderly, "I still can't believe you're my wife, we have two beautiful daughters, a home and jobs we love and friends that are the best. It seems like a dream," she said resting her head on her lovers shoulder. 

"Mom" Kira interrupted, they called Sam by name or momma if they wanted her specifically and Janet was mom, "This sentence don't make sense, look," she said pushing the history book toward the woman. 

"Hey Kira" Carter said sitting up with a grin then, "While your mom explains it to you how about I get us a popsicle?" 

"Yeah" the girl said happily and nodded giving the other woman her full attention. 

"You want one honey" she asked Janet getting up. 

"Sure," Janet said in reference to the popsicle. "And that's doesn't make sense Kira," Janet corrected as she tried to explain the sentence. 

Listening to her mom the teen called in and told Sam to stir her sauce she was boiling on the stove, "Uncle Jack wanted some homemade spaghetti sauce" the girl explained to her mom as Sam came back with a popsicle in her mouth and handed one to Janet and Kira. 

"So Janet, what shall we do tonight? Go out to a movie" Carter asked her wife. 

"Sounds good to me Sam" came Cassie's voice as she descended the stairs. "Hey mom, do you know where my light blue tank top is?" 

"It's probably buried somewhere in that pile of clothes in your room that I keep telling you to pick up," Janet pointed out. "A movie is fine. I don't really care." 

"I did pick them up" the girl protested but went back upstairs. 

Sam smiled over her popsicle and rose going to kiss Janet, "I better go help the clothing groundhog while you help the English terror. Kira mind your mom sweetie." 

"Yes Sam, mom what about this one" the younger girl asked pushing the book back at her. "English language is stupid." 

"No it's not," Janet said. "You're just bored. You know this stuff Kira. Just think," Janet tapped her head wanting her to use the knowledge she already has. 

"But mom" the girl protested and sighed, "Fine..." and she started figuring it out herself. 

Later that night Sam and Janet were watching a movie when the girls joined them with popcorn, "Hey mom, don't forget" Cassie said, "You have to meet with the counselor of mine tomorrow at school about college life stuff." 

"What time?" Janet asked almost forgetting. 

"Ten I think" Cassie offered giggling at the movie as she settled into Sam. 

Sam winked, "Want me to do this one honey?" 

"No I'll find a way to be there," Janet said trying to figure out how to leave work. 

"How about we go together" Sam asked with a grin, "Since neither of us has to be in until noon, I pulled in a favor with the General." 

"When did you do that?" Janet asked looking at Sam. "I was scheduled for a 7:30 shift." 

"Earlier this morning" she answered as Cassie crawled down with Kira in the floor then so they could hear. "The General was happy to do it because apparently he wants you around when he's scheduled to be in for a treatment of something and he wants you to do it and he says no one but the chickens get up before then so he said we could come in at noon though we are both on call for the morning baby." 

Janet moved over so she could lay her head in Sam's lap. "Sounds good." 

Suddenly Sam had a thought as she laid an arm over her wife and looked down at her with a smile, "Hey Janet, correct my memory here, but isn't Kira supposed to have a dentist appointment tomorrow too?" 

"I don't wanna go" Kira volunteered from the floor. "Mom you can just look right?" 

"No I can't," Janet said with exaggeration. "What is it with this family and dentists or doctors? What time is your appointment?" 

"Three years from now" Kira stated pouting. 

Sam laughed and stroked Janet's hair "If I recall it's at one so why don't I take Kira to the dentist while you go into work? I'm not going out tomorrow so its just paperwork and I can make it up at home honey." 

"I don't wanna go" the girl insisted, "He drills when I go see him." 

"Take better care of your teeth and that wouldn't happen," Janet retorted. "Thank you baby that would be nice." Janet slid on the couch until she was closer to Sam. 

Wrapping her arms around her wife as best she could Carter slid down on the sofa so they were lying together and the Major smiled, "Kira relax, we'll stop for lunch before if you want to." 

"Ok Sam but I still don't want to go," she said feeling Janet's hand on her shoulder. "I don't like dentists." 

"Neither do I" Cassandra volunteered with a smile, "But I already went, mom makes me." 

"You can get lunch after the dentist," Janet restated. "And you are going. No more arguments." 

"Yes mom" she answered dejectedly. 

Smiling Sam had an idea, "Hey Kira, you should want to go to the dentist. What kind of doctor would you make when all your teeth fall out huh? How does that speak about health with a toothless Doctor?" 

Janet didn't comment, only sighed and went back to watching the movie. 

Several minutes passed before Kira got up and laid in front of Janet on the sofa, making Sam sit up a little to make room but she didn't mind that much, "I'm sorry mom" the girl whispered. "I'll go; it's ok." 

"One of these days you're going to have to teach me how you do that with just your silence Janet" Carter told her wife. 

"I do it to them the same way I do it to you," Janet said. "Thank you." 

"And you expect me to know how you do it to me" her wife challenged with a giggle as Cassie got up and went to lay on Sam's legs, "Hey now..." 

"Comfy Sam, hold still" the girl said snuggling down. 

"See what you did by being cute Janet? Now they all think I'm a pillow" Sam joked and leaned over kissing Janet. "You better be planning on pampering me later for this Doctor." 

"Excuse me," Janet said raising her eyebrows. "I'm usually the one everyone lays on so I don't want to hear any complaining." 

"Ok" she exclaimed and then put her fingers in Janet's ears and smiled mouthing, 'Now you won't hear it.' 

Janet pulled Sam's fingers out of her ears, "Very funny Samantha Carter." 

It was a little after midnight when Janet had gotten called back to the base for a medical emergency with a returning team and Sam had waited up until two and then gone to bed. Feeling a weight beside her she rolled over sleepily and saw her wife sitting on the bed taking her shoes off wearing scrubs, she hadn't left in those and had to smile as she rubbed her lower back, "You don't usually do a clothes change unless someone lost their lunch on you baby. Who was it and is everything under control at the base?" 

"SG7. They came back not feeling well and lost their lunch or whatever it was they ate," Janet sighed and fell backwards on the bed. "It turned out not to be a virus, but a mild case of food poisoning. They don't have the same tolerance as the natives do for the food." 

Hiding a smile Sam nodded and sat up, "So they're going to live right" she asked moving to go over and get Janet undressed after getting her pajamas from earlier off the dresser. "Just relax honey." 

"They will be fine," Janet said remaining where she fell. "May feel crappy for a week but they will live." 

Getting her wife changed turning into an ordeal but once she was done Sam was standing up in the barely lit room and had to smile at her wife who was half on the bed and fast asleep. Chuckling Carter leaned down and picked up her legs getting her on the bed and under the covers before turning out the light and getting back inside. "Love you honey" she whispered and leaned over kissing Janet's cheek tenderly. 

As Sam kissed her cheek Janet curled into Sam's body still completely sound asleep. 

The next morning when Sam woke Janet up it was after nine and she did so by sitting down and kissing her. When she saw bright eyes she loved the speaking began, "The girls were fed, dressed and well on their way to school as I let you sleep in. I can make you a couple fast waffles if you want them. Feeling any better," she asked with a grin. "And you have an hour before you have to meet with Cassie's counselor." 

Janet groaned. "I just want to sleep for the whole day." Janet snuggled more into Sam. 

Rubbing her lovers back the woman smiled and leaned over kissing her head, "Tell you what, why don't you rest and I'll go meet Miss Mandell and brief you at the base after Kira's dentist appointment?" 

"No," Janet said whining a little. "I need to go." She started to sit up. 

"You're so cute when you push yourself" she offered to her wife and leaned over to pick up her coffee cup off the bedside table and handed it to Janet. "I'll have waffles waiting once you're done sweetie, love you lots." 

She took the offered mug and grabbed a hold of Sam pulling her down slightly for a kiss. "Mmmm. Thank you for the coffee." 

"All part of the service here at happiness house" she joked and then left to go make breakfast. 

Twenty minutes later Sam was sitting her wife down at the table and put a linen napkin in her lap. Both women were showered and dressed in uniforms ready for their day but on top of the waffles with whipped cream were fresh strawberries spelling out the words Love you. "Enjoy my beautiful wife. Want more coffee or just the juice?" 

"Coffee please," Janet said looking at her food. "Don't want juice." She took a bitr and enjoyed the taste. 

"Now what would your doctor say about skipping your juice Janet" Sam asked but went to get her more coffee with only a giggle. 

"Nothing since I always eat healthy," Janet countered. "You're the one that has issues because you think coffee is it's own group. But you still need to eat." 

"I am," she countered coming out with her own plate and Janet's coffee that she sat down. "Now hurry up, you're going to be late baby." 

Cassie's High School

At the school things were busy, as graduation had just happened, right before Sam and Janet's wedding and Cassie was leaving for college in a few weeks. A student showed Janet into Miss Mendell's office and a gray haired woman waved her inside as she finished wrapping a band-aid on her pinky finger and smiled holding her hand out to Janet, "Thank you Paul. Doctor Fraiser, right on time as always. It's a pleasure to see you again." 

"It's to see you to," Janet said taking the hand. "How have you been?" 

"Oh as well as can be expected with graduation finished and the new students already driving us crazy" she answered good-naturedly. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you something, coffee, tea, juice, water" Beth Anne Mendell asked as she waited for Janet to sit. 

Janet took a seat. "I'm fine, just ate breakfast actually. And I can imagine how hectic things get with graduation." 

"Yes I'm sure you can," she said taking her seat as well and steeped her hands, one on top of the other. "I wanted to say first about how I pleased I was to hear Cassandra's speech at the graduation ceremonies last month, she did a marvelous job Doctor Fraiser; you should be very proud of her." 

"I am very proud of her," Janet beamed. "She has come along way since I adopted her when she was eleven." 

"Yes she has" the woman said proudly. "As you know at first it was a struggle, but you have done marvelously with her Doctor; she was always one of our best students and I know I speak for most of the faculty" the woman began as she searched then for a file, "When I say she will be missed and if we had a world full of ones just like her we'd all be better off. But that isn't the only reason I asked to see you" she said handing Janet a folder. "First that is a copy of her records from her time here; we try to be sure the parents receive a copy upon graduation as some like to keep it and you never know when you may need it Doctor Fraiser." 

"Thank you," Janet said reaching for the file. "And I agree the world would definitely be a better place if more people where like her. I just can't take all the credit though. I had a lot of support and people to help." 

"Don't underestimate your influence Doctor Fraiser" Mendell informed her as she turned to another pile to search. "Cassandra is very much you though younger and not a doctor of course. Anyone who has seen you together says that and I am here to tell you that we can try to change kids as much as we want but without the parents positive support and their own positive influence it doesn't work worth a.... ah ha" she pulled out a file and laid it before her opening it. "Sorry about that, I'm usually more organized. So as for the second reason I asked to see you. I'm assuming you've spoken with Cassandra at length about how college life is different from life at high school correct?" 

"Yes we have talked about that at length," Janet had to smile remembering some of their talks. 

"Well I still don't understand why Cassandra wanted me to tell you this instead of her but..." she offered the other folder to her. "Cassandra has received a full scholarship to pay for all expenses while at college. She passed the national tests with over a 98% on almost every section, truly remarkable and is in the top two percent of the state averages Doctor. Congratulations." 

Janet was amazed she just looked at the paper. "This is great. Why wouldn't she tell me?" 

"Maybe she wished to surprise you Doctor," the woman offered. "Cassandra was very happy when she found out and made me promise not to leak it to you on the phone." 

"I am happy," Janet said. "I couldn't be more happier with her. Even if she didn't do as well as she placed I'd still be happy with her. She has been a god send." 

"As I said" Beth Anne informed her with a nod, "Don't underestimate your influence, I spent many days with her when she spoke so highly of you I think she thought you were the god send. Well I don't wish to keep you, but please if you wish to speak again about either Cassandra or Kira let me know, I'll be more than happy to make the time Doctor Fraiser" she said rising out of her chair. 

Janet followed standing also and shook her hand. "Thank you once again," She turned to leave it was almost time for her to head to the base for her shift. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

Later that afternoon, almost four, Sam came in looking tired and found Janet just finishing with a patient and went into her office to wait. Minutes later she stood up and kissed her wife before taking a seat, "The dentist filled two cavities, Kira didn't like it much and is home sleeping as I didn't make her go back to school since she was so miserable. She perked up when she knew you'd be home to baby her tonight though. How did things go with Miss Mendell honey?" 

"Things went very well," Janet said smiling. "Cassie placed very high on the test she took and is getting a full scholarship. I'm just a little worried as to why she didn't tell me herself." 

"That's wonderful honey" Carter said smiling broadly now and nodded. "As for why, you know Cassie likes to surprise you when she can and since you had to see Mendell anyway she probably thought it was a perfect time dear. What are we going to do to celebrate for that kid?" 

"What do you think about taking her to dinner?" Janet asked. "Her choice." 

"Works for me Janet, she will love it" Sam stated with a grin. "So how is SG7 doing? Are they still loosing their cookies as it were?" 

"There were a few incidents, but it seems their stomachs are beginning to settle down. And none to soon if you ask me," Janet said smiling. "What are we going to do when the kids go off to college? I mean Cassie is leaving now and in another year Kira will follow." Janet moved and sat heavily on the couch. 

Smiling Sam stood up and went to sit by her wife and put an arm over her shoulder, "I think this is called empty nest isn't it baby?" 

"It's just that I know they have to leave, but I don't really want them to," Janet admitted. "The house will be quiet again and seem so empty," Janet said the last word very softly not liking the idea of her house being empty again. 

"Well think of it this way" her wife said pulling her over so Janet's head was resting on her shoulder, "We can get a dog and have sex on the counter when we want to." 

"With you around this is all so much easier," Janet sighed. "Before Cassie came to live with me the house was empty. I wasn't home very often, didn't like the feel of my own house. But then she came and everything changed. I finally had a child though not my own, but a child none the less." 

"You know" the woman said thinking as she kissed her wife's head, "We could always consider adoption, get another child honey. There are lots of kids in the world that need a loving mom like you." 

Janet leaned against Sam. "I don't know with our lives being as chaotic as they are. That and it's not quiet the same." 

"How do you mean it isn't quite the same honey" she asked curiously and smiled, "I mean both Cass and Kira are adopted though I rarely think of them that way and I know you don't." 

"I know they are adopted but they seem like my own in a way," Janet shrugged. "I feel like I am missing something is all," Janet moved and started to stand not speaking what was on her mind. 

"Janet" Sam said softly and looked over at her, "We promised in Ireland no more secrets, what are you thinking honey?" 

"I know baby," Janet said giving Sam a kiss before moving to sit behind her desk. "Sometimes I just think that it would be nice to hear the pitter patter of little feet. It's nothing and I am very happy with my life." Janet tried to show Sam that it wasn't something important. 

"I'm happy with mine too" she said pulling her wife tighter to her and smiled. "I love you and I love our daughters, but I admit a part of me wonders what it would be like to have a baby around. I mean we're women, we're supposed to be concerned with stuff like that right" she asked stroking her wife's hair gently. 

"Yes but it's not that simple," Janet went on to say. "It's something that will never be. It's just empty nest syndrome, nothing more." 

"If you say so" she offered and kissed her wife just as a knock sounded. 

"Doctor" came Abby's voice, "SG7 wants to know when you're going to let them loose." 

Sam smiled and lay her head back, "Dang, interrupted again." 

Janet patted Sam's leg. "Has their latest blood work come back yet?" She asked not wanting to let them go before a last check. 

"Not yet" came the answer through the closed door. 

Carter shook her head and smiled winking at her wife; "I should go before someone thinks we are shacking up in here honey. See you when it's time to go right?" 

"All right," Janet said to Sam. "But they already think that." She stood and went to the door. "Abby as soon as the results have been completed bring them to me please." She left the door open and went to her desk. 

"Yes ma'am" Abby answered and nodded to Sam, "Colonel." 

"Abby" Sam answered rising and smiled and then snapped her fingers, "I knew I had a reason to actually look for you beyond the obvious. You said you wanted to see my hand, the cut," she said holding up the bandaged left hand. 

Janet was half sitting on her desk as Sam held up her hand. "Bring it here." 

"No curb side service, I'm disappointed" the woman joked and walked around leaning against the desk and gave her wife her hand. "Be easy Janet, it hurts." 

"Still?" Janet asked as she took her wife's hand and carefully removed the bandages. She looked at it closely and realized that it was still slightly open and that a possible infection could be setting in. She ran her finger lightly over the cut becoming lost in thought. 

After two minutes the woman cleared her throat, "Well? What do you think Janet? Do I get to keep it?" she joked with a grin and only a little wince. 

"What?" Janet asked a little puzzled. "I'm sorry, I guess I zoned off. It looks like a mild infection may be setting in. I want to give it a good cleaning before using sutures to close the cut and bandaging it." Janet moved towards the door to the infirmary where everything she needed was located. 

"Is this a follow you type of infection or a wait until I get back one" Sam called over her shoulder. "I'm going to get a shot in the butt aren't I" she asked her wife with a grin and winked, she knew the General drove her crazy with those kinds of comments. 

"It's a follow me one," Janet said and was through the door. She didn't even bother to comment on the shot in the butt, then again she really didn't hear it. Moving to one of the cabinets she removed a metal tray and a bottle of clear liquid to clean the wound. 

Eyeing the equipment as she propped herself up on a gurney and watched her wife slide gloves on and rest her hand on a rolling table the woman couldn't take her eyes off Janet, her mind wandering to other things besides her cut hand and smiled, "So am I going to live and no comment on the shot comment huh? That's some of my best stuff Janet." 

"You will live and have use of your hand," Janet said placing Sam's hand in the tin and pouring the liquid over it. "That is until you hurt it again." 

It stung a little but wasn't anything Sam's couldn't handle. 

"I'll make it a point to hurt the other one" the woman said to her wife and nodded. "You always take great care of me Janet, one of the reasons I love you so much. So is a shot in the butt infection or not?" 

"No shot, just some antibiotics to take," Janet removed Sam's hand and dried it off then carefully applied the sutures to close the cut and allow the skin to heal faster. After that was done she rewrapped it in a fresh bandage. "You're all done now." She pulled her gloves off before pushing the tray holding all the supplies to the side. 

"See" she said flexing her hand gently and smiled, "Great work honey" she stated standing up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you when it's time to head out. I'll be in the labs if you need me dear." 

Janet nodded and began to clean up. When she finished she headed back to her office and turned on her computer. 

Local Restaurant

That night at dinner they had a wonderful time, Cassie loved being the center of attention and then she and Kira went to eye the boys who were playing in the arcade next to the pizza place. Sam told them they were leaving in twenty minutes and they promised to be back. Watching them run off she scooted over next to her wife and put an arm over her shoulder, "See? I told you she just wanted to surprise you honey." 

"I know," Janet said and shook her head. " I just wish she would find a way that doesn't give me a heart attack in the process." Janet continued to watch her daughters as they giggled over some of the boys. 

"That's all part of the teen image" she said and leaned over to kiss her wife and then heard it as she pulled back. 

Behind them at the counter stood a six-foot nothing man who had a lanky build and brown hair. He was talking with his wife or girlfriend when he saw them kiss and stated something about lesbians and being shot. 

Angry that her wife had to hear that Sam scooted back, "I'll be right back Janet," she said rising slowly. 

Janet grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "Don't Sam, just let it go." 

Gently Carter brought her hand up and removed Janet's giving it a squeeze, "It's ok, trust me" she said with a wink and went over to the man and smiled, "Excuse me Sir." 

"What the hell do you want?" The guy asked with an attitude as he turned around to look at Sam. He tightened his hold on his girlfriend in a protective manor. 

Janet just stood a foot away from their table watching the scene unfold. All she wanted was for Sam to let it go and not stoop to his level. 

Never breaking her smile the woman cleared her throat a moment, "I'm sorry to bother you Sir, but I couldn't help overhearing what you said and I think you owe me and my wife an apology. We weren't bothering you or your date Sir and it was a bit of a rude comment." 

"What the fuck?" The man laughed looking at his date before looking back at Sam. "You did bother me though. You are a fucking eye sore. Damn dykes shouldn't be allowed out in public." He turned and grabbed his beer taking a long drink. 

Sam actually laughed and looked back at Janet who had a pleading look on her face and then she knelt down on the counter by him, "I don't think you heard me the first time mister. My wife deserves an apology, so just give it and we'll get out of here and you and your date can enjoy your evening. Come on" she said with a nod, "We don't want this to get ugly right?" 

"This isn't going to get ugly," the man huffed. "Just take your dyke wife and get the hell out of here. Go to some gay bar where your kind is welcome." 

Immediately Sam's face dropped and she stepped back but glared at the man, "I'm not going to tell you again Mister, apologize right now." 

"I ain't going to fucking apologize to your kind," the man said. "Now leave me the fuck alone before I hurt you." He turned back to the counter and took a long chug of beer. 

Glancing around the bar Sam saw no one was rising to the man's defense and she figured they may feel as he did but most of them also knew she was military since she had come in before in uniform, "I'm not doing anything until you apologize to my wife and if necessary I am sure the local authorities would love to know about your belligerent and insulting attitude so if you'd like to spend the night in jail instead of with your date..." 

"Frank just apologize" the woman pleaded timidly. 

"Shut the fuck up," Frank said as he slapped his date. Then he turned to Sam, "I told you to take a fucking hike now get lost dyke." He took a swing at her but staggered a little, as he was all ready intoxicated. 

Sidestepping was easy and Sam saw Janet race over to the fallen girl. With one fast movement she dropped down and kicked his feet out from under him and then was on top of him pinning him to the ground, his being drunk helped and she held his arm and restrained him, "YOU" she hollered at the man tending the counter, "Call the cops and an ambulance. Does anyone have any handcuffs? Janet are you and the lady all right' she called all at once. 

The tender at the counter was on the phone with the cops while Sam continued to pin the man. "I'm fine Sam and the lady will be fine, just have some bruising." 

Neither woman was aware of the man coming up behind Janet. "The man told you to leave him the fuck alone and you didn't listen." He grabbed Janet by the throat and hauled her to her feet keeping pressure on her neck. "Now let the man go dyke." 

Unknown to the man however Cassie and Kira had snuck in and no one paid them attention in the back. Grabbing a bottle Cassandra snuck up and smashed the man on the head and then grabbed him so her mom could get away and threw him in the floor. 

Glancing over her shoulder Carter smiled as one of the patrons had a set of cuff's and she accepted them getting them on the drunk and relaxed her hold, "Janet, you and the girls go get in the car until the cops get here, take the lady with you" she ordered and leaned down to the struggling man. "I should have told you I am active military buddy." 

"It figures a fucking duke like you would be in the military," he cursed. "It's the only place that wants you." 

Janet hadn't moved from where she was thrown when Cassie struck him with a bottle. 

"Cass get your mom out of here" Carter ordered when she didn't hear Janet moving and glared at the man she was sitting on. "You want to be gagged next, this is a family place so shut up until the cops come." 

"Mom" Kira and Cassie said together and leaned down by her, "Sam says we have to leave" Cassandra finished "Come on" she said putting a hand on her arm. 

Sirens were being heard then and the man came from behind the counter and nodded to Sam, "Why don't you tend your family? I'm ex Army, Green Berets so I'll watch Frank here." 

Sam smiled and nodded standing up, "Thanks" and she went over to Janet and helped her up. "Let's go outside and wait on the cops honey, girls you go get in the car." 

Janet didn't say a word just kept rubbing her throat as she watched her daughters get into the car. 

The ambulance arrived first and Sam insisted that one of them check Janet out and as they did the cops arrived. She went back inside and spoke with them and then motioned Cassie out of the car to speak with them too. When they came back Janet was just standing up after fighting with the ambulance attendant that she was fine. 

"You ok" Cassie asked her mother worried as Kira got out and ran to join them. 

The cops came out with Frank yelling and screaming all the way until they got him in the back of the cop car and saw the other ambulance attendant leading the woman out who stopped by them, "Are you folks all right?" 

"Fine," Janet said hoarsely and coughed. She looked toward the police car and shot on evil glare in Frank's direction. 

"I'm really sorry about Frank," the woman said holding an ice pack on the left side of her face as the ambulance started to pack up. "He goes off like that for no reason." 

"Yes well drunks tend to that" Cassie snapped and went toward the car and got in with Kira not far behind. 

Sam nodded, "It's ok, I'm just glad I stopped him before he hurt anyone. Are you all right miss? He landed a pretty good hit." 

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I'm not already use too," the woman said. "I hope you are all right," She addressed the last part to Janet. 

Before they could answer an officer came over and spoke to Sam who stepped away to speak with him and then nodded sadly as Janet spoke and then left the woman to climb in the back of the ambulance. As her wife joined her Carter spoke to Janet, "Are you sure you're ok? We can meet you at the hospital if you need to go Janet." 

"I'm fine," Janet insisted before walking away from Sam. She headed to the car and grabbed her jacket zipping it up so her throat was covered. 

By the time Janet got back Sam was in handcuffs and the officer had a hand on her shoulder. Looking back spoke to him and he stepped back only a few feet and she looked at her wife, "I approached him so I'm being charged with disorderly conduct. I'll sleep downtown tonight baby and then be home in the morning. Can you get the girls home ok?" 

"Sam you didn't do anything wrong," She said looking at her wife with love filled eyes. "I'll get you out. What is the bail?" 

"Probably two hundred dollars ma'am" the officer volunteered from behind. 

"Janet don't worry about it, I'll call the General when I get there and it will be fine. You just take care of the girls until tomorrow ok?" Sam insisted, "Besides it was worth it, that man was a complete jerk." 

"I can't just leave you there," Janet tried to yell, but couldn't and it made her voice fluctuate causing her to grab her throat because of the pain. 

"Janet" Carter insisted and met her lovers eyes, "I'll be out in the morning but I want you to promise you'll go to the Academy Hospital or the base and let someone look at your throat tonight, please? For me honey..." 

"My throat is fine, the EMT all ready took a look at it," Janet said then gave Sam a kiss. "Be safe." 

"Always" Sam said kissing her, "Behave and don't get into trouble without me tonight Doctor." 

"Doctor" the officer said stepping forward, "You're a doctor?" 

"Yes. I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser," Janet answered. "I work at the Academy Hospital. Why do you ask?" 

The man laughed and nodded, "I thought you looked familiar, you probably don't recognize me it's been a few years. You treated my sister when she was hurt stopping a theft; they flew you down to Denver where she was based. Shelly Killman, I'm her brother Robert though everyone calls me Bob," he said smiling. 

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Janet said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Though I do remember being flown to Denver." 

"That's quite all right" Bob said and dug in his pocket for the handcuff key and took them off Sam. "No damage was done and Frank is a bit of a trouble maker Colonel Carter, Doctor Fraiser so call it a favor from a former patients brother. You ladies enjoy your evening," he said heading toward his squad car. 

Rubbing her wrists Sam smiled, "Thank you officer" she called and spoke to Janet. "I knew it would pay to marry a Doctor." 

"How is your sister doing by the way?" Janet asked before they headed to their car. 

"She is doing well. Just got married actually," Bob beamed proud of his little sis. 

"Give her my regards and thanks," Janet smiled and headed towards the car. 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

In the car the girls didn't say anything as Sam drove but then Kira spoke, "Sam why did you fight him?" 

"I didn't fight him Kira" Carter said glancing in the rearview mirror, "I detained him until the police arrived and because he insulted your mother." 

"What did he say mom" Cassandra asked. 

"It wasn't just me Sam. It was you too and what he said doesn't need to be repeated," Janet said her voice still sounding horse. "Can we just go home?" 

"Your mom is right, he insulted both of us" Sam corrected and reached over taking one of Janet's hands in hers and smiled, "No harm done beyond some bruises, but girls you shouldn't ever fight, it's not the way to solve anything" she told the kids. 

"And you should have just ignored him instead of provoking him," Janet pointed out as she stared out the window. 

"Yes I probably should have" she answered her wife squeezing her hand gently. "But he insulted us Janet and good reason or not if I can help it no one is going to ever insult you." 

"Good for you momma" both Cassie and Kira said at once. 

"No it wasn't, it was stupid but, it's done and Cassie I didn't mean this to ruin your night" Sam offered to the college girl. 

"It didn't Sam, we'll go home and I'll snuggle up with mom and forget all about it. You don't mind do you mom" she asked leaning forward and put a hand on Janet's shoulder. 

Janet reached up to her shoulder and squeezes Cassie's hand. "I never mind," she answered truthfully. "Confrontation and fighting are never the answers. You have to walk away from situations like that no matter how hard it might be." 

"I know mom" Cassie promised patting the woman's shoulder before sitting back, "But I'm also glad Sam was defending you both, you have nothing to be ashamed of." 

Kira agreed quickly and Sam glanced over at her wife, "Am I forgiven honey?" she asked turning onto their street. 

"Is that it?" Janet asked looking at her daughters. "You think I'm ashamed of who I am." 

"No" both said and once and they exchanged looks. 

Kira spoke then, "I think you just want to make sure Sis and I don't go around fighting people or detaining people mom; at least I think that's what it is." 

"You're just worried about us and Sam mom, that's all" Cassie said. 

"Janet what is it" Sam asked concerned feeling her squeezing her hand. "What's wrong honey?" 

"Nothing is wrong. It just sounded like you were accusing me of being ashamed to be with another woman," Janet said then looked out the window wanting to suddenly be out of the car. 

"Now that's silly" Cassie stated quickly and reached up touching her mom's shoulder again, "We've all talked about it before you and Sam married mom; you guys love one another and that's what matters." 

"Yeah" Kira said with a grin, "What she said mom." 

Sam smiled and glanced at her wife who glanced at her, "Yeah what they said mom" she joked. "So am I forgiven for acting like a Neanderthal?" 

"I'm just happy you didn't get hurt," Janet said softly her throat still hurting as Sam pulled into their drive way. She undid her seatbelt then got out of the car and headed for the door. Unlocking it she headed straight for her bedroom and went into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Telling the girls to entertain themselves for a few minutes Sam followed her and closed and locked their bedroom door and was sitting on the bed waiting for Janet, she had taken off her shoes and had both of their pajamas sitting out when she heard the door unlock, "I'm sorry Janet" she said but didn't look up, she knew how disappointed her wife was. 

"I know you are Sam," Janet said as she lifted her face so they were making eye contact. "It's ok." She kissed her before grabbing a different pair of pajamas and changing into the bottoms but not the top. She went back into the bathroom to remove her jacket and change into the collared shirt. She went back out into the bedroom. 

Carter hadn't changed and was lying on the bed in her clothes with her head resting on the pillows staring at the wall with her back to Janet. She knew why she kept going in the bathroom and her stupid need to protect her family, especially her wife, had gotten her hurt. Sam should have been arrested, for being stupid. 

The phone rang then and Cassie's voice came over, "MOM, IT'S FOR YOU...UNCLE JACK" she hollered up. 

Janet picked up the phone by the bed. "Hello." 

"Doc" came Brigadier General O'Neil's hurried voice, "Are you all ok? I just heard what happened and I've talked to the authorities and let them know I don't appreciate this idiot attacking and bad mouthing my officers, I'm meeting with the County Prosecutor tomorrow about it. You guys all right?" 

"We are fine Sir," Janet reassured him. "They decided not to arrest Sam." 

"Thanks to you I'm told Doc and they better be glad otherwise I'd be jumping fast and hard on someone" the man exclaimed. "Is there anything you guys need tonight? You and Carter can come in later tomorrow if you want Doc, you know to recover or whatever. Up to you guys." 

"Thank you for your concern Sir," Janet said touched by him being worried about them. "I think we are good Sir. We will be in sometime tomorrow afternoon." 

"No problem Doc, gotta take care of my best staff and besides you're the only one trained to stick big honkin' needles in my butt" he said and laughed. "Tell the girls I said hi and Carter to, get some rest Doc." 

"Will do Sir," Janet said on last time before hanging up. She moved to sit on the bed and began to rub Sam's back. "Hey everything is ok Sam." 

"That's why you're hiding in the bathroom right," she asked not turning over. "I'm sorry I hurt you Janet, I just...well I just wanted to have him say he was sorry." 

Janet had tears in her eyes. "You didn't hurt me baby. And I'm sorry for hiding. I just didn't want you to feel bad about what happened or to have a reminder." 

Rolling over Sam had tears in her blue eyes as well and she sat up slowly, "I'm sorry I ever got into it with that idiot Janet; I should have just walked away. How bad are the bruises?" 

"I love you for doing it Sam, even though I don't like the idea of confrontation," Janet smiled. "You're my hero for always and you know I bruise easily." 

"No you don't" she insisted and unbuttoned the collar and started to pull it away, "I've seen you slammed by patients Janet and you don't bruise, you told me before it was a..." she stopped seeing the finger marks and stiffened her mind telling her to go back later and kill that guy, but instead she simply ran her fingers over them lightly and leaned forward rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?" 

"I'll be fine," Janet said wrapping her arms around Sam. "I didn't want you to see them. Promise me you won't go after that man." 

"If you promise you'll let Abby or Warner look at those bruises tomorrow then I promise not to go after that man," she offered. "Deal honey? I just want to make sure you're ok; really ok." 

"I'll let Abby take a look, but the EMT says I just have some sever bruising and my vocal cords will be a little sore. There is no major damage," Janet kissed Sam's temple. "Just remember you promised." 

"I promise" Sam said sitting up and kissed her wife and then slowly buttoned the collar back up. "Why don't you stay home tomorrow honey? Let the girl's baby you after work huh? I can try to get the General to let me come home early and...." it was clear she was way overprotective of her wife. 

"Sam baby," Janet said her hands on either side of Sam's face. "I'll be fine and I'm not going to let him win and let this get me down. OK?" 

"MOM, SAM" came Kira's voice, "ARE YOU GUYS COMING DOWN TO HELP US WITH HOMEWORK?" 

Sam smiled as she kissed her wife, "Kira has homework, Cassie just has questions. Which one do you want tonight honey," she asked kissing her wife again. "I love you baby girl." 

"I love you too," Janet said. "I think I will take the questions and leave you to take care of the homework." Janet stood next to the bed and offered her hand to Sam. 

"At least it's math" she said rolling over and took her wife's hand kissing it and stood up, "Anything biology related I'm aiming your way dear; you're better at it than me." 

"Gee thanks," Janet said and pulled Sam up. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. 

Leaning over Sam kissed Janet's cheek and then headed towards Kira, "Ok kiddo, study come on" she said with a grin. 

Cassie came out of the kitchen and handed her mom a juice, "You sure you're ok mom" she asked heading toward the living room. 

"I'm fine," Janet, said as she joined her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'll live to yell another day. So what do you have questions about." 

"Oh just college and stuff" she offered and sat her juice down once her mom had sat down and crawled over resting her head in her lap. Cassie never let Janet baby her too much anymore; it was rare. "You know a lot of changes and I wanted to make sure you were really happy about he scholarship and stuff, I did it for you ya know? To show you how much I love you and appreciate what you do for me mom" she said rolling over in the woman's lap to look up at her mom. "I'm glad you're my mother, I couldn't ever have a better one." 

Janet had tears in her eyes at that. "Thank you honey and I'm so grateful that you let me adopt you. You have changed my life so much and I am much happier for it," Janet said as she ran her fingers through Cassie's hair. "But you didn't have to do this for me. The time has come for you to be more independent and you should do things because you want to do them, not to please someone else." 

Cassandra smiled up at her mother, "I did it for you, but I passed it or aced it as Uncle Jack says for me mom and I'm you" she said and leaned her head up enough to kiss her mom. "Love you and I'm going to miss you why I'm away, you better email me all the time," she said laying back down. 

"That goes for you too,' Janet said smiling as she continued to play with her hair. "You can always call and visit whenever you want. This will always be your home. And no mother could be more proud of a child than I am of you." 

"Think you could cover up this daughter you're proud of so she doesn't get a cold" she asked with a wink to her mom, "Maybe sing to her if you don't mind" she finished and closed her eyes. 

Janet pulled the blanket down that was on the back of the couch and draped it over Cassie. "I might not sound as good with my voice horse," Janet said. "Do you still want me to sing?" 

Opening her eyes Cass thought a moment and then shook her head, "Hum to me, like you did when I'd wake up scared on the base and Sam was gone. You remember that mom, I'd be asleep and would curl up against you," she said reaching up to pull one of Janet's hands under the blankets with her and squeezed it closing her eyes. "I love you mom." 

"I love you too honey and I always will," Janet said softly then began to hum as Cassie relaxed. 

It was almost midnight when Sam finished with Kira and got her tucked into bed but when she came into the living room couldn't miss taking a picture with the digital camera and then picked Cassie up gently as Janet settled more into the sofa. Carrying the sleeping girl Sam got her tucked in bed as well and then came back and picked Janet up in her arms, she was so lightly and kissed her cheek as she carried her toward the stairs after making sure lights were out and doors were locked. 

Janet moaned as Sam laid her on the bed. She turned onto her side and snuggled into the warm blankets. 

With a smile the woman covered up her wife and then slid her own pajama bottoms off, she knew even asleep Janet would do what made her happy if she snuggled into her the right way and going over with only her shirt on she slowly turned out the lights and climbed in bed climbing beside Janet and then made sure her legs were open a little and wrapped Janet into a hug holding her tightly to her body sliding her hand up and under the woman's shirt and rubbed her breast gently. 

Janet moaned again and snuggled closer to Sam as she moved to have two fingers enter her wife. 

Tightening her vaginal muscles against her wife's insertion Sam moaned lightly and rubbed her breast snuggling into Janet, "Mmmm....Yeah baby" she said as both slowly drifted into sleep. 

Janet woke a little while later with Sam still sound asleep. Not wanting to be awake by herself she began to curl and uncurl her fingers teasing Sam as her thumb added a little pressure. 

In response Sam's pushed herself a little more into Janet as she slept but then opened sleepy eyes looking at her wife in the darkness and moved her hand to Fraiser's other breast and started to rub it. 

With Sam now awake Janet pulled her fingers out then thrust them back in and continued the motion as she moved to lay more on top of her wife. She began to suck and lick at various points on her neck that she knew drove her wild. 

"OH...Oh Janet" she rubbed herself up and down on the bed as she started to open Janet's shirt as best she could, "Feel so good." 

Janet was straddling on of Sam's thighs and she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Sam. Their hips moved in sink and Janet used Sam's thigh to bring her a little pleasure. She lifted her head up and now was kissing her wife and running her tongue along her lower lips asking for entrance. 

Opening her mouth a little as she got the woman's shirt open Sam felt Janet's tongue enter and relished in it as she slid her hand up her own thigh forcing it between Janet's sex and her knee as the woman rammed her with her soaked fingers and she moaned, arched and held her wife tightly and then just as she was about to come she shoved her own fingers inside Janet and bit her tongue a little to get attention. 

Janet moaned into Sam's mouth and momentarily stilled her fingers. Then realizing she had stopped she started to pleasure Sam again wanting to make her come. 

As Sam came, her body quivered and sweat she called out Janet's name and at the same time had the mindset to shove a total of three fingers inside her wife making her scream into the mouth she had captured with her own and she started to tickle then, pulling them out and pushing them in with a steady rhythm. 

Janet released Sam's mouth and dropped her head so her own mouth was near the ear of her wife. She panted heavily as she was close to the verge herself. She continued to thrust herself down onto Sam's fingers needing this closeness. 

It took only minutes with Sam's gentle voice whispering to her wife and the steady rhythm of her fingers and mouth over her body before she felt the musky wetness that she knew what Janet's precious juice. Once the woman had collapsed on top of her Carter managed to roll them over again so they were in each others arm, "Love you baby girl" she panted offering Janet's own juices to the woman by dabbing some off her fingers on her lips and then slid one finger inside her mouth. 

Janet closed her eyes and sucked on Sam's fingers enjoying not only the taste of herself but the slightly erotic sense this presented. 

After Janet had finished Sam pulled her finger out only to lean over and pressed her mouth to Janet's swiping her tongue around gently and then pulled back as she reached under the blankets and caressed Janet's hand, "Time to put Sammie to sleep Janet, you know how baby girl" she said tiredly and laid her arm over her wife holding her close and used her feet to push Janet's bottoms completely off her legs from where they pooled under the covers. 

Janet wrapped her arms tighter around Sam and coughed a little before relaxing her hold and wheezing. 

That immediately made the woman wake up and she pulled back a little, "Janet, are you ok? I can take you to the base, let me just get dressed" she said staring to roll over so she could turn the light on. 

Janet tried to stop her, as she shook her head no. She didn't want to go to the base. 

Turning on the light Sam blinked quickly and glanced back at her wife seeing the end of the head shake, "We'll go to the Academy Hospital then" she said searching for her pants and found them. "That Doctor Carmen owes you a favor and you said she worked this week, we'll go see her ok," she said grabbing her shirt and not caring about a bra. "Do you want to get dressed baby or just go in your pj's" she asked buttoning up. 

Janet continued to shake her head; she didn't want to go there either. 

Confused Sam climbed on the bed and scooted over to Janet, "Jan, baby you're wheezing. Listen to yourself; you're sick or getting that way. Let me take you to the ER somewhere or call a doctor to come here? One of the doctors from the base wouldn't mind a housecall." 

"No," Janet insisted. "I'm fine, just too much excitement." She dropped her head down willing her breathing back to normal. 

"Janet I really think" she began slowly, scared for her wife. "Will you let Warner check you out at the base today once we go in?" 

"Sam," Janet said her voice sounding a little more normal as she laid her hand on Sam's arm. "I'm fine just had a hard time breathing after our little fun that's all." 

Nodding slowly the blond sat up enough to undress again and shut out the light getting back into bed and holding her wife and kissed her gently, "I...I just don't want to see anything every happen to you Janet...I worry about you sweetie" she said holding her to her naked body. 

"I know baby, I know," Janet said snuggling against Sam again. "I don't like to see you hurt either." 

"I love you," she whispered in the darkness and yawned snuggling against Janet tightly, relishing the heat that was generated by the simple gesture. "We should get some sleep." 

"We should," Janet yawned as she kissed Sam's shoulder. "I love you too." She fell asleep knowing she was safe and nothing would harm her. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

Three days later Sam and SG1 were due to leave for a week long mission to establish contact with a race who had been friendly with SG3 when they met them and all of them had passed their pre mission tests so that why was Janet was surprised when Sam came in an hour before they were to leave and tapped her wife on the shoulder. The doctor had been in surgery with a member of the base for the past three hours, right after she cleared SG1, "Hey Janet I have a surprise for you" she said reaching down and took her hand. "You look so beautiful in scrubs you know." 

"Sure," Janet said and rolled her eyes. "Let's go into my office." Janet began to walk in that direction pulling Sam behind her. 

"Uh no, not that kind of surprise honey" she said and changed their direction toward one of the curtained off exam areas, coughing was heard and when Sam opened the curtain there sat Kira and it was only a little after 1300. She looked miserable, "The school tried to call you, but when they found you were in surgery they asked for me and I went to pick her up." 

"Hi mom" the girl said between coughs, "I'm...fine." 

"The nurse said she's been coughing all day, nothing comes up and she's running a fever of 102." 

"That's not a fever," Kira protested. 

Janet dropped her hand. "OK why don't you lay back Kira and let me take your temperature," Janet said helping Kira to lie down and grabbing a thermometer that a nurse handed her. 

The ear thermometer ready 103.1 once it was done and Sam winced, "Dang Kira, I knew you were a hot number." 

Coughing greeted her as the girl rolled on her side and coughed hard before moaning as she rolled back over, "Ok, so I have a little fever" she said knowing anything over 100 was cause for concern. 

"You have more than a little fever honey," Janet said as she smoothed back the hair on Kira's forehead. "I want to keep you here till my shift ends and I will give you something to help bring your fever down." Janet called to her nurse for what she wanted and waited for her to return. "Do you have any pain in your chest?" 

"Yes" the girl answered turning to cough again and listened fascinated as her mother rattled off tests, medications and such to the nurse who came back, "All that for me?" 

Sam smiled and leaned over on the other side to kiss the girl's forehead, it was burning up, and "That's what you get when you're mom's special patient little lady. You behave for your mom while I'm gone ok?" 

"Promise...Sam" she said between coughs and laid her head back looking at her mom, "Can I have a set of scrubs like yours mom?" 

Carter smiled, "See, you're starting a fashion trend now Janet." 

"Just for those that have the ideals of being a Doctor," Janet smiled. "We'll see Kira." Janet moved to stand in front of Sam. "Be safe." She kissed her before turning her attention back to her daughter. 

"Always safe honey" she promised and winked at Kira, "I'll see you guys when I get back. Janet can I talk to you in your office a minute?" 

"See you..." Kira rolled over to cough and moaned, "When you get back Sam" as the nurse came in to draw blood. "You don't need any blood," the girl snapped. 

"Kira let the nurse do her job," Janet said as she followed Sam into her office. "What's wrong?" 

"OW" greeted them from Kira before they could speak. 

Carter smiled, "She's been hanging around the General too much. Nothing is wrong Janet; I just want to know if you think Kira is going to be ok. What do you think is wrong with her?" 

"She'll be fine Sam don't worry," Janet said rubbing her arm. 'I think she just has a case of the flu. Probably the on that has been going around for a while now." 

"Yeah, but you said she'd been getting sore throats a lot, ever since you adopted her and were talking about taking out her tonsils" she said interrupting by Kira's coughing. "Do you think you need to do that for this" she asked not paying attention to the fact that the girl was coughing that had little to do with tonsils. 

Janet laughed. "No this has nothing to do with her tonsils but eventually she is probably going to need them to be removed." 

"You'll do it right? I mean so that she knows..." 

"MOM" came Kira's hollered voice and coughing, "HELP, SHE WANTS TO STICK ME AGAIN! GO AWAY NURSE" 

Sam smiled and kissed her wife, "You better get to the kid, I'll see you in three days honey. Be good." 

"Hurry back," Janet said as she returned to Kira's bedside. "That's the medicine to help lower your temperature. You need it honey," Janet said soothingly. 

"But she wants to stick me again" the girl protested, "It hurts." 

The nurse offered the syringe to Janet with the prep pad, "Would you like to do it this time Doctor?" 

"NO" Kira snapped and coughed, "No one...needs to stick me...Where are my clothes like yours mom?" 

"Kira you need to have this or your fever won't go down," Janet said fighting with her daughter. 

"But it hurts" the girl protested. 

"I know it does honey but I'll try not to make it hurt. OK?" Janet just wanted to make her little girl feel better, nothing more. 

"Yeah but..." before she knew what happened the nurse had held the girl down tightly as Janet gave her the shot, "HEY" she hollered once it was over despite the coughing, "What's...the...big idea" she asked coughing. 

The nurse offered a smile and took the syringe and such from Janet, "The lab should have the report within an hour unless you want to put a rush on it ma'am." 

"NO an hour should be fine," Janet said as she pulled the covers over Kira. "And can you bring me an extra small pair of scrubs." 

"Yes ma'am" the nurse said with a nod. 

Kira was rubbing her arm lightly and looked at her mom, "I don't want to go to sleep mom" she said over the coughing. "Can I go play in Uncle Jack's office?" 

"No. If you want to get better you need to rest and take some medicine," Janet pushed. "Besides I don't want you getting any one on base sick." 

"But I'll be bored" she protested and sighed rolling over to cough and go to sleep. It would be more fun to be the doctor instead of the patient patients was bored. 

"Get some sleep honey," Janet said softly as she rubbed her back trying to lull her into sleep. 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

Later that night Janet and Kira was on the way home, Cassie had called and was going out on a date with Dominic. This gave Kira and her mom some time alone and the girl was feeling pretty lousy but as she listened to her mom telling her how she'd have to rest and take it easy for a week or so it was clear she didn't like that much, "Mom, I'm....supposed to work....tonight, make dinner and what....about school" she asked coughing. 

"You will have to call in sick and don't worry about dinner. There is just you and me and you get soup," Janet said smiling. "As for school I'll call and let them know you're out sick. Cassie can pick up your homework." Janet pulled onto their street and shortly there after pulled into her driveway turning the car off and getting out. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

"But mom" the girl protested getting out and following her mother coughing. 

"But mom nothing," Janet said unlocking the door. "If you want to get better you have to rest. Plain and simple Kira." 

"Fine" the girl said and coughed heading for the stairs, "I'm going to bed." 

"I'll bring you some soup and medicine in a little while," Janet called out to her daughter as she watched her head up the stairs. ~Why is everyone in this family so miserable and such a pain when their sick~ Janet rubbed her throat being it still felt a little sore from her encounter at the pizza place. She continued to wear turtlenecks and high collared uniforms to hide the bruises from her co-workers and her daughters. 

"Thanks mom" the girl called down to her mother before she disappeared. 

When Janet came up a little while later with Kira's medicine and some soup on a tray the girl was in her pajamas and was sitting up reading in bed, she had a tissue box, her gameboy and magazines all over the bed as she coughed and laid her book down seeing her mom, "I hate the flu...called my boss, he wasn't happy" she told her mother between coughing. 

"Nobody likes it when they're sick and bosses need to not get mad and angry," Janet took a seat on her bed and began to feed her the soup. When she finished Janet placed the tray on the floor and rubbed some stuff on Kira's chest around her collarbone to help her breath easier. "Get some sleep honey. It will help you feel better and that's when your body fights of the virus most." Janet rose and kissed the top of her head before heading out. 

Several hours later Janet was working on her laptop in the living room when Cassie came home, she went into the kitchen and got a juice and then came back out to join her mom, "Hey mom, Dominic said to say hi" she said taking a seat beside the woman. "How is Kira feeling? I hear her coughing up there." 

"Kira has the flu and is as miserable as ever," Janet said feeling a little tired. "How was your date and how is Dominic?" 

Sipping her juice the girl shrugged, "That means we'll all wind up with the flu before it's done. He's doing ok, looking forward to going to Colorado State this fall. By the way how are your bruises doing mom" the girl asked her mom and glanced over smiling, "Hey I saw how hard he grabbed you and Sam mentioned you were feeling a little rough...I just put two and two together. You ok?" 

"I'll be fine honey," Janet said pulling Cassie into a hug. "They are still there but have faded a little." Janet was a little worried that they haven't faded more. 

"Yet you're scared about something" she said leaning over her mom to set her juice down and pulled her feet onto the sofa. "Did you see a doctor? And please don't tell me you're a doctor, I know that mom, but we worry about you like you worry about us." 

"There is no need to worry honey," Janet reassured. "There was no damage done except for the bruising. My throat is just going to be a little sore for a while." Janet ran her hand on top Cassie's head trying to sooth her daughter, not wanting her to worry or panic over anything. 

"Which means no you didn't see anyone" she offered and glanced up at her mother, "You know that you'd make Kira or I see you if it had been us. I'll watch Kira, why don't you run back to the base or to your office at the Academy Hospital mom? Won't take long and then both Sam and I won't worry huh? I'll even make dinner by the time you get home, tuck you in bed and all that fun stuff Sam does when she's home." 

Janet had to laugh at Cassie feeling the urge to take care of her. "I'll see someone tomorrow, but it's nothing I'm telling you. I'm the Doctor in this family after all." Janet yawned. "Sorry about that." 

Sitting up Cassandra took her mom's hand and pulled her up, "Uh huh, come on bed for you. I'll keep an eye on Kira tonight and check on you too mom, want me to run you a bath?" 

Janet had just enough time to close the laptop though it was still on the last thing she was reading as Cassie pulled her up and started leading her to the bedroom. "No bath tonight," Janet said and yawned again. "I think I am just going to sleep a little." Janet kissed her daughter goodnight before entering her room. "If you or Kira need anything wake me up." 

"Yes mom" the girl said and winked at her mom, "I'll bring you up some soup when you get up and holler if you need anything mom. Love ya lots." 

"Love you too honey," Janet got out just before she closed the door. She headed to the closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas then after changing crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. It was several hours later when she started to toss and turn slightly whimpering, as her dreams became a nightmare. 

Sheer luck was all that had resulted in Cassandra moving past her mom's bedroom toward the hall bathroom when she heard the whimpers and stopped to knock on the door lightly, "Mom, you ok? Mom" she asked turning the knob. 

Hearing the knock and sudden voice threw her into a panic. She backpedaled on the bed pressing herself flush against the headboard legs drawn up to her chest and one hand lying over her throat. She was breathing hard. The sound harsh gasps as she drew in air and exhaled. 

Entering Cass saw her mother and immediately panicked, "Mom...mom it's me Cassie. I'm going to take you to the hospital, you're not ok" she insisted not moving from the doorway as Kira's coughs were heard behind her. 

Janet closed her eyes trying to control her panic. She wiped the sweat from her brow having finally managed to normalize her breathing. 

"Mom" the girl insisted again and decided she'd just call an ambulance and moved to the phone on Sam's side of the bed and started to pick up the receiver, trying to remain calm. 

Janet shook herself out of the daze when she hear mom being called. "Don't," she whispered softly to Cassie. "It's all right." 

Finally hearing her mom's voice the girl sat on Sam's side of the bed and kept her hand now on the phone, "Mom, I'm taking you back to the base or the hospital. Please, just this once do what your family wants. Sam will really be mad if she comes back and finds out you're sick." 

"I'm not sick honey," Janet said reassuring her. "I just had a nightmare that is all. But I'm ok now." 

"Fine" she said sighing and rose silently started to leave. She hated it when her mom worried about everyone else and then just ignored her own families concerns about her. She wished Sam was here, she could make her go to the base or the hospital but what was Cassie supposed to do? She was just her daughter her opinion didn't matter. 

Janet lay back down on the bed. "Come here honey," Janet said opening her arms. "Stay here tonight please." 

"No, it's ok. Good night mother" she said continuing out and went to her room after peeking in at Kira. 

Janet curled up on her side and began to cry. She wasn't asking Cassie to stay to easy her daughters pain she was doing it to comfort herself. She was scared and afraid to fall back asleep. Now she also found herself alone in a dark room her imagination playing with her mind. 

Coughing interrupted her and when Janet rolled over she found Kira standing in the doorway and then watched silently as the girl came over in the barely lit room and crawled in bed and huddled up to her mother after coughing, "You.... ok.... mom" she asked coughing. 

Janet wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I'll be ok. I just had a really bad nightmare is all and now Cassie is worried and angry with me," Janet said pulling Kira into a hug. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sick but you knew that" the girl said burying her head as she coughed and moaned and then looked up, "Cassie is worried mom, not angry. Can I sleep with you," she asked softly. 

"Of course honey," Janet said kissing the top of her head. "I tried to get Cassie to sleep in here, but she wanted no part in it." Janet took a deep breath before continuing. "I know she is worried and I also know she is a little angry too. I can see it in her body language but thank you for trying to make me feel better." 

"She's just too stubborn, like you" the girl offered and slowly drifted off to sleep in her mom's arms. 

The next morning Kira was still sleeping in her mom's bed and Janet was just coming downstairs after getting dressed for work and saw Cassie. The girl grabbed a pile of books and nodded to Janet, "I won't be home for dinner, Dominic, Jennifer and her boyfriend and I are all going out. Bye mother" she said heading toward the door. 

"Cassie wait," Janet, said moving to stand before her. "I know you're worried and angry at me for last night. I'm sorry I sacred you. Do you have a minute to talk?" 

"Why" the girl asked looking at her mother, "So you can tell me you're fine again, you're ok. Well you're right mother, you're fine and you're ok so I really have to go," she said stepping around her to leave. 

"Cassie please," Janet said sadness in her eyes. "I'm not trying to push you away, but I would like to talk with you. Maybe when you aren't so busy and have some free time." Janet started to move away from Cassie and headed into her study going to her computer and turning it on. 

"Fine" the girl said and followed her mother putting her books down and waited, "What? You want to tell me how irrational my concern is? Perhaps remind me again that I'm not a doctor so I can't tell when someone is hurting mom, well newsflash I'm not that stupid." 

"I know you're not stupid. Your far from it," Janet said trying not to get angry. "I just wanted to say thank you for being concerned and to explain what is going on. Medically nothing is wrong but the bruising. Emotionally, well emotionally I'm a mess." Janet dropped her head. "That's why I asked you to stay last night. Because I was scared to be alone, afraid the nightmares would come back. Next time I'll just try and control it so you won't have to deal with any of it," Janet said the last part with a little bit of anger showing in her voice. 

"NOW you stop right there" Cassandra said angry at her mother and stepped closer, "I did everything I could last night to try to help you and you kept shutting me out so don't you dare act like I didn't mother. You want to know something" she said glaring at the woman, "You maybe this big important Air Force Doctor but you also happen to be my mother and I'm terrified when you're hurt or hiding things from me and you want to know something else so is Kira and so is Sam so how about you start realizing you have a family for a reason and that we all love you and want to help, but even we get tired of having to fight you for the right to be concerned MOTHER. I'm out of here" she snapped and turned to grab her stuff and leave. 

Janet watched as Cassie stormed out of her study. All she could do was drop into her chair and lower her head into her hands trying to somewhat hide her tears. She couldn't stop them so she let them fall content to sit there and cry. ~When did things get this bad between her and Cassie? ~ She mentally questioned. ~I wish Sam were here~ She wiped her eyes, not caring that they were red and puffy. Logging on to her computer she began to surf the net looking at different site related to babies and having one amongst sites about how to deal with a traumatic situations. 

It was later that night when Janet came home to see Kira lying on the couch watching TV. Cassie was in the kitchen and when she saw her mom come in she nodded, "Mom, I'm leaving in an hour. Bye" and headed upstairs to her room. 

Janet didn't say anything to Cassie just let her go to her room. She headed straight for her study taking her brief case with her. 

Seconds later the TV went off and Kira came in coughing with a blanket draped around her tightly, "Mom I'm heading up to my room, can you bring me up some juice and maybe ice cream? What are you doing?" 

"Sure, I'll bring some up in a bit," Janet smiled at her youngest. "I'm just doing some research that's all." She pushed the print button and listened as the printer started. "Are you feeling any better?" 

"Not really" the girl admitted coughing into some tissues, "You and sis still fighting huh? Have you..." she paused to sneeze and blow her nose, "Talked to her mom?" 

"I've tried that honey," Janet said giving her full attention. "She doesn't seem to want that." Janet shrugged not sure what to do. 

"She's just being..." 

"Being what" Cassandra asked poking her head in around her sister and looked at Fraiser, "You may want to call in some more antibiotics mom, I'm catching Kira's flu. Bye" and she started to leave. 

"I'm heading up to bed" Kira said and then turned and grabbed Cassie's wrist, "Talk to her." 

"Why? What I say don't..." Cassie let loose with a cough, "Matter anyway Kira. See you later." 

"Cassie. Don't go out when you're sick," Janet said. "Come here and take a look at something." Janet didn't move from her seat at her computer but watched her daughters every move. 

"Jennifer and Dominic are waiting" the girl said but rolled her eyes entering the study and stayed by the door anyway. "You said I could go out yesterday." 

"Yes and that was before you got the flu," Janet said. "I don't want you to go out and get any sicker." Janet really didn't want to argue and if Cassie was determined well then maybe this is something she would have to learn the hard way. 

"Great" the girl said rolling her eyes and crossed her arms, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. What do you want me to look at so I can go call and disappoint my best friend and my boyfriend mother?" 

"You know what forget it," Janet said throwing her arms in the air. "You want to go out and make yourself worse then by all means I won't stop you. And don't worry it was my mistake to want you to read something. Never mind it can wait till you have time, maybe sometime next week or even next month." Janet grabbed the papers she had printed and a file from her brief case before heading out of the study and to her bedroom. 

Ten minutes later a coughing Kira came into Janet's bedroom and pulled Cassie behind her. She didn't say anything as she pushed her toward Janet and then closed the door and literally sat down in front of it, "This...is stupid" the girl said. 

"Kira move" Cassandra demanded. 

"No" the teen stated, "Talk to mom, mom talk to Cassie. And hurry up, I'm sick" she said shivering in the blanket. 

"Fine" the girl said and looked at her mother, "What did you want me to read?" she asked sitting on the very edge of her mother's bed. 

"Nothing," Janet turned from Cassie and moved to Kira. "Honey your burning up and this is not your fight," Janet said pressing her hand to Kira's forehead. "Let's get you in bed and some medicine in you." Janet began to pull Kira up so she was standing making it easier to move her to the bed. 

"No" the girl said pulling away. 

Cassandra may have been a rebellious teen, but she could tell from her mom's tone that Kira was indeed serious and needed help and she came over to her sisters other side opposite her mother and looked at her, "Can I help mom" she asked softly, now feeling a little bit ashamed. 

"I'm trying to take care of you," Janet said. "Both of you the best I can. I don't know what else I can do or what else you want from me," Janet turned and sat on her bed resting against the headboard the file she pulled laying on the dresser next to her. 

Ignoring her mom a minute Cass looked at Kira, "Go sit with mom." 

"No I..." Kira began. 

"NOW" the girl hollered and watched Kira go over and climb in beside Janet lying against her. Nodding she went over and picked up the file and opened it reading. 

In the file lay Abby's findings on Janet's throat from the examination she performed as well as the pages Janet printed out on over coming a fear and traumatic event. 

She didn't look at Cassie at all instead focused on her hands that lay clasped in her lap. 

~Ok, so you're a real asshole Cass~ the girl thought about herself and instead looked at Kira, "Sis go back to your room, mom will be in soon." 

"Ok" Kira said and kissed Janet's cheek, she knew she could feel the heat and left slowly coughing from the exertion. 

Cassandra put the file down and looked at her mother, "You did that for me didn't you? Because you knew I was worried about you." 

Janet shrugged and got off the bed and began to pace. "I guess," Janet said. "All I know is that I was loosing you and I didn't want that. For three days now you have shut me out." She didn't finish the last half of her sentence unable to get past the emotions that she was feeling. 

Walking over the girl put her hands on her mom's shoulders to stop her pacing and stared at her, "Mom stop. You weren't loosing me, you're never going to loose me. You're my mother and I'm your daughter, that's the way it is but I also know..." she began and dropped her hands. "When you were hurt and kept just trying to 'shelter' me from whatever you were feeling that it hurt and I was worried about you. I'm sorry I scared you though." 

Janet began to fall apart and dropped to her knees on the floor. "Everyone in this family depends on me and I couldn't deal," she began the tears starting to fall. "I couldn't let any one see what it was doing to me not when I was needed. But in the end I messed that up too." 

~God how I wish Sam was here~ the girl thought as she dropped down too and pulled her mom too her, "Shh...." she rubbed her back, "You didn't mom, we had a breakdown in communication that's all. You are taking care of us, loving us, supporting us" she said her own tears falling. "It's ok to let us help you once in a while though, you don't have to be strong for us all the time." 

"Someone has too," Janet said as she shivered remembering her nightmares. 

"We're a family mom, we share that job," she said holding her a little tighter even sick she enjoyed this. "Tell me what's wrong? Do you want to get up on the bed mom?" 

Janet shook her head not wanting to move. "I can't stop the nightmares. I keep seeing the man from the confrontation. Sometimes it's the same thing, he grabs me by the throat. At times I just have bruises, some times it's worse and he did major damage to my windpipe," Janet went on. "Lately though I see him hurting my family and I can't seem to move to stop him. I'm supposed to protect you and all I do is stand by and watch." The tears began to fall harder and feeling ashamed of this admittance Janet pushed away from Cassie and went into her bathroom shutting the door behind her as she collapsed in tears under the weight of her emotions. 

Pausing for only a moment Cassandra had a talk with herself and wiped away her own tears getting up and followed her mother and then entered the bathroom closing the door. She had done this when her Uncle Daniel had ascended or died or whatever he had done years ago and her mother had done it for her. Grabbing a washcloth she wet it and then knelt down lifting her mom's chin so she was facing her and offered a smile and started to wipe her face gently, the tears and the hot cheeks and neck, "It's ok mom, all of us have those type of nightmares to one degree or another. Sam is ok, Kira is ok and I'm ok so you did protect us the best way you knew how. Even tonight you protected me from going out and getting sick, that's the job of a mom not just a woman plagued by nightmares. I love you, you love us so what else matters" she asked wiping her mom's nose with a grin and covered it, "Blow" she said in her best grown up voice. 

Janet laughed a little and pulled Cassie into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered between sobs. 

Dropping the cloth to the floor the teen hugged her mom just as tightly and rested her head on her shoulder rubbing her back, "It's ok, I'm sorry too so we're even" she said seriously and then chuckled. "I love you mom and you do a great job taking care of all of us so cut yourself a break," she said wiping her eyes on her mom's shoulder. 

"I love you honey," Janet whispered her tears beginning to stop. "Why don't you let me take a look at you? You're running a fever." 

Releasing her mom a little the girl winked, "Why don't you go get sis taken care of first and then you can? See if she wants to lay with us in here, maybe to watch a DVD ok" she asked in the same soft voice she had heard her mom use on her over the years and every patient and family member she knew. "I'm going to go change and get the movie and grab some juices ok?" 

"All right," Janet said standing and pulling Cassie up with her. She kissed her forehead aware of the heat. "I'm going to be ok you know that right?" 

"We're all going to be ok" she promised with a nod and hugged Janet again, "Now go on, I'll meet you back here mom." 

Janet left her room and entered Kira's to fine her lying on the bed curled up under her blankets. She took a seat on the edge and smoothed the girls' hair back. "Hey, I'll bring you some medicine in a minute," she said softly. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" 

Turning to cough the girl lay back again and shook her head, "No, you and Cassie need bonding time mom. I'm just going to sleep anyway...don't think...body will let me...do anything else." 

"Are you sure?" Janet asked. "There's always room for one more." 

"I'm sure" the girl said turning to sneeze and moaned again falling back. "I'll drool on you tomorrow night mom." 

"OK," Janet smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes with some medicine." Janet left and returned with a glass of water, some pills and cough syrup offering them to Kira. "If you need anything just yell for me." 

Letting her mom help her take the medicine Kira nodded and rolled over snuggling down in the blankets and was asleep before Janet ever even got to the door. Back in her room Cassie had changed and there was a tray sitting with two plates with sandwiches and two glasses of juice, a DVD was all primed on the TV set and such and Janet's favorite pair of pajamas were laid out on the bottom of the bed, "Kira's sandwich is downstairs in the fridge, she can have it when she's ready mom. Where do you want me while you determine..." she turned her head to sneeze, "Excuse me. I have a fever?" 

Janet stuck a thermometer in her mouth. "Just keep it there while I go to change," Janet said grabbing her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later and removed the thermometer looking at the reading "I'll say you caught her flu." She gave Cassie the same medicines she gave Kira before she climbed into bed. "So what are we watching?" 

"I don't know" the girl said handing her mom the tray and then climbed in beside her, "I just grabbed something. You should have the remote." 

Janet grabbed the remote off the dresser and pressed play as Cassie made herself comfortable. "I love you honey. You know that right?" 

"I know mom," she told her as the credits started to play slowly and smiled, "I love you too. You know that right?" 

"I know," she whispered and pulled Cassie to her a little. 

The two women had fallen asleep halfway through the movie after eating and when Janet woke up the next morning she had a pleasant surprise, Kira was on one side of her with her arm over her and Cassie was on the other with her arm over her both of them holding her to the bed but snuggling up against her front and back. Janet just held her daughters close enjoying this moment before drifting back to sleep. 

When she woke up again the smell of eggs, sausage, toast and coffee greeted her as she saw Cassie coming in carrying three trays stacked against one another. Kira was sitting up watching TV and smiled when she saw her mom sitting up too, "Good morning. Uncle Jack delivered breakfasts from town for me, I didn't feel like cooking" she said putting a tray over Kira's legs first. 

"Thanks...Sis" she said between coughs. 

Nodding the teen got the tray over her mom's legs, the girls had juice instead of coffee but Janet had both and she smiled, "Eat up mom" she said and carefully sat on Sam's side of the bed and put her own tray over her legs. 

Janet smoothed Cassie's hair back before kissing the side of her head. "Thank you honey," she said as she began to eat. After taking several bites she spoke again, "How are you feeling?" 

"Which one of us" the girls asked together and smiled, they loved doing that to their mother. 

"Both of you since you are both sick," Janet said shaking her head at her daughters antics. 

"A little better" Kira said coughing only once and took a bite of her food. 

"Tired but ok mom, I have a date with Dominic tonight for dinner. Can I go," she asked over her sausage. "You work the late shift tonight right?" 

"Yea," Janet said closing her eyes. "And it depends on how your fever is." She went back to eating taking the occasional sip from her coffee. 

"Which means no I can't go" Cassandra stated glancing at her mom, "Right?" 

"Let's see how your fever is doing," Janet said. "If it's too high then no because you will do nothing but give it to everyone you're in contact with." 

"You should stay home and get lots of sleep and drink lots of water and let mom baby you..." Kira began and saw both of the others looking at her. "What?" 

Cassie laughed and shook her head, "Heaven help me, she's just like you mom." 

"Yep I am" Kira stated munching her toast. 

"Uh huh," Janet replied. "That's why you were fighting me when I tried to take care of you." 

"Yeah Kira" the girl's sister stated with a smile and glanced over her mom to look at her. 

"Hey then you..." she paused to cover her mouth to cough. "Excuse me. You should listen to me, I know what I'm talking about." 

"Now, now," Janet said lovingly. "Behave you two." 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

It was later that afternoon in the middle of Janet's shift when SG1 came back, they were all relatively healthy minus Daniel who had sprained his ankle. While he was looked at the rest of the team briefed General O'Neil and then came back. Sam saw her wife waiting on her and went over sitting on a gurney and smiled, "I missed you. How's Daniel's ankle honey?" she asked as a nurse came over to help Janet and others started on her XO and Teal'c. 

"Daniel's ankle will be fine and back to normal if he can stay off of it for a few days," Janet said going right to work. "I take it this was a relatively boring mission." 

"Beyond those herbs we brought back for you and your folks pretty much" she answered smiling as the woman started to examine her. "So how are you? How are the girls? When do you get off?" 

"My, aren't we full of questions today," Janet teased. "Kira is still sick though finally starting to kick it. Cassie now has it however and I have the late shift today." 

"Well that means..." she was stopped as her wife told her to open her mouth which she did and winked at her. 

"Ok looks good," Janet said and placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm after feeling her neck for any possible Goa'uld entries. 

"I always look good when I'm around you Janet" she told her wife and glanced over at her teammates to see they were busy being checked out and leaned up pressing a kiss to the woman's lips before setting back with an innocent look. 

"You go Colonel" her XO called happily. 

Sam smiled, "Don't get cute Major, Janet is possessive." 

"Ah she a pussy cat ma'am" he offered but had a smile on his face. 

Shaking her head the woman looked at her wife, "Think you want to pull that curtain so we have some privacy or do you want to hurt him first?" 

"Apparently you don't like to put on shows," Janet teased reaching for the curtain. 

"Actually I do," she said as Anderson kept heckling her as the curtain was pulled. Without waiting Sam pulled the BP cuff off and reached over pulling Janet to her and kissed her, "Kind of hard to do with an audience though, but I'm willing to try" she said kissing her again. 

Janet cupped her hands around Sam's neck enjoying the kiss. They only pulled away when oxygen was needed. "I still have half my shift left. Why don't you head home and spend some time with the girls when you're finished in here." 

"I can play nursemaid sure" she offered with a wink and let Janet step back so she could finish. "I did miss you Janet, like crazy. Had some nice dreams to keep me company though." 

"At least one of us did," Janet commented before realizing it. "I missed you too Sam." 

Without comment Sam reached up and stopped Janet's hands that were putting her stethoscope in her ears, "What happened? Did the girls give you trouble honey? I'll talk to them." 

"No they didn't give me any trouble except the fact they wanted to go out," Janet shrugged. "But that's nothing new." She placed the ends of the stethoscope in her ears and after warming the metal a bit she placed it on Sam's back and chest asking her to breath. 

"Well I'm..." 

A loud crash was heard and Abby's hollered voice, "MAJOR! Doctor Fraiser, Anderson has passed out. We need help over here" she hollered and started assessing the man. 

As CO immediately Sam followed her wife out and saw Teal'c rise as well. She went over to stand with him watching the activity concerned; he was a member of her team. 

"OK on my count we need to get him on the gurney," Janet instructed her team. "One, two, three." Everyone lifted and placed Anderson on the gurney. "Ok I need a rush on his blood work and the rest of SG1's they may have brought something back." Janet was standing by Anderson's head her penlight out and looking at his pupils. 

O'Neil Office

It was hours later when SG1, minus Anderson, were meeting with the General and Doctor Fraiser in his office. Jack O'Neil looked at his CMO and then at Carter, "So what you're telling me Doc is they all have a virus right? What kind of virus? Is the base at risk?" 

Sam looked at Janet as well as Daniel; who was sitting to keep the weight off his ankle and Teal'c, "Yeah Janet, what's going on," the archaeologist answered. "I feel fine." 

"I don't know how it is transmitted but it appears that they all have it," Janet informed. "I would like to quarantine the infirmary. Most of my staff already has had contact with them. Though so far it doesn't' t appear to be an air born virus." She paused thinking. "It may have been consumed along with some local food. Did Anderson have any kind of physical activity with any of the locals?" 

Sam shook her head and then caught Teal'c's eyes and nodded, "I did however. Two of them were fighting, I tried to help break it up," she explained. 

"Carter" O'Neil demanded looking at her. 

"They scratched me Sir," she said rolling up her sleeve to show them the deep cut that Janet had seen to earlier. "I showed Janet, but she said it wasn't infected but Anderson bandaged it on planet, maybe my blood or something." 

"Is there a danger to the base Doc," the General asked Fraiser. 

"No at this moment Sir," Janet said. "There has to be something that Anderson did that the rest of you didn't. That would explain why it is active in him and dormant in you." 

"I don't know what that would be Janet" Carter offered rolling down her sleeve. "Sir we should go back and...." 

"Negative Carter" O'Neil ordered shaking his head. "Until Doc gets a handle on this or you guys are cured you aren't going anywhere; you'll all confined to the base." 

"But Sir" the woman began. 

"NO Carter, that's an order" the General stated. "Doctor is there anything else we can do?" 

"No at the moment Sir," Janet said running a hand through her hair. "I am having Anderson moved to isolation room two and reducing the amount of people that have contact with him. Aside from myself no one is allowed in that room." 

He nodded, "All right Doctor but let's find out if this is contagious as soon as we can, I don't want people wandering off infecting the local population. Let me know if you need any additional help and call in whoever you need for this. SG1 you're all on medical lockdown pending Doc Fraiser finding the cause. Dismissed" he said meeting Carter's eyes, "I'm sorry Carter..." 

"Yes Sir" she snapped and turned to her team, "Daniel go get some rest, Teal'c go sit outside isolation," she ordered. "I'll relieve you in four hours." 

"As you wish" the Jaffa said and left with Daniel shortly behind him. 

Nodding Carter looked at her wife and then left the room to go get some work done in her lab. 

"Sir there is one more thing," Janet said turning to address the General. "Can a nurse be sent to my home? Both Cassie and Kira have the flu and with Sam and me stuck here. There is no one to take care of them." 

"Already done Doc, your assistant over at the Academy Hospital arranged for a woman you know to go over. She's going to call later," he said with a nod. "It's going to be fine Doc, just get em fixed." 

"I'll do my best Sir," Janet said and headed out. Before she went back to the infirmary and her own lab she made a stop to see if Sam was doing all right. "Hey you ok?" she asked upon entering. 

Carter Lab

"Fine Janet" she answered not looking up from the typing she was doing. "Did you send someone over to stay with the girls?" 

"The General said my Assistant at the Hospital has taken care of that," Janet turned but before leaving spoke again. "I'm sorry I had to do this." She left and went back to her infirmary knowing that Sam was mad. She made a quick stop to see how Anderson was doing before heading to her lab. 

Infirmary

Janet had worked for hours before she laid her head down on her arms and then felt a hand on her back. When she looked back Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was standing there with a tray from the commissary, "Abby says you hadn't eaten yet, I brought you something honey" she said setting the tray down. "Talked to the girls too and they are both in bed, medications on board and watching TV. I told them you'd call them before bedtime if you had a second. Any luck" she asked massing her wife's shoulders with both her hands tiredly, she hadn't slept since getting back herself. 

Janet sighed and felt the tension ease away under her wife's ministrations. "No. Without knowing what activated the virus I have know idea is the rest of SG1 will show signs or not." She looked dead ahead trying to figure this virus out. 

"You'll figure it out Janet" Sam insisted and kissed her wife's neck tenderly and kept massaging. "Turn around and eat something, you don't do me or any of the others any good if you're passed out from not eating." 

"I will," Janet said but went on thinking. 'Did Anderson eat or drink anything different from you? Did he kiss or have intercourse with any of the local population?" 

"Eat while I think a minute" she ordered her wife and kissed her neck again. 

Janet took a couple of bites then stopped again and sipped her coffee. "Anything?" She asked hopefully. 

Going over to sit down Carter crossed her arms and then rubbed her face, "Intercourse is a no, that isn't Paul's style. We usually just stick with MRE's following procedure ya know but the locals were friendly. We all ate a banquet our second night there, but we weren't watching what each other was eating so...he could have I suppose" she said frustrated and feeling a little angry. "WE NEED to go back to that damned planet." 

"That may not be the best course of action," Janet said. "There could be something else there that can trigger the virus. I would rather have one sick then four." Janet dropped her head for a moment. "I know how you are feeling right now Sam. But going back isn't the answer. The balls in my court now and I have to make the play. Why don't you go get some sleep? You look beat." 

"I'M NOT TIRED" she snapped and rose angrily. "I've got to get out of here," she stated heading toward the door. 

"DOCTOR FRAISER TO THE INFIRMARY STAT! DOCTOR FRAISER TO THE INFIRMARY STAT!" came over the intercom loudly. Janet was immediate on her feet and headed for the door. She ran passed Sam and down the hallway. "What happened?" Janet asked upon entering the infirmary. 

One of her junior staff greeted her holding an ice pack over her eye as she pointed to two sleeping members of SG1, "They were brought in, out of their minds and attacking anyone and everyone. Anderson woke up at the same time too, ripped out his IV's and punched Abby right in the face. They're all sedated for now but the one missing is..." 

"Sam," Janet said instructing an SF to follow her and they started to back track to the lab but no sign of Sam was to be found. Picking up the nearest phone she called to the security gate and ordered them to detain Sam if she should show up. "Colonel Carter, report to the infirmary. Colonel Carter to the infirmary," Janet repeated over the intercom. 

But no answer came however twenty minutes after three guards came in carrying a screaming, cussing and fighting Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter between them, "NO....LET ME GO...YOU HAVE NO RIGHT...WE HAVE TO GO BACK" and she got her arm loose and flipped one of the guards over her shoulder as he crashed into a tray of instruments and the others pinned her to the floor. 

Janet was immediately on hand with a sedative and administered it to Sam. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered as she began to loose consciousness. "Ok I want them all in isolation rooms and to be strapped down. We can't have them waking and getting loose to hurt anyone." Janet rubbed her eyes then headed to her office to inform the General of the new dilemma. 

O'Neil was in her office minutes later and studied her a minute, "My premiere team just went nuts, injured a total of five people and you're telling me you have no idea why Doc? There must be something..." 

"That's correct Sir," Janet said not happy that she can't find what this virus is doing. "It appears that the virus is causing this and the only thing they keep saying is that they need to return to the planet." 

"Is that something we need to let them do or not Doc" he asked sitting down. "Will this wear off, do you need a vaccine for it or what?" 

"I don't know Sir," Janet said a little angrily. "I suggest we revive one of them and find out why they have an urge to return. That may help shed some light on this." 

"So do it" O'Neil stated rising. "Which one?" 

"Colonel Carter is the one I have had contact with that I know for a fact has been wanting to return," Janet shrugged. "I have no idea as far as the others go. I would start with her." 

"All right" he stated with a nod and headed toward the door, "Keep me informed Doctor." 

"I thought you would want to be present when we did this?" Janet said moving from behind her desk. 

Jack stopped and finally nodded, "All right, if you think it will help Doc. Any signs this is contagious yet?" 

"No signs," Janet said. "From the tests I have been able to run it appears that they got this some how on the planet. Most likely from something they consumed. It's not air born and not passed through touch. I ran tests on myself and the virus is not present." 

~Thank God for small favors~ he thought following her. "So we wake Carter up, get her to tell us what's going on and you fix it right Doc?" 

"That's the plan Sir," Janet answered heading into iso four where Sam was. "I figured you'd like to do the honors of talking and getting the information." 

Isolation Room Four

She injected a syringe into the IV line and waited for Sam to wake. 

But she didn't and soon the monitors blared as medical staff rushed in pushing the General back. Her body started to seize in the restraints and Abby called out vitals as they fought to hold her down. She heard her boss order her to check the contents of the syringe and bottle she had used as they fought to stabilize Carter. 

Sam had flatlined once but now she was stabilized, but still not conscious. "Abby what was I handed?" 

The woman took a paper from a returning staff and read off the name and nodded, "It was the right dosage and the right meds ma'am, she should have woken up" she stated handing Janet the lab report. 

"DOC" O'Neil began from the corner watching Carter, "What is going on?" 

"The virus seems to not like that particular drug Sir," Janet said looking over the report. "All right, let's do new blood work for Colonel Carter and see what changes have occurred." Janet turned facing the General. "We may have to send them back. There may be no other alternative." 

"How" the General asked as he stepped up as the medical team started to work. "They can't even walk through the gate and I can't send any other teams until I know what's going on Doc. Do you suggest we just pitch them through the gate like rocks?" 

"Sir lay off" came a tired reply; it was Sam's voice. 

Abby looked over and shook her head at Fraiser, her black eye visible, "Ma'am we didn't do anything, she woke up on her own." 

"Janet.... what happened" Sam Carter asked. 

She moved to stand next to Sam's bed. "You and the rest of your team went violent. We had to sedate you and then upon trying to revive you there were complications," Janet left it at that there was no need to go into details. 

The woman tried to raise her arms but found them tied, "Why..." 

"Carter" O'Neil said stepping up, "From what the Doc says I don't know how long you'll be cooperative. You and your team screamed and fought to return to the planet, why?" 

Sam turned her head tiredly to look at him, "I...I don't know Sir; it's instinct. I just.... we need to go back General. Janet can you let me up?" 

"I'm sorry Sam," Janet said. "I don't know if you'll become violent again or not." Janet turned to the General to see if he wanted to send them back or not. 

The man shook his head, "I can't risk it Carter, your team is clearly compromised by something and I can't risk another team incase this whatever is something they can catch" she said looking down at her. "I'll send a MALP and a UAV to do a search but until the Doc finds something...I'll check on you later" he said and left. 

Sam stared up at the ceiling and then looked at Janet tiredly and offered a weak smile, "You look like hell. Are you doing ok?" 

"I'm fine and you don't look so good yourself," Janet said. "Have you remembered anything that might be useful? I'm not making any headway here." 

"Maybe" she said and shifted as much as she could, her body was so sore and she licked her lips, "Can....I ...have some water Janet?" 

"Sure," Janet left the bed and returned a minute later with a glass and straw. "Small sips." She held the straw so Sam could drink. 

Taking the few the Colonel let her head fall back as she nodded her thanks and sighed, "There were stories...I didn't pay much attention but Daniel did...stories of an illness that plagued their people years ago. It was called..." she furrowed her brow closing her eyes trying to think, remember something. 

"Relax it may help to remember," Janet said smoothing Sam's hair back. "Its ok baby, don't push yourself." 

"Relax huh," she asked opening her tired blue eyes, "That response would need to be drug induced." 

"I don't think that would be wise Sam," Janet said remembering that last incident involving drugs. 

"Prekon" she stated suddenly and shifted her head since it was all that would move. "They called it the curse of the Prekon, Daniel made notes about it in his mission journal" she admitted as her vitals dropped and her eyes started to close. Staff came over then. 

Sam went back to being unconscious. Janet pulled Abby aside. "I want you to get Daniel Jackson's last mission journal. Bring it to me." 

"The typed copies should be on your desk" Washington informed her. "Do you want me to come with you or not Doctor?" 

"There isn't any thing to do other than read and read and try to find answers," Janet said. "Not the most exciting thing to do." Janet left iso four and headed to her office. 

O'Neil Office

It took almost three more days before Janet had the answer, a vaccine derived from the fruit juice that the team had drunk at the celebration. She was briefing O'Neil now why the medical team, under her assistant doctor's direction, was administering it to the team. "So it's a cure and they'll be fine right Doc? What the hell was it anyway?" 

"The virus brought out their more primitive instincts," Janet informed. "Not that different from the Broka Syndrome from the Land of Light. Except this one was based on the fruit juice instead of antihistamines." 

"So they are going to be fine right," he asked a bit worried. "I mean I can't have my best team out of action for long, how long before they can go back to work?" 

"They will be fine," Janet reassured. "I would like them to have light duty for seven days after two days off. That way we can keep an eye on them to make sure." 

"All right Doc, but I'll leave you to tell them. They are on downtime for ten days and you are off for three so enjoy" O'Neil stated. "We'll call you if we need you." 

"That's not necessary Sir," Janet said. "I don't need the time off." 

"It's an order Doc" O'Neil told her with a smile, "Go home with your wife and daughters. I'm not letting you stick no needles in my butt until you've rested and recovered. Tell Carter we'll debrief in a few days about all this." 

"Yes Sir, but a good nights sleep is all I need," Janet insisted. "I will continue with my scheduled shifts." 

"Doctor Fraiser" the General stated, "You have spent the last several days getting little to eat and little sleep after taking care of two sick girls with the flu and then were on an emotional roller coaster when your wife was sick. Take the time off, I don't offer often. Warner and your staff will keep you informed, but enjoy some time with your family. Now go on, get out of here." 

"Yes Sir," Janet replied softly heading out of the office. She entered the elevator and then walked to her infirmary. She informed SG1 of their down time and went to her office taking a seat behind her desk. 

Infirmary

It was a half an hour before Abby came in handing her four files, "The last lab reports on SG1 ma'am, you said you wanted to see them before releasing them to go home." 

"Thanks Abby," Janet said tiredly as she took the files. She thumbed threw them before addressing her nurse again. "Everything seems to be normal. You can release them." 

"Yes ma'am" she answered and then walked over and shut the door. "Can we talk Doctor? For just a minute I promise." 

Janet gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Go ahead. What's on your mind Abby?" 

"You actually ma'am" the woman said taking a seat. "I think you know what it's about too. How long have you known you have the flu Doctor Fraiser?" 

"I don't," Janet stated. 

"Really" she offered and reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out a folder paper handing it to her. "When you had your blood checked for the virus the lab found the flu though it wasn't a priority so it wasn't flagged. Do you mind a piece of advice from a woman who is sore, overworked and has been a friend and patient of yours for a lot of years now ma'am" the black woman asked. 

"Go ahead. I know you want to say it," Janet said and sighed. 

Abby smiled and nodded, "Get Peterman to write you a script, go collect your wife and go home and rest. Baby her, let her baby you and both of you baby those girls. Am I going to have to carry you out of here Doctor" she asked and flexed her muscles. 

"Did you inform any one else of my results?" Janet asked thinking Abby told the General. 

"No ma'am, why" she asked studying her boss. "Go see Peterman, I'll go get everyone ready to go and you can yell before they leave and then take the Colonel home." 

"Fine I'll leave," Janet, said grabbing her brief case and putting some files in it. "Tell SG1 they are released please before they start to complain any more than they already have." 

"I get all the fun jobs" Abby stated sarcastically and rose coming over to Janet and hugged her boss quickly. "I do this out of self preservation, next week is my physical and I am NOT having Warner with his giant fingers going after me so you have to be well ma'am. I'll send Peterman in." 

"I can see I'm not going to win this," Janet said releasing Abby from the hug. "I'll go home and get some rest then come back in a day." 

"Three days" Washington said and winked heading for the door, "Or you don't get to poke at me next week ma'am and you know how you like that." 

"Just go and get Peterson and I'll be back in a day," Janet said pointing to her door. 

"I bet you're not" she joked heading out. 

Minutes later as Peterman was speaking with her after his examination Sam came in dressed in civilian jeans and white t-shirt taking a seat. 

Brian Peterman handed Fraiser a script, "Get that filled on the way home and spend the next three days at home Doctor, we don't want you infecting half the base. Call back in if you need anything, but I suspect you know what to do about the flu as well as I do." 

Janet took the prescription grumbling under her breath. Then stood grabbing her briefcase and headed for the door. "Are you ready?" She asked addressing her wife. 

"Flu huh" Sam said hurrying to catch up and reached down grabbing Janet's hand as they walked. "I've got some prescriptions that Abby said you and Peterson wanted all of us to have; painkillers mainly from all that time restrained" she informed her wife and kissed her hand. "Want me to drive baby?" 

Corridor/Elevator

"No," Janet said shaking her head. "It's ok. I guess we have to make a stop at the pharmacy before heading home." Janet pushed the button to call the elevator and then waited. When the doors opened she walked inside. 

Joining her wife she squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry I scared you Janet, but you did great work. Will you let me baby you when we get home? Make you some soup" she asked with an innocent smile. 

"I'll be fine Sam," Janet said squeezing her hand. "It's just the flu. You are the one that had the big virus. So it should be you who gets babied." She pushed the button to take them to the top. 

"How about this" was the question as the elevator rose. "I'll baby you and you baby me?" 

"Let's just relax and not worry about it Sam," Janet said not liking the word baby, but she didn't want to tell Sam not to use it. 

The doors opened when they reached the top and she walked out heading for her car. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

After the pharmacy both drove home and walked inside to be assaulted by smells of Italian as the woman babysitting, a friend of Janet's named Alicia, came in from the kitchen, "Doctor, Major welcome home. Both the girls..." 

"MOM" Cassie hollered running out and wrapped Janet in a hug. 

"MOMMA" Kira hollered right behind her and did the same to Sam and then switched. 

"Hey girls," Janet said a little tiredly. "How are you two feeling?" 

"We're fine," the girl said together. 

"I'm making dinner," Kira volunteered as Alicia got her coat on. 

"And I'm putting you guys to bed, you look tired. We'll bring up dinner," Cassie said grabbing one hand of each. 

"Cassie" Sam began but then shrugged and glanced at Janet, "Won't hurt to let them take care of us right?" 

"I'll see you at work later Doctor Fraiser. Call if you need anything" Alicia told her boss. 

"Thank you Alicia," Janet called out as she was being pulled up the stairs. "I owe you one." Once she was in her room she looked to Cassie. "We are fine honey why don't you go and eat." 

"But mom" the girl insisted. 

"Cassie" Carter said facing her daughter, "You guys go eat. Your mom and I are just gong to sleep, but we'll eat when we get up, save us some." 

"You're sure," the teen asked. 

"We're sure" Sam said and hugged the girl and then watched as she hugged Janet and left. With a smile she locked the door and looked at her wife, "Get changed honey. Want me to run you a bath?" 

"No, I just want to sleep," Janet said moving to the draws and pulling out a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She changed then crawled into bed. 

Without a word Sam went to the bag they had brought it and got their prescriptions. She took hers dry and then got a glass of water for Janet and handed the pill to her with the water, "All down Janet. I'll change and be right back," she said kissing her cheek. "Love ya lots." 

"Love you too," Janet said after Sam kissed her. She snuggled into her pillow more and closed her eyes but couldn't fall asleep. 

Sam came back a minute later and shut out the lights but only had on a t-shirt, she wanted to feel Janet pressed against her and she got into bed, "Did you take your medicine Janet?" 

"Yeah," Janet replied followed by a yawn. Even though she felt tired she was finding it hard to actually fall asleep. 

Lying down the woman rolled on her side, "Will you let me hold you as we sleep Janet? I don't have to but I'd like to help you feel safe baby girl" she promised reaching over to touch her cheek gently. "I'm going to take care of you." 

"I know you will Sam," Janet said rolling over. "There has never been a question about that." She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and laid her head on a shoulder enjoying the closeness. "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired, sore but a lot better now that you're in my arms to keep me safe" she said wrapping her arms around her wife and held her close. "I love you Jan, I'm sorry I scared you with that stupid virus and I missed you a lot." 

"I missed you too Sam," Janet said softly. "I was more afraid that I wouldn't be able to find a cure." 

"I'm never, ever going to leave you Janet...that's a promise" Sam told her and brought a hand over to slide under Janet's shirt resting it on her right breast. "Is this ok? Do you...I mean if it bothers you as you sleep baby." 

"No," Janet said laying there. "Can't fall asleep anyway." 

"Why" was the question as Sam rubbed her breast gently, feeling her own wetness and opened her legs a little and then rubbed them together? 

Janet shrugged. 'Don't know." 

Thinking for a moment Sam rubbed a little harder and leaned over kissing her wife and then pulled back, "Let me make love to you Janet, show you that you're safe. Will you let me do that," she asked stilling her hands and staring into Janet's eyes. 

"I know I'm safe hon," Janet said placing a delicate kiss on Sam's lips. "Nothing is going to happen to you, me, or our girls." 

"Then what is it baby girl" Carter asked holding her tightly to her body, she could feel she had the fever. "Tell me how to drive away the memories or nightmares or whatever they are." 

"Just hold me," Janet said. "Other than that I don't know. I freaked Cassie out while you were gone." 

"She told me she scared you" Sam said pulling her hand out and wrapped her arms and a leg over Janet tightly, holding her and rested her head on her gently. "Love you so much baby, and we're going to be ok. Just try to rest, get some sleep. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

"I know," Janet sighed. "What made you want to call me baby?" 

~Ok that's an odd question~ she thought but shrugged, "I don't know. I see you as my baby I guess, I love you and want to protect you from everything. Does it bother you Jan?" 

"Not really," Janet said. "I was just wondering that's all." She tightened her hold on Sam and went quiet. 

"Actually" Sam began rubbing her wife's back, under the shirt and felt the heat from her flesh. "I have another name I like better, want to know what it is honey?" 

"Huh," Janet said starting to feel hot. 

Climbing off her wife a moment Sam uncovered them both and smiled resuming her hold on Janet, "I was a little hot. How do you like huggle bug? Or even huggle honey?" 

Janet made a funny face not liking either of those. 

"Ok so those are a no," she offered with a grin, "How about sweet princess?" 

"That's just as bad," Janet said snuggling into Sam. 

"My, you're picky" the woman said kissing her head tenderly. "You got any great names for yourself sweetie?" 

"Mmmm," Janet said. "Not really. I guess whatever works." 

"I got it" she said happily and sat her head up to look at her wife, "Sex goddess." 

"As much as I like it it's not something you can say in public or around the kids," Janet said with a slight laugh. She then coughed a little. 

Leaning over Sam kissed her wife and then opened her legs under the covers, "Let's get some sleep baby because the girls are going to want to snuggle with you later I'm sure." 

But instead Janet slid her hands under Sam's shirt until she reached her breasts. She ran her thumbs over sensitive nipples while grazing the skin with her fingernails. She leaned up and captured Sam's mouth swallowing her moan. 

Surprised Carter blinked once Janet released her mouth, "Are you...you sure Jan? You're sick, you should rest." 

Moving on top of Sam Janet captured her mouth again stopping her protests and she allowed her hands to continue. 

Within seconds Sam had Janet's shirt off and her own shirt was open with her wife licking one of her breasts. "Oh...I...missed you" she said rubbing Janet's ass cheeks as she rocked herself under her. "Inside Janet..." she pleaded leaning up to kiss her head, "Please ...inside now." 

Janet released the breast she was suckling and slid down Sam's body positioning herself between strong lean legs. She used her nails to scrape the inside of thighs drawing nearer and nearer to the moist center. 

"Please love...please" she pleaded and used her own hands to slide down and open herself to Janet only to have Fraiser push them away and Sam smiled letting her eyes close and open, her muscles and vagina now glistening with expectation. 

But Janet didn't enter her. She continued to tease as she licked and nipped her way up each inner thigh. 

"Janet...please" she panted and ran her fingers through her wife's hair and gripped her hair at points. 

Janet found a spot she liked on the inner right thigh and she began to suck and nip that spot marking Sam as hers. 

Arching the woman could not take anymore at her lover's heated touch and she started to slide her own fingers inside herself only to feel her wife grab her wrist and she looked her in the eye, "Please..." she panted, sweating. 

"I'm not finished with you yet," Janet said softly as she continued to hold Sam's wrists and blow across wet flesh sending a shiver through her. 

"OH...MMMM" she moaned stretching out her fingers trying to reach her center and heard her wife laugh. "Please Jan....I...want you...right now." 

Janet blew again letting her breath move across Sam's wetness before she moved her head closer and let her tongue tease without entering. She released Sam's hands unable to hold them while propping herself up. 

In response the blond woman started to rub her own breasts, panting and pushing herself up. She used her long legs to wrap around Janet's frame between her legs holding her there and moaned, over and over again. She had never experienced anything so wonderful in all her life. 

Janet continued to tease and now held Sam's hips down so she couldn't rock. She wasn't ready to allow penetration yet. 

"JANET" Sam cried out as she felt the woman rubbing her hips. She was so wet it was pooled on the sheets between her legs, "PLEASE HONEY...Take me...now" 

Janet kissed Sam's wetness and sucked enjoying the taste of her wife's juice. "Are you not enjoying this?" She asked teasingly. 

"Oh God YES" she cried the breathing in gasps, "Come...up here...want to taste you Janet...pleasure you...too." 

Janet acuminated some of Sam's juice in her mouth before moving teasingly up her body and kissing her, letting her taste herself before releasing her mouth. "This is all about your pleasure." 

"When can I pleasure you" she panted out arching up to touch her sex to Janet's sex now that they were relatively in the same spots on each other, she moaned at the heat and leaned up pressing delicate kisses to her wife's mouth over and over, "So beautiful." 

"Not yet," Janet said smiling as she pressed one tight against her mound and sucking on an ear lob. 

Moans came easily as Sam wanted her wife's whole hand inside her if it meant she was going to bring her pleasure. 

"So ready...so wet," Janet breathed into her ear. 

By the time Janet started to enter Sam the woman was so tight, so ready that she had an orgasm immediately and was going on her second as she gripped the woman's fingers tightly and pulled Janet's hair as she kissed her, "Mmmm....OH.... OH GOD...FEELS...GOOD" she screamed. 

Janet continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Sam knowing all her sensitive spots and using them to her advantage. She straddled one of her wife's powerful thighs rocking in sync. 

Once she had released again Carter collapsed, literally passed out on the bed breathing hard. She was sweaty, soaked and sore but it didn't matter, it was worth it and when she woke up she was taking her wife to the same places she had taken her. 

Sam was asleep and Janet snuggled against her body finding her own sleep. She woke not long after raked with coughing fits. 

The coughing woke Carter up and she sat up groggily and yawned, "Let me get you some water...some Vicks and maybe some soup" she said starting to get out of bed. "Be right back ok?" 

Janet could only nod as she continued to cough. 

Twenty minutes later the woman came back carrying a tray with a cup of ice water, juice, Vicks, cough syrup and chicken noodle soup on it and smiled walking over setting it on her wife's lap gently and sat beside her on the bed, "Want me to feed you? I'd love to if you don't mind and then we can give you your medicine. The girls are on their computers and said they'd come and lay with you later if you wanted them to Janet." 

"Ok," Janet said. "Not really hungry, but I'll eat a little." 

"Thank you sweetie" she answered spreading a cloth napkin over Janet's lap and then picked up the spoon blowing on a little of the soup and then brought it to Janet's lips dumping it down her throat so she could swallow, "Isn't that good? Kira made it for you herself, said to tell you she loves you. Open" she ordered with another spoonful. 

"We have two of the greatest kids," Janet said after swallowing a mouth full of soup. "You should pay more attention when Kira cooks. Maybe you could learn a thing or two." 

"She who is sick shouldn't insult those feeding her" she joked and when Janet laughed gave her more soup. 

But since she was laughing Janet half choked on the soup. 

"Sorry bout that" Sam offered handing her the juice, her wife had eaten about half the soup. "Have enough or you want some more?" 

"No more," Janet said drinking the last of the juice. 

Setting the tray on the floor she picked up the cough syrup and spoon and gave Janet her medicine and then got the Vicks and started to spread it on her chest, "I love taking care of you. Is there anything else I can do Jan?" 

"Hmm," Janet moaned as Sam's hands moved over her skin. "Just stay with me and hold me." 

"I think I can handle that" she said finishing and then went in the bathroom to wash her hands before coming back and climbed into bed after taking her slippers and pants off, "I love you" she said holding her wife so her head was resting on her chest. "You're so beautiful Janet." 

"So are you," Janet declared rubbing Sam's stomach. 

"I love it when you touch me" she whispered closing her eyes. "Promise me even when I'm old and ninety you'll still find me attractive, you'll still...touch me Janet." 

"Always," Janet whispered kissing the shoulder near her pillowed head. When Janet woke up again she saw her medicine on the nightstand with a glass of water but she also felt bodies and when she looked down in her fevered mind she saw Cassie and Sam on one side sleeping and Kira on the other; the girls snuggled into her. "Mmmm," Janet groaned. "This is nice." 

"Family time usually is" Sam offered and lifted her head lightly and looked over Cassie, "Let's sleep honey." 

Enroute To The University Of Washington

Life settled back into the norm for the Carter-Fraiser family until it was time, the day none of them wanted to see but the day that had to happen. Kira was spending the weekend with her Uncle Daniel and Teal'c while the woman drove Cassandra to college. Her stuff had already been sent and the girl flew out to accept delivery last week and had a private room because of the terms of the scholarship she had received and the grade. They had a sixteen-hour drive one way to the University of Washington, to the East of Colorado but it had one of the best astrophysics programs in the world. 

"Cassie is so excited about college," Janet said softly as Sam drove. 

"Yes she is" Cassie called from the backseat and lowered her Gameboy. "But you're my mom so you're worried, terrified and you'll miss me. Did I miss anything Sam?" 

Carter glanced at Cassie in the rearview mirror and smiled, "Nope but make sure it's we are, I'm scared and worried too Cass. Your mom has been holding me together as it is." 

"I think Sam's more nervous about you leaving than either of us," Janet commented. 

"Uh huh" the girl commented with a smile, "She wasn't the one up at two am watching me sleep now was she?" 

"Janet is that where you disappeared to" Carter asked with a nod. 

"So what if I'm a little worried," Janet said defending herself. "I'm your mother and entitled to it." 

Both Carter and Cassie laughed and then Sam spoke, "You better not pick on your mom kiddo, remember who is doing your dirty laundry when you come home." 

"Oh yeah Sam" the girl answered and smiled at her mother, "Sorry mom." 

"Uh, uh," Janet said shaking a finger. "It's high time you started washing your own stinky clothes." 

"NOW see what you did Sam" the girl complained. 

"Hey kiddo, not me. Your mom washes my stuff" Carter joked. 

"OH SO not fair." 

"I wash the things I can and burn the unsalvageable," Janet said seriously. 

"Is that what happened to my purple underwear," she asked her wife as she zipped around a car on the interstate. 

"EW, Sam" Cassie stated rolling her eyes. "Mom, make her behave." 

"You should see what she plans on doing at your school," Janet pointed out. "She has plans for embarrassing you." 

"SAM YOU CAN'T" the teen complained flabbergasted. 

Sam smiled, "Janet you weren't supposed to tell her." 

"I'll die from embarrassment Sam, please." 

"You will not die, ask your mom it isn't possible" she insisted to her daughter. 

"It may feel that way, but you will live to be embarrassed another day," Janet teased. "I'm sorry hon I couldn't resist. At least I didn't tell her what your exact plan is, just that you have one." Janet was happy Cassie couldn't see her face from the back seat. She was smiling and silently laughing to herself. 

"I just hope I remembered the balloons that said call home Cassie on them" the Lt. Colonel started. 

"SAM" the girl hollered and tossed her Gameboy down, "If you aren't kidding..." 

In response Carter busted out laughing and shook her head as Janet joined in, "Oh...OH we got you good." 

Between her laughter Janet managed to get out, "But your pretty pink panties with the little bows are packed in your bag." 

"PARENTS" Cassie hollered and shook her head. 

"Yeah" Sam said and reached over taking her wife's hand. "We've done parent things like embarrassing our daughter...we can die happy." 

"Not yet, there is still one more to embarrass," Janet pointed out smiling. "Plus the embarrassing wedding things. There is still plenty to do." 

"Yeah and after the wedding comes making you a grandma mom" Cassie volunteered and now she was laughing. 

"OOH...she got you good sweetheart" Sam stated. 

"Huh, but I get to be the one to spoil my grandchild and make them hyper from sugar and soda before sending them back home," Janet said matter of fact. 

"And you get to be a babysitter too mom" the girl offered as they drove. "Dominic and I are already talking kids." 

That stopped Janet dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open and her face paled. 

"AFTER graduation mom, don't spaz out" the teen said. 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Should have said that first Cass." 

Janet closed her mouth, but she was still a little pale. She didn't speak just stared out the window. 

Several miles later they pulled into a gas station to get gas and use the facilities but when they went to get back in Cassandra took her mom's hand, "Would you sit in the back with me mom?" 

"Sure," Janet said smiling. "But what's this about?" 

"Nothing" the girl said going to open the door, "I happen to want to lay down and since we won't get a chance for a few months I thought I'd lay in your lap; let you rub my belly and stuff you know." 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Bond with the girl Jan, I'll drive quietly" she said getting in the front. 

Janet looked at Cassie and climbed into the car behind her. "I think someone is jealous." She put on her seat belt and got comfortable as Cassie got situated. 

"Sam can have you when I'm done mom" the girl said resting her head in her mom's lap as the car started and pulled out. "Mmmm...." her eyes closed, "I'm going to miss this." 

"Well you will be home for the holidays at least," Janet said as she continued to run her fingers through Cassie's hair. 

Opening her eyes Cassandra looked up at her mother and smiled "I'm going to miss you mom, a lot. I...I don't know what I'll do without you there all the time." 

"I will miss you too honey but you will learn and manage," Janet said looking her daughter in the eyes. "And maybe if you ask Sam nice enough she will even let you call home collect." 

"Hey I can borrow a jet, I can be here in a couple hours every day if I want to" Sam called back to them. 

Cassandra laughed, "My momma, the jet pilot. Guess that means you man the guns mom." 

"That means I need to practice my aiming," Janet joked. 

"I'm joining the Air Force after graduation" Cassandra blurted out, she'd been unsure how to tell her mom and Sam for a while. 

Carter immediately pulled the car over and unbuckled her seat belt and turned around, "What? Janet you need to check my hearing..." 

"I am joining the Air Force out of college, Uncle Jack helped me arrange it. I wasn't..." the girl sat up, "Sure how to tell you before this." 

"No, your hearing is just fine Sam," Janet said in her own shock. "Cassie I don't think that's suck a good idea honey." 

"Why" the girl asked looking at the two women the most important in her life, "I thought you both were proud of your careers in the Air Force?" 

"We are" Carter offered quickly and looked at her wife, "Honey you don't have to do this for us. We want you to be happy, that's all." 

"You think I'm doing it for you" she asked and looked at her mother. 

"No," Janet said. "There are thing we have to do and things we see that I don't want you to have to go through." Janet was at a loss; she didn't know how to explain to Cassie why she didn't want her to join the Air Force. 

"I see" the girl said and shook her head. "Here I thought the two most important people in my life would support my choices, my reasons and here I find you don't and can't even tell me why. Well regardless it's too late, the letter of acceptance should be any day now according to Uncle Jack. Sam I'll drive" she said no longer wanting to sit with her mother and got out along the interstate. 

Carter glanced out at Cassie, "Cassandra get back in the..." 

"Cassie I have had to kill people," Janet said standing outside the car. "I have also watched people die. Good people that shouldn't have had to give up their life. IT wasn't pleasant and I just want you to ever have to see anything that horrible." Janet pinched the bridge of her nose trying to fight of the anger and the tears. 

"Well news flash" the teen hollered over the traffic, "That's life mom and I'm not a kid anymore...you dont' have to protect me forever." 

Sam had gotten out at this point and hollered as well, "Would you both get back in the dang car before you get hit out here?" 

"Your my little girl Cassie and you always will be even when your forty," Janet hollered. "So its just motherly instinct to always want to protect you." Janet couldn't keep a few tears from falling as she remembered when she had to kill and when good people died because she couldn't save them. 

"FINE" Sam hollered having enough and grabbed Cassie's arm and put her in the car, "Move and I'm going to whip your butt" and went around doing the same with Janet and then got in and started back up the highway, "Honestly you two. First" she said glancing in her rearview mirror, "Cassandra your mother is right. The military, any organization like it, makes you do things you don't want to do and I've done a lot I'm not proud of but..." she shifted her glance to Janet before the road then. "Janet you have to admit the military has also allowed you to help a lot of people who needed it and who you wouldn't have gotten to help as a civilian. Do we, and I share your concerns, have a right to take that from Cassandra?" 

"I just want you both proud of me, I want to do this and it makes you unhappy" Cassandra said and turned her head crying. 

"Honey," Janet said pulling Cassie to her in a hug. "We are proud of you. We always will be regardless if you do this or not. I just don't want you to be forced into some of the situations I have been in." Janet let her own tears fall for Cassie thinking they weren't proud and for all the horror she had seen and lived. 

"Mom you have to stop" Cassie insisted pulling back and wiped her eyes, they were red and puffy. "I'm going to college and I'm going into the Air Force. I'm sorry if you're unhappy with that, but I did this for one simple fact and it was for me. Do you know what that was?" 

Janet released Cassie and moved back to the other side of the car not saying a word. 

Without a word Cassie scooted over and took her mom's hand tightly between hers, "It's because of you, but not because of why you think. I've watched you mom, a big part of who you are, the woman I love and the woman I am so proud of in every situation...even the bad ones" she said squeezing her hand. "Were defined or are defined by the military. I simply want to follow in your footsteps and become to someone as important and inspirational as you are to me." 

Sam had tears in her eyes at that but kept her eyes on the road, "Janet hug that kid for me when you hug her would ya? Kiss her too." 

She was too overwhelmed by her emotions unable to find her voice. Tears fell for totally different reasons now and she pulled Cassie into a hug. 

Once they broke apart the teen pulled her mom back over in the seat and then lay back in her lap and heard Sam giggle. "Mom" she began and looked up to Janet, "You and you alone are the single most important person in my life. I love Sam and I love Kira but you've been there, you've been the one to hold my hand and tuck me in and you're the one that opened your home and your heart to me. I want to be as much like you as I can but I also think the Air Force will be good for me and I will be for it. Do you understand?" 

Janet nodded her head. "I understand and I also hope you never have to see some of the things I had to see." 

"I hope I don't" the girl said taking her mom's hand and kissed it, "But if I do I also hope that I face them with the same compassion, strength and determination that you have mom. I love you, you're my mother and you always will be." 

Janet just held her daughter a little closer to her as she closed her eyes and remembered some of the bad things praying that Cassie never has to see these things. 

Seconds passed and Sam coughed lightly, "Are you two made up? We are nearing McDonald's and I want chicken nuggets and a burger. Anyone else hungry?" 

"A chicken sandwich for me and something to drink," Janet said looking at her daughter both of their eyes red and puffy. 

"Chicken sandwich, chocolate milk, large fries and a sundae for me Sam" Cassie called not moving out of her mom's lap and laid her hand on her belly closing her eyes. 

Carter shook her head, "I swear Janet, you need to put that girl on a diet." 

"She does not," the girl countered. 

"Does too" the woman said making the exit. 

"Can't be any worse than you," Janet countered. "Nuggets and a burger." 

"Oh now you're going to get it when I stop Janet, just you wait" Sam called. 

Cassandra opened one eye and smiled, "I think she's all talk don't you mom?" 

"She knows who controls the big needles," Janet joked. 

"Your mom keeps getting me confused with General O'Neil" Sam told Cassie as she stopped a light. "Hey if you want we can hit a real restaurant, there is one near it." 

"NOPE, fast food" Cassandra told her momma. "Right mom?" 

"I don't really care," Janet said. "What ever my family decides works for me." 

"McDonald's it is" Sam stated to her family as she headed toward that place. "Drive through or eat in folks?" 

"Drive through Sam, that way I can lay on mom's lap as I eat" the teen said. 

"Uh Janet, did she take too many bossy pills today honey?" 

"Apparently," Janet said. "Eat in, I don't want to wear any food." 

"But mom I want to snuggle" Cassandra told her mom as Sam pulled in and parked. 

"When we are finished," Janet said. "Besides I need to get out and stretch." 

"Fine but someone better get me the pillow and blanket out of the back" she said and yawned sitting up. 

Inside it cost Sam almost thirty dollars by the time Cassie got done eating and as she and Janet held hands while walking back to the car the girl popped the trunk and got the pillow and blanket. Sam smiled and kissed her wife, "Looks like you get to play cushion the whole way Janet." 

"What else is new," Janet said. "Do you think I will be able to sneak into the drivers seat?" 

"Well if I'm paid to distract her perhaps, I think she is just tired and we could switch in a few hours but..." 

"MOM come on" Cassandra called holding open the back door. 

Sam smiled, "If you want me to I'll do it Janet, but I think Cassie is just realizing she's going to be missing you." 

"I know," Janet, said giving Sam a kiss then going and climbing into the back seat. "How much longer do we have?" 

"Ten to eleven hours depending on traffic" Sam said and started to get into the backseat only to have Cassie grab her and push her toward the back after tossing the pillow and blanket in and she jumped up front. 

"Ok, you two snuggle and mom I'll snuggle in a few hours" Cassie said starting the car with the keys she had. 

"Cassie that isn't..." 

"Sam get in and lay down would you or vice versa and have mom lay on you," the girl admitted. 

"Sounds good to me," Janet said pulling Sam into the back seat. "It's about time I get to lay on someone." 

"Hey don't I get a vote?" Carter asked as the car started on it's way. 

"NO" both women said at once as Cassie drove and Janet laid the small pillow in Sam's lap. 

Shrugging the Lt. Colonel spread the blanket over her wife and put an arm over her rubbing her side gently, "Get some rest honey" she said leaning over and kissed her. "Cass, tell your mom to get some rest." 

"Mom get some rest," the girl repeated. 

"I'm not arguing," Janet, stated grabbing Sam's hand and twining their fingers together before resting them on her stomach. 

"Well that makes one time in several years" Cassie called from the front seat. 

Seven hours later Sam was back in the front seat driving and Cassie was lying in her mom's lap yawning, "I'm going to miss you" the girl said to her mom as she took one of her hands, putting it under her head as she rolled over and laid on it gently with a smile. "I love you mom, a whole lot." 

"I love you too honey," Janet said with a smile. "I'm going to miss you, but you can call whenever you feel homesick." 

"That's all the time," Cassie challenged and yawned again, "I'm going to get some sleep mom. Night mom, night Sam." 

"Night honey," Janet said and started to sift her fingers through Cassie's hair as she slept. 

Washington State University

They arrived at Washington State several hours later and it was packed, new students and families all milling about with staff. Cassandra loved it though, she showed Sam and Janet around excited, introduced her to some professors and her student advisor as well as shower them her room and then it was time to go. They were all standing by Janet's car and had smiles and tears too. "So" Cassie said. 

"So" Sam concluded. 

Stepping up to Sam first the teen hugged her, "I'm going to miss you Sam. Thank you so much for all you've done." 

Holding the girl tightly Carter rubbed her back and kissed her, "You be careful Cassie, check in with us and let us know if you need anything. If anyone hassles you then you let me know and I'll take care of it or your mom will ok?" 

Janet watched her daughter and her wife, her family, say temporary good-byes. This made her both happy and sad, to smile and cry. 

After they were done Cassandra was in front of her mother, offering a smile, "I'm going to miss you" she confided swallowing the lump in her throat and nodded holding out her hand, "Do you have a minute? For a walk?" 

Janet took the offered hand. "Always," she said softly against the emotions flooding her. "I will always have time for you." 

Squeezing the hand the girl told Sam they would be right back and Carter leaned against the car crossing her arms. With a nod the teen led her mom toward some trees several feet away and then stopped on a small hill facing her, the tears sliding from her eyes, "How do I thank you? You opened your home, your heart to me when I lost everyone?" she began through the tears, sobs coming from her. "I was terrible to you, so many times and you still love me. How can I ever repay you for that mom? How do I do that?" 

"Oh honey," Janet said pulling Cassie to her. "It's ok as long as you are happy and do what you want I couldn't be more pleased. You have made me so happy over the years in way I would never have thought possible. I could never be more proud of you than I already am." Janet answered her daughter truthfully and with her heart trying to make Cassie understand that what she was feeling was mutual. 

Holding her mom for several minutes Cassie finally stepped back wiping her nose and smiling, "I...I should get busy. I'll call you guys tonight to be sure you got home ok. I love you mom." 

"I love you to honey," Janet said kissing her cheek. "You have a good head on your shoulders so use it well. And remember no matter what you decide to do in life I will always support you even if I don't like it and I will always be very proud of you." 

"I know" the girl said kissing her mom's cheek and then walked her back over to Sam and bid them both good bye and turned heading into the dorm rooms nearby. 

Sam put a hand on Janet's shoulder, she knew how hard this was for her as they watched Cassie disappear to begin her own life and used her free hand to open the passenger door, "Let's go home Janet." 

Janet nodded and after sitting down she dropped her head into her hands and cried, having finally let her baby go. 

Closing the door Sam Carter looked back over her shoulder at the dorm building and then nodded and went to get into the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt, "She's always your baby Jan, she loves you and you love her" she said starting the engine. "We'll see her soon and have some family time." 

"I know Sam," Janet said her voice from the tears. "But it doesn't make this any easier." 

"I know" she promised, she felt the same way but tapped her lap, "Come here Janet...lay down. It's going to be ok" she soothed her wife. 

"I know its going to be ok," Janet sniffled. "At least Kira is still in the house." 

"Come and lay down honey," she offered again tapping her lap as she pulled out onto the road from the University. 

Janet did as Sam asked. One thing for sure older model cars have some advantages, no middle console to get in the way. 

Putting her free arm over her wife Sam rubbed her belly, "Close your eyes honey, and get some rest. We'll stop for dinner soon."


	3. Mommy Dear

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Sam Carter had a nice full life after five years of marriage to her wife Janet Fraiser. They had faced many struggles but they were now at points in their life where they could be happy and not worry about who knew. The Goa'uld were no longer a threat, the Stargate program was a known fact to the world and 99% of the people supported it and the people that worked there. Sam was in line to make Brigadier General in another year and take over command of the SGC now that it was devoted to mainly research and worked in conjunction with the NASA program, a change Sam had pushed for very had. 

On her family life nothing could be better, she and Janet had bought a bigger house last year only fifteen minutes from the base of the Academy Hospital where Janet worked and taught two days a week and loved it and the students. Their oldest daughter Cassandra was graduating from the Air Force Academy after obtaining her degree in astrophysics last year like her mommma. Kira, their youngest had gotten accepted to Janet's alma mater on the east coast since she wanted to be a doctor like her current mom and like her first mom wanted to be. She was just getting ready to start her third year of medical school and was also thinking of joining the military though she was torn between Air Force and the Army; the two women were working on her. 

Christmas was due in another month or so and both girls would be home for the holidays, they were looking forward to it and it seemed like their lives couldn't get better. After a full day of work and Sam insisting on taking her wife out to dinner where they held hands all night and gazed into each others eyes they had come home; had sex and now were relaxing on the sofa watching an old movie while eating ice cream when Sam decided to talk to Janet about something and turned to face her, "Honey can we talk about something?" 

"Sure," Janet said a little concerned and sat up giving Sam her attention. "You know we always can. What's on your mind?" 

Leaning forward to shut the TV off Sam was really nervous about this but she had to talk to her, "I saw Griggs today, she and I were discussing some things and I wanted your opinion." 

"I didn't know you had an appointment," Janet said slightly puzzled. 

"I didn't, she squeezed me in" she offered and turned to pick up her glass of soda and took a sip before facing her wife. "We talked about babies. How would you feel" she asked a bit embarrassed and swallowed hard, "If I told you I wanted us to have a child Janet, a baby?" 

"Other than the issue of us being the same gender and having a problem with conception," Janet said shrugging she honestly didn't know what to think at the moment. 

"We'd do invitro," she offered with a nod, "You'd monitor me after the implantation and help Griggs with the implantation so you're involved, even though it's mental mainly for me. What do you think?" she asked rubbing her arm gently. 

"It's mainly your decision Sam," Janet said. "Even though I am your wife you are the one going to carry the child to term and give birth." She paused to thing a little not sure where she stood on this. "Have you though about who the sperm donor would be? Or are you going to a sperm bank and hope you get the luck of the draw?" 

"It's our decision because I love you" she said and pulled her over to hug her, tears sliding down her face. "I don't know, do you have any ideas on the sperm needs Janet? I could go with either one if you have someone in mind." 

"Baby, this is a big step are you sure you want to take it?" Janet said. "I will support you with whatever decision you make but if you do this you won't be on active duty for a while. It could hurt your chance for a promotion." 

"It doesn't matter" she stressed and pulled back enough so she and Janet could talk. "I want to do this Janet, for you and me. I want to give you a child...please" she said squeezing her hands, "Let me do this for you, to honor you and me and our family." 

"What are you going to say when our child asks who her father is? Or why both her parents are women?" Janet asked. She realized she wanted a child more than anything, but she couldn't bring one into this world without being completely 100% sure. There was too much emotions involved. 

Thinking about it for a moment Sam nodded and met her wife's eyes, "The truth. That I love her/his mother with all that I am and just because the world may think that doesn't matter it's the only thing that does. As for father that depends on if we pick someone or if we use an anonymous donor Janet, you never gave me your thoughts on that" she said still holding her wife's hands. "Would you like some wine while we talk baby girl? I can get a bottle from the fridge." 

"No," Janet said shaking her head. "I need my head clear so I can think." 

"Ok" she said and stood up pulling Janet with her and then sat down laying her legs out and pulled her wife down on top of her, letting her head nestle between her breasts, "So what about the daddy? Any thoughts there?" 

"I don't know," Janet said. "I don't like the idea that some stranger will be the one contributing to the child." For once Janet wished she were male that way she could give Sam the child that she wanted. She climbed of Sam's lap and began to pace the floor of their living room. 

"Ok so that means we need a donor," she said sitting up, "Any ideas? It would also handle the daddy question as well Janet." 

"No matter what the issue will always come up later down the road," Janet said slightly agitated. "Why now?" 

"Because I miss kids in the house, even teenage kids and I happen to hear my biological clock ticking very loudly," she answered with a smile. "What about Daniel? I know he'd do it." 

Janet continued to pace pinching the bridge of her nose, willing her damn emotions away so she could think clearly and reasonably. 

Rising Sam went over and gripped her wife's shoulders, "What is it? Janet I asked for your opinion because it matters, what's wrong?" 

"I'm trying to think logically here," Janet said breaking away as a tear fell. 

"Then stop" she said reaching up to wipe the tear, "Your emotions matter too Janet. Why are you crying? Happiness, fear, insecurity, doubts? What?" 

"Because for whatever reason if the child resents us or begins to hate us or more likely it will be me," Janet said. "I will not have the biological tie that you will. Yes, I will be a parent but I will hear you not my mother." Janet turned away again heading into the kitchen, thinking a drink might be a good idea. "Just like Cassie and Kira have done." 

Sighing Sam followed her and leaned against the counter, "Janet the only reason I suggested I be the mother is because you know more about taking care of me than I would you but the fact is that you told me once children, as long as they know they are loved, will know all they need to. We'll love this child, regardless so is that not what matters? If you want to wait or think about it before we act I understand of course." 

Janet pulled a short glass down from the cabinet and grabbed the whiskey bottle pouring herself a generous amount. She had drunk half of it before even speaking. "Usually that's the case but to hear your child yell that your not their mother and have no say over them tears you up inside," Janet said taking another drink. "You're lucky you never had Cassie or Kira yell that at you." 

"I'm sorry Janet" she said putting her hands on her shoulders, "I didn't know. Let's just forget about it ok, it doesn't matter." 

"But it does matter Sam," Janet said looking out the window as she continued to drink. "It matters to you and you will be miserable no matter what you say." Janet chucked the rest of what was in her glass. "I'm sorry I can't give you the child you want, that I'm ill equipped," she left the glass on the counter as she went out into the backyard leaning against the porch railing. 

Sam came up and grabbed her wife forcing her to face her, "Don't you ever say that again Janet...do you hear me? You give me EVERYTHING...absolutely EVERYTHING I ever need and want. Would I like a baby yes? Will I feel like less of a woman without one? No because I have two daughters with my beautiful and talented wife and I have the best woman in the universe that holds me each night I sleep. What else" she said hugging her tightly, "Do I need? I understand your feelings and you're right, it isn't fair to you but I want you to know that you would be the child's mother, the birth certificate would reflect that I already checked into it. I'd be the outsider to them and that is the way I would want it." 

"So you would rather carry the child to term and lie to them about who their real mother," Janet said turning back away from Sam. "I'm sorry I don't have a brother who has close enough genes that could be used as a donor." 

Stopping her wife wasn't easy but she did it, "Janet stop, the truth is that the reason that is done has nothing...absolutely nothing to do with you, but I guess you don't care about that. I'm sorry I brought it up, just forget it" she said and went back inside going to sit on the sofa. 

Janet walked into the house and stood in the entryway of the living room. "If this isn't about me then why are you asking my opinion? This is about you, I know that." She left and went into the kitchen grabbing her glass and the bottle of whiskey before going back out onto the porch. She finished her second glass and was now pouring a third. 

Suddenly the bottle disappeared and Sam slammed it on the ground angry, "YEAH! YEAH FOR ONCE IT'S ABOUT ME BECAUSE I WANT WHAT YOU HAVE WITH KIRA AND CASSIE...I'M NOT THEIR MOTHER, I FILL THE FATHER ROLE BUT I'M NOT THEIR MOM JANET, NOT THE ONE THEY LOVE AND I know how important that is to you" she said pacing angry in the darkness now. ~How in hell did this get so out of hand? It was supposed to be good news. ~ "That is why I wanted you listed as the mother but by actually carrying the child I could at least know...KNOW in my heart that my life meant something like yours does. I'm going back to the base," she said storming past Janet to go get her coat and keys. 

Janet ran up to Sam stopping her by spinning her around. "They love you no matter what you think and your life does have meaning but giving birth to a child isn't the same as being a mother. No matter how you want to look at it it's still not the same," Janet yelled. "You don't think I have wanted or wondered the same damn thing. What would it be like if it were my actual child, but for me it will never be but you know what at least you can have that. So go have the child Sam, you have my blessing and permission." Janet stormed passed Sam and opened the front door slamming it shut behind her. She climbed into her car and started down the street. 

Colorado Springs Street

And Sam was right behind her on her bike and pulled over when Janet did walking up to her and grabbing her keys, "You know what" she said shivering in the cold night air, "You aren't that stupid Janet, I can't believe you just drank three glasses of booze and drove. I'll be at the base, here" she threw some money in the seat, "You can take a cab wherever you're going, I'll be at the base and please excuse me for wanting to give you what nature screwed us out of, another child to love both of us but I guess our love isn't enough to you" she said heading for her bike after sliding the woman's car keys in her pocket. 

"Your love has always been enough for me," Janet said as she grabbed the money off the seat and stuffed it back into Sam's pocket. "If you can figure out someone to be the father and isn't some crack addict sperm donor then please have the baby." She walked off in the direction she was driving just on the other side of the street now. She had walked two blocks and had yet to hear the roar of the bike engine. 

Driving past Janet several blocks she parked the bike and then started walking meeting her wife halfway and without a word put her leather coat over her shoulders, "Leave it, you're freezing" she ordered rubbing her arms in the darkness. "Janet please...I don't want to fight about this. I thought..." she lowered her head, "I thought I could give you what you wanted and...." suddenly she had an idea. "Janet is your head clear enough to answer a medical question for me?" 

"So are you," Janet countered trying to take the jacket off and handing it back to Sam. "All I have ever wanted I have had and that's you." Janet went on walking again. 

"God damn it Janet listen to me" she said running after her and put the jacket back on, the bike was visible up the street under a light. Grabbing her wife's shoulders she turned her to face her, "Since invitro works with donor DNA and there are surrogate mothers is there anything to stop a mother carrying another woman's egg" she asked smiling now hoping the idea was clear and hugged her wife. "It's perfect Janet" she said stepped back, "We both get what we want and this way I can really...really give you a child and you have a biological tie to him or her." 

"What are you talking about?" Janet asked shaking her head. "Just find a donor and get the insemination Sam." 

Stopping to focus her wife Sam picked her up heading for the bike, "Janet listen to me, focus ok. I carry the baby but it isn't my egg, are you following me? You Janet, we can both have a biological tie to the child this way. This is what we wanted right?" 

"Sam stop," Janet, said. "Where are you taking me?" 

"To the bike so I can take you home" she said calmly. "I'll get your car later tonight or tomorrow. Won't that work Janet? I mean medically it could work right?" 

"I don't know Sam," Janet said truthfully. "I honestly don't know. That's not really my area of expertise. See I'm virology not whatever," Janet waved her hand lazily at the comment. "And you are not taking me home on the bike. I don't want to go there." 

That stopped the woman for a minute and she was silent, confused. She could find out from Griggs on the possibility stuff but the not wanting to go home, "Why? Have I driven you away" she asked setting her down. "If I have let me take you home so you're safe and then I'll pack and leave, I can get a hotel until you want me back or you...decide you don't want me anymore Janet" she said, her voice choked with emotion. "I don't want to loose you Janet, I'd rather take my sidearm and blow my brains out." 

"Sam I already told you once that I didn't want to hear you talk like that ever again," Janet said angrily taking a few steps back from her wife. "My reason for not wanting to go home has nothing to do with you." 

"You're right and I'm sorry," she said admonished. "What does it have to do with? I want you safe Janet, please." 

"You broke my bottle," Janet said. "I want to drink." 

"Do you...want to drink with me? We have wine at the house" she offered gently not moving toward her wife but looked desperate for her to say yes. 

"Don't really want wine, but I guess it will have to do," Janet said starting to walk back toward the house. "Have no choice really." 

"You always have a choice Janet" her wife called but didn't follow, just went and sat on the curb burying her face in her hands and cried so hard she threw up. 

Janet heard Sam reaching and turned back moving to her side. "I always have a choice but you were about a minute from hauling my ass back home," Janet pointed out rubbing Sam's back. She kissed her temple. "Let's go back home before you get sick since you won't take your jacket." 

"Think...I'm already...sick" she offered throwing up again, her stomach turning in knots as she kept her head down and threw up on the street the bike a few feet away and forgotten for the moment as well as Janet's car three blocks away. "I only...wanted us...to be a family...to have another person to love.... since the girls..." she threw up again, "Growing up but I...fucked that...up too." 

"You haven't fucked anything up Sam," Janet said as she continued to rub her back. "I did that. But things will be ok, at least they will be once we get you home." 

"How" she demanded angry with herself at the moment, "By confiding in your wife feelings you've been carried around for years," she asked shaking her head and her stomach retched again. ~I must have thrown up my shoes by now~ she thought and sighed. "I just wanted...to make you feel better with the girls gone Janet...I'm sorry...I...can't do that and I'm...such a fuck up in our lives." 

"I know you did baby," Janet said. "And I over reacted badly. This came on so sudden. But you are not a fuck up, you have done nothing but treat me with love that sometimes I don't deserve." Janet waited a few minutes. "Do you think you can walk?" 

"I think I don't have a choice" shed offered to the last and used Janet to stand up and stood there a minute. "Let me give you a lift...back to the house? I'll walk back...and get your car." 

"The car can wait," Janet said. "If you think you can walk on your own I will push the bike back." 

"I'm ok Janet" she insisted rubbing her stomach a moment. "I think...it was just nerves, I've been nervous all day about how to bring this up which I'm sorry I did. Come on the bike is under the light," she said taking her wife's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't have a surprise you wanted to hear." 

Janet stopped short on Sam's words. "Never be sorry for talking to be about anything regardless of what the subject is," Janet said. "And as far as this not being what I wanted to hear it was just very unexpected. You have never said anything about wanting to actually have a child. Adoption was brought up but that was almost five years ago and nothing more was said." She dropped her head. "I thought we were happy and then to hear you wanted to actually have a child a felt very inadequate really fast." 

"Is that what you thought" Sam asked turning to face her wife and brushed the light brown hair from her face and smiled, "Janet I could never, ever in this world or the next need or want anything that you can't and aren't already giving me. You are the best woman I have EVER even been around, let alone been a soul mate, a friend, a conscious, and my God just anything I needed. I admit I'd been thinking," she said rubbing her wife's cheek with her thumb then, the flesh a little cold to her. "I've been thinking about babies a lot but I figured it was hormones, you know I'm getting up there in years honey and well I wanted to give you this, make you a mother again so you could shine like you do with Cassie and Kira. I wanted to do this for you Janet, if I thought a sex change would help" she offered with a grin and a familiar sparkle in her eye. "Will you let me take you home now?" 

Janet nodded not trusting her voice to speak as the tears fell. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

It took Sam almost half an hour to get Janet home and then walk back for the woman's car and she had just parked and come in when she gasped, Janet was standing in a red see through nightie with two champagne glasses half full in her hands. Tossing Fraiser's keys downs and taking off her jacket Carter smiled, "Jan, what's going on baby? Are you ok?" 

Janet smiled and handed one of the flutes to Sam. "I am thrilled that you wanted to do this for me Sam," Janet said. "I just had some stupid issues that clouded my judgment. I'm sorry baby." 

"It was issues that I never thought about" she admitted sipping the drink and came up to her wife then. "Can we just forget about it and go on with our lives? Kira and Cass are two wonderful kids, you're their mother and that's all we need." 

"NO Sam," Janet said softly. "The real issues you didn't know about and still don't. But I want this as much as you do. I would be honored if you carried our child." 

"What are the issues Janet?" she asked setting her glass down and held Janet's cheeks with her hands, turning her head slightly to lean over and kiss her before pulling back. "Tell me, please." 

"When you said you wanted to carry the child I was jealous," Janet said sadly hanging her head in shame and moving to sit on the couch on the verge of tears again. 

Suddenly light dawned on Sam and she went over and moved the coffee table sitting down and taking her wife's hands carefully in hers after removing the glass and looked up into her eyes, "Janet, you are my wife, my life and the very reason I want this child. Do me the honor of letting me carry it for you. Let me do all the work and you just take care of me. Will you let me do that for you Janet...please? I want you to deliver our baby together." 

"I will Sam and nothing honors me more than being the one to deliver our child, but I think you have it wrong," Janet said still hanging her head in shame as now the tears began to fall. "I was jealous of you because you can do something I can't." 

"I know" she said leaning up on her knees and held her wife, "Shh....it's ok Janet...I love you...let me just take care of you...let it go" she soothed. 

"Having my own kids is something I can never do," Janet, sobbed her walls falling. 

"Genes don't matter Janet," she said rising and picked her wife up, cradling her in her arms as she sobbed. "I've got you...love matters Janet. It's what made me find you," she said kissing her forehead as she carried her toward the stairs. "It's what made us have two daughters that are following in our footsteps, it's what has saved this planet with our help repeatedly and it's what this child will know so it's all that matters. You taught me that, you did," she said holding her protectively as she walked. 

"Love is all that is needed, but I was jealous and angry because you can do the one thing in life I will never be able to do and that is carry a child to term and give birth," Janet buried her head against Sam's neck holding her tightly. "I never wanted you to find this out, because I'm inadequate. I'm not even sure if my eggs will even work and conceive." 

"Then we find out" her wife promised her kissing her as she neared their bedroom door and used her foot to kick it open. "I want to know everything Janet, just like I want you" she said placing her on the bed gently, "To know everything there is to know about me. Let me go check the doors and windows and I'll be right back ok?" 

Janet nodded and watched Sam leave then curled herself around her pillow. 

Coming back after locking up Sam Carter stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with her wife and watched her sleep. It was amazing to her how every single minute of every single day she found more and more reasons to love Janet. She'd had relationships of both the male and the female variety but it was like...well Janet knew her. There were times when she didn't have to say anything and her wife would respond doing, giving, comforting however and whatever Sam needed; it amazed her. Shutting out the light she went to get her pajamas and started to change. She climbed in under the blankets and scooted over to Janet seeing she was awake and smiled kissing her lightly and laid back, "I thought you were asleep honey, you should get some sleep. I love you," she said snuggling closer to her, "Everyday you give me new reasons to love and worship you." 

Janet turned over so she could lay her head on Sam's shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered. "I have never been happier than I am since I found you." She wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tightly. "I am sorry." 

"Don't be sorry" she offered and kissed her wife and then smiled, "We'll just blame it on my hormones, they're up in arms anyway. What's another cause their way" she joked and laughed. "Get some rest Janet, we're on early shift tomorrow and I want to stop for breakfast out with you before then." 

"Have you thought about who the donor could be?" Janet asked wanting this to happen. 

Thinking a moment Sam rolled over on her back and pulled her wife into her under the blankets so they could talk easier, "Well not really. As I said I think Daniel would do it, though it will be awkward being anyone we know but I agree that I'd like to know our child has good genes and the father is healthy. I think Teal'c..." she shivered a little and pulled the blankets closer, "Would consider it an honor. I'm not sure beyond that, any ideas on your end honey?" 

"The only problem with Teal'c would be the skin color," Janet said. "That can pose some issues. As long as it's not the General I don't have too much of a problem." She snuggled into Sam more. "Maybe we should make an appointment to see Griggs and talk to someone that works at a sperm bank and see how we can screen out the unhealthy candidates." 

"We can do that, though I think you know from what Griggs already told me" she admitted rubbing her wife's arm gently in the darkness, "They know everything there is to know about the donors especially health. We'll both need to be examined though if you're comfortable using your eggs Janet. I like Griggs but can you just do the exam tomorrow? I mean you're...well you're my wife so I don't mind you looking around in there ya know?" 

"Then I guess we just need to take a trip to the bank and see what we want. That and get examined and we'll see if I can do yours," Janet said rubbing Sam's stomach. "I would love it to be mine if that's what you want." 

"IT is most definitely what I want" she whispered and brought her free hand down to wrap in Janet's on her stomach as they both moved as one unit, "I love you Janet, nothing in this world would make me happier or complete me more than to carry a child that you helped us give birth to. I love you" was the answer as she turned her head to kiss her wife's forehead, lingering with her lips pressed to her gently before breaking them. 

"I love you too Sam with all my heart," Janet declared. "You are my world and my everything." She squeezed the hand that was holding hers before going quiet and closing her eyes a little. 

"Rest Janet, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything hurt you," she promised holding he wife. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

The next day both women worked half a shift before Sam came in holding a paper and sat in Janet's office after closing the door, "I talked to Griggs, she was in with patients most of the day but she called me back" she said and offered her the scribbled notes. "According to what she told me, once I assured her you had given me the ok to know, she says there is nothing in your exams or history to indicate that you couldn't donate the egg to this Janet but if you like you can come by tonight after work and she'll check you out. I told her I'd call her back and she said you could examine me, just run the tests that I had her spell there." 

"Why don't you give her a call back and let her know that we will be by after work," Janet said smiling. "When do you want to do your exam?" 

"Whenever you can" she said standing up and moved around Janet's desk to pick up her phone and dialed waiting a few minutes and several punch keys later. "Yeah, this is Colonel Sam Carter from NORAD. Can you tell Doctor Griggs that after work is fine and we'll see her then? No, she'll know what it's about, thanks" and hung it up. "Whenever you want to honey, I have all the time in the world. You free right now?" 

"I am definitely free right now," Janet said pulling Sam down onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist. "No one has ever made me feel this happy or alive before." 

"Well it's a terrible job but someone has to do it" she said laughing and kissed her wife before putting an arm around her neck, "I like this exam, it is a lot more convenient and easy" she offered with a wink. 

Janet just shook her head and let her hands pull up the bottom of Sam's shirt so they could slide under, fingers and nails tracing unknown patters across soft skin. "We could have..." 

A knock interrupted and one of the doctor's staff voices came, "Doctor Fraiser, SG6 is here for pre mission physicals. We're getting their vitals and we're ready for you." 

Carter shook her head and whispered; "Maybe we could hide under the desk honey" she said but was already moving to stand up. 

"I'll be right there," Janet called giving Sam a pained look. "I'm sorry hon. As soon as I am finished though we can do your exam." Janet was now moving towards her office door ready to go perform her doctor duties. 

Sam smiled and came up grabbing Janet for a hug first, "Ok and I'll grab one of your staff to keep me company as I get naked and pee in a cup. Anything else you want me to do in a cup" she asked and kissed her neck "So cute when you're being professional." 

Janet rolled her eyes. "No but have the nurse take a blood sample while she is at it." Then Janet was gone and out taking care of SG6 and their pre-jump exams. She finished with them and headed into the room that Sam was waiting in. "I see you kept yourself entertained." 

Looking up from the paper she was writing on as the gown crinkled around her Sam nodded putting the pen down, "I had to. Ok, I peed and pooped in a jar for you just incase, the nurse took blood and several other samples that we won't go into" she said as her wife picked up the chart and then she pointed to a long hanging tube in the corner, "And if that is for me just don't tell me where it goes and why honey. Oh and one of these days I am going to paint this ceiling." 

"Just don't play connect the dots," Janet joked "No the tube is not for you so don't get nervous. I am just doing a cursory check." Janet paused. "You do know that during the stages of your pregnancy you will need to see Griggs as she is the gynecologist. But I will be the one in the end doing the delivery." 

"Griggs told me you could see me, at least most of the time because of my work here and unique history," she offered as Janet started to examine her. "I guess we can talk that over with her tonight but tell me..." she leaned over with a smile, "Who's the tube for?" 

"The tube actually has a camera on the end of it and it's for taking a look on the inside of a patient." 

"Well that answers the what it does but now the who is it for" she said with an evil grin. "Come on, tell me honey...you know I won't say anything...well maybe not. For the General" she offered just laughing at that image. 

"Actually it's there to sit and scare the patients that are being difficult," Janet admitted with an evil smile. 

That just made Carter laugh hard and she leaned up hugging her wife and then laid back lifting her feet into those stirrups at the end and slid toward Janet, totally uninhibited with her wife, "Remember honey, be nice to little Sammie in there" she joked and looked down at her wife. "Oh and remind me I need to make an appointment with the dentist, I have a major toothache starting honey." 

"Sure," Janet said as she began her exam. About thirty minutes later she was finished. "Get dressed now you're done." 

"Gentle as always Jan" she offered taking her wife's hand as she sat up. "Do me a favor," she said seeing the woman writing in her chart. "Look in here and see if you can see that tooth that's bothering me or whatever it is and tell me what it looks like would ya honey? Please" she batted her eyelashes with a grin. 

"It's probably a cavity," Janet said. "Knowing how you are with candy. But I couldn't tell you truthfully. I may be a Doctor but I'm not a Dentist." Janet placed the chart down and looked at Sam. "Use the phone in my office when you finish to call the dentist." 

"Come on Jan, just take a peek" she asked and opened her mouth with a wink and then spoke, "You can tell me how everything is for operation baby while you do. All my systems ready to launch as it were" Sam asked again and opened her mouth pointing. 

"I see teeth Sam," Janet said pulling back a little ways. "And other than the giving birth step I have no clue. I'm flying blind here. Ask Griggs tonight." Janet stopped suddenly. "Have you talked to the girls about this?" 

"Of course" she countered standing up and let the gown drop to the floor as she went to start to dress glancing at her wife, "They should have already emailed you but they're all for it, would love a brother or sister but made me promise that I'd have you email or call them this weekend if you wanted to talk baby girl. And don't get cute Janet, you know my body almost better than I do and sure as hell" she said pulling up her panties, "Better than Griggs does. Did you feel, see anything that you think could be a problem to the pregnancy?" 

"No baby," Janet said smiling as she moved to stand in front of her. "I didn't see anything so as long as my eggs are good then this is going to happen. Even if they aren't this is still happening just in a different way." She kissed her slowly before parting. 

Reaching out in only her panties and bra Sam Carter pulled her wife toward her, "They will be, something in my heart says they will and in a few short months you're going to be delivering our child Janet...yours and mine and THAT is going to be a great day." 

"Yes it will," Janet said pulling away from Sam. "It will be nine months of hell for you but in the end it will be worth it. Now hurry and change so we can go see Griggs." 

"Sure thing and do me a favor, call the dentist and set up an appointment for me would you baby," she asked turning to get her shirt first. "Preferable as soon as possible. I'll meet you in your office." 

"Sure Sam, hurry up now" she said and headed out to her office. 

Corridor/Elevator

Eight minutes later Sam came out to see Janet had changed into civilian clothes, she had her briefcase, clothing bag, and purse ready to go and Carter nodded stepping outside the door so she could leave and bid good-bye to her staff. Once they were in the elevator she relieved her wife of her clothing bag and briefcase and smiled, "What time is my dentist appointment Janet?" 

"The earliest appointment they had was in two days at 10:45," Janet said. "You should probably just take the whole day off work." 

The exited the elevator and headed for the car. Sam put Janet's bags in the back seat as they got in. Taking the passenger side since Janet took the driver the woman got in and buckled up, "Why take the whole day off? Did he say something I'm not going to like?" 

"No, but you are never happy when you get out of the dentist," Janet said starting the engine. "The last thing you need to do when your mad is be around a lot of expensive equipment." She pulled out and after clearing the checkpoints headed to Griggs office. 

Enroute To Griggs Office

Giggling the woman nodded, "Ok but if he hurts me I'm coming here and moaning as you take care of me in your Infirmary." 

"You are suck a big baby," Janet said as she stopped at a light. Griggs office was halfway between the base and home so they didn't have far left to go. 

"Hey now you could play dentist" she offered with a smile. "You nervous baby?" 

"A little," Janet admitted as the light turned green and she started to go. "Are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

"Yes" Sam said softly unbuckling her seat belt and scooted over to her wife and rested her head on her shoulder, "Also worried about you; even though I know Griggs isn't going to hurt you and just do an exam I worry." 

Janet made a turn and went another block before pulling into a parking lot and parking. She turned off the engine and removed her seatbelt but didn't get out of the car. 

"Janet" she said sitting up softly and took her wife's hand kissing it, "Honey it's going to be ok, we don't have to do this right now. We can reschedule with Griggs, let's just go home ok?" 

Griggs Office

"No I'm ok," Janet said and opened her door. She grabbed her purse and locked the car before heading towards the office and entering the waiting room with Sam right behind her. 

Within five minutes both women were back in Griggs office and soon the smaller oriental dark haired woman came in all smiles, her lab coat furrowing behind her and she shook hands with both of them, "Janet you look beautiful...I honestly don't know how you manage to look younger each and every single day" she said taking a seat behind her desk. 

"When you have someone like Sam taking care of you it's pretty easy," Janet said smiling. 

"She gives me too much credit" Carter insisted holding her wife's hand tightly. 

"Well don't look at me to argue, I thought you two were a perfect couple five minutes after I met you" she said putting her hands on top of one another on the desk. "So just so I'm up on things you both want to have a child by invitro fertilization. Sam will carry the baby but you want to use your egg Janet and donated sperm is that right?" 

"That's correct," Janet said seriously. "That is if there is no problems on my end. Being I can't carry a child or conceive it has never been tested whether or not my body is making the eggs or if that was damaged as well." 

"That's easy enough to check" she said opening a file, "However despite your inability to carry a child to term Janet you can become pregnant therefore unless something has changed in the last several years I would guess now that it shouldn't be a problem. Do you have a donor in mind or are you going anonymous for this?" 

Sam squeezed her wife's hand and leaned over kissing her, "It's happening honey, really happening and....Oh...sorry" she said pulling back. 

Griggs smiled, "She is affectionate over you isn't she Janet? Now about the donor?" 

"She is sometimes too much I think," Janet said casting her wife a look before returning to Griggs. "We want it to be anonymous and for the donor to be as close to Sam's physical appearances as possible." 

Making notes in a chart before her the woman nodded and glanced up at both, "That shouldn't be a problem Janet, Sam as you'll see. After your exam I'll give you the name of a very reputable sperm bank outside Colorado Springs, the director is a friend of mine and I'll tell him when you want to go...he'll take good care of you" she said putting her pen down. "Now before we take a look at you Janet how about Sam? You examined her and your office is going to fax over the results of those tests I told her about on the phone. Did you notice anything I should check that could be questionable to her carrying a fetus to term?" 

"No there was nothing that posed a problem," Janet said. "My office knows that as soon as the results are in that they are to fax them over." 

"Very good" Robin told them with a nod and wrote some more. 

"So what happens now" Sam asked a bit impatiently and felt her wife pat her knee. 

Smiling the oriental woman leaned back, "Now I examine Janet, if her eggs are viable I can tell that in a little over half an hour since I had my best lab tech stay over as a favor. After that we can talk as the test is run. If her eggs can we used we'll harvest some at her next menstrual cycle and when you've chosen a donor we'll monitor you Sam and then at the right time fertilize the egg in the lab and then implant it within your womb, after that your pregnancy will be high risk simply because of the type and you'll be monitored weekly. I understand you'll be doing that Janet, and the delivery correct?" 

"Yes, but you will remain as the Gynecologist and supervisor so to speak," Janet said. "It will be a collaboration on our part Doctor." She went quiet for a moment thinking of what she wanted to ask next. "Is this kind of pregnancy more dangerous than a normal one?" 

"Not really" Griggs answered, "We're monitoring Sam mainly because the pregnancy is invitro, not because of anything physically wrong with her. As you both know all NORAD personnel are in excellent health and despite her history Major Carter is as well..." 

"Thanks to my doctor and my wife" Sam interrupted smiling. 

"I'm sure that's true," Robin said with a nod. "After the pregnancy is confirmed it's Sam's request that you run the show Janet and unless something drastic happens I fully agree with that. I'm not cleared security to see things alluded to in Sam's chart, but you can always call on me and let's just say you know a lot more about gynecology than most of my residents in the area so I rest easier knowing it's you who will be monitoring her. Do either of you have anymore questions before we get started?" 

"When it's time where will the implantation be done?" Janet had so many questions but she couldn't put words to all of them. 

"I can do it here, the Academy Hospital or even your Infirmary at the base if you want Janet; all three have the equipment I would need," she explained. 

Janet nodded. "I guess we should start the exam." Janet was fidgeting as she waited for Griggs once they walked into the medical room. 

Sam held Janet's hand as Griggs followed them in and sat the chart she held down getting a gown and handed it to Janet with a smile, "You were due to come in anyway for your six month mandatory gynecological exam, we'll just do it now and that way you won't have to come back. Get changed Janet and then have a seat; I'll be back in a minute. Lt. Colonel Carter if you'd like to wait in...." 

"I'm staying with my wife" Carter insisted with a nod. "Thank you." 

Robin smiled lightly, "All right, it's Janet's choice. I'll be back." 

Janet changed into the gown wishing someone would invent a better one. When she finished she took a seat and fidgeted with her fingers and gown as she waited for Griggs to return. 

Twenty minutes later the doctor was on her back and Griggs was working between her legs. Sam was stroking Janet's hair and held her hand smiling at her wife, "Almost done baby...almost." 

"Janet when was your last cycle" Griggs asked as she inserted her fingers and pressed on her stomach, "Easy Doctor..." 

"My next cycle should begin in about a week I think," Janet informed not really liking anyone but Sam touching her there. 

"Probably in a couple days" she informed her patient sliding her fingers out and turned to change gloves. 

Sam glanced down at Griggs and knew Janet hated this part but smiled at her wife and squeezed her hand, "Oh honey, almost done" she said hearing the lubricant squirt out. "Just focus on me, let's talk about baby names. What do you like for girls names? We could have a beautiful daughter." 

Janet closed her eyes and focused on Sam's voice to calm herself, "I'm not really sure. Any ideas on your part?" 

"I like Katie, or Janet junior" she offered stroking her wife's hair and heard Griggs telling her wife to relax and then felt the squeeze on her hand and knew she was feeling it. "Deep breath Janet...deep breath. What about you? What names do you like for boys? We could have a son, a handsome son." 

"I have always liked David but not Janet junior," she said shaking her head. "Katie is nice but I prefer Kathryn. What do you like for a boys name?" Janet reacted without thinking about it and tried to fight what Griggs was doing, tightening her muscles. 

"Relax Janet, we're almost there" Griggs ordered. 

Sam saw what was happening and slid her hand from Janet's hand and put it in her hand and slid the one from her hand down to rub her thighs, "Open up Janet...relax for me" she ordered and smiled. "I like Matthew, Kyle or Patrick." 

Janet was trying to relax but was having a hard time, remaining as tense as she was when Griggs started the part of the exam. "Maybe we should get a baby name book?" 

"We can do that" she said and heard Janet gasp. 

"Janet you need to relax" the doctor ordered again, she knew the woman hated this part. 

"Stop" Sam insisted having an idea, "Don't move" she told Griggs and saw Janet looking at her, "Trust me, close your eyes" she said. Once they were Sam leaned over and kissed her. 

Griggs felt it and took advantage finishing and just as she pulled out and her glove off the kiss broke, "All done Janet. Sam can help you up now." 

Smiling Carter squeezed her wife's hand, "Great job honey." 

"I wouldn't mind that part of the exam if you did that every time," Janet said looking at her wife. "So what's the news doc?" 

Sam had to laugh at Janet's use of the General's nickname for her. 

Standing at the sink washing her hands Robin spoke confidently, "You're fine, perfectly healthy Janet. No abrasions, tears, questionable tissue. Your lab work should be in by tomorrow morning but I doubt seriously it's going to reveal a shock. We've got thirty minutes before we know about the viability of your eggs. Your cycle" she said turning and drying her hands on a towel, "Should start within the next three to four days so if your eggs are viable we'll have you come back then to harvest if you're both ready for that step. You've even lost a little weight" she said coming up and picked up her chart. "I'll meet you in the outer office and Janet" she patted her knee. "Good job, I know that isn't pleasant. See you out there." 

"Ok," Janet smiled. As soon as Griggs left she jumped of the table and began to change into her clothes feeling more comfortable as she put them on. She left the exam room and went to the outer office where Griggs was waiting behind her desk. Janet and Sam took the waiting seats. 

The woman looked up and stood up enough to hand Janet a folder, "Major Carter's labs from your people, they were just faxed over. Everything is fine minus the fact that her hormone levels are a little lower. I'd like you to give her weekly hormone stimulation shots until we do the implantation." 

"And where do those go" Sam asked, "Will it affect my ability to carry the fetus?" 

Robin shook her head, "The stimulation shots are just to get you more into the safe level and they are administered into the stomach, directly above the reproductive organs Sam....I know Janet knows where as she's done this before for other patients of hers so we'll give you a six weeks supply before you leave." 

Janet nodded. "It's a safety precaution to take Sam, to make sure things go a little smoothly." Janet handed Griggs the file back. "How are my eggs going to be collected if we use them?" 

"Thanks" the woman said and took the file. "We'll do it by inserting a speculum and then a thin flexible suction tube will be inserted to collect several eggs Janet and stored in a container. After the pregnancy takes it's up to you to decide what you want done with the other eggs, they can be research materials, donated anonymously or they can be destroyed" she explained. "We keep several on hand however incase the implantation takes a while." 

Sam squeezed her wife's knee, "Is it possible for Janet do to the actual implantation?" 

Robin thought about it a moment and nodded, "Yes, I'll be in the room, but I can show her the procedure in only a few minutes before the actual implantation Sam." 

Carter nodded looking at her wife, "Will you do it Janet?" 

Janet looked into Sam's eyes and saw a little bit of fear mixed with the love they shared, "I will." 

For twenty-seven minutes they chatted and then a nurse brought in a folder. Opening it Griggs nodded and offered it to Janet, "Your eggs are perfectly viable Janet and I see no reason why you can't serve as donor to Sam." 

Carter smiled and hopped up hugging her wife, "I LOVE YOU Janet." 

Janet released the breath she wasn't aware of holding. "I love you too baby," Janet said as Sam embraced her. Janet couldn't help the tears that were falling. 

"I'll just go get that medication and syringes. I'll be back," Robin said making a fast retreat. 

Once they were alone Sam gave Janet a powerful kiss, holding her head and rubbed her body, "I'm going to be the mother of your children...my GOD Janet" she cried and smiled. "I can't be happier honey, I'm so proud of you." 

"Me," Janet said crying. "You're the one doing all the hard work." She couldn't believe this was happening; her and Sam were going to have a baby. 

"Bringing our child into the world is not hard" she said and knelt down resting her head in her wife's lap. "We're going to have a baby Janet...a beautiful baby just like you." 

Janet leaned forward hugging Sam. "But as smart and loving as you." 

Once Griggs came back she gave Janet the medication and the syringes as well as a pack of suppositories, "The shots can cause severe constipation Janet, Sam so you'll have to keep an eye on her Janet unless you want her coming to me and I'll..." 

"I don't think Sam wants that," Janet said interrupting Griggs. "I can't believe this is going to be happening." 

"You're going to make great parents," Robin told them with a firm nod. "Now go home, get the shots started and have a nice dinner both of you. Janet let me know when you start your cycle and we'll get those eggs. If you have any problems call me ,but I'm sure you'll be fine and no sex tonight Janet, you're still going to be sore. Doctors orders all right?" 

"She'll listen Robin, thank you" Sam said with a nod and slid an arm around her wife's shoulders. 

"Damn I guess our night is shot to hell now," Janet joked. 

"You can pleasure me" Sam joked back. 

Griggs rolled her eyes, "Would you two please get out of my office and congratulations. Janet I want you to try to take it easy until we harvest those eggs ok?" 

"NO sex got it," Janet said as she started to head for the door. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Sam insisted on driving back to the house and both of them were all giggles, even ignoring the cell phone when it rang and showed the base. Pulling into the driveway Sam dashed out and grabbed her wife in her arms and kissed her, so hard the medication she held rattled, "I'm going to have your baby Janet...my GOD how can life get better" she asked spinning her around in the yard before heading for the porch. 

"I don't think it can baby," Janet explained sporting a bright smile. "You have made me the happiest woman in the galaxy." 

"The feeling is mutual and...." the phone interrupted them. With Janet still in her arms she went to answer it, "Hello...Oh yeah... hang on" she said setting her wife down and smiled, "Cassie for you." 

"Hi honey," Janet, said when she had the phone. "How is college?" 

"Wonderful mom and the Academy is fantastic though the commute is driving me bonkers. I'll be glad when I'm done with my last class and can stay at the Academy all the time without having to fly back for the last two classes" her daughter answered her. "So tell me about the baby, Sam said you and she were going to have me a little brother or sister. Is it true?" 

"Yes honey, we just got back from the gynecologist," Janet beamed. "So when do you get some time of and can come home for a visit?" 

"A few weeks I can probably swing by for a few hours but for any time I don't know" her daughter admitted. "Congratulations mom, to both you and Sam. I love you both and am so proud of you." 

"Thank you honey," Janet said. "I'm glad that you support us and don't worry about coming to visit. Don't rush yourself, when you have time will work." 

"You could come to see me you know" the girl said giggling. 

Sam's voice came in from the extension in the living room, "The General gave us downtime after this next mission, we could come for a few days to Denver. You even have to salute us now right?" 

"Yes Sam I do, mom can't you control your wife" her daughter asked. 

"No I can't, you should have learned that by now," Janet said. "There's no hope for some people. So I guess it will be us going to you then." 

"See you then mom, I have to go we have the obstacle course soon and bring the camera, I look so cute in uniform" the girl said and smiled. "See you soon, love you both." 

"Love you too Cassie" Sam said watching her wife. 

"Love you honey," Janet said as she hung up the phone. 

Sam hung up her phone and looked at her wife scooting over on the sofa and patted the seat, "We can go see her this weekend if you want. So dinner in or out? We can do whatever you want babe." 

Instead of sitting next to Sam on the couch she moved to straddle her long legs. "I don't know, I can't seem to think straight I'm so happy," Janet said kissing her passionately. 

"Mmmm....My being a mom agrees with you" Sam said softly rubbing her wife's back. "I never thought I could be this happy...it's amazing." 

"You will make a beautiful surrogate mother," Janet said kissing her again. 

Sam smiled, "I guess you should give me those shots before dinner huh" she asked kissing her wife. "I'll make a dinner reservation if you want to go get ready in the bedroom?" 

"I'm content at the moment," Janet whispered in Sam's ear before she sucked on the ear lob. 

The phone rang again, "Your turn, I bet it's Kira" Sam said smiling tiredly. 

"Can't we let the machine pick it up," Janet whined not wanting to move. 

"Sure we can" Sam said rolling over as the machine got it, not important anyway and Carter started stroking Janet's hair. "I'm so proud of you Janet...so in love with you" she said kissing her neck on the sofa. 

Janet's hands roamed to the bottom of her shirt and tugged it out of her pants. After sliding them underneath she let her nails scrape the skin just below her breasts. 

It seemed like only seconds before Sam was orgasming all over Janet's fingers that were buried inside her pussy lips. She collapsed on the sofa holding her wife on top of her, "OH...OH God Jan...." 

"Liked that did you?" Janet asked as she continued to thrust her fingers. 

"Loved that" Sam panted as she came again, her muscles holding Janet's fingers inside her. 

With Sam's shirt already been removed Janet should see Sam's breasts rise and fall as she panted. Being tempted she took on nipple in her mouth and after lavishing it with her tongue she nipped at it lightly. 

The heat seemed to rise in the room and soon Sam had her wife naked and was straddling her after some maneuvering but she was laying with her sex in Janet's face as she started to lick her wife's nub with her tongue, this way they could pleasure each other at the same time. 

Janet continued to pleasure Sam with her tongue as she held onto her hips enjoying the taste of her wife. 

As Sam pleasured Janet she felt something trying to gain entrance to her ass and pushed out so it could go in while at the same time stuck her own finger in her mouth and then took it out, "Here comes Sammie baby girl" she panted as they both quivered and she pushed her saliva coated finger into her wife, the heat making her even hotter. "Relax for Sammie honey...not going to...hurt you" she panted pushing the finger in and out of her wife. 

Janet pissed from the discomfort and slight pain. Griggs told her no sex because she was sore but she hadn't listened. This must have been why she was told no. 

~STUPID IDIOT~ Sam Carter screamed at herself and immediately pulled her finger out and got off her wife, "God baby I'm sorry" she pleaded and used the last of her strength to pick her up. "We'll get a new sofa, first thing tomorrow. Let me get you...into a bath" she said heading for the stairs. 

"It's ok Sam," Janet said trying to reassure her. "I am the one that started this." She held Sam as she was carried into their bedroom. "Why do we need a new couch?" 

"I had an accident" she said quickly not about to say anything else. "I didn't see it until I was down there baby. Here" she sat her on the bed, "I'll start a bath." 

Janet grabbed Sam's arm before she could walk away. "Sam what kind of accident? What are you talking about?" 

"No blood Janet, I just peed when I came that's all" she offered patting the hand. "Can I go start you that bath now?" 

Janet looked into Sam's eyes. "Sure," she said softly. She watched Sam leave into the joining bathroom and heard the water start. She then stood and left the bedroom heading back downstairs. She knew Sam wouldn't normally lie to her but something seemed wrong. She reached the couch and moved to the front seeing where the liquid was. Being the material of the couch was a little on the dark side it was hard to tell what it was so she touched it and when looking at her finger realized it wasn't urine but indeed blood. Her blood. 

A minute later her wife rushed downstairs, "JANET WHERE ARE...Janet" she rushed up hugging her from behind. "God Janet I thought...what...what is it? What's wrong?" she said having felt her wife stiffen. 

Janet held out her fingers to show what was on them. "Urine huh?" 

Shocked the woman shook her head, "I...I thought it was Janet, I didn't look I just picked you up and we left. I...uh I felt it." 

"You knew that it wasn't from you though," Janet said as she sat heavily on one end of the couch far from her blood. 

"But I caused it" Sam insisted and knelt down in front of her, using her shirt to wipe her fingers. "I'm sorry I hurt you but let me take you up to your bath now, you'll feel better." 

"Sam I don't want you to blame yourself for this," Janet said looking at the shirt. "I started everything." Janet went quiet then a thought struck her and she began to hyperventilate. 

Knowing she had to be calm Sam took Janet's hand and ordered her to close her eyes. She talked to her for almost five minutes before she calmed down, "What is it Janet? What's wrong?" she asked standing up. "I'm taking you up to your bath, the water is still running" she said reaching to pick her up. 

Janet stood ready to head to the bath. She didn't talk but even though she was no longer hyperventilating she allowed tears to fall. 

"Janet" she insisted to her wife and followed the woman to the bathroom naked both of them and watched her get in. "Would you please tell me what's wrong? I don't blame myself, but I did cause it and that's a fact. It was an accident, at least that part of it but the rest of it was great" she said kneeling down beside the tub. "Please honey, tell me what it is." 

"What if because I was careless I ruined the chance for us to use my eggs?" Janet knew she was probably over reacting but right now everything was so mixed up. 

"We were careless" she corrected her wife and reached out cupping her cheek. "Dry your eyes and I'll call Griggs and ask, she'd know right? Try to relax ok?" 

"She'd know," Janet said between sobs. "I'm sorry Sam." She dropped her head hanging it in shame. 

"So am I but we don't have anything to be sorry about yet" she promised and lifted her head. "I love you Janet and it's going to be fine. Now lay your head back, close your eyes and relax. Can you do that for me while I call?" 

"Yeah," Janet said softly laying her head back as the tears continued to fall. 

It was almost ten minutes later when Sam came back carrying a hot cup of tea and saw her wife watching her intently, "Robin said that I didn't penetrate that far, I told her how far and what happened. She said it's likely I kick started your period" she offered setting the tea down. "Nothing to worry about were her exact words and she said to drink the tea, it will help you sleep which you always need after a visit with her. Said something about she wears you out" she offered with a grin sitting by the tub. "If you'll turn around and scoot over here I'll wash your hair while you sip your tea honey." 

Janet moved over to where Sam wanted her. "Did Robin say when she wanted to see me again?" 

"Three days if we want to harvest at this cycle otherwise the next one in a month or so" she offered her wife and handed her the tea and got the shampoo. "We're going to be parents Janet. What do you want, a little boy or a little girl?" she asked rubbing the woman's' scalp tenderly and firmly. 

"As much as I was thrilled with having two daughters we already know how that road goes," Janet said. "It would be easier on us, but I wouldn't mind if it was a boy. I'm just happy to be having a baby." She took a sip of her tea. "What do you want?" 

Sam smiled as she washed her wife's hair, she loved the feel of Janet's hair it was so soft and welcoming and as she soaped it up and scrubbed it she had to smile, "Either one really now that I know it's your egg I'll be carrying, I'm less nervous. You have to remember to give me that shot after I get you out and dried off too honey. Is that going to hurt? It sounds like it hurts." 

"It might hurt a little but I'll try to be as gentle as possible," Janet said taking another sip of her tea. "Why would you be nervous if it wasn't my egg? It would have been yours then." 

"Because it wouldn't be you" she said and told her wife to close her eyes after setting her tea down so she could rinse her head. "You're a comfort to me Janet, not just like a patient or even as my wife but something genetic. I can tell when you're near me even when I'm unconscious, your presence calms me and knowing a part of you will be inside me to make sure the baby and I are ok means a lot; helps to calm the few nerves I had. You can sit up now" Sam said and offered her a washcloth. "Dry your eyes, I'm going to go get your pj's baby. Which ones do you want?" she asked standing up. 

"Comfortable ones," Janet said. "Something that won't turn you on." 

"That's impossible if your body is in them" she said and leaned over kissing her wife's cheek. "Drink your tea babe" and left to get the pajamas. 

When Sam returned Janet had finished her tea and was still sitting in the tub. 

Tossing down the woman's silk purple ones Sam came over and kissed the woman's wet head, "Let's get you out of there before you get all wrinkly and pruny." 

"Too late," Janet joked lifting her feet and wiggling her toes. 

"I'm just going to have to kiss those wrinkles then, what a terrible job" Sam said and soaked her arms picking Janet up and put her on the side of the tub grabbing two towels. She tossed one over Janet's head, "Dry cutie while I start on those toes" she said kneeling down to grab a foot. 

Janet used the towel Sam draped over her to dry her hair and upper body. "Thank you for taking such great care of me." 

"No better than you take care of me" Sam answered drying off her lower body and then helped her change into pj's and smiled rubbing her arms now. "I'll clean the bathroom up tomorrow, let's go to bed baby. We'll eat a big breakfast in the morning. Everything you need to stick me is by the bed, I brought it up." 

"Let be use the bathroom and then I'll be right out," Janet said kissing her wife. She did what she needed to do, checked to make sure there was no damage and it was just her period starting early then returned to the bedroom and her wife. She took what she needed out of the bag and placed the rest to the side then prepped the needle. After swabbing Sam's skin she was ready to give her the injection. "Are you sure about this?" 

Pausing for only a moment at Janet who was straddling her legs, using her body weight to hold them down she glanced at the syringe in her wife's hand and then the spot on her stomach and finally nodded, "Yeah, just do what you do best Janet" she said and laid her head back. 

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible," Janet said as she began to insert the syringe pushing the plunger down when it was in. She pulled it out and kissed the injection area softly when she finished. 

Opening her eyes Sam smiled and nodded, not having to say anything as she carefully pulled her shirt down; she'd changed into pj's too. Then she stretched her arm out, the meaning clear she wanted to hold her wife as they slept. 

Janet crawled into bed and went to Sam's side laying her head on a shoulder as her arms snaked around her waist. 

Holding her wife protectively Sam Carter thought about so many in the world thought this would be wrong but how in hell could love be wrong? She and Janet loved one another and that loved sustained Sam in some of the situations she faced every single day...no way in hell would she ever be sorry or ashamed of that no matter who it was, "So what do I have to do talk my beautiful wife into making me breakfast in bed tomorrow?" 

"Starting already," Janet teased. "And you're not even pregnant yet." 

"You know me honey," she said rolling over with a smile in the darkness, "Practice makes perfect" and leaned over kissing her. "How is it possible that each time I look at you that I find something new to love? God you're perfect Jan, in so many unbelievable ways" she said scooting closer to her wife. 

"I could say the same thing about you," Janet said draping a leg across Sam's thighs. "I wouldn't have thought it possible before I met you that someone could look at me with such love." 

"Believe it because I do" she promised and scooted over a little more and yawned. "Sorry babe, guess you wore me out earlier." 

That reminded Janet of the couch. "What are we going to do about the mess on the couch?" 

"Replace it" Sam offered with a grin as she held her wife and her wife held her under the massive comforter and blankets. "We can go looking tomorrow night if you want, after I take you out to a full dinner that is? I know a guy at the furniture barn in town, he owes me a favor or two so we can get a great deal on a whole living room set if you want honey." 

"I guess," Janet yawned and closed her eyes. 

The next morning Sam woke up at a little after seven and sat up in bed noticing her wife was missing. ~She must already be up~ she thought rubbing her face and glanced at the clock, both of them were due on base at nine so they had a little time. ~I should get up and....~ she saw Janet then and the tray laden down with food. "What is this honey? I was kidding you know." 

"I know, but I still wanted to do it," Janet said. "It's not all the time that I am the one babying you. It usually the other way around." Janet placed the tray over Sam's lap and gave her a kiss before taking a seat next to her. 

Looking at her wife and then the food she smiled picking up the napkin, "So what all is there? I better get used to letting you baby me for nine months or so, I have a feeling you're going to insist I lay around. You're eating some of this too right" she asked putting a hand on Janet's leg and rubbed it. 

"Of course your not eating for two yet," Janet said picking up a strawberry and holding it out for Sam. "I made scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and there is cut fresh fruit." 

"Yep you're babying me all right but it smells wonderful" she said and opened her mouth wrapping it gently around the strawberry from her wife and chewed once she had it. "Thank you Janet." 

"So where do you want to start?" Janet asked waving a hand at the tray of food. "By the way when do you plan on telling the guys?" 

"Coffee" Sam answered with a wink and picked up the cup sipping it. "I thought I'd tell them after we tell the General, but we don't need to do that until I'm actually pregnant because I know you'll pull me off gate travel and slap light duty on me as soon as you know I'm pregnant so we have to tell him then. Eggs please." 

"We should talk with Griggs and find out what amount of caffeine is good," Janet said smiling at Sam as she took a long sip of her coffee. She picked up the fork and scooped up some eggs before offering it to Sam. "You better believe your getting light duty when you're pregnant. I'm not going to let you go through the gate even if it's early in the first trimester." 

Taking the eggs and chewing them Sam sat down the coffee and picked up the juice sipping it, "You eat too honey and I was expecting that so I'm not surprised" she admitted picking up a piece of bacon and nibbling and then offered it to her wife. "What room do you think we should redo for the babies room Jan?" 

Janet pulled the bacon into her mouth lightly nipping at the ends of Sam's fingers. "I was thinking maybe Kira's old room," Janet said around the mouthful of bacon. "It's a little closer to ours but still has privacy. We can turn Cassie's into a guest room that way if the girls come home for the holidays then they still have a place to sleep. What do you think?" 

"I think I want to know when you learned to mind read," she offered with a grin accepting a bite of eggs and hash browns now. "This is really good honey" she said around the food as she chewed slowly. "I had another thought if you want to hear it so you can think about it." 

"What?" Janet asked as she ate some of the fruit. 

Setting her juice down Sam accepted another bite and then wiped her mouth looking at her wife, "You remember that house we looked at ten minutes from the base and the Academy Hospital? The big three story thing on White Street" she asked. "Well it's still on the market and with the settlement we got last year for that minor accident and our new pay scales we could buy it easily outright and that way each of the kids could have a room; we even would have enough left to do some new furnishings. What do you think" she asked offering her wife the juice and then took the fork from her and scooped up some eggs holding them out to her and smiled. 

Janet placed the juice back on the tray. "Hey I thought I was the one to do the babying?" Janet teased then took the offered eggs. "I loved that house. The architecture reminds me of the old Victorian houses back in the twenties and thirties. Do you really think we can afford it?" 

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't already checked it out and according to our bank we can handle it easily" she said leaning over to kiss her wife and then gave her the eggs. "I thought about it since I thought about getting pregnant but didn't want to give too much news at once but we could also build you that music room you always wanted and overseeing the construction is something I could do without actually working during the pregnancy. If we time it right the house would be done just about the time the baby is due. Want some hash browns," she asked. 

"Sure," Janet said eating the eggs. "I didn't want to point it out when we looked at it the first time but there is a balcony on the roof that would be perfect for you to use for stargazing." 

"Yes" Sam answered scooping up the potatoes and holding them out for her wife, "I know but I appreciate you noticing too. If we hurry and leave in the next half an hour we could go by and look at the place again, I know the real estate agent handling it and we could get the key and check it out before work." 

Janet ate the hash browns then grabbed her cup of coffee and finished it. She grabbed Sam's and started drinking that too leaving her with only juice. "Sounds like a good idea." 

"You just drank my coffee" she joked and started eating quickly, pausing once in a while to shove a bite into Janet's mouth and glanced at her with wide blue eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Janet said moving off the bed. Most of the food was finished; the bowl of fruit laid empty and just a little bit of eggs and potatoes littered the plate. "I'm going to jump in and take a shower. Do you need to?" 

"Nah, I'll shower at the base before my shift" she offered with a grin. "Now about my coffee" she asked eating. 

"You don't need it," Janet said and quickly left the room and starting the water in the bathroom. 

House On White Street

1121 White Street was a beautiful three-story brick home with blue shutters and it was beautiful. There was a Springs Reality sign in the front yard and it had a pool out back as well as a fairly large yard both out front and in back. Holding her wife's hand they headed up to the porch, "We'd have to hire a lawn service to maintain the garden and mow since I can't do it while I'm pregnant and you're going to be too busy between me and the base I think." 

"Think we can con Daniel or Jack into doing it?" Janet said with a wink as she walked up the porch steps. 

"Daniel maybe but do you really want to let Jack loose with a weed eater" she asked with a giggle as she unlocked the door. "According to the reports the real estate agent gave me it's sound structurally, has new plumbing and has been exterminated. It also has a new septic system, only a couple years old though I'd want our own people to go over it first to double check that before we signed the papers" she said pushing the door open. "After you honey." 

Janet entered and began looking around. She entered the kitchen and saw how spacious it was and the nice stove it had for cooking. 

They looked around and talked for almost half an hour before Sam pulled Janet toward a room on the second floor, "There was a request I made of the realtor and she sent me an email last week that the owners would do it for an extra thousand. I really liked the way their library was furnished," she said opening the door and motioned Janet inside the only furnished room, the walls lined with full bookcases. "This room comes furnished if we decide to buy, I always wanted a library and I was thinking we could put a stereo system throughout the house so when you and I wanted to listen to music in here or one of the other rooms while reading or whatever we could it easily. What do you think?" she asked her wife looking at the room. "Has a beautiful view of the back yard too." 

Janet walked up to one of the bookcases and ran her hand along the smooth wood then continued walking to the window looking out on the yard. 

Going over to her wife Sam wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder gently squeezing her as they looked out on the sun shining off the water in the pool, it was maintained through the real estate company, "We'd have to hire a pool service as well but that shouldn't be a problem. So talk to me Janet, what do you think? Would you and the kids be happy here do you think?" 

Realizing she had zoned Janet shook herself back into reality. "Sorry I kind of drifted off," she said softly as she leaned back into Sam. "It's beautiful and I love the house. But do you want to live here?" 

"Yes" she answered honestly kissing her wife's cheek tenderly and then resumed looking out the window, "I do Janet. Do you?" 

"I love it here and think it's perfect," Janet said. "I think we should but I would live anywhere as long as you where there." 

"Me too" Sam answered her wife and held her tightly. "I'll call the realtor on the way to the base and tell him to make the offer then. I love you Janet, more than anything." 

"I can't believe were going to do this," Janet said holding Sam's arms around her. "Having a baby and buying a new house." She glanced at her watch. "As much as I am enjoying this moment we should leave before we're late for work." 

Enroute To SGC

Once they were in the car Sam drove and was talking to the realtor, "Hey Frank, yes we love the house. Make an offer of sixty seven five and go up to their asking price if you have to. How soon will we know if they accept it?" 

"I will be talking with the owners around one so after our meeting I will know," Frank said. "If you give me a call around three or so I should have an answer by then. Or I can call you either way." 

"Janet or I will call you at three Frank, thanks" she said and hung up with a smile making the turn onto the road for the base, it was such a close drive. "Frank says he'll know by three, he's meeting with the owners. If I'm busy can you call and get the answer?" 

"Sure just leave me the number," Janet said smiling. 

"No problem" she answered as they arrived on base. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

It was three fifteen when Janet was getting ready to call the realtor that afternoon, she had gotten side tracked with a patient and Sam had been in meetings all day but then she stopped when she saw a full vase of red roses on her desk and the card read: Call me in my lab, Sam. P.S. Good news. 

Janet smiled and lowered her head smelling the roses. Instead of calling she headed out of the infirmary and towards Sam's lab. 

Carter Lab

She knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Hey," Janet said holding one of the roses in her hand. "Thank you." 

Looking up from her laptop Carter nodded, "It's no problem. I tried to get blue but they were out and the shipment didn't arrive until tomorrow so have a seat and I'll tell you the good news babe," she said grabbing a nearby notebook. 

Before taking a seat Janet kissed Sam and laid the single rose in front of her. She sat on the stool and waited. "So what's the verdict?" 

Picking up the rose she smiled and smelled it before holding it and opening the notebook, "Well several things actually. First the house, they were asking for 87,000 thousand and they accepted our offer of 76,500 thousand so we sign the papers next week. Our place has been put on the market and I've hired a moving company to help us pack and get in the new place. I talked to a contractor and they can start construction the day after we sign the papers, Tuesday is the estimate right now. Dinner, we have reservations at Florentines for eight and then day after tomorrow, since I have a dental appointment we get to leave early thanks to the General so we can go visit that sperm bank and start finding daddy with our bundle of joy. Did I miss anything?" she asked looking at her wife. 

"Don't forget in the next day or two I have to see Griggs," Janet reminded. "What is the construction for?" 

"Oh yeah that's tomorrow afternoon" Sam volunteered with a smile. "I told the General you were taking me to a dentist appointment. Some additions to the babies new room and a roof over a section of that balcony on top so I can still stargaze when it rains." 

"That's a good idea. I don't want to have to buy you a new telescope every year," Janet teased. "Am I taking you to the dentist or are you driving yourself? And what time is my appointment?" 

"You're taking me because it's at 1600 and I want you to hold my hand," she offered with an innocent look. "It's at seven, after your shift and Griggs said it's fine. So it looks like everything is working out baby, all because of you." 

"And you," Janet said leaning over to kiss her. "Do you think we are moving too fast with this?" 

"No" she said taking her wife's hands in hers and squeezed, "I think for a lot of years you and I have given everything we had to our country, our planet, our universe, the SGC, our families, our friends and it's about time they gave something to us don't you? OH and we go down after the sperm bank to see Cassie for the weekend." 

"Us," Janet repeated then smiled. "I like presents especially this one." 

"I got the best present of all" she said and leaned over kissing her wife, "When I married you" she finished pulling back. 

"COLONEL CARTER TO THE CONTROL ROOM, COLONEL CARTER TO THE CONTROL ROOM" came over the intercom. 

"I really have to teach these people when not to bother us" she offered with a grin and stood up. "I'll see you the end of shift ok honey?" 

"See you then," Janet said standing. "You better go before they send someone down here after you." 

Florentine's Restaurant

That night after a romantic dinner for the two of them Sam took her wife onto the dance floor and slowly held her as they danced to a nice number and she kissed her aware of all the eyes on them, "I love you Janet Fraiser with every beat of my heart more and more." 

"Mmmm," Janet mumbled as Sam kissed her. "Do you know we have everyone watching us?" 

"Do you know I really don't care" she asked with a grin and pulled Janet closer as the music filled the room. 

Janet looked up into Sam's blue eyes. "I remember a time when you would become extremely embarrassed to find people watching you. You always would get this cute expression on your face as a blush would spread across your features." 

"I want the world to know you are my wife and that I love you more than life itself Janet so I hope they all watch us as I do this" she said and spun with Janet and then dipped her pressing her lips to hers in passion, sliding her tongue inside to dance with her wife's and held her there as there were gasps and all eyes were on them but still Sam didn't break the kiss. 

Janet wrapped her arms tighter to make sure she wasn't going to fall not that Sam would let that happen but it was a natural reflex when your balance was thrown off. "Home," Janet panted in Sam's ear after breaking the kiss. 

Straightening up and now holding her wife's hand she nodded, "Let's go pay the check" she said hurriedly and walked off the dance floor to all the eyes and went back to their table as the waiter came up. Digging in her purse she handed him a credit card and they waited for the bill to be brought back so Sam could sign it. "So did you have a good time Janet?" 

"A great time but the night is still young," Janet whispered seductively. 

"That it is," she answered as the young man brought the check back. Taking it Sam signed on the tip and then her name taking the receipt and her card, "Thank you very much." 

"My pleasure, have a nice evening" he said to the ladies and left. 

Getting her purse Sam stood up and went to pull Janet's chair out and offered her arm to her, "Let's go home honey." 

"Let's," Janet said taking the offered arm and standing. 

They walked out of the restaurant in silence and headed for the car. 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

Holding open the door Sam got Janet inside, even buckled her seat belt and then went to get into the drivers seat and headed out, "So you said you got an email from Kira today earlier, how is she liking medical school?" 

"I have to laugh at how much our girls love school," Janet said smiling. "They have to be the only kids that love to go and learn. She is having a great time but having some trouble with a class." Janet went quiet and looked at Sam. "She says she met someone." 

"Who and what class" she asked of her daughter. "Do we need to take a trip out East?" 

"No she is finding one of her instructors to be rather boring," Janet said laughing. "She says he talks like that guy from the visine eye commercial 'For dry red eye'," Janet said repeating Kira. "And as far as who I don't know. She didn't want to tell me much. Said she was in a hurry." 

"We'll call her when we get home" Sam offered with a grin. "And she'll find a way to deal with it" she told her wife putting a hand on her knee. 

"Better things to do," Janet said leaning over in the car and nipping at Sam's neck 

"I like the way your mind works" she told her wife with a smile as she pulled out and started home. 

"How fast do you think we can get home?" Janet asked as she moved to suck on another area. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

"Fast" she offered speeding up. Twenty-two minutes later they pulled in and Sam jumped out going to open her wife's door and picked her up using her foot to close the door. As Janet got the key ready she raced up the porch and once the door was open raced inside closing it and headed straight for the sofa, their new suit was being delivered next week to the new place. "You're on your period Jan, we can't do much otherwise we could hurt you but..." she sat down and started to unbutton Janet's shirt kissing her. 

"Fuck," Janet groaned as Sam reminded her of their situation. 

"I fully intend to as soon as we're both naked" she offered with a wry grin and felt Janet unbuckling her pants. 

Sam had managed to get her shirt open and as the mouth closed around one of Janet's nipples she arched up into her wife. 

At some point during the sex the two women got upstairs and Sam had come twice. The last time she was barely conscious, sweaty, sticky and exhausted. She felt Janet roll off her and scoot closer as she started to pull her fingers out and Carter rolled her head to the side, "Leave them...please...as...we sleep" she asked her wife. 

Janet returned her fingers inside of Sam. "Ok," Janet whispered kissing her shoulder. "Go to sleep." 

"Mmmm....ok" she said snuggling into Janet, "Love you baby." 

"I love you too," was Janet's response. "Now sleep." 

Enroute To Dentist

Feeling Janet's fingers press a little more into her Sam smiled and stretched an arm over her wife and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next afternoon they were on their way to the dentists office after a full day at the base, Sam went out on Monday for a week off world after the bank so Janet would oversee the movers getting things in the new house, Abby was coming over to help her, "Janet I don't need the dentist, really" she said holding the left side of her face. 

"Yes you do hon," Janet said looking at her wife. "You are in pain and can barely eat on your left side." Janet pulled into the dentist's parking lot and parked the car. "Now get in there." 

Dentist Office

"Ok but if I see one drill or a pair of pliers I am so out of here" she commented getting out and literally had to be dragged by Janet inside. She sat down while the woman told the receptionist that Sam was there. 

Sam had tried to get up and leave while they waited but Janet kept her in the chair by sitting on her. "I told you that you are seeing this dentist. There are alternatives to go with." 

"Yeah but..." 

The door opened, "Lt. Colonel Carter, the dentist will see you now." 

"We should go, we don't want to be late for Griggs" Sam offered to her wife. 

"After the dentist," Janet said moving off of Sam and pulling her up. Once she had her standing she pushed her through the opened door. "I'll be right here when you're done." 

"You have to come with me," Sam said grabbing her wife's hand. 

The receptionist smiled, "If you'd like Doctor Fraiser you're welcome to hold her hand during treatment." 

"Your such a baby Sam," Janet said as she followed her wife and took a seat on one of the stools next to the dentist's chair. 

It was a half and hour later when the dentist decided she needed a filling and he started to drill. Once he was done Sam sat still and looked at her wife and held her jaw, "THAT hurt" she insisted. 

"I could have given you Novocain Lt. Colonel but you refused" the man offered hanging up his drill. "You'll need to come back in two weeks so I can check it, but you should be fine. Doctor just keep an eye on her for any signs of infection and liquid diet most of today" he ordered Janet. 

"Will do and thank you," Janet said locking at Sam. 

Enroute To Griggs Office

Grumbling a little Carter thanked the dentist and headed out. They were on their way to Griggs office and Sam was pouting, "I need morphine Janet, my jaw is killing me. If you had just looked..." 

"Sam stop it all ready," Janet said. "I am not a dentist and I can't fix everything that goes wrong. Now if you would have taking the Novocain like he offered and I told you to do then you wouldn't be hurting." 

"Yeah and be dopey when we got to Griggs office" she offered and turned her head away to stare out the window and be miserable in silence. 

"All Novocain does hon is numb the area," Janet said smiling. "You wouldn't be loopy or anything, just unable to feel the pain. Do you want to go back and see if he can give you some?" Janet said as she moved the car into the turn lane planning and making a u-turn and heading back to the dentist. 

"NO I do not" she answered and closed her eyes. 

"Sam you're in pain, you need something for it," Janet pointed out while still stopped at the red light. 

"Janet I am fine, just go to Griggs and I'll take something when I get home" she stated not looking anywhere and kept her eyes closed. ~No wonder I HATE dentists~ she thought. 

When the lights changed to green Janet threw on her signal and changed lanes going straight and after a block and seeing the pain on Sam's face she pulled the car over and put it in park. Grabbing her cell phone she called Griggs' office. "Hello this is Janet Fraiser. I had an appointment this afternoon. I'm unable to make it so is there another time I can reschedule for?" 

"Please hold a moment" came the voice. 

"Janet what the hell are you doing" Sam insisted looking over at her. "If you don't do this now we have to wait a month or more, hang up the phone." 

"Sam I am not going to the Doctors with you in pain and miserable," Janet said truthfully still holding the phone. "We might not have to wait a month. My cycle isn't finished yet maybe just a day or so." 

"Hang up the phone" she repeated. 

"Doctor Fraiser, we have an opening day after tomorrow at 2 o'clock" the receptionist stated. 

"Can you hold for a minute," Janet requested of the receptionist. "They have an opening for the day after tomorrow at two. We can still do this?" Janet waited to see Sam's reaction. 

"We can still do this now" she insisted forcing herself to not show the pain she was in. 

"Not with you in pain and I know you," Janet said. "You are just trying to hide it from me now. What's wrong with waiting a couple more days?" 

Not wanting to fight Sam just turned away, "Do what you want Janet." 

"Can you schedule me for that day if I don't show up in about an hour?" Janet asked not wanting the receptionist to have to listen to them fight. 

"Of course Doctor Fraiser, I'll handle it" the woman said and bid her good bye. 

Janet closed the phone then turned to Sam. "You want to tell me what's going on here?" 

"Nothing, I'm ready to go, you are the one that isn't Janet" Sam told her but didn't look at her. "And for the record you're supposed to work the afternoon shift the day after tomorrow, at least you told me you did." 

"I'll change it if I have to Sam," Janet said undoing her seat belt. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm having second thoughts?" 

"No" she stated staring out the window. "Can we just go wherever you're going?" 

"No," Janet said softly. "Tell them then what this is about." 

"It's about nothing, you're the one that changed the appointment so why don't you tell me," she said looking over at her, "What this is about?" 

"I need to know you ok and not in pain when I do this. That way I'm not worried about you too," Janet said. "That way I know you are there with me." She climbed out of the car gabbing her purse but left her keys in the ignition and started to walk down the street. 

~Fine~ she hollered at herself and grabbed the keys and her purse getting out and locked up the car. She ran to catch Janet and stopped her only long enough to hand her the keys and then started walking in the other direction, she'd go back to the base. 

"All I wanted was to make sure you had a clear head for this Sam," Janet yelled as she watched Sam walk away. 

Stopping Carter lowered her head and took a moment to stop crying and turned around yelling back, "All you wanted was to baby me, well I don't need babied Janet I needed a wife who was as committed to having a family as I was. Maybe you'll be lucky and I'll be hit by a car as I go back to the base" she hollered and immediately knew she shouldn't have said it but turned angry and continued on her way. 

"Your so full of shit Sam if you don't think I am committed to this family," Janet yelled. "And I don't appreciate the comment about being hit by a car, but hey I guess that could go both ways cause that may happen to me. You know where I will be if you decide to come home." She turned not bothering to look at Sam and started to walk letting her tears fall in the process. 

SGC Complex  
Carter Lab

But Sam didn't come home and the next day at work when Janet went to her lab she wasn't there either but one of her assistants came in, "Doctor Fraiser can I help you with something?" 

"I was looking for Colonel Carter. Do you know where she is?" Janet asked a little worried. 

"Yes ma'am, she and SG1 were deployed on an emergency mission with the Tok'ra and the Asgard last night at 2000" the man told her. 

Infirmary

"Thank you," Janet said politely and left going back to her office. She closed the door behind her taking a seat in her chair and picking up the phone. "Connect me to General O'Neill please." 

"O'Neil here Doc, what's up" came the voice of the SGC commanding officer. 

"I'd like to request the rest of the day off if I may Sir," Janet said. "Doctor Warner can handle any emergencies that may occur." 

"Sure Doc, but don't you usually stay around when SG1 is off world" he asked confused, "Oh yeah and Carter left a letter with me for you, would you like to come and get it or should I send it down?" 

"I'll come and get it before I leave Sir," Janet said wondering what Sam had written. 

"Ok Doc, if we need ya we'll call and incase I'm not here the letter will be on the desk with your name on it...just help yourself" he offered good naturedly. "Anything else Doc?" 

"That will be all Sir. I will be by in a few minutes," Janet informed and hung up. After grabbing her brief case and left her office. "Abby I am leaving for the day. If an emergency arises have Doctor Warner handle it." She started to walk away but stopped. "I will have my cell but you may not be able to reach me. See you tomorrow." With that she left her head nurse with a confused expression. She waited for the elevator then headed to the Generals office to retrieve her letter. With that in hand she headed for her car topside and stuffed the letter in her pocket planning on reading it later. Clearing the checkpoints she headed to Griggs' office and that's where she found herself at the moment, sitting in the waiting room. 

Griggs Office

A few minutes later she was shown into the main office and was joined by Robin Griggs who looked shocked, "Janet, hi. What are you doing here? I heard you rescheduled for tomorrow, what's up," she asked taking a seat behind her desk. 

Janet was nervous and fidgeting in her seat. "I was wondering if it was possible to take care of it today?" 

"I've got back to back patients so you may have to wait a while" the woman informed her friend, "Also I thought Sam was going to be here with you, it's really better if you have someone to hold your hand Janet and wouldn't you like her to be here for this?" 

Janet closed her eyes and leaned forward a little. "Actually we had a fight so that isn't an option at the moment. And I don't mind having to wait." 

"Ok so now I'm your friend and not your doctor" Robin said rising and went over to sit in the chair beside Fraiser. "Tell me what the fight was about Janet, I find it hard to believe you two ever fight." 

"We have our moments," Janet said sadly remembering some of their fights. "Yesterday Sam had a dentist appointment before we were supposed to come here. She was in pain and didn't want to go back and get something so I wanted to reschedule. That didn't settle well with her and she said she didn't need someone to baby her she needed a wife that was as committed to this family as her." Janet shrugged with the sudden tightness in her throat. 

Reaching over Griggs squeezed her arm lightly, "And you both were stubborn and walked or left and haven't spoken since am I right?" 

"Yes and we won't for a while now," Janet said. "Sam got sent out sometime late last night or early this morning." 

"I'm sorry to hear that but Janet" Robin began thinking a moment. "You and Sam are the most perfect couple I have ever seen and despite what you think she wants to be here for this as much as you need her to be. Let me give you something so you can go home and go to sleep and if Sam isn't back by the time for your appointment tomorrow we'll do it then ok? Trust Me," she said seeing the eyes staring at her, "You want her here and Sam wants to here at the start of your child's life." 

"I need to show her that I'm as committed to this family as she is and if that means doing this without her then so be it," Janet said sadly and more than a little scared. 

Shaking her head Robin got up and went to a cabinet and got two pills and put them in a bottle writing on the label. She came back and helped the woman stand up, "Take one when you get home Janet and get some sleep. Call me when you get up and if you want to do this we will but you look beat and you're worried about your wife. Go home and get some sleep ok?" 

"All right Robin," Janet said taking the offered bottle. "What is the other pill for?" 

"Incase she isn't home tomorrow night, now get out of here" she said smiling, "Before I decide to put you to work since you're so bored. See you tomorrow Janet." 

"See you later Robin," Janet said and left her office. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

She reached home and after going up to her room she took her pill then began to change knowing it will take a little while for it to start working. She was in her pajamas and picked up her uniform when the letter fell out. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard as she opened it up. 

My dearest Janet, 

I was just on the way home when we got stopped for this mission, it shouldn't be dangerous but the Tok'ra and Asgard feel this piece of alien technology that doesn't work can use my touch so it's off to go fix something I go. Anyway the real reason for this letter.... 

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you and yes that is what I was. You were trying to take care of me, which I love about you for and I responded by threatening you and giving you ultimatums. You above all others are as committed to me, the girls and this family more than anyone I've ever met. I'm sorry and the only excuse I can offer is that I'm just basically a bitch. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I love you, I love our family, I love the life we are going to make and I love you most of all my dear sweet and loving wife. Please try to understand that sometimes I'm just a witch and I admit to being a little scared, as I'm sure you are over all the changes. 

I've got to go but know I always love you Janet and please be ready to forgive me by the time I get back. You're my heart, my soul and my reason for coming back. 

All my love and soul, Sam. 

Crying Janet slide down the bed until she was lying down. She grabbed Sam's pillow and held it close allowing the tears to fall. "I forgive you," she whispered to no one. "Please come home." 

It was the next morning when Janet got up tired and realized she was snuggled up to a body that was sleeping. Sitting up she saw it was Sam and was shocked, she hadn't even heard or felt her come in thanks to Robin's drugs. 

Turning her head to the side still asleep the blond Lt. Colonel yawned and it was then that the bruises on her face were visible but she was still sleeping soundly. 

Janet lightly traced the bruises with a finger. "Oh hon what happened?" She whispered not expecting an answer from her sleeping wife. 

But blue eyes opened tiredly and she mumbled, "Jan....I...I'm sorry" she said tiredly and rolled over on her back yawning. "What time is it?" 

"It's ok," Janet said softly. "A little past six." 

She nodded tiredly, "I...have to be into the base by seven thirty for a meeting" she said and started to sit up. "I missed you and I was a bitch, I'm sorry Jan." 

"It's ok," Janet said softly hugging her. "I'm just happy your back." 

"It's not ok" Sam whispered holding her wife tightly and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad I'm back too. What time do you have to be in? I started to stay on base since it was four when I got back but wanted to come home." 

"I don't," Janet said. "I'm supposed to see Griggs today." 

"When, I'll come home and I want to be there" she said pulling back a little and smiled as Janet started to trace her bruises. "A fight among one of the Tok'ra who turned out to be a spy, I got caught in the middle." 

"Not a good place to be," Janet said. "My appointment is at two." 

"I'll meet you here by one" Sam promised her wife. "I'm going to get a...." she yawned and shook her head, "A shower. Would you mind making me a couple pieces of toast and some coffee baby? Please? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and only got about three hours sleep total since leaving." 

"Sure," Janet said kissing her softly. "They will be ready when you get out." She moved to get out of bed and start Sam's breakfast. 

When Sam came down she was dressed in a long sleeved black t-shirt and pants, her jacket over her arm and smiled seeing Janet at the kitchen table drinking her own coffee and saw a plate of toast and coffee beside her. Tossing her jacket on a chair she sat down beside her wife, "I'm sorry about what I said Janet, it was stupid" she admitted sipping her hot coffee. 

Janet shook her head taking a sip of her coffee. "No, I was acting irrational. There was no reason we couldn't still have done it at the first appointment." 

"You were being concerned for me as your wife and someone you care about, don't ever apologize for that" she said reaching over and taking Janet's hand in hers and smiled. "I love you please tell me you know that Janet." 

"With all my heart," Janet said smiling. "You better eat or you're going to be late." 

"I could get a doctor's note and stay home," she offered with a smile as she released her hand to eat. "After all I'm bruised, sore, tired..." 

"I thought you said you had a meeting?" Janet asked raising her eyebrow. 

"I do but nothing that can't be rescheduled, I mean if the CMO thinks I'm too tired" she challenged with a wink and ate her toast. "Want a bite?" 

"No you need to eat," Janet said. "Go to the meeting and come home right afterwards." 

"Now I tried that last night and they sent me on a mission" she challenged but nodded. 

"Or stay," Janet said her voice a little shaky. 

Without a word Carter rose and went the phone and soon was on the phone with Daniels, her chief assistant, "Daniels I'm not coming in today, I'm staying home to recover. Yes I know it's important, well I'm sorry but it can wait or you can figure it out yourself. Call if you have a question...yes bye" and she hung up the phone. "Want to go back to bed Janet?" 

"I don't know," Janet said. "But you should probably get some more sleep." 

"Will you come and tuck me in at least?" she asked holding her hand out to her wife. "I'll take us out to lunch after the appointment with Griggs, anywhere you want." 

Janet nodded and stood taking the offered hand. 

Without a word Sam let Janet lead her upstairs and watched as she made the bed with clean sheets and then pulled them back telling her to get in. Nodding she kicked her shoes and socks off and took her pants off laying them in a chair but left her underwear, shirt and bra on and went to get in looking at her wife, "Sure I can't convince you to lay with me, kiss my hurts maybe Janet?" 

Janet leaned forward and kissed the bruises on Sam's face then took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Propping herself up Sam took her wife's hand tightly in hers and rolled on her side facing Janet and held the hand in hers under her chin as she yawned, "I love you Janet and I'm sorry I treat you so badly." 

"It's not that," Janet said. "We are going to be all right, right?" 

"Yes, we are" she promised looking over into Janet's eyes and then scooted over and patted the bed in front of her, "Lay with me Janet, let me hold you in my arms for just a little while." 

Janet lay in the offered spot. "I'm scared," she whispered almost inaudibly 

Wrapping her arms around her wife Sam nodded slowly resting her head on the pillow at Janet's eye level, "I'm scared too but that's ok" she promised and held up their hands intertwined. "We'll be scared together and each of us will get the other one through it, as we always have Janet. I'm here for you and I'm always going to be here for you, trust me on that." 

"What Griggs has to do, I know it's going to hurt," Janet said shakily. "I'm scared and don't know if I can do this." 

Sitting up Carter leaned down and kissed her wife, "Do you trust me Janet" she asked with a nod. 

"With my life," Janet replied on the verge of tears. 

"Then trust this" Sam insisted and reached up cupping Janet's cheek, "Keep your eyes on me, the only thing you look at throughout the whole thing is me and I won't let her hurt you. Can you do that for me Jan baby?" 

"What if I can't?" Janet asked her eyes watery. She was afraid of letting Sam down now more than ever. 

"Janet honey" Sam began and laid down pulling Janet to her tightly, "Then we find another way but I'm already proud of you, I couldn't be anymore proud of you." 

Janet closed her eyes squeezing them shut. "I want to do this for you, but I'm so scared." Her voice sounded like Cassie when they first found her, a scared little girl. 

"I'm scared too," she promised holding Janet tighter. "Do you remember right after you adopted Cassie that there was this song you sang...I don't remember the name but she loved it when you sang it to her. She said it gave her strength would you sing it with me Janet" she asked kissing her tenderly. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise." 

Janet began trying to sing through the emotions she was feeling but having a hard time with it. 

Letting the woman bury her head into her chest Sam Carter wasn't much of a singer but she knew the words and slowly started to sing as she felt the woman's tension ebb and she started to relax. Carefully, softly she kept the words up until she felt Janet close to sleep, "Shh...." and she kept singing. 

The last thing Janet remembered was falling asleep in Sam's arms as she sang to her. She stirred a little trying not to wake Sam. 

Sam woke up hours later with Janet telling her it was twelve thirty and they had to go. She opened her eyes to see her wife dressed in some loose fitting clothes and smiling rested, "Hey baby" she said sitting up and wiped her face, "How did you sleep? You feeling better?" 

"A little," Janet said. "Still nervous though." Was added as she fidgeted. 

"Nervous is good, I'm nervous too but just remember what I said" she told her standing up. "Keep your eyes on me, no matter what happens ok" she asked heading to her panties and pants. "Did you get anything to eat? If not we can stop for something." 

"Too nervous to eat," Janet said slowly. "Think if I were to try and eat something I would be sick to my stomach." 

"We'll eat after" she promised and smiled pulling up her pants and zipping them coming up to her wife. "Give me five minutes to comb my hair and brush my teeth, we can go. Want to come with me in the bathroom?" 

Janet followed Sam into the bathroom not sure why she was thought. "I talked to Griggs yesterday." 

"Really" the woman asked grabbing her toothbrush first and smiled, "Why? Everything ok?" 

"Everything is fine," Janet said and gave her a nervous smile. "I was trying to get her to do the procedure then." She took a seat on the edge of the tub and looked at her hands like they held the answers to the universe. 

"I'm glad she didn't though," Sam answered brushing her teeth and spit out some toothpaste looking at her wife, "I wouldn't want to not be there Jan, for you and our child. Just think in nine months or so you're going to be holding our baby in your arms." 

"Robin wouldn't do it. Pretty much said the same thing," Janet said. "I thought that if I did it then you would know that I want this as much as you do." 

"I know that" she answered finishing with her teeth and started to brush her hair. "My God Janet, you're my wife and despite what I said I know you want this to work, you wouldn't have done half of what you did if you weren't. We are going to do this together and I'm never going to leave you alone, count on that ok?" 

"I know," Janet said. "Are you ready?" 

"Not quite" she said came over and knelt down kissing Janet's covered crotch, "Thank you for what you're doing for me and our family Janet, I don't deserve anything you give." 

Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's neck holding her tight. "You're having my baby. That's the greatest gift of all." 

Griggs Office

It was 1330 when Robin came in with a nurse and saw her patient all ready, "I got ahead" she said smiling and went to wash her hands and nodded. "I know I'm usually behind but it's a special day. You ready to make a baby Janet, Sam" she asked turning drying her hands and accepting some gloves from a nurse with a nod. 

Sitting on a stool by Janet's head Carter stroked her wife's hair and squeezed her hand smiling, "Ready as we'll ever be I think. Right Jan?" 

"It's now or never," Janet said watching Griggs. 

"You always were a woman of few words Janet dear" she commented taking a seat on a stool and rolled over sitting between the woman's legs. "Ok Janet, do you want anything for the pain before we do this? I can give you a nerve block if you like?" 

"Please," Janet said. "I don't think I can do this otherwise." 

"You got any for me too," Sam asked smiling at her wife. 

Griggs rolled her eyes standing up and went to a medicine cabinet, "You want me to get you something to hit her Janet?" 

"No just have something ready for the pain," Janet said. "I may squeeze her hand to tight and break something." 

"You wont' feel a thing, trust me" Robin called and spoke to her nurse. 

The woman came over and helped Janet put her feet down, "Can you roll on your right side for me Doctor Fraiser? Lt. Colonel you can move to the other side if you like." 

Sam did so and winked, "You're getting the good drugs. I should bring some home in a doggie bag." 

Janet laughed at that. "There is nothing wrong with the good drugs." She rolled over trying to keep from falling completely off. "So this is going to knock me out completely?" 

"It better not or I'm going to need a new medication book" Griggs joked and came up. "It's a nerve block, you won't feel anything below your waist for about three hours so Sam will have to carry you home and then no moving around" she said lifting the woman's gown enough to swab a spot on her hindquarters. "Ready Janet?" 

"Let's get this show on the road," Janet said smiling at Sam and reaching for her hand. 

"My gung ho wife" Sam said kissing her hand and smiled. 

The drugs were administered fast and then they gave them about five minutes to work before getting started. Doing a fast pelvic exam Griggs nodded to her nurse, "Ok Janet you didn't even flinch so the medications have worked. Now we're going to extract six eggs so it will take about ten minutes. You won't feel anything so I'm not going to talk to you and remind you I'm working here, just talk to Sam and look at her got it?" 

"Understood," Janet said looking at her wife trying not to focus on Griggs. 

"So" Sam began focusing on her wife and smiled rubbing her hand with the thumb of her hand, "Let's talk about the house. We have a few rooms we can do whatever we want with Janet. I know you always wanted a music room, what other kind of room would you like to have?" 

"We could have the library be in conjunction with a study," Janet went on to say. "I don't know what I would do with a music room though." 

"It's kind of your room" Sam said smiling and was glad Janet couldn't feel what was happening to her. "A quiet room where you can listen to music, sing and no one can bother you. What about each of us gets a study? Or we could have a game room if you know how we can get a pool table." 

"I wouldn't mind that," Janet said. "You could teach me to play pool a little better. By the way I picked up a baby name book. It should be in my bag." 

"Really" she said stroking the woman's hair gently, "Tell me what your absolutely favorite girl name is. I have two, Beverly and Elizabeth." 

"Those are nice but I'm still a little partial to Kathryn," Janet said. "You can always pull the book out and we can take a look." 

"I can do that and...." 

"I'll get it Colonel" the nurse said moving to Janet's bag to get the book. 

"Thanks" Sam said not wanting to leave her wife, "What about boys names? I love Matthew, nice strong American name though I know dad would recommend Jacob." 

"Of course your dad would," Janet said smiling. "By the way when do you plan on telling him? After all this will be his grandchild." 

"Right after we know I'm pregnant, I'm planning on sleeping while you tell the masses" she joked and accepted the book. "Pick a letter and boys or girls names first Janet?" 

"Which would you prefer Sam?" Janet asked. 

"Well let's try boys since it's the first in the alphabet and we'll start with K..." she used her hands, still in Janet's to flip through the pages and held it so both could read it. "Kyle, Kevin, Kaman, Keith..." 

"Keith isn't bad though it means forest or knowledgeable," Janet said. "Kevin means handsome and well born." 

"Well with you as his mom he'd be well born and I mean we'll assume the daddy is handsome" she offered and saw Janet laugh and paused to glance down at Griggs who nodded. "I like Kevin, I like Kyle too." 

Janet laughed. "Kyle means church," She pointed out. "Not that other people will know that but it does. What about Logan?" 

"Hmmm....Logan..." she flips the pages, "Logan here it is..." 

"I know it means Hollow but I like the sound of it. Or there is Michael but we can spell it Mikael?" 

"How about" Sam said having a thought, "Logan Patrick Carter-Fraiser? Good strong name it sounds like to me honey." 

"That is does," Janet said pulling Sam to her for a kiss. She let her sit back and as Sam did so she looked down and paled a little. 

Seeing it Sam immediately put the book in front of her, "Hey what about girls now? Kathryn Beverly? Kathryn Elizabeth...that is good don't you think honey?" 

Janet closed her eyes steadying her breathing. "Mmmm I don't like Kathryn Beverly," she said. "Doesn't sound right. "Not sure about Kathryn Elizabeth." She paused a moment taking a deep breath. "What do you think of Keelan?" 

"It's pretty," she told her kissing her cheek, "Is that a boy's name or a girls name? I've never heard it before." 

"It can be either or. Or there is Aileen or Fay," Janet went on trying to think of name. "You know this is so much easier when you get them and they already have the name." 

Flipping through the pages Sam giggled, "I knew you had an ulterior motive for adopting Kira and Cassie, they came pre named and potty trained Janet." 

"Damn you found me out," Janet laughed. "What do you think of Wynne or Megan?" 

"I like Megan and Melissa and there is Amanda too," she offered flipping the pages to each as they read. They were still talking about names when Robin stepped back and the nurse started to lower Janet's legs. Sam lowered the book. 

"All done Janet, good job. We got seven eggs, all ready when you two are and I put in a clean tampon for you too" she offered her patient with a smile. "The feeling" she began pulling off her gloves, "Should return slowly over the next three hours or so but with little to no pain. Sam, make her some warm soup and tea for dinner tonight and tomorrow a nice hearty breakfast in bed and Janet I want you to sleep late tomorrow, and no heavy lifting for the day. Do you want a note to stay home from work?" 

"Don't think I need a note. I am the Doctor in charge after all," Janet smiled. "Am I going to have that feeling like when your foot falls asleep, kind of tingly like? I don't really like Amanda too much." 

"You shouldn't" Robin explained as Sam got her clothes. "Hopefully Sam will take you home and you'll get some sleep. You may have some light cramping Janet but nothing worse than period related. Call me at home if you need to or have any questions ok?" 

"Promise" Sam said kissing her wife. "Love you baby. I'm so proud of you." 

"Thank you Robin," Janet said glad it was over. "You also said you would give us the information about the sperm bank." 

"My nurse will give it to you as you leave and I've told the Director to expect your call" she offered and gave Janet a fast hug. "Get changed and I'll check on you at home in a few days Janet." 

"Thank you again," Janet said. She waited until they left to grab her shirt and start pulling it on. "What do you think of Morgan, Shaynee or Ryanne?" 

"I like Morgan" Sam said helping Janet on with her panties and pants. "Have I said I'm proud of you baby?" 

"Once or twice I think," Janet said smiling. "Well my part is done except my doctor duties. Not you get to do all the work. What about Riona or Serena?" 

"Riona is good" she offered waiting for Janet to dress and then handed her the bag after replacing the book and picked her up. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Janet said. "I'd run out of here if I could." 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

They left still talking baby names after getting the information about the sperm bank. Getting home Sam carried her wife upstairs and got her into pajamas and into bed and then left coming back with ice water and sat it beside her, "There you go. I called the base and told them you wouldn't be in tomorrow either and I'm cutting out early to work from home, barring an emergency or the General trying to blow something up. Anything you need before your nap baby?" 

"Just you," Janet said. "What about Ryanne Morgan Carter-Fraiser?" 

"Sounds beautiful to me" Carter offered lying beside her wife though she sat up enough so Janet could lay on her and she slowly ran her fingers through the woman's hair. "Logan Patrick for a boy and Ryanne Morgan for a girl, both GREAT names." 

"Our baby is going to be so beautiful," Janet said smiling and trying to stifle a yawn. 

"And talented and smart" she offered and started to hum knowing it would put Janet right to sleep within minutes, it always did. 

"Mmmm don't want to sleep yet," Janet murmured. 

"Rest Jan" she whispered humming and started to rub her back moving her hand from her hair. "Close those beautiful eyes for me baby, I'll hold you while you sleep" she said humming again. 

Janet tried to fight it but succumbed to sleep anyway. It was several hours later when she began to stir. 

Still sitting with her arm rubbing her wife's back Sam lowered the book Janet had on the nightstand and she had started to read and smiled, "Hey babe" she whispered softly and leaned over kissing her tenderly. "Feel like some soup?" 

Janet stretched but before she could answer Sam's question her stomach growled. 

Sam giggled, "I think that's a yes baby," she said pushing hair from her wife's face. "How about I draw you a bath and then make some soup? I'll even feed you?" 

"Sounds wonderful," Janet said smiling. "Better get your fill of babying me because as soon as your pregnant the table is going to turn." 

"You mean my days of carrying you around are over" she asked lifting Janet's head enough to slide out and then rested it on the bed, setting the book back on the nightstand. "How will I ever survive Janet babying 101?" 

Janet laughed. "I think you will manage, besides you're going to be distracted." 

"By what may I ask" she asked going around the bed and into the bathroom. Water was soon heard and Sam came out looking at her wife. 

"Because you will be pregnant and therefore distracted," Janet pointed out. "When did you want to make the appointment to go to the sperm bank?" 

"Well tomorrow is Friday" Sam stated and came over helping Janet sit up and started to unbutton her top for her. "So we're going to see Cassie in Denver at the Academy this weekend. Why don't we go tomorrow night on the way out of town? We can look over profiles on the way," she asked taking her wife's top off. "Can you hold my neck and stand up Janet so I can get your bottoms off?" 

Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and stood up having to tighten her hold when her legs started to buckle a little. "Sorry don't mean to hold on so tightly." 

"You aren't" she said sliding the woman's clothes off quickly and leaned over so she was sitting back down and knelt in front of her lifting each leg to take the pants off. "It's only been a couple hours, Robin said at least three so you should still be weak. Here" she picked her up. "So does that sound like a plan for the weekend or not honey?" 

"Works for me," Janet said. "So any ideas as to how you want the father to look?" 

"Black hair, six foot or so, muscular build, healthy, and funny" she offered with a grin while carrying her wife into the bathroom. "Ready for your bath honey? Then I'll make your soup," she said nearing the bubble bath. 

"Why not someone that's tall and blonde like you," Janet said smiling. 'It will be the closest we can get to having our baby look like the two of us." 

"Hey I'm a Tom Cruise girl, I loved Top Gun" she offered as an explanation and winked lowering her into the water and heard her wife moan and settle. Settling her down she pulled back and grabbed a towel to dry her arms, "So what kind of soup you like honey?" 

"Surprise me," Janet said smiling. "So is that a no to the tall blond looking sperm donor?" 

"Absolutely not, though what's wrong with tall and brunette or black headed" she asked tossing the towel down. "How about tomato or vegetable?" 

"Vegetable it's more filling," Janet said. "I was just think that if the baby has my features it might be nice to if it had blond hair and blue eyes like it's other momma." Janet shrugged. "It was just a thought, not something we have to do." 

"Hey I'm all for blond and beautiful, after all I happen to be damn cute" she said with a smile. "Wash that beautiful hair while I'm going babes, be back." 

"That you are," Janet called out as Sam headed out. She reached over grabbing the shampoo bottle and washed her hair, then rinsed it of. Needing to use the facilities Janet used the edge of the tub to raise herself out of the water. She was doing well until she found a wet spot and her hand slipped. That cause the rest of her to fall and she landed in an ungraceful heap between the toilet and the bathtub. 

Downstairs Sam heard the thud as she poured the soup in a bowl and left it on the counter, taking two steps at once, "JAN...JANET ARE YOU OK? OH GOD...JANET...JANET" she screamed as she ran into the bedroom and then the bathroom. "OH MY GOD" she hollered terrified and raced over dropping down. "Janet...Janet are you awake? I'm calling an ambulance" she said and rose to do that. 

"I'm awake Sam," Janet said trying to stop her. "I didn't hit my head very hard. I fell mostly on my hip." 

Stopping Sam came over and knelt down holding her wife's hand, "How bad? You could have broken it Janet, given yourself a concussion. Let me call an ambulance or Warner at least, he can come over and...." 

"If you call anyone call Griggs," Janet said. "I hate it when Warner has to examine me, plus he will start asking questions about why my legs are weak. And I don't have a concussion and nothing feels broken just bruised and sore." 

"Let me get you into bed and I'll call her ok" she said and started to pick her wife up. "What were you doing anyway?" 

Janet began to feel embarrassed as she pointed to the toilet. "Needed to go." 

Kissing her wife she nodded and carried her over and sat her down, "Holler when you're done, I'll call Griggs ok? It's going to be ok Janet, just another reason why I can hold you in my arms tonight I figure." 

"Like you ever needed a reason," Janet said as Sam left her. When she finished and cleaned she called out to Sam who came back into the bathroom. "What did Robin say?" 

"She's on the phone so you can talk to her, says if I could move you then nothing was broken but she's concerned about a concussion so she wants to talk to you" she offered. "Done honey?" 

"Yeah," Janet said holding her hand out for the phone. "Hi Robin." Janet said timidly. 

"Hey there Janet" came the woman's voice. "Sam told me she knocked you over. Any dizziness, nausea, stuff like that?" 

"She didn't exactly do that," Janet said with a blush rising up her neck. "No dizziness or nausea the only thing that hurts is my hip which I suspect is bruised rather badly, that and I could have possible sprained my wrist." 

"Ok, you should be able to tell that yourself, but tell Sam to wake you every hour for the next few. Does she know how to wrap a wrist in ace bandage" she asked the woman calmly. 

"If she doesn't I can instruct her how," Janet said. "I guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight. Sorry to have bothered you Robin." 

"OH please do you recall the time I called you out when I broke my ankle diving off the high board three years ago" she asked and laughed. "Tell her to get some hot food into you and if you don't show signs of a concussion in four hours she can let you sleep, but call me if you need me, regardless of the time Janet. Got it?" 

"Understood and at least when you broke your ankle it was diving, this was stupidity," Janet said feeling a little crappy that she hurt herself. 

"They're called accidents for a reason Doctor, give yourself your own speech. Now anything else I can do for you two laurel and hardy's over there" she asked. 

"Very funny Robin," Janet said. "I think that is all but Sam will call if there is a problem I can guarantee that. Goodnight." Janet hung up the phone and looked towards her wife. "Robin says you get to wake me every hour for at least four to make sure there is no concussion. After that if no signs are present I can sleep. That and you should wrap my wrist with an ace bandage." 

"Cool, I get to play Doctor" Sam answered and smiled taking the phone and tossing it on the sink and picked up her naked wife. "Let me get you back in bed and I'll get the medical kit and your soup. What about your hip babe?" 

"It's just bruise so as the night continues they should appear and display fort he world just how badly bruised it is." Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as she was lifted up and carried towards the bed. "Sorry for scaring you." 

"Now I doubt you did that on purpose" she cautioned laying her wife in the middle of the bed and went back to get a towel. "I'm going to go make the soup and get the kit. Do you want to watch a DVD up here while you eat honey?" 

"That would be nice," Janet said nodding her head. "Do you think you can grab me at least a long shirt so I don't lay here completely naked while I wait for dinner." 

"Give me enough time and I can do just about anything or come up with a theory why I can't" she answered and winked going toward the dresser. "Dry your hair by the way, I'll toss your brush to you as I leave." 

"Thank you," Janet said as she brought the towel to her head. "Have you eaten yet?" 

"Nope I was playing pillow," Sam answered bringing her a shirt. "Want me to make me some soup too sweetie?" 

"I want you to eat something yes," Janet said. "You need to keep up your strength too. Plus I also have to give you your shot." 

"You just like poking me" she joked grabbing Janet's toes heading for the door. "Be back in a few minutes." 

"Don't take too long," Janet said smiling. "I get lonely." 

"My feet have wings honey" she called before disappearing. 

Janet had the brush that Sam threw to her and was finishing brushing her hair when Sam returned. "You took too long," Janet teased. 

"Well you try finding two cans of veggie soup among all that tomato we have" she joked and came in carrying a tray with two bowls and glasses of juice with napkins and spoons and crackers. She had a movie under her arm and putting the tray over her wife's legs she popped the DVD in and grabbed the remote before undressing down to her shirt and climbed in beside her. "The Matrix, we haven't watched that in a while babe." 

"I hope it's the first one because the others weren't as good," Janet said taking one of the spoons and picking up a bowl to start eating. 

"Would I get anything else," Sam asked as the credits started and Sam draped her leg over Janet's under the blanket and took her own bowl and spoon to eat. "Love you babe." 

"Love you too," Janet kept eating as the movie played and only placed her bowl and spoon back on the tray when she was finished. "Thank you for making me soup. Did you remember my bag and your shot?" 

"Yep" she answered sitting down her bowl and got up pausing the movie to get both from beside the door and got the ace bandage. "Give me your arm honey," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"It's just my wrist Sam," Janet said as she held her arm out to her. "You remember how to wrap one don't you?" 

"You forget I'm with SG1 and I am a trained medic Jan, I think I can handle this" she said setting to work with a grin. "Besides you'd never let me off world again if I screwed it up now would you" she joked to her wife. 

Janet just smiled. "You never know. You will also have to prepare your shot. I can give it to you but it would be hard for me to prep it." 

"Oh now that is just psychologically wrong Janet, making the patient prepare their own shot...HEY" she cried pinning the bandage and smiled, "That's a new form of torture for the General, when he complains tell him to do it himself." 

Laughing hard Janet managed to finally speak, "I like that idea hon," Janet said kissing Sam. "And don't worry I won't tell him who gave me the idea." 

"I have good ideas once in a while" she joked and turned to prep the shot, "How much? No one bothered to tell me that and look over my shoulder to be sure I get this right would ya Janet?" 

Janet leaned against Sam's back as she watched her. "It is ten milligrams." 

"Ten milligrams, right" she commented focusing on her job and when she was done sat the vial down and tapped the syringe pressing the air out. Glancing back her wife saw her nod and opened an alcohol prep pad, "Let me move that tray and I'll lay down and you can do it all right" she said handing both to Janet for a minute. 

Janet watched Sam finish prepping the syringe and then move the tray out of the way. "You're a natural at it," Janet said smiling and lifted Sam's shirt up when she laid down. 

"Learned from the best" she said with a nod and closed her eyes. "Remember, don't tell me when you're going to do it ok?" 

"I know the drill," Janet said and wiped the cold alcohol swab across her stomach. She dropped it onto the bed then went ahead and inserted the syringe and pushed the plunger down. She leaned and kissed her stomach. "All done baby." 

"You know" she offered opening her eyes and sat up to take the used syringe and pad into the bathroom for disposal and came back getting into bed, "If it was anyone else but you they wouldn't get a chance in hell of doing that to me. It amazes me sometimes how I trust you so much, even before we were married. I and everyone at the SGC trust your medical opinion without a seconds doubt Janet, damned if I know why. It's a universal mystery," she said laying down under the blankets and picked up the remote and opened her arms. "Lay down honey." 

Janet moved and snuggled into Sam's arms. "It's just my loving personality and magnetic charm." 

"Not to mention you're cute as hell" she answered and kissed her lover's nose and settled back holding Janet. "Ready honey?" 

"Ready," Janet said moving close to Sam and draping her arm over Sam's stomach to rub it. 

The next day Sam got home around noon with the agreement with the General that she'd work over on Monday to make up for it before her team was sent out on a recon mission. When she got home Janet had the bags packed, she was in uniform since they would get into Denver by six that evening if traffic was good and they had a 1300 hour appointment at the sperm bank. Coming in Sam headed to the downstairs bathroom and smiled, "Let me just use the facilities babe and we can go. Who is driving?" she asked from inside. 

"It doesn't matter to me," Janet called out. "We are sitting either way." 

A couple minutes later Sam came out and kissed her wife, "Sorry bout that, was close to an overload. If you don't mind and your wrist is ok I have some files I need to go over for work by Monday?" 

"I don't mind," Janet said picking the keys up. "We may have to stop frequiently though." 

"Why is that" Sam asked going to the counter to sort through her files, she'd already put her laptop in Janet's car. "Oh and I got us two night's at the Holiday Inn in Denver." 

"That's nice to know we have a place to stay," Janet said now to tell the bad new. "From my fall. Sitting too long starts to hurt because it's bruised nicely." 

"Stops it is then" she offered with a grin, "But if you want to play secretary for me and read me the files and takes notes I can drive Janet." 

"We might have to do that at some point," Janet said. "The bruising has got a lot darker and more tender." 

That got the woman's attention and she held files in her hands, "Do you need to stop by the hospital for an x-ray or something? Let someone look, we can stay here and just tell Cass that..." 

"No," Janet said. "I still stand by my assessment, but if it will make you feel better we can get Robin to take a look." 

"Robin it is then" she offered with a grin and grabbed the files she needed and her coat and purse. "Let's go." 

Enroute To Denver

Griggs saw them between patients and said Janet was only bruised but gave her some painkillers and Sam took over driving. Listening to her wife read the file she dictated, "Did you get all that Janet" she asked looking over her shoulder at the road and pulled out. 

"Yes and this would be so much easier if you would let me drive," Janet complained as she shifted in the seat for the third time in as many minutes. 

"What's wrong, don't you like spelling astronomical terms" she joked squeezing her wife's knee. "At the next stop in half an hour we'll switch ok? Now what's the next report?" 

"You actually expect me to say this word?" Janet asked joked. 

"Spell it," she said and once she did Sam pronounced it flawlessly and smiled. "Hey just look at it this way, imagine how I would be writing or even reading your medical reports, I don't even want to think what some of those words mean." 

"Yeah but you can make up some interesting things and scare the General with them," Janet pointed out smiling. 

"Not just the General" she pointed out laughing and squeezed her wife's leg before dictating her reply. "There is one good thing astronomy has over medicine Janet." 

"Oh and what's that?" Janet asked. 

"My planets don't release bodily fluids on me" she joked and glanced over with a wink. 

Janet shook her head. "For that low blow I am not reading to you anymore," Janet teased. "Actually I might. Where did I put my medical journal?" Janet started looking around the car for her journal. 

"OH now that's one way to get me to let you drive" she joked making an exit off the interstate. "Actually I want a coke and you said you had some reports in your briefcase, get them and I'll play secretary" she said pulling into a BP gas station. "You want anything," she asked parking the car. 

"Something to drink so I can take a pill," Janet said. "Plus I need to use the facilities." 

"Coke ok or you want something else honey" she asked hopping out and went to open Janet's door and took her hand helping her out. 

"Coke is fine," Janet, said stretching and rubbing her side. 

Denver, Colorado  
United States Air Force Academy

After touring the sperm bank, speaking with the director and getting the 5,000 page book of profiles of the donors Sam and Janet talked all the way to Denver but once they arrived at the Academy were met by a Major Davidson who saluted them both and Sam returned it pocketing her ID, "Lt. Colonel Carter, Lt. Colonel Fraiser if you'll both follow me I'll take you by jeep to the hill where you can observe the obstacle course. Cadet Fraiser is the squad leader and her team is putting in some extra practice after chow." 

"Sounds like Cadet Fraiser to me," Janet commented smiling. "Always the over achiever. She's doing it cause you are here you know that right?" Janet looked to Sam. 

"I think she's trying to impress her mother" Sam answered as they followed the man to the jeep. Getting in the back Carter smiled when Janet jumped in the passenger seat as if her hip wasn't killing her. "Major Davidson how is Cadet Fraiser doing?" 

"Very well, she is in line to graduate with top honors Colonel Carter and some say the next you in astronomical knowledge. Some say," he said driving through the academy, "It's like she has actually lived among the stars but of course that isn't yet possible." 

Janet muffled a laugh. "Yeah never been to the stars yet." She looked back at Sam and smiled. 

Standing on the high green hill they looked down through binoculars at a team of fifteen people or so running through tires and through a mud pit in addition to several other obstacles, at the forefront was... 

Cassandra paused after she cleared the tires and hollered, "COME ON, MOVE, MOVE.... LET'S GO" and she took off running again, almost too fast to be possible. 

Janet followed her daughter watching as she led her squad. "You know I really don't miss this," Janet said as she looked on. 

"Well I do" Sam said smiling, "Look at her Janet, God she's almost perfect. I mean watch the way she takes that wall," she said pointing out the coming wall. 

Without wavering Cassie grabbed the rope and was up it in only seconds and did a perfect roll dropping down and bending at the knees as she landed. 

"Major" she looked at Davidson, "Think I could take a run at this thing before I leave?" 

"I don't see why not Colonel," Davidson says. "I will see when now squads are using it." 

"Sam, are you serious?" Janet asked giving her an unbelieving look. "You're getting too old for stuff like this." 

"Hey now Janet" Sam answered her wife and looked at Davidson, "I'd like to run it with a squad if I could Major, just let me know when and some time on a firing range would be truly excellent" the adrenaline junkie admitted. 

"You are so addicted to adrenaline," Janet said. "Major is there any chance that Cadet Fraiser's squad is going through the course again tomorrow?" 

"I don't know off hand Colonel Fraiser but you could ask the Cadet," he said as Cassie turned and started hollering at her people. 

Sam smiled, it was clear she was so proud of the girl, "Why do you want to know that Janet?" 

"Lets put it to a test," Janet said. "Can the new out perform the old," Janet smiled messed with Sam. 

"Ha, they won't stand a chance" Carter told them and nodded, "You're on Janet but you're judge, you're fair and besides you don't enjoy running the course you said" she verbalized but really meant she didn't want her running with that deep bruise and on those painkillers. 

Davidson nodded, "I'll arrange it Lt. Colonel's and now if you'll come with me we'll drive down to the course." 

Janet followed the Major and hopped in the jeep like it was nothing. "Your just afraid I will beat you." 

"Damn you found me out" Sam answered hopping in the back but wasn't about to molly coddle Janet in front of Davidson or anyone else. Despite the fact that her wife wasn't a standard combat officer she was as tough and courageous as anyone who had attended or would attend the Academy and she'd trust her with her life in any situation, including combat. 

After the course Davidson drove them down to the course and introduced them to the squad CO, Captain Elizabeth Brighten who saluted them both. After introductions were made Davidson left but left them the jeep and Brighten went to talk to her cadets. Soon Cassandra was running over and came to attention saluting them. Sam glanced at Janet and smiled. 

Janet returned her daughters salute. "Pretty impressive," Janet said smiling. "But Sam here things she can leave you in the dust." 

"She's dreaming" the girl said dropping her hand after her mom had lowered her hand. It brought a smile to her face; she'd never seen her salute much. 

Getting the ok as it were Cassie hugged her mom and then Sam as Brighten told her to ride back with the Colonel's but she refused choosing to run back with her squad. Telling her mom and Sam she'd meet up with them at the administration building she jogged off and Sam couldn't get over how good she looked. "She looks so healthy, so happy Janet." 

"That she does," Janet admitted shaking her head. "Can you believe that this is the scared little girl you found all those yours ago?" 

"Hey I couldn't believe it was the same kid when she went to high school, who are you kidding" she answered shaking her head and put her sunglasses on noticing Janet had done the same. "She's so much like you Janet, I can't believe it" she commented heading for the jeep. "You want to drive or me?" 

"Why don't you drive," Janet said getting in a little more slowly. "Like me, she is more like you. Look at the way she trains and the fact that she is studying astrophysics. She is beautiful and intelligent just like her momma. Not to mention tall." 

"Yeah but Kira is like you so much" she offered getting in and starting the jeep. "She mentioned to me in my last letter that she is thinking of joining up too, I told her not to make any decisions until after medical school though and told her to talk to you Janet" she said moving forward in the vehicle. 

"Sometimes it scares me when the girls want to follow too much in out footsteps," Janet commented positioning herself in the jeep to take the pressure of the right side of her hip. "I guess it works out right though. You were Cassie's savior and now she strives to be more like you. I was Kira's and she strives to be like me. And I couldn't be more proud." 

"I personally" she began looking at the marching cadets and such as they drove through the academy, "Think there are worse people they could be like than us and truthfully Janet you and I aren't really that surprised that the girls want to be military right? I fully expected it with Cassie once I knew you were going to adopt her, she sees all the good you can do and so does Kira." 

"No it really doesn't surprise me," Janet admitted. "It's just the whole mother sheltering issue. At least they are not like the General." 

"Yet" Carter offered with a smiled as they pulled up to the administration building. Once they got out several people saluted them which they returned and as they waited Sam shook her head, "I do know the one thing I always hated about this place after I became an officer though, too many people salute you" she said returning another one. 

"True but even as a Cadet you were the one having to salute," Janet said. "You just have the rank now to place you on the other side." Janet paused taking a look around. "So what is the agenda for this evening?" 

"Not really sure" she offered watching a squad to the far right doing push ups and smiled, "Think I should go over and join them "she joked. 

Janet shook her head. "Cassie should be coming soon I would think. I don't remember the trip back being to overly long." 

"You were younger then," Sam countered to her wife. 

At that same instant Cassandra came running up, sweat pouring off her face with a blond girl behind her also in cadet uniform and both saluted the woman but Cassie spoke, "Colonels, welcome to the Air Force Academy" she answered since they were in front of administration and it wasn't the place to throw regs to the side. 

"Well thank you Cadet but we remember the area," Janet smiled. "The Colonel here is calling me old." 

Returning the salute Sam smiled, "I was not." 

"Actually ma'am" Cassandra began, "You did, I overheard. Let me introduce you to the best field medic cadet in the military" she said motioning the woman up. "Lt. Colonels Fraiser and Carter this is Cadet Amanda Market. Cadet this is my mom, Lt. Colonel Janet Fraiser, M.D. and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Ph.D." 

Sam smiled and nodded holding her hand out to the woman, "An honor to meet you Cadet Market." 

"OH you too Colonel" she said shaking her hand, "You and Doctor Fraiser are a legend around here and Cass speaks highly of you but she exaggerates my skills." 

"I doubt that," Janet said offering her own hand. "She speaks highly of very few people so consider yourself privileged." 

Taking the woman's hand Amanda nodded lightly, "Cass has high expectations but considering who her influences are they are justified. I am truly honored to meet you Colonel Fraiser, as I said you're a legend in medical circles here," she said releasing the hand gently. 

Cassandra smiled, "I have exciting news to tell you two but over dinner, I got a leave pass for tonight and don't have to be back until 2300 though I'll return well before then. Amanda and I meet for calisthenics tomorrow morning at 0300 before revile." 

"I think me being a legend is a bit over rate. I have done some great things but a legend I am not," Janet said in modesty. "So where are we going to be going for dinner?" 

"I know a place in town," Cassandra answered, "If you would like to wait here or over at the mess I can join you after I've showered and changed." 

"That should be fine Cassie, we'll go get some coffee in the mess and meet you inside" Sam said and saw Janet nodding. 

"Excellent, I'll be there within half an hour. Oh and Sam, Mom our squad is running a live fire exercise tomorrow at 1500. Captain Brighten said you are welcome to observe with her if you like and Sam we are running the course at 1245, right after noon day chow" she stated with a grin. 

"The course is a go Cass and what do you say Janet" she asked looking at her wife, "Shall we watch the exercise or not?" 

"We have to see if she is as good a shot as you," Janet said smiling. "We'll come and watch." As Cassie and Amanda left Janet waited for Sam to start toward the mess hall before she started. 

Leading the way Sam returned salutes with Janet but kept her voice low, "Are you as terrified as I am about Cass in a live fire Janet? What if she gets hurt? They use live ammo in those things." 

"Don't worry Sam," Janet said placing a hand on her shoulder. "She knows how to stay low and she has learned from the best. All those times you and the guys took her out to paintball." 

"I guess, but I worry and so do you so don't deny it and you're the one that taught her how to shoot first, I just honed it" she stated snapping a salute to a passing group of cadets. 

"She is my baby I will always worry no matter what age she is," Janet said. "I'll be right back." She stepped into the woman's bathroom when they got to it. After using the facilities she stood before a mirror and splashed water on her face allowing her 'I'm fine' face to fad and the pain to show. She didn't mind since no one else was in there. 

Cassandra joined them exactly thirty minutes later, she was showered changed and in her dress cadet uniform and saluted them that Janet returned. As they walked the girl smiled, "It feels so weird having to salute you guys." 

"Your mom likes it" Carter joked elbowing Cass in the ribs. 

"Yeah right," Janet joked. "I will have one arm that is getting a work out while the other isn't. Are we going to take our car to the restaurant?" 

"Yes, I'll drive" Cassie offered. "So do you want the good news now or later," she asked as they walked toward where the car was parked. 

"That depends is there bad news to go with it?" Janet asked. "You have to get the keys from Sam if you want to drive." 

Digging in her pocket Carter handed them over and smiled, "There you go kiddo." 

"SAM don't call me that here" the woman said shaking her head. "Brighten just told me today, she's recommending me for officer cadet school; I'm going to be an officer" she answered and had a wide grin on her face. 

"Congratulations Cassie" Sam stated and nodded, "I knew you could do it." 

"That's great honey," Janet said giving her daughter a hug. "You will make a fine officer." 

"Like you and Sam I hope mom but I'm telling you Timothy Terrance soured my mood on it" she offered. 

"In what way?" Janet asked a little concerned. 

"He's just the squad fuck up," she offered as they came to the car and Cassandra unlocked it and got in the drivers seat. 

Sam held the door open for Janet and then got in the back, "Why hasn't he washed out?" 

"Because his father is a congressman," the girl answered, "I swear someone should hit him in the head with something." 

"As long as it isn't you," Janet warned. "Don't listen to him and instead listen to your mothers," Janet smiled. 

"I haven't shot him yet so that's good," the girl offered as she pulled up to the gate and produced her own ID and leave papers. Once she was waved through she put her sunglasses on and sped up. "But enough about me, tell me how the baby life is coming. Mom, brief me please." 

"Who made you the boss kiddo" Sam joked from the back. 

"Mom did Sam so Shh while I'm briefed." 

Janet laughed at her daughter and wife's antics. "Well we stopped at the sperm bank before heading here and received a book of different donor to choose from. So until we make a decision we can't go any further. Sam, tell her the other good news." 

"Sure baby" the woman said and leaned up resting her head on the seat, "We bought a new house, that big brick one on White Street that we looked at a few years ago." 

"Really" Cassandra said glancing at both of them after stopping at a light and waited. "You two are just making all kinds of changes it seems. Congratulations mom, momma." 

"So you're ok with all this?" Janet asked worried that her daughters would feel left out or neglected somehow. 

"Absolutely mom, why wouldn't I be" she asked accelerating again. "Oh what time is it? I left my watch at the base." 

"It's 1700 so don't worry still plenty of time for dinner," Janet said. "So what kind of place is this that we are going to?" 

"Country cooking and FUBAR" she stated loudly making a right. "Sam would you get in my purse back there and hand me one of the pills out of the bottle please?" 

"Sure Cass, must be a vitamin or..." she stopped seeing the name on the bottle and tapped her wife's shoulder handing it to her; it was Vicodin a strong painkiller. 

"Is there something your not telling us?" Janet asked as she read the bottle. 

Mom's Diner

"Not really no" she offered pulling into a parking lot next to a place called Mom's Diner. It looks pretty deserted. Parking the car she unbuckled her seat belt. 

"Cassie that's a painkiller isn't it" Sam asked the girl, making no move to get out. 

"Yep" she said reaching over to take the bottle from her mother. 

"Why are you taking a very strong painkiller?" Janet asked. 

"I'm going to be not taking it if you don't give me the bottle mom" Cassandra stated. 

"Cass what is going on" Sam asked from the backseat. 

"Nothing Sam, it was prescribed last week by one of the base physicians following a training accident earlier." 

"And you weren't going to tell me about this accident?" Janet asked getting a little angered. "What happened?" She got out of the car but held the bottle to her side so Cassie couldn't get it. 

"Oh for cryin out loud" the woman said getting out as Sam did. "Sam would you..." 

The woman shook her head, "I'm with your mom on this one kiddo, what happened? She's a doctor, your doctor so you can tell her." 

"Sam, it was just a training accident and mom they were prescribed by a doctor, I didn't make them in my room you know" she said locking the car and slid the keys in her pocket. "There was nothing you could do from Colorado Springs was there mom?" 

"Well I'm not in Colorado at the moment and I would like to know what happened." Janet put the bottle in her right pocket not thinking that Cassie may go after them. "And I am not saying you made them in your room. I have more respect for you than that and I'm sorry if you don't see it that way." She started walking towards the diner entrance. 

"Parents" the woman stated and shook her head. The three women ordered before Cassandra held out her hand, "Mom I'm already late with taking those, would you at least give me one please?" 

"Cassie what happened" Sam insisted again sipping her water. "If it's personal..." 

"It isn't" she stated and looked at her mom motioning with her fingers. "Pill mom, I need to take it." 

"No," Janet said firmly with the bottle still in her pocket. "Not until you tell me what happened. Why do you not want me to know?" 

"Oh for the love of Christ" the girl said and shook her head pulling her hand back. "Fine, we were out training a few miles from the Academy and were jogging up a mountain trail. A piece of the rock surface gave way and a girl was falling, I shoved her out of the way and ended up falling about twenty feet or so down the side. I broke a rib on my right side, light concussion and sprained my left wrist but at least it isn't my gun hand." 

Sam blinked shocked and looked at her wife, "Janet I'm not doctor but should she have been out training today with a broken rib?" 

"Give me my pills now mom" the girl insisted sipping her water. "And I'm fine." 

"No she shouldn't," Janet said pulling the bottle out of her pocket. "Does your Drill sergeant know about this? About your injuries?" 

"Not to the extent and I told her I was fine and I am" she said holding out her hand. "Now would you mind please?" 

"If you were fine you wouldn't need to take these," Janet said setting them on the table loudly. Janet winced a little as she hit her hip. "Excuse me for a minute while I use the restroom." She stood and left going into the restroom and taking one of the stalls. 

"You and your mother are just alike Cassie" Sam stated as the waitress brought their food. 

"What are you talking about Sam?" she asked downing two of the pills and put the bottle in her pocket. 

"Your mother bruised her hip and sprained her wrist but she doesn't want to..." she stopped when she saw Janet and rose as she sat. 

"I see I'm not the only stubborn Fraiser woman here," Cassandra said. "Are you all right mom?" she asked sprinkling salt and pepper on her country fried steak, green beans and mashed potatoes. 

"I'm fine," Janet said giving Sam a look. "I just had to go." She began to eat stopping only to take a drink of her water. 

They ate in silence for a while and then Sam cleared her throat, "Cass why don't you let your mom check your ribs before we go back to the base? Just so we'll all feel better." 

"She doesn't want to do that Sam" Cassandra answered and took a drink of her tea. 

"How do you know what I want?" Janet threw out. "All I wanted was an answer and you didn't even want to give me that." Janet finished eating what she could and placed her napkin on the table. 

"Because I didn't want to worry you and because I don't want you going back and telling Captain Brighten to pull me off duty and we both know you would mom and so would you Sam" the girl counted eating a bite of her salad. 

"Only if we had to Cassie, you could seriously hurt yourself if that rib would puncture something right Janet" she asked her wife putting her napkin on the table too and sipped her soda. 

"I'm your mother I am always worried about you regardless of where you are or who your with. It comes with the territory," Janet pointed. "I just hope you know what your doing and that you aren't just trying to prove yourself by being foolish and stupid." 

"Cassie" Sam tried to explain putting a hand on Janet's knee under the table, "There is a difference between being dedicated to your work and your cause and being reckless." 

"I'll be back, I have to go use the facilities" the woman said and rose. 

Sighing Carter looked at her wife, "She's so head strong and Janet I don't know if it's important but she took two of those pills not a minute after you left." 

"Vicodin is highly addictive," Janet said softly. "I just hope she didn't go in there to take more." Janet lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Cassie came back then and picked up the check, "You guys ready to head back or do you want desert" she asked with a grin. 

"Cassie will you let us take you back to our hotel just so your mom can look" Sam asked. 

"I told you mom doesn't want to do that Sam," she said sitting down to get into her purse to pay for dinner. 

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what the hell I want," Janet said a little loudly and stood leaving the table and the restaurant with Sam and Cassie left behind. She leaned against the car trying to fight of the headache and the tears. 

Sighing Sam shook her head and went out with Cassie after paying and put a hand on Janet's shoulder, "I'm sorry Janet, we shouldn't have done that." 

"Yeah mom" the girl said unlocking the car, "I'm sorry too, you were only trying to help. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine," Janet said. "Can we just go?" She waited until the car was unlocked before climbing into the back seat and sitting on the left hand side. "Sam can drive us back. I don't want you to drive heavily medicated." 

"Mom I am..." 

"Cassie get in the back with your mother" Sam ordered and took the keys. 

"Sam" she began. 

"Cadet" she said knowing they were all in uniform, "That's an order, in the back where Janet can keep an eye on you" she said and went to the back down and opened it to lean down and speak to her wife. "She's favoring her right side" she whispered and closed the door as Cassie got in and she went to get in the drivers seat. 

"I already noticed that," Janet said in answer to Sam's comment. She didn't say anything further just sat there and looked out the window as they drove. 

Enroute To Academy/Hotel

They were a quarter of the way back to the Academy when Cassandra shook her head, "Fine, Sam go to the hotel." 

"Cassie, are you..." 

"Yes Sam I'm sure, just do it or mom will brude all weekend and you'll end up sleeping on the sofa or the floor" she offered and looked at her mom. "Are you going to talk to me at least on the way to the hotel mom or should we both pout? Do you want to look at my side when we get there" she asked not about to make that decision for Janet again. 

"You know the answer to that question but then again I'm not your Doctor," Janet said. "And Sam isn't the one this is about. It's about the fact that you didn't want to tell us you were hurt." She went back to looking out the window. 

"That's true" Cassandra answered her mother as Sam drove but listened silently. "Because tomorrow's live fire exercise is very important and when you see my side you're going to see how much it hurts and unless I miss my guess you're going to tell my CO not to let me participate and I don't want to wimp out." 

"If your injured it's not wimping out Cassie," Janet said. "It may be best to drop her off at the Academy Sam. I'm not her Doctor and other than motherly concern that's all that I have." 

"No Sam, hotel" Cassandra said. 

Sam rolled her eyes; "If you two don't make up and pick a joint destination here I'm going to put you both in the trunk." 

"I want mom to look Sam so the hotel" the woman admitted and then held the pill bottle out to Janet. "Take those, until you've look at my side please mom?" 

"You realize that if I do this I will have to have you pulled tomorrow?" Janet questioned. "Since that is something you don't want I would suggest not letting me look at it." 

"You do what you have to mom, I trust you," she said pushing the pill bottle at her again. 

"Someone give me a destination up here, I'm coming up to the intersection" Sam told them. 

Janet took the bottle and closed her eyes fighting back the tears but she did not give Sam a destination. It was Cassie who said the hotel. 

"You pull me if you have to mom, I'll understand" she said and silently scooted over and rested her head on Janet's shoulder. She had forgotten that the one thing that came behind duty to country but just as important was duty to family and she had no right putting her mother in that position. "You'll make it better mom." 

"Janet" Carter said and made the turn to go to the hotel, "Would you hug and kiss the girl already? For heavens sakes you two give me stress," she joked. 

"And what do you think you guys give me?" Janet countered kissing Cassie's temple and rubbing her leg. 

"ME" Sam countered shocked and shook her head, "I didn't do anything Janet, I was on your side all along." 

"You've done it before Sam, where do you think I learned it" the woman challenged her momma with a smile. 

"Cassandra you are so going to get a talking to for that, I do not..." Sam began. 

"Don't even finish that sentence," Janet threatened. "Does it hurt bad?" 

"It's definitely making its presence known mom" Cassandra offered sitting up. "It takes about half an hour for the medications to ebb off the pain so I have about ten to fifteen minutes of fun yet." 

"I'm proud of you for what you did," Janet said kissing her again. "It was a very brave and noble thing to do." 

"Perhaps" the girl admitted slowly, "But it was also very stupid, I should have told you when it happened and I'm sorry I didn't." 

"Yes you should have," Janet, said not happy with that decision of Cassie's. "Are we almost there yet?" Janet shifted her position a little feeling a pain in her hip. 

Holiday Inn

Minutes later they were in their room at the Holiday Inn. Sam and Janet had registered before going to the Academy so as Carter shut the door she heard the woman being ordered to take her jacket and shirt off. 

Sighing Cassandra did so, pausing only a moment before removing her dress shirt and revealed the deep purple bruising covering all of her left side and chest; she looked like a multi colored person. 

"My God Cassie" Sam insisted and approached looking at her wife. 

"Did they even bother to wrap your ribs?" Janet asked as she lightly poked and prodded. 

"NO just the pills" she answered her mother sitting down as sweat broke out on her forehead, "AHH..." she cried out loudly when her mom touched her, "That's...a little...sore." 

"They should have wrapped it," Janet said not believing that the Academy was that incompetent. "I need to wrap your ribs. It's a little late, but at least it will help some. And I would still take the pill but only as the bottle says." Janet pulled out an Ace bandage and began to wrap the ribs. "This is going to hurt a little and I will recommend that you be pulled as well as reprimanding the Academy doctor. Who looked at you?" 

"Some medical tech, the name is on...the bottle" she answered her mother grinding her teeth together. 

Meanwhile Sam had gone and picked up the phone getting through to Captain Brighten, "Captain this is Lt. Colonel Carter, I am informing you that Cadet Fraiser is remaining with her mother and myself tonight after suffering injuries and we'll arrive tomorrow morning to give you more details. Yes by 0900 and I look forward to the course.... yes..." she said nodding. "Yes we'll all be observing and her mother will tell you that she isn't up to participating...yes if you like...I'll have her call you back, good bye." 

"SAM" Cassie hollered as her mom worked, "Damn...what did the Captain say? You shouldn't have done that." 

"Cassie calm down," Janet said as she finished and secured the bandage. "Sit down and relax honey." Janet ran her hand over the girls' hair smoothing it back. 

"Mom I don't need to relax, this isn't school" she insisted rising a bit painfully and reached for her shirt. "You can't just keep me home." 

"You're wrong and the Captain fully understands, she says that she tried to get you not to even be on duty today but you refused and she wasn't ready to make it an order yet but was damn close Cassandra" Sam insisted. "Listen to your mother, let her get you in bed and you can watch some TV." 

"Please Cassie," Janet tried. "We are only trying to help." She went and lay down on the bed enjoying laying down as it didn't hurt. She rested a hand lightly over her hip but didn't apply any pressure. 

"Fine" the girl said and went to lie beside her mother. 

Sam started to come over and kiss her daughter and her wife but Cassie moved away, "Stay away from me Sam." 

"Cassandra you don't mean," Carter said stopping shocked, "I only..." 

"What you did" the woman insisted, "Was embarrass me in front of my CO, my squad once word gets out and ...just leave me alone" she said. 

Sighing Sam forced the tears not to fall and walked over kissing Janet's cheek, "I'm going for a walk Janet, I'll have the cell if you..." she looked at Cassandra's back which was turned toward her, "Need me." 

"Sam stay," Janet, said standing and wrapping her arms around her. "Cassie doesn't mean it." 

"YES Cassie does" the woman said and didn't turn their way. 

"It's ok Janet, I'll only be gone an hour or so. Just take care of the kiddo and...." Sam began. 

"I'm NOT a kiddo" she hollered, "And I am not two years old Sam, you just need to leave." 

"Sam," Janet called and tried to stop her from leaving but when Sam shrugged of her touch Janet lost her balance slightly and her hip hit the table. "Ah," she half screamed between clenched teeth as she slowly dropped to the floor to sit taking deep breaths. 

"MOM" Cassie hollered sitting up too fast and winced and cried out. 

"JANET" Sam called rushing over, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry baby" she kept saying as she picked her up and put her on the bed carefully. "Are you ok? Do you want me to call a doctor?" 

"Not your fault Sam," Janet said her breathing approaching normal. "I wish these damn bruises would go away." Janet tried to touch the area but it hurt. 

"Cassie go in the bathroom and draw your mom a bath," Carter ordered. 

The girl nodded and slowly went to do what she was told but only because her mom was hurt, she was still angry with Sam and what the woman had done wasn't cool. 

Carefully Sam started to undress her wife, "Do you want me to call a doctor? I can call an ambulance Janet." 

"A Doctor should probably look at it," Janet admitted as she pulled down the zipper of her skirt and Sam carefully slipped it off her hips seeing the bruises for the first time since the incident. 

"I'll call the hotel staff, they should know a doctor on staff," she said reaching for the phone. 

It was later that night, almost three hours after the incident when Janet had a bath and was laying on a heating pad Sam had gone out to buy for her. Cassie was watching TV beside her, the news or something but unless her mom spoke to her she didn't talk and she didn't speak to Sam at all in the entire three hours. "Janet I'm going to go down to the pool and take a swim. Cassie would you like to come" she asked the girl going to get her bathing suit and a towel. 

No answer came but the TV volume went up. Shaking her head Carter came over and kissed Janet, "I'll be back in a little while Janet, love you." 

"Love you too Sam," Janet said softly. After Sam had changed and left Janet looked at Cassie. "You know your being really unfair to her. She was trying to look out for you and protect you, making sure you didn't get any more injured." 

"So" the woman asked not moving at first and then rolled a bit painfully to her back. "I'm not eleven anymore mom, I don't need her rushing to my defense and you either for that matter. I'm getting ready to graduate college and I'm in the same Air Force as both of you and what Sam did is only going to cause problems for me when I go back." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way ,but Sam loves you and knows that if you keep pushing your self all you are going to do is cause more problems," Janet said and sighed. "We don't want to see you in more pain than is necessary." 

"You mean the same way I've watched you and Sam do the same for something you believed in right" she asked sat up. "This is so much different than what you two have done isn't it?" 

"What do you mean?" Janet asked not sure what Cassie was referring to. 

"Don't play dumb mom, it doesn't suit you" she said standing up and went to shut off the TV, the remote was on the bed. "How many times have I watched Sam come back injured or heard you complain about how she went back out to help someone when she was hurt? Or how many times have I watched you go without sleep or work injured because one of the teams was returning and needed you or even going into the field? Do you really need me to quote you mission names so you follow or do you just want to admit I'm doing exactly what you have both done before?" 

"We may have done that, but I have also pulled Sam from active status for the same things more times than I can count," Janet argued. 

"Yes and if you notice it's not you I'm arguing with," the woman admitted walking over and looking out the window with only a few winces and a slow pace. "But you've never openly embarrassed one of your patients in front of their commanding officer the way Sam just did to me. You at least had the authority to make me let you wrap my ribs, Sam didn't." 

"That may be but I didn't use my authority which is why Sam acted," Janet shrugged. "Maybe I should have and then you would be hating me now instead of her." 

"You're wrong" he daughter informed her, "You had already told me I was pulled from active duty and were wrapping my ribs when Sam went to the phone and called Captain Brighten for no reason" she answered staring out the window stiffly. 

"What difference does it make if it was her or me that called? You were getting pulled either way," Janet pointed out. "You're angry because of the fact you got pulled. You want to be back on the roster fine. I'll make a call to Captain Brighten." Janet sat up slowly then made her way to the phone. "This will just have to be one of the lessons you learn the hard way." 

"You just don't get it do you" she asked turning to face her mother, "Do you really think I expected to make that exercise tomorrow? Once you saw my side I knew I would be observing right beside you and Sam so no....no mother this isn't about being pulled. This is about Sam's inability to let me grow up a little. I'm not the eleven year old girl she rescued, not anymore" she finished turning back to the window, her reflection greeting her mother. 

"And no matter how much you grow up in our eyes you will always be our little girl," Janet answered. "The minute you came into our lives you became our child and no matter what age you get that is something we will still see you as." Janet picked up the phone asking for a line to Captain Brighten and waited to be patched through. 

Sighing the girl just shook her head, all of her mothers years in the military and she didn't understand that by doing and calling Captain Brighten she was just making it worse, now she would be questioned about why the woman changed her mind. 

"Brighten here" came the voice of Cassandra's CO. 

"This is Doctor Fraiser," Janet said formally. "I am calling to clarify any confusion Colonel Carter may have caused during her earlier phone call. You see Cadet Fraiser is not being kept here for her health. She is in fact fine, you can see the records for yourself at the Academy office where a Doctor looked at her. Colonel Carter mainly wanted Cadet Fraiser here for my support." Janet paused figuring how to ward this before she spoke. "I was injured earlier in the week and have been having highs and lows because of it. Colonel Carter was mainly worried about my emotional well being and thought that if Cadet Fraiser was around I may recover more. I hope this helps in any way and Cadet Fraiser should be placed back on the rotation roster. I also hope that this will not affect her in any way in your eyes or her squad. This was all done for me and I feel that although the thought was nice it is not the best thing to do." 

The woman sounded confused, "Doctor I don't entirely understand. Colonel Carter said she was injured, I know she has been recovering from injuries and if she in anyway has used her relationship to change your mind please keep in mind I don't want her injuring herself anymore than you. Cadet Fraiser is my best cadet and if she needs a day or two then I want to see that she gets it" the woman insisted. 

Cassie meanwhile just closed her eyes and turned going toward her uniform hanging up in the closet, she would catch a cab back to the Academy. 

"Your correct in she received minor injuries but it was a sprain which has healed and bruising," Janet went on to say. "But she is not the one that has influenced my mind in any way. I just wanted to make it clear that the situation was revolving around me and my injuries and not her. There is no reason why she is not capable to continue with her training if she feels she can. No one knows her body better than she does." As Janet continued to talk she watched her daughter very carefully. 

"If you're sure Doctor Fraiser, please tell the Cadet to be on the parade grounds by 0600 if she wants to participate in the live fire exercise and I will see you and Colonel Carter tomorrow" Brighten confirmed. 

Tossing her uniform down Cassie raised her hand to start to take off the bandage that her mother had put on her, she believed she was fine so who was she to argue? 

"I will make sure she is informed," Janet said and hung up. "You will leave the bandage in place. It's not going to be noticeable through your uniform." Janet went back to the bed to lie back down. 

"I will do no such thing," she said unwrapping it defiantly. "You just don't get it do you, now you've made it worse because either I'll end up reporting back to the Academy Infirmary when Brighten thinks you've lost your mind or I'll have to tell her and excuse myself so now I'm just a wimp...thanks mom" she commented turning away from the woman and continued to unwrap her ribs. 

"No the other option is for you to show up on the parade grounds at 0600 and do your best. Go out there and show them what you're made of," Janet argued. "You fooled everyone today including me so you can do it again tomorrow or for however long you have to." Janet grabbed her cell phone. "I'm going to call Sam and have her take you back to the Academy. I don't like the idea of you taking a cab." 

"I don't want her near me" Cassandra stated and threw the bandage on the ground and went to take her clothes in the bathroom to change. 

A minute later Sam came in and stopped staring at the bandage in the floor and her wife sitting with her head down, "Uh ok...what's going on now Janet? Where is Cassie?" she asked tossing the towel down. 

"Cassie has left," Janet said rising and pulling Sam with her onto the porch so Sam's back was to the room. Janet knew that Cassie was still in the bathroom changing and this gave her the opportunity to leave without Sam interfering. "Don't get mad. I let her." 

"You WHAT" she demanded her eyes getting big, "Janet are you out of your mind? Why? She had a busted rib you said, she ...are you crazy?" 

"Maybe but this is something she has to do," Janet said. "I'm not going to stand by and watch my family fight and fall apart. She was mad and angry of the actions you took so I made it so she could participate with all the problems falling on me." 

"WHAT" she hollered not believing this and paced, "Janet what if she goes out tomorrow and that rib punctures a lung or something? She could die, are you aware of that" Sam demanded of her wife not believing this. "You're a doctor, how in hell could let you an injured person let alone our daughter leave here like that because she was throwing a temper tantrum? I don't believe this" she said angrily and went and leaned on the balcony lowering her head and closed her eyes. 

"The same way I have let you do the same exact thing." Janet didn't know of Cassie had left or not but wasn't going to go and find out either. 

"Because she's trying to play savior" came Cassandra's voice as both women spun and looked at her, she was dressed in uniform. 

"Cass" Carter said quickly and took a step forward and stopped, "I...I thought you left. What are you doing?" 

"Going back to the Academy" the girl answered and nodded to her mother. "Mom wanted to play savior and called Brighten because no one bothers to listen to me before making decisions on my life. I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said and turned to leave. 

"Cassandra wait" Sam called looking at her wife, "Stop her Janet, you can't let her do this." 

"I have no choice but to let her no matter how I may feel," Janet said sadly. "She wants to be in control of her life and doesn't want us to interfere in any way. Good luck tomorrow." 

"Bull shit with that" Sam stated angrily and raced after Cassandra stepping in front of her at the door. "You want to be angry with me fine, you want to hate me fine, but I'm not letting you leave this room Cassie. Now go let your mother wrap your ribs again." 

"No" the girl said shaking her head, "Mom told my CO I was fine, she gave me permission to go back on duty." 

"I don't give a damn" Carter insisted, "You're hurt Cassie and even walking around without your ribs wrapped is dangerous. Your mom can just call Brighten back and...." 

"I will not," Janet stated. "Sam just move. This is what Cassie wanted from the beginning now she can have it." 

"FINE...You two want to act like children I'll treat you both like children" Sam stated angrily and glared at Cassandra. "You aren't leaving this room Cadet, that's a direct order and since I got my commission before your mother I'm the senior officer here. Go let her wrap your ribs and if you leave before we take you back to the Academy tomorrow I'll have you arrested and charged with disobeying a superior officer. Is THAT understood?" 

Cassandra glared at Sam and then her anger flared and she lashed out, landing a fist to her lip and Carter made no move to defend herself. She heard her mother scream at her and race over as Sam pulled her hand away from her lip with blood on it and the girl shook her head, "NOW you can have me arrested Colonel. Excuse me" she said and stepped around her to leave. 

Janet looked at Sam's lip making sure no major damage was done then watched as her daughter left. Closing her eyes she sat on the floor her back against the wall trying to figure out when everything went wrong. 

"OH that's just great" Sam hollered pushing herself to stand and wobbled once moving toward the phone. "I can't believe," she said sitting on the bed holding her sleeve to her lip once in a while, "You let her go. Why? Why did you ever put her back on duty? She was mad at me, NOT you Janet." 

"Because I can't stand to see her mad at you," Janet yelled. "I would rather her be mad at me and hate me then you." Janet let some of the tears falls. 

"And that's worth her life" Sam asked looking at her wife and sighed. "We can watch her die tomorrow because you couldn't stand that she was throwing a temper tantrum at me, that's just wonderful Janet" she commented laying back and closed her eyes, trying to think how to fix this. 

"She isn't going to die tomorrow," Janet argued. 

"PROVE THAT" she hollered sitting up, her lip bleeding again but she didn't stop. "I've had enough broken ribs and listened to your advice enough to know that's a real possibility especially considering what she should be doing. How could you let her go as a doctor? You're sworn to stop people from making those kinds of stupid decisions Janet, my God just punching me could have let her hurt herself." 

"You want me to use my medical authority fine," Janet hollered and walked to the phone grabbing it and sitting back on the floor. She dialed the Academy number and waited for someone to pick up. "Yes this is Doctor Fraiser patch me through to Academy Medical." 

"Hello" 

"Yes this is Doctor Fraiser I am calling for two reasons. One, you have a tech Andrews who has been seeing to patients. It is my understanding that this individual is not medically qualified to do so. There should be an inquiry into his file and that of his patients. I would start with Cadet Fraiser, as she should be the most recent case then work backwards. He should also be suspended during this inquiry." 

Some typing was heard as Sam got up to go into the bathroom and water was heard with her coming back holding a rag to her lip and watched her wife. 

"Understood Doctor Fraiser, I'll inform the senior medical officer and we will call in Cadet Fraiser immediately. Thank you for informing us. Is there anything else?" 

"I know that Cadet Fraiser is currently on her way back to the Academy and is scheduled for a live fire exercise tomorrow. I will leave it up to your discretion as to if you feel she should know how the information about Andrews came to light." 

"All complaints are kept confidential Doctor so unless you tell her she won't hear it from us" the voice answered her. 

Sam shook her head and went over to the bar to pour her a drink and made one for Janet and handed it to her before going out on the balcony and sitting in the cold air, she hadn't even had time to dry her hair from the pool. 

"Thank you for your time," Janet said and hung up. She downed the drink Sam had made her and scooted down on the floor so she could lay down. She was laying on her right side welcoming the pain in her hip. 

Several minutes passed and then Sam's voice greeted her, "Janet come out here" she called. 

"Why?" Janet asked crying. 

"Fine be difficult" the woman called and downed her drink rising and moved inside. Her own tears had stopped by strength of will though her face was still wet and she walked over and knelt down picking up her wife and moved back out to the balcony with her. Sitting down she held Janet in her lap, "Are you ok? At least physically Janet?" 

"Just a little bit of pain," Janet said shaking her head. "But I'm not the one to be concerned about." 

"No you're one of three" she offered and scooted so her wife was leaning on her left side and slowly slid her hand under her pajama bottoms and started to gently rub Janet's right hip, "Relax Janet, she'll be back. I don't know how you survived the teenage years I'm telling you; she's so damned stubborn" she said holding her wife. 

"Just like a tall blond I know," Janet said enjoying Sam's touch. 

"And like a cute brunette I know" Sam said enjoying touching her wife and pulled her a little tighter resting Janet's head on her chest. "She's definitely gotten stronger by the way and I really wasn't expecting her to hit me Janet just so you know, but you surprised me putting her back on duty. I've never known you to put aside your doctor duty so fully like that before for anyone." 

"I've done it for you," Janet said softly. 

"Ok so that's true" Sam offered and sighed rubbing her wife's hip, she could feel the muscles starting to relax. "I'm just...well she's my daughter now too and I don't want to think about her out there hurting I guess. Can you forgive me?" 

"Always," Janet said. "It takes time to get used to seeing those you love constantly placing themselves in danger and being in a position where there's nothing you can to do help until after the fact." 

"I guess I never appreciated what it must be like for you when we go through the gate or on a mission" she offered kissing her wife's head. "Will you let me take you to bed and hold you Janet?" 

"I would like that," Janet said. "Your always so gentle with me." She smiled at that. 

"I love holding you in my arms so it isn't that hard" she said pulling her hand out of the woman's bottoms and stood up holding her tightly to her body, protectively. "Do you need anything before we go to bed" she asked heading inside and Janet slid the door shut and locked it. "A pain pill, to use the facilities, anything?" 

"I need to take a pain pill and you need your shot," Janet said the tiredness starting to set in. 

"Ok" she proclaimed in short order and walked over setting her wife on the bed. Within ten minutes Sam had Janet take her pill, she had changed into her own pajamas and laid down letting Janet give her the shot she had prepared. Then she got rid of the materials, tucked Fraiser in and shut out the lights. Climbing in on the left side of her wife so they could face each other as Janet kept the weight off her hip she slowly held open her own bottoms so Janet could slide her hand inside Sam and then Sam scooted over and slid her hand into Janet's bottoms rubbing her sore hip again, "Get some sleep Janet, things will look better tomorrow." 

"I hope so," Janet said yawning. "I don't want anything to happen to this family." 

It was a little after one am when the knock came at the door. Sam and Janet both heard it after her wife had removed her fingers from inside her she stood up going to the door and peeped out the hole after rubbing her eyes to wake up. Turning on the light as Janet sat up in bed she opened the door, "Cassie." 

The girl didn't say anything, it was clear she had been crying and was in pain as well and she came in and wrapped her arms around Sam, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I...hit you" she cried. 

Rubbing the girl's back Carter glanced back at Janet and then stroked her hair, "Cass it's ok...it's all right. Go lay with your mom" she said pulling away and moved so the girl could go and make a beeline for Janet. 

She did so, literally climbing in the middle once Janet had scooted over and cried holding tightly to her mom, "I...went back...told Brighten.... you changed.... your mind for me...I...showed her the bruises, told her you were...right. Said it was ok...I'm sorry," she sobbed holding tightly to her mother in both pain and realization of how she had been acting. 

Janet held her daughter careful of the bruising and broken ribs but not wanting to tell Cassie that she was hurting her hip. "It's going to be ok honey," Janet said waving for Sam to come and join them. 

"Cassie" Sam said after locking the door and came over and sat down rubbing her leg gently, "Go in the bathroom and get changed, there's an extra pair of pajamas in my bag." 

"I...how can..." she sniffed and rolled over easing the pressure on her mom's hip and looked at her. "How can you guys love me after what I did? I hit Sam, I threatened you mom...I should be shot." 

"NO honey," Janet said wiping the tears from Cassie's cheek. "Because you're our daughter and love is strong no matter what one might do? Why don't you get changed and let me wrap your ribs." 

"Really Cass, it's ok" Sam said giving her a smile, "Go get changed and then your mom can wrap your ribs. We'll make a spot right between us so you can sleep, promise." 

The girl looked between her parents and slowly nodded getting up very slowly and Sam waited until the door was closed to speak, "She's hurting bad Janet, what can we do" she asked helping her wife up so she could help Cassie while Sam got the bed ready. 

"I can give her some pain killers but that's about all I can do," Janet said. "I think a lot of this is also emotional and our love and support will help that." 

Carter nodded as she got the bed made and rushed over to help Cassie to sit on the side of the bed once she had come out, her pajama shirt was over her arm. 

"Brighten said you could sign the papers for the removal from duty tomorrow mom and she said she'd forget about all the phone calls; she has a son apparently" the girl offered as she let her mom examine her ribs. "I'm really sorry you guys." 

"It's ok Cassie, really" Sam insisted holding her hand and smiled, "My own fault for getting in front of you. Janet how is she?" 

"It doesn't look like there was any further damage done," Janet said. "You probably just jarred everything which is why you're sore. I can give you some pain killers for that though." She began wrapping her ribs again trying not to cause any more pain. After finishing securing the bandage Janet instructed Sam to get a glass and some pills in her bag and give them to Cassie. "Now just rest and relax. It's up to your body to heal the rest." She laid down placing a pillow under her right hip as a cushion then opened her arms for Cassie. 

Taking the pills Cassandra downed them quickly and then handed the glass to Sam who sat it on the nightstand and went over to her side to shut out the light as the girl climbed up into her mothers arms. Watching her family for a minute Carter smiled and then shut out the light lying down. When she was positioned right she put an arm over both her girls and rubbed Janet's hip which was where her hand lay, "Get some sleep you two. I'm taking you out for breakfast in the morning." 

"I'm sorry Sam, I..." 

"Cassie just hold your mom for me and forget about it," the woman said smiling. 

"I love you mom, you too Sam" she answered snuggling into her mother. 

"We love you too honey," Janet said and yawned. "Now get some sleep." 

United States Air Force Academy

The next afternoon at 1245 Lt. Colonel Sam Carter was standing with Cassie's squad at the beginning of the course and glanced over where Janet was standing with Captain Brighten and smiled. Catching Cassie's eye Sam got ready with the rest and when the gun fired she took off but the squad was right with her. 

The half a mile jog wasn't bad, the cargo nets weren't terrible, the muddy water was cold or rather icy and as they came to that first wall Amanda got over a second before Sam and she raced to catch up. 

Janet laughed as Sam was trailing Amanda knowing Sam wasn't liking being in back and would double her efforts. "So of all the squads who is the fastest?" Janet asked the Captain. 

Elizabeth glanced at the woman and made a movement with her eyes, "You're looking at it, ever since your daughter became squad leader. She has them out here every morning and evening before and after chow unless we have something else planned Colonel." 

Cassandra smiled as she saw Sam pass Amanda, "COME ON! YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME HERE" she yelled and they seemed to kick up speed slightly. 

Janet had to smile at Elizabeth's answer as pride filled her. "She definitely can motivate them." Janet watched as Amanda once again passed Sam. 

"Captain" Cassandra asked looking at her CO and once Elizabeth nodded raced off but up the side and much slower clapping her hands but got right even with Sam. 

"Watch" Elizabeth told Fraiser. 

"COME ON SAM! COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT...PICTURE YOUR FEET, CONCENTRATE ON THEM" the girl called. 

Glancing over at Cassie the woman smiled as she kicked up her speed and not only passed Amanda but by several lengths on the last cargo net and then literally rolled off and took off up the hill with Cassie right beside her. She passed the finish line first and leaned over coughing as the other cadets raced up. 

Brighten nodded, "I've only seen a few come through here like her Colonel. She's going to make a fine addition to the Air Force and this country's servicemen." 

"That she will. I have no doubt about that," Janet beamed proudly. "She is a very determined young woman." Janet watched Cassie and Sam at the finish line waiting to join them. 

"From what I've heard she gets it from her mother" the Captain offered with a nod as the squad slowly headed toward a group of trees. Cassie went with them as Sam came down, still regulating her breathing. 

"That...was fun" she proclaimed wiping her brow. "Makes me wish I was twenty again though. Cassie has quite a squad though Janet and she's a hell of a leader, look at her," she said stepping aside proudly so that Janet could watch her daughter. 

"I know," Janet said smiling. "I've been watching and I told you you're getting old." 

"Just for that I should refuse a shower and make you smell me all day," she told her wife as Elizabeth and the squad came to attention but Cassie jogged over. 

"The Captain assigned me to show you guys around until the observation of the live fire exercise this afternoon" the cadet told her as the squad started jogging past, all saluting Sam and Janet who returned it. Once they were alone she smiled, "Good job Sam." 

"Thanks Cassie partly thanks to you. You're a good leader, just ask your mother." 

"I get it from mom" the woman answered with a nod. "So where to first?" 

"Doesn't matter to me," Janet said grinning. "And of course you do, after all you've seen me handle everyone from Sam to General O'Neil." 

"Shower" Sam said and saw Cassie grinning. "Don't get cute Cadet, I bet you smell too" she said as they headed toward a nearby jeep that the ladies had been given. 

Later that afternoon after a shower and a change into a pair of clean BDU's like Janet now wore as well both women looked out over a field that was alive with gunfire and cannon fire and explosions. You had to use binoculars to see the teams and the two women watched with Cassie who looked heart broken to not be with her team for this. 

"There will be other exercises," Janet said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. "You have trained your squad well." 

"I guess" she admitted slowly and saw Sam nodding. "After this you may want to tighten up this bandage, I think it is slipping after my jog to help Sam to victory" she said raising her binoculars to watch her people again. 

"That I can do," Janet said. "How is the pain?" 

"What's halfway between holy hell the pain and damn it hurts?" she asked. 

"Give me more painkillers" Elizabeth Brighten offered and saw the woman all-looking at her. "I served in the Gulf Colonels, Cadet so I know pain. 

"Understood ma'am" Cassandra offered. "You can give me something after the exercise mom." 

"Don't have anything on me to give you, so after it will have to be," Janet said looking back onto the field. "And I know how you feel right now. I'm the same." 

"There's a medical kit in the jeep Doctor" Brighten offered as she watched her people. 

Cassandra Fraiser saw her team almost near the end and looked down and saw the woman, Marcia who had been struggling fall down as a grenade exploded beside her. Normally the woman would have raced back however she wasn't there but Cadet Timothy Terrance was only a few paces in front of her and she saw he turned and looked at her. But instead of helping her he turned and took off running. ~God damn it~ she hollered in her mind and started running down the hill. 

"What the hell" Brighten stated and raced for her radio. 

"Damn, CASSIE" Sam hollered and glanced at Janet, both of them knew how dangerous it was to run into combat but Cassie was also injured. 

Janet tried to grab Cassie but she managed to avoid her. "We need to consider tying her down." 

"Tell me about it" Sam said as they watched, the girl was being really reckless and Carter knew she couldn't catch her or she would have tried and to interfere as Brighten issued orders to have the fire halted would be deadly. 

By the time the exercise was over and the three women and Brighten's aide arrived Cassandra had turned over her charge to a medic and saw Janet heading over to help. The girl had been hit by a piece of shrapnel in the thigh and Cassandra was letting her M16 hang around her body and she stormed up to Timothy furious. The girl had cuts, blood, dirt and mud covering her own body, "TERRANCE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? IS THAT IT" she screamed angrily and didn't notice Brighten and Sam watching her as well as the rest of the squad. "YOU NEVER...EVER" she hollered right in his face, "LEAVE A TEAM MATE BEHIND! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE WASN'T KILLED YOU IDIOT!" 

Janet helped the medic tending to the fallen Cadet only half paying attention to Cassie. 

"Go to hell," Terrance said pushing past her. 

"Cadets" Brighten ordered. 

Cassandra shoved the fallen girls weapon at another and went to grab him by the collar and they fought as Sam and Brighten fought to get them apart only to have the girl push him towards Marcia, "LOOK AT HER" she screamed. 

"CADET" Brighten hollered at Cassandra and stepped in front of her, "Cool down or I'll have you detained. ALL OF YOU" she snapped looking at the squad, "DOUBLE TIME IT BACK TO THE BARRACKS AND GET CLEANED UP. MOVE" she screamed. 

Glaring at Terrance, Cassie ignored the screaming her ribs were doing and nodded to her squad calling them to attention and they ran off with the girl leading them. 

Sighing Brighten walked over with Sam and knelt down, "Doctor, how is she" she asked seeing the girl was barely conscious. "Take it easy, they're taking good care of you." 

"Hurts...Captain," the girl answered. 

"I'm prepping something for that right now," Janet said. "Just take it easy Cadet, you're going to be fine." After Janet had the syringe ready she swabbed the girls arm and gave her something for the pain. With it being in liquid form it began to work a lot faster that if she had taken a pill. "Let's get her to the Academy Hospital and have her examined. Make sure x-rays are taken, she might have a concussion." 

Wasn't long before Brighten, Sam and Janet were all that was left and the Captain nodded looking out over the field, "I appreciate your help with my cadet Doctor Fraiser, thank you" she said with a nod. 

"It wasn't your fault Captain Brighten, they call them training accidents for a reason" Sam told her. 

"But Cadet Terrance should get reprimanded," Janet said. "He clearly saw that she had fallen as was injured and chose to ignore it. That is something that is not acceptable." 

"Trust Me," the woman answered, "A reprimand is the least of his worries Colonel. Since Cadet Fraiser is off for medical reasons, which by the way you still need to sign off on Doctor," she said to Janet, "I can't do much to reprimand her for that heroic and stupid stunt, but I do intend to have words. I'll send her to you once we are done, should be about an hour. I'll jog back, you guys can have the jeep." 

"I will stop by the office and sign the papers for Cadet Fraiser," Janet said moving towards the jeep. 

An hour later Cassie came to find her mom and Sam near Janet's car and though both of them were in uniform Cassandra wasn't though she saluted them anyway. Her arm was in a sling and she had butterfly sutures on her face and she carried a file, "Brighten gave me until eleven before I had to be back on grounds. Terrance has resigned so at least I don't have to shoot him" she snapped and handed her mom the file. "The Infirmary said to give you that, my lab work and such that you said you wanted apparently. Do you guys want me to drive?" she asked. 

"No," Janet said taking the file. "Did they give you anything for the pain?" She moved to the driver's side after unlocking the door. 

"A whole pocket full of stuff, you want them," she asked opening the back door. "Let's go back to the hotel, I need a nap." 

"Cassie what happened anyway? Do you have any idea how stupid that was" Sam asked opening the passenger door. 

"She'd have died if I didn't Sam" the woman answered and looked at her mother. "How is Marcia? They said you treated her primarily over at the Infirmary mom." 

"She will be fine. Other than the piece of shrapnel that was in her thigh she has a mild concussion," Janet informed as she started the car. "She will need some time to recover and she is in quite a bit of pain." 

Getting in both women fell silent as Sam buckled up and Cassie stretched out in the back. Reaching into her jacket pocket the girl held up her leave papers to her mother, "You'll need those at the gate and did you want all this junk they gave me" she asked the woman. 

Sam smiled taking the papers for Janet, "Maybe when we get to the hotel Cassie. What did they say was wrong with you anyway?" 

"Oh a cracked rib, various bruises and scratches, and a sprained right wrist as well as a pair or torn ligaments in my arm, hence the sling" she answered her momma. "Hurts like an SOB if you want the truth Sam." 

"Well doing things like that sometimes does," Janet said. "But what you did saved her." 

"Yeah I guess," she answered as they drove and stopped at the gate. 

Colorado Springs, Colorado  
Carter-Fraiser Residence

It was six weeks before the two women had settled on a donor, though he didn't have a name but a number he was tall and blond with blue eyes like Janet had wanted but muscular and he was a marathon runner and an ad executive so he was smart and healthy. The procedure would be done at the Infirmary because Sam had to lie still for two hours after and that would allow Janet to stay with her as much as possible and be on hand if an emergency happened. They were now officially owners of the new house and moved in despite the construction, though it was noisy but they weren't staring on the baby's room until Sam was confirmed pregnant. 

Getting up that morning was early for both of them and they were in a hurry, Sam met Janet downstairs who had made waffles for both of them and juice since the woman was already cutting down on Sam's coffee intake which Carter had protested loudly. Sitting down she looked at her wife reading the paper, "So I'm nervous, what about you" she asked covering her waffles with butter and jelly. 

"Very," Janet said standing to sit on Sam's lap. She took the fork and speared a piece holding it out for her. 

Accepting the bite Sam rubbed her wife's back as she ate; "So this is going to be a piece of cake right" she asked reaching for her juice and made a face. "Where is the coffee dear?" 

"No coffee," Janet said smiling giving her a kiss then more to eat. "For the most part it will be. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?" 

Taking a long drink of her juice Sam smiled, "Let's hope you can still say that at three am when I'm working with no coffee and proud of us, you're doing this too baby" she said taking the fork and offering Janet a bite. 

Janet took the bite. "And to make it easier on you I am not having coffee either." 

Kissing her wife the woman held out another bite to her, "You better plan on having everything I can't have dear, I'm living vicariously through you" she joked and rubbing her back. "We're going to have a baby Janet, the two of us; I'm so excited." 

"A beautiful healthy baby," Janet gave Sam a very passionate kiss before pulling away and feeding her some more. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

Getting to the base Sam went to her lab until noon when the procedure would happen, Griggs was going to arrive at ten to run Janet through it once so she knew what to do though no one suspected she would have trouble. The day went slowly until finally it was noon and Sam went to the Infirmary, having told her staff and the General's office that she was going to be working an experiment with Janet all day so she wouldn't be available. Entering she saw Griggs and Fraiser coming out of her office and bid them hello. Robin nodded and went to the curtained off area near the back. Coming up to her wife Sam kissed her, "Ready to make us parents" she whispered. 

"Extremely. How about you?" Janet asked. "Would you rather be in one of the isolation rooms or out here?" 

"Might as well do it here" she answered and winked at her wife. "Got one of those lovely infirmary gowns you want me to change into Doctor cutie?" 

"There's one waiting on the bed for you," Janet said kissing Sam again. "Are you nervous?" 

"Extremely" she answered nodding to her wife and then to Abby who walked by. "Remember whatever happens Janet, no painkillers. Robin says they have a very small risk of interfering with conception. I'll see you over there ok?" 

"Let me know when you are changed," Janet said waiting with Robin and fidgeting slightly. 

Five minutes later Sam's voice carried across the thankfully empty Infirmary, "Enter if you're coming with coffee" she joked. 

Robin shook her head and held out her hand to the area, "After you Janet, this is your show and everything you need is there. I'm right behind you and just remember, exam first then implantation and then keep her still for at least two hours, no movement at all." 

"That will be the hard part," Janet joked as she entered the area. "She doesn't know the meaning of staying still." 

"Hey now" Sam volunteered kicking her feet as she sat on the side of the gurney with that gown barely covering her, "I resemble that remark. Which one of you has my coffee?" 

"Not me" Robin stated with a smile and went to take a seat, "I had mine earlier besides you're Janet's victim...ah patient." 

Janet gave Sam another kiss. "I just had a cup so I taste like coffee," Janet said smiling. "You ready to start with your exam?" 

"I thought we did that last night" she joked but laid back and smiled raising her feet to the holders. 

"That's it" Griggs stated and pulled a portable CD player and headphones out of her lab coat pocket, "If you two are going to talk dirty I'm not listening. Janet kick me if you need otherwise I'm going to enjoy the sounds of Country. Sam don't tense up" she stated and put her headphones on. 

"I never tense with my wife Doctor" Carter said and scooted toward her letting her knees fall open and nodded to Janet, "Let's make a baby honey." 

Before Robin turned on the player Janet made her comment. "Besides it not like you have never heard anyone talk dirty before, hell you even do it." Janet pulled on a pair of gloves and moved to the end of the gurney between Sam's open legs. 

"I could draw her a picture" Carter offered and nodded as Robin and Janet laughed. "Hey, that's a record...I made two doctors laugh at once. Yay me." 

Griggs lifted a headphone and looked at Janet, "You're sure she's worth keeping around right? I mean you could get a goldfish." 

"True. Goldfish don't talk back and they always listen," Janet said pausing and thinking about that. 

Lifting her head Sam made a fish face, "I can kiss you like this if you like honey" she said in a fish voice. 

Shaking her head Robin let her headphone back down and turned up the volume and smiled. 

"I think she is ignoring us hon," Janet said smiling as she began the exam. She inserted two fingers checking to make sure everything was still ok and reached to the clamp to open so she could take a peek. 

Looking up at the ceiling Sam glanced down at Janet as she worked, "You said it would take several weeks to...know if I'm pregnant right Janet?" 

"We need to wait at least a week I think before we can run a test," Janet smiled. "Or at least one of those home pregnancy tests." She finished looking and threw a clean towel at Robin to get her attention. She wanted her to supervise the insertion making sure everything went smoothly. 

"It wasn't that loud you know" Robin complained but took her headset off and sat it aside. "Everything check out ok Janet? How you feeling Sam" she asked walking over behind her colleagues shoulder and peered down. 

"Nervous but ready to do this" Carter answered and nodded gripping the side of the bed. "Ready when you guys are." 

"But throwing things at you is so much more fun," Janet joked. "Everything checked out fine and we are ready to proceed with the insertion." Janet rubbed Sam's leg as Robin moved to grab the syringe. "We have to wait about a week before we can test to see if it worked correct?" 

"Yes, though we won't know for sure for at least two weeks as sometimes you get a false positive on the home models" Robin said working at the tray. 

Sam glanced at her wife and smiled, "That creates a bit of a problem Janet. Until the pregnancy is confirmed or not this time around am I still allowed through the uh...on missions" she asked since Griggs wasn't briefed fully on the Stargate. 

Janet stopped not having given it much thought. She came up with worse case scenarios and wasn't answering Sam. 

"Hello Janet" her wife said looking at her, "If it's no then we just have to think up a reason. Is it possible to have the two week flu?" 

"Huh?" Janet asked shaking her head. "What was that?" Janet pulled herself out of her horrible thoughts when she heard Sam's soft voice again. 

"Mission status, I was asking you about mission status" her wife answered her as Griggs walked up and handed her a really long syringe though with a thin tube at the end instead of the needle. Laying her head back Sam held the bed a little tighter and then opened her eyes staring at the ceiling. 

"Probably best to be working out of the base only," Janet said taking the syringe. "This is going to hurt a bit Sam. Just try to relax." As carefully as she could Janet inserted the syringe where it needed to be to place the fertilized egg within Sam's tubes. She then pushed the plunger expelling the contents into Sam's body. The empty syringe was then placed back on the tray and Janet went up to her wife. "Hey it's all done now hon," she said softly giving her a kiss. "You did great." 

"I have a great doctor," she answered smiling and held out her hand for Janet's. 

Robin was cleaning up and then came up, "Janet she could experience a few minor cramps, massage her stomach if you like and it helps but do not move and do not lower your legs for a couple hours so keep massaging them if they get sleepy. Go home tonight and get a lot of sleep and no sex, either of you" she commented to them both. "Give it a week and run the test, blood test to be sure Janet and let me know. If you're positive we'll arrange some visits where Janet can monitor you Sam and we'll want to do an amniocentesis and ultrasound at various stages. Questions?" 

"No questions," Janet said smiling. "Thank you Robin." She leaned forward kissing her wife again as her hand rubbed her stomach. 

"Not a problem and I'm crossing my fingers for you" Griggs said and left to have the SF outside the Infirmary escort her up top. 

Bringing her wife's hand up Sam kissed it and smiled, "It's weird, to think your egg and our child is growing inside me," she said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "You're so not going to let me overwork for the next seven days aren't you?" 

"You bet I am," Janet declared. "I'm not letting you do anything to jeopardize this, otherwise we have to do it all over again." 

"You mean you didn't have fun the first time" she asked her wife and smiled with a nod. "We better think up something to tell the General, I just found out a few hours ago that he has SG1 scheduled to go off world on Thursday for three days." 

"What about saying you wrenched your back?" Janet said. "Threw it out picking something up in your lab. We can blame one of the pieces of equipment the General isn't fond of." 

"Not bad, but I'm not fond of having to lie around the Infirmary when on base otherwise I'll have to stay home to complete the ruse of resting" she offered as Janet pulled over a stool and sat down holding her wife's hand. "By the way don't you have patients waiting?" 

"Nope just you," Janet smiled. "Abby will call me if someone where to call in. Couldn't you do that and say you will work from home?" 

"I have to be persuaded and it would give me a chance to get some more of the unpacking and decorating done" she offered and puckered her lips, "Want to convince me baby?" 

Janet gave her a smoldering kiss that left her a little breathless. "Is that convincing enough?" 

"Oh yeah" she panted and smiled broadly. "But you have to tell the General and I refuse to spend a day in traction so you can convince him dear." 

"Sure I'll just wave a big needle in front of him while I inform him," Janet smiled. "That way he will agree just to get the needle away." 

Carter laughed as Janet rubbed her belly, "So tell me what this is like once I'm pregnant honey. I know only that I eat and look like a whale, I'm assuming I'll get tired and need to pee every two seconds based on what others have said." 

"You will feel uncomfortable, your back will probably hurt as well as your feet so look forward to messages," Janet said. "Besides having to get you some maternity wear you will hate the way you look because of the extra weight. Plus there will be morning sickness that isn't just in the morning." 

"Oh lovely" the woman answered squeezing her wife's hand. "So plan on me being in a shitty mood, I'm glad we waited until the girls were out of the house and you should probably wear home combat gear dear" she joked and kissed her hand again, tenderly and put it to her cheek feeling the heat from their joined flesh and looked up into Janet's eyes. "It's going to be worth it though." 

"So worth it," Janet said and looked her in the eyes. "I think you are going to look radiant when you are pregnant no matter what you think." 

"If you say so but you better have a hell of a diet to get this body back after honey" she challenged. 

"That can be done and you will also get to breast feed the little one." Janet continued to rub Sam's stomach. "How are your legs feeling?" 

Glancing down at her legs Sam nodded, "They're ok for the moment but in about twenty minutes you want to rub them down. So we decided on breast feeding then right," she asked looking at her wife and her doctor. "I mean you said it was healthier for the baby right?" 

"It is the healthier way to go, but if you don't feel comfortable doing that we can either use a pump and still feed with your milk or there are formulas. Which ever you are more comfortable with." 

"We'll do whatever is healthier for the baby Janet, you know that" she promised with a grin. 

"I love you," Janet responded kissing her again. "You have made me so happy." 

They sat together for a while longer till Sam's legs started to bother her then Janet moved to rub feeling back into them. 

O'Neil Office

At the end of Janet and Sam's shift both went to talk to the General but Sam had to act in pain and immediately took a seat once they entered, "Carter what happened to you?" 

"Wrenched my back Sir" she offered, "I was moving that device from Q75-998 and my assistant got distracted." 

"Well be better by Thursday Carter, you got a mission" the man told her. 

"I don't think that will be possible Sir," Janet said playing with a needle that she brought along. "Her wing muscle has been spasming uncontrollable for a few hours now. She will need to lie down and rest for a few days. However she can lay and work on her computer at home. Janet hadn't shown him the needle yet but had it on stand by. 

"All right" he answered knowing she could do reports and such and Area 51 was hollering for more research from Carter anyway. "If there is a gate problem she can come in though right Doc?" 

"Sorry about the mission Sir" Carter offered and winced though faked it. 

"It's ok Carter, Major Anderson can take over for you since it's just a simple three day check in with an already established race that aren't hostile. It will be fine" Jack offered with a grin. "And next time call for some SF's and don't try being he woman." 

"She has already received a lecture about that and will be getting another one when we get home," Janet informed. "And I don't see any harm if she comes in for a gate emergency just as long as it is light duty." 

O'Neil nodded slowly, "Then take her home Doc and Carter let the Doc baby you otherwise she gets upset and sticks needles in my ass." 

"That isn't true Sir" Sam offered but winced keeping up appearances. 

"Thank you Sir," Janet said sliding the needle into her lab coat pocket and stood. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Getting home proved faster than either remembered, their house was still littered with packed boxes because both women had been working so much they hadn't had time to unpack but they loved the house and Carter entered first and went to turn the TV on; they liked it on when they were puttering around, "Hey Janet, I know I'm supposed to relax but I think I'm going to change and take a swim. Want to order Chinese tonight or do you want us to cook something" she asked her wife. 

"Chinese is fine, just take is easy swimming please," Janet said looking at her wife. 

"Promise" Sam said kissing her passionately and then stepped back, "So you're babying me tonight right? I mean with it being Griggs orders and all." 

"I will be babying you for a long time starting tonight," Janet said kissing her back. 

"Good, I like it when you take care of it honey" she answered kissing her again. "Holler when the food is here and why don't you find a us a movie to watch unless you wanted to out to dinner and a movie," she offered with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, I would rather stay home," Janet, said wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. "It's easier to cuddle on our couch than theater chairs. Now go get changed and play in the pool." Janet gave her a little push towards the stairs where their bedroom was located. 

"You just like laying on me" Sam offered giggling and stopped to step over something lying on the stairs and then shook her head, "I wondered where I dropped that earlier" she said to herself and continued up the stairs. 

Janet went into the kitchen and looked at the Chinese menu picking dishes out for dinner. After calling it in she picked out a movie and started to unpack a few of the boxes. Sam was still in the pool when she headed up stairs. Janet stopped in the doorway of what was soon to be the baby's room and imagined what it would be like. She didn't know how long she was lost in her thoughts standing there. 

Until wet arms and a head were dripping on her as Sam Carter nuzzled her wife's neck, "You ok baby" she asked looking at the empty room, they had to start baby shopping once the pregnancy was confirmed. "You were a million miles away." 

Janet wrapped her arms around those that were around her waist. "I'm great," Janet whispered. "Just thinking about what it would be like. I can't believe this is happening or how much I want it to." 

Squeezing her wife the woman stared into the room, lost in thought a moment about how great this would be and she kissed her wife as best she could from behind, "We're going to be great parents Jan, hell we already are" she said releasing her. "Oh by the way there is a delivery boy downstairs with some food and a look of wanting money on his face, I heard him knock and got out of the pool. I'll be down as soon as I change and I know, wear something loose." 

Janet kissed her before heading down the stairs and paying the delivery boy. She apologized for taking so long and gave him a little more on his tip for the wait. She had everything spread out on the coffee table along with their plates and drinks. She waited for Sam as she cued the movie into place. 

Wearing a set of blue shorts and a red shirt Sam Carter came down, her damp hair sticking to her face but she smiled at the smell of the food, "I hope you ordered enough babe, I'm really hungry" she said coming over and sat down watching her wife, she had the cutest ass she'd ever seen. "Uh what are we watching sweetie?" 

"Your always hungry so yes there is enough food," Janet said giving her a teasing smile. "We are watching a comedy. Connie and Carla." Janet started dishing out some of the food for Sam before handing her a full plate. 

Eying the food her wife gave a grin, "I know eat it all" she said settling back in a corner, putting her drink on a side table and opened her legs after stretching them out so Janet could sit there and lean against her, both could then eat and see the TV. "Make sure you give yourself enough baby." 

"I will," Janet said before fixing her plate and sitting between Sam's legs as she started the movie. 

Making sure Janet was comfortable Sam crossed her legs over the smaller woman's and kissed her neck before watching the TV and started to eat, she offered a bite to Janet and when she opened her mouth slid it in, "I love this movie, love the company, love the food and just love you" she said eating her own bite again. 

Janet held out an egg roll for her. "It's a great movie and watching something funny I think goes with our mood unless you want a sappy romance?" 

"Well considering Robin said no sex tonight we better go comedy or we'll start something we can't finish" she challenged and took a bite of the offered egg roll. "Thanks" she mumbled as she chewed. 

"That's what I figured," Janet said taking a drink. "God I can't believe we have to go without sex for a few days." 

Shock greeted Sam's eyes as she heard her wife's words, "Days? She didn't say days, she said tonight Janet." 

"Was wondering if you were listening or if you drifted off back there," Janet said snuggling back. 

"I promise not to drool on you if I do" she said with a kiss to her neck and picked up her drink. "We have to start shopping soon for paint and baby stuff. Did you want to know the sex of the baby before it gets here or just paint the room a neutral color" she asked her beautiful wife as she sat the drink down and resumed eating. 

"I was thinking painting it a baby blue," Janet said. "I don't really like the colors associated with girls. As far as knowing the sex I'm not sure. I'm torn about it. Do you want to know?" 

"I like baby blue" Sam said giving Janet another bite off her plate and swallowed. "I'm ok with it either way, up to my beautiful wife on this one." 

"You know the girls are going to want to know." She took another few bites of her food finishing what was on her plate. 

"Not up to the girls, up to you baby" she promised rubbing her back with one hand as Janet leaned up to set her plate down and snuggled back into her wife. "You should eat more Jan, you don't eat enough." 

"I'll eat more later," she promised. "I'm full right now. I don't know, it has its advantages if we know but if we wait there's a surprise." 

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that Jan" Sam proclaimed and smiled as they watched the movie. "Maybe we could flip a coin" she offered as she sat her plate aside, she'd eaten three fourths of it and picked up her drink. 

"That works," Janet said. "I like that idea. From now on any decisions we are torn on a coin get flipped." 

"Works for me" she proclaimed happily and sat her drink aside and when wrapped her arms around her wife and scooted down pulling Janet on top of her until they were both laying on the couch. "Love you honey, you're making me so happy every day." 

"Your the one making me happy," Janet said. "It's my child that you are going to be carrying for us." 

"It's our child" she commented sliding her left hand under Janet's skirt and rested it on her panty covered crotch and felt the heat. "Watch the movie baby." 

"I know it's our child," Janet said. "I meant that it is a part of me though." 

"I know" she said softly rubbing up and down the panty covered opening to her wife and how she wanted to take her, right there on the sofa but she couldn't do and wouldn't since Robin had told them both no. "Tell me, we can make love while I'm pregnant right? I mean we don't have to go nine months without or it may kill me Jan." 

"No we don't have to go without," Janet laughed and grabbed Sam's hand pulling it out of her pants. "If you don't stop now we won't be able to stop later." 

"I guess but just don't expect me to like it" Sam said laying her head beside Janet's and started to stroke her hair watching the movie and settled down, if she couldn't have sex just holding the woman in her arms was enough. 

As Sam kept playing with her hair Janet began to fall asleep in her arms. 

For a week the two women spent time together, settled into their family life and Janet had gone off world for a day or two on a medical mission and Sam had worried about her but she used the time to get the house in order and the babies room was painted and half furnished by the end of the week and all the boxes had been unpacked and put away. It was mid morning and Sam was going into the base at noon for the blood work and a quick vitals check and they would know by three if they were parents but Janet was getting dressed, she had to be in by ten. "God damn it" she hollered from her spot under the sink in the kitchen where she was fixing a drain and drove one hand out to feel for the wrench she needed. 

But instead she felt another hand. "What's wrong hon?" Janet asked. 

"This pipe is being a pain in the ass" came the voice from under the sink. "Hand me the number four wrench, it should be up on the counter somewhere Janet. You ready for work" she called out to her wife. 

"I'm ready," Janet handed Sam the wrench. "Why don't you just call someone to take care of this. I don't want you to work to hard." 

"Thanks" Sam called as her hand disappeared under the sink and several loud bangs were heard and then..."AH HA" she cried and pulled out holding a six inch piece of PVC pipe in her hand and was running her fingers over it after tossing the wrench in the floor. "It's cracked, I'll stop by Lowes on the way home and pick up a new one, have it fixed by dinner honey" she offered standing up. 

Janet helped Sam stand. "Just call someone," she pushed giving her a kiss then stepping back. "I will see you at noon." 

Carter shook her head setting the pipe on the counter, "Jan I can rewire alien technology, I think I can handle changing a pipe baby" she stated sliding her arms around her wife's uniformed body and locked her fingers together on her back. "I'll be there at noon sharp and don't forget I'm taking your car and leaving you mine so I can take it to get the oil changed honey and I am also picking up that new carburetor for the lawn mower too." 

"I'm not doubting your abilities to fix it," Janet sighed. "I just don't want you to over exert yourself. You're going to have to be careful, especially if the results are positive." 

"I am being careful, I'm just lying on my back tightening a washer on a pipe" Sam explained with a smile and kissed her wife glancing at the clock behind her. "Hey before you go, do you have one of those look in the ear devices in your bag here or not?" 

"What do you want with my Otoscope?" Janet asked still worried about Sam. 

"Is that what it's called" she asked with a grin and kissed her wife again. "My right ear hurts and I think I either have an ear infection or maybe my sinuses are draining," she said using one hand to touch the offending ear. "I thought you could write me a prescription really fast and I could get it filled before coming in." 

"When did it start to bother you?" 

"Just today really" the woman offered shaking her ear as Janet pulled away from her. "Malcolm from next door probably gave me his ear infection when I helped him tune up his bike yesterday" she offered by way of an explanation. "It can wait until I come in, will give you something to do while we wait on the results if you want Janet." 

"That would be better. I don't think I have my Otoscope in the bag any way," Janet said giving her another kiss. "And you can't get an ear infection from someone. It doesn't work that way. I will see you in a few hours." She grabbed her bag and closed the front door behind her going to her car. She arrived at base shortly after that and was in her office working on paper work before she knew it. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

It was 1159 when Lt. Colonel Sam Carter came in wearing a uniform and smiled nodding to the staff. She saw her wife over by an exam area and came over to her hopping on the bed in front of her taking off her coat, "Hey, how is your day going Janet? I got the sink fixed," she offered. 

"That's good," Janet said. "Had to treat a sprained ankle and a mild concussion. Other than that just paper work." Janet prepped a syringe to draw blood for the testing. 

"Sounds like a boring day" the woman answered with a wink. "Which arm you want Janet?" 

"Left," Janet said helping roll up her sleeve. "It has been till now." 

"I know" Sam promised kissing her wife and blinking with those bright blue eyes of hers while holding out her arm to her wife, shots didn't bother her and that was a good thing as many as she normally got. "I can tell you it's positive, I just feel it is. We're going to be parents baby." 

"Let's wait till the test results come back before getting our hopes up," Janet said taking the blood sample. "Abby," she called when she was finished. 

"If you say so" Carter offered holding the cotton ball over the site and bent her arm when Janet told her to. 

Major Abby Washington poked her head around the curtain and smiled, "Ma'am? Colonel Carter, glad to see you feeling better ma'am." 

"Thank you Major, it's appreciated" Sam offered with a nod. 

"Can you take this down to the lab and have a rush process placed on it please," Janet asked wanting to know as soon as possible. She marked the sample XSJ to keep any one from knowing whose blood it was for the most part. 

"Sure thing ma'am" the nurse stated taking the tube and the paper with the ordered lab tests and smiled. "Shouldn't be more than hour unless we get busy Doctor, Colonel" and disappeared. 

Sam smiled and looked at her wife as she tossed the cotton ball on a nearby table, it had a little tiny spot of blood from the injection site and smelled like alcohol. "So what now? Should I wait here?" 

"Now I check your ear," Janet said grabbing her Otoscope. She looked in her right ear then checked her left and went back to her right. "It looks like you have a little bit of fluid build up. I will give you some drops to take and it will get rid of it and the slight infection that has started." 

"Told you Malcolm gave me an infection" Sam countered and pressed a finger to her ear jiggling it, the best way she knew to scratch it. "So I can take your car and drop it off before the test results are back, I'll take a cab back and we can go home together tonight ok? Where are your keys?" 

"Didn't you drive your car here?" Janet asked handing her the prescription. 

"Yep, so you can keep that and I'll take yours" she offered putting the script in her pocket and pulled out her car keys. "I'll drop the prescription off on the way and we can pick it up tonight dear." 

"Ok," Janet gave her a kiss. "My keys are in my desk. I will let you know the results later tonight." 

"I'll be back in forty five..." 

"COLONEL CARTER TO THE CONTROL ROOM, COLONEL CARTER TO THE CONTROL ROOM" came over the intercom. 

"Oh that just figures" Sam stated and stood up going through the curtain after Janet pushed it aside and went to a wall phone. "Carter, what is...well just reboot the system...No I am not...tell him that...Yeah, yeah I'm on my way" she said and hung up the phone. "HONESTLY how many times do I have to tell Plankin not to touch the dialing computer software" she asked the room and went to her wife. "Page me when the results are back, this is going to take me a while to fix ok?" 

"Don't kill anyone," Janet said smiling before heading to her office to wait the results. 

Control Room

A little over an hour later Lt. Colonel Sam Carter was on her back under the dialing computers with Sergeant Siler beside her when she heard her name being called to the Infirmary and slid out, "Sergeant I'll be back but keep Plankin away from this system, sit on him if you have to all right" she asked standing up and put her tools back in their cases. 

Infirmary

Abby had delivered the results to Janet and after a quick look asked her to page Colonel Carter. She sat there staring at the results with tears falling. She had been so sure this was going to work. What did she do wrong? And what are they going to do now with that room? 

Control Room

"Sure thing ma'am, hurry back" Siler called. 

Infirmary

Sam nodded and took off at a run, barely avoiding people as she took stairs instead of the elevator and ran up seven floors skidding inside Janet's office sweating but sat down, "Sorry...I'm...Janet" she insisted and walked over and knelt down seeing the look. "What? What is it?" 

Janet began to cry harder. "I'm sorry." 

~Son of a bitch~ she hollered in her mind and turned her wife's chair enough and pulled her down toward her, "Hey it's ok" she promised. "We just try again that's all, Robin said it's unusual to get it on the first try Jan....we'll get it next time" she promised rubbing her back gently. 

Janet just continued to sob heart broken that they weren't having a baby and that she let Sam down somehow. "I'm sorry." 

"Janet stop saying that" Sam insisted and pushed her back enough so she could look at her, she had to be strong here. "You have no reason to be sorry Janet, we just keep trying" she promised and held her hands. "We find out why it didn't work, we fix it and we try again that's all. Lots of chances right baby?" The phone rang then and Carter looked at it in disdain, "Want me to get that?" 

Janet wrapped her arms back around Sam. "Please. I don't think I could talk to anyone," she managed between sobs. 

Grabbing it she listened in silence and bunched her face up. Pulling away from Janet she picked up the file off her desk and read the number hanging up angry, "That was a man named Parker in the lab, apparently he is new and sent you the wrong lab report. He's send the right one up," she said shaking her head. "I'm sure Sergeant Cooper will be pleased to know he isn't pregnant though" she offered with a smile and rubbed her wife's cheek. 

Janet didn't know what to think was going on. "Now I'm going to have to break the bad news to him. He is going to be so heartbroken over the results." She still felt depressed but couldn't resist making a joke. 

Sam smiled as a knock came to the door. She rose and accepted the report for her wife and opened it not knowing what most of the numbers meant and then saw something she recognized but didn't let her face betray it as she solemnly walked over and handed her the report, "I'm sorry Janet but...WE'RE PREGNANT" she hollered and was smiling so broadly she thought her face would break. 

After looking at the report for herself and confirming what Sam said she threw her arms around her causing Sam to loose her balance. "We are going to have a baby!" 

Pulling her wife down on the couch Sam held her tightly and kissed her, over and over again, "We are having a baby, baby girl. Someone better tell Robin and we have to tell the General, the guys, the girls and....oh just so much to do." 

"You have just made me so happy Sam," Janet said in tears placing a hand over Sam's stomach and rubbing it with her thumb. "When do you want to tell the guys and the General?" 

"Is now too soon" she asked her wife, her own tears of happiness falling as she put her hand on Janet's and both rubbed her belly. "We have to call dad too, he'll be thrilled." 

"Now works, but let's first inform Robin. We can email the girls," Janet was beaming as she stood and pulled Sam up and to her desk with her. "Call Robin, use the speaker phone and I'll email the girls." Janet sat in her chair with Sam on her lap. The email was short and simple. -We're Pregnant- 

Just as Janet sent it Robin's voice came on the phone and Sam put it on speaker, "Hey Robin." 

"It's about time you two called, geez leave a girl in suspense here" Robin Griggs informed the women. "Janet I thought you knew better than to take too long and...." 

"Robin shut up, we're pregnant" Carter informed out loud and hugged her wife's head tightly. 

"Well congratulations, you two beat the odds" Griggs told them. "Janet take that wife home and baby here, rest as much as possible and keep in mind this is high risk so Janet let's do weekly monitoring and exams for the first month and then we'll go monthly. Send me all the results and I'll look over them." 

"All right, do you want these first set of results also?" Janet asked holding on to Sam and rubbing her stomach. 

"Just attach them to the next set you send me" she told Fraiser. "Congratulations both of you and Janet get her on light duty immediately, we're taking no chances." 

"Robin I..." Sam began. 

"Carter don't start" Griggs informed her joint patient, "Janet is primary here, if she oks full duty then you've got it but I think we both know what she'll say. Anything else you two?" 

"No I don't think so," Janet said. "You'll receive your first set of results next week. Thank you for giving us this opportunity." Janet began to cry again as she thanked Robin. 

Robin laughed, "I didn't do this one, you two did. I gotta get, surgery starting soon and I have to go knock the patient in the head. Behave." 

"Bye Robin" Sam called and hung up the phone kissing her wife and winked, "Now about duty" she joked not moving off her lap. 

"Light duty only," Janet said. "We have already had one scare with this pregnancy. I don't think I can handle another." 

"Yeah but..." 

"I love your butt," Janet gave her a kiss. 

Smiling Sam winked, "I'm not going to convince you to let me keep regular duty am I" she asked her wife. "I mean I know gate access is..." 

"Not even a chance in hell that will be happening," Janet said. "You are lucky I'm not making you stay at home and only work on your computer." 

"So in other words" she said turning slightly so she could kiss her wife, "I should say thank you honey for letting me have light duty and leave you to tell the General right?" 

"Pretty much but I'm not telling him alone," Janet said pulling her closer. "You are going too. And you better behave or I will withhold sex from you for the duration of this pregnancy." 

"Oh now that is cruel and unusual..." 

"COLONEL CARTER TO THE CONTROL ROOM, COLONEL CARTER TO THE CONTROL ROOM" again the intercom screamed. 

Shaking her head Sam lowered it onto her wife's shoulder, "I'm going to kill Siler and Plankin, don't even bother bringing them back when I do Jan." 

"Is there anything you need to grab from your lab?" Janet asked. "We are going to tell the General and then leave for a nice romantic evening just the two of us." 

Sam shook her head and stood up holding Janet's hand, "That sounds great but aren't you on duty until seven?" 

"Minor details," Janet said waving her hand. "I think under the circumstances the General will allow me to leave early and Warner can cover if anything goes wrong." 

"Works for me babe" she promised with a smile and squeezed her hand tightly. "Let's go, I'll stop by the control room first and threaten the guys." 

"Now there is a plan," Janet started pulling Sam out of her office purse in hand. "Abby I am going home. Warner can cover." Janet was in such a happy mood that her staff wondered what was up. 

"Yes ma'am" Abby called slightly confused. 

Corridor/Elevator

Once they were in the corridor Sam Carter pulled Janet's body toward hers as she slid her ID card in the reader and smiled, "When are you going to tell your staff by the way?" 

"Mmmm. I have no idea," Janet smiled and kissed Sam. "I want to see how long we can go without saying anything beyond the guys and the General." 

"About ten minutes with the SGC grapevine" she offered with a smile as the elevator arrived and they got in pressing level twenty-eight. "I cannot believe I am actually having your child Janet, it's a dream come true" she proclaimed and hugged her tightly kissing her and rubbing her neck tenderly. "How about we stop on the way home and pick up Italian? Oh and we have to pick up that prescription you wrote me too or rather drop it off." 

"We can do that," Janet said pinning Sam between her and the elevator wall. "This is most definitely a dream come true and you are a remarkable woman. I love you so much for this." 

"It's not a dream Jan" she began and brought her hands up to hold the woman's face tenderly, rubbing her neck with her thumbs and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "You...you are the most amazing, beautiful and caring woman I have ever known and I thank you for giving me the chance to give you a child of our very own my love." 

"Sammie," Janet whispered near tears again. "I love you so much. Thank you for doing this." 

"It's because of you that I want and am able to do this" she promised and leaned her head forward and down capturing Janet's lips in hers and pushed against her slowly. Janet didn't budge an inch, their bodies pushing together as Janet nipped Sam's lower lip then began to suck on it. 

Overtaken for a minute the woman quickly broke apart and smiled, "Not that I'm NOT enjoying this honey but how about..." she leaned over and whispered, "To be continued in the car?" 

"Do we have to?" Janet asked with a pout. 

"Unless you want to give the guys in security a real thrill" she offered and nodded to the camera in the corner. "We're almost to the control room anyway." 

"Do you know how tempting that is right now?" Janet asked and evil gleam in her eyes. 

"You have ABSOLUTELY no idea how tempting that is" she offered but squeezed her wife's shoulders, "To be continued later, I promise sweetheart." 

Janet groaned as the doors opened letting them out. "I guess we have no choice now. Shall we inform the General?" She asked holding out her arm for Sam. "Let me be the one to break it to him." 

Taking the arm the blond woman nodded slowly, "Ok but I have to kill Siler and Plankin first" she offered. 

After getting things secured in the control room and being reminded that SG1 was off world until tomorrow the two women caught up with the General in the elevator, "What can I do for you ladies? Carter how is the dialing computer?" 

"Working Sir but you need to keep Major Plankin away from it or I may kill him" Sam offered, "Oh by the way I'm going to be on light duty for a while." 

"Why Carter" the man asked looking at the file he was holding intently, "The Doc said in her report earlier your back was fine." 

"It is Sir for the moment," Janet said smiling. "But she will have problems with it down road." Janet was enjoying teasing the General a little. 

That caught Jack O'Neil's attention and he closed the file concerned looking at the women, "What's going on Doc? How long am I to be without one of my best officers? Is there a surgery option to try" he asked quickly. 

"No, it's nothing serious like that but it is good," Janet said smiling a little bit more. "I am hoping that surgery will not be required. Fingers crossed everything will go smoothly." 

"Doc why are you smiling when Carter is hurt" the man asked. 

"She isn't Sir, she's smiling that surgery isn't necessary" Sam explained and offered in. 

"Fine, but how long will it take to fix her back Doc" O'Neil asked as the elevator rose toward level sixteen. 

"Her back isn't a problem at the moment. I said she could develop problems with it down the road," Janet's tone was serious. "She has other more important things and health issues to worry about." 

Reaching out the General stopped the elevator and gave his full attention to his two officers, "Damn it Carter, what did you do? I told you to take it easy." 

"Sir I'm not dying or anything" Sam insisted and looked at her wife, "You better tell him Janet or we may never get out of here." 

"Tell me what Carter, Doc" he insisted. 

Janet bounced on her feet a little. "Sir," Janet paused and smiled brightly. "I knocked her up." 

The man's face dropped and he didn't say anything, staring at them both in shock. 

"Sir" Sam said after a minute of him not saying anything and glanced at her wife, "Uh is that normal Janet? General" she asked again. 

"I think he is in shock," Janet said waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Well shouldn't we uh do something" Carter asked stepping up to her commanding officer and peered at him, "Sir, you in there?" 

"Uh yeah...yeah Carter sorry about that" the man said shaking his head and looked at Janet. "You're telling me she's...my XO is...Doc I mean I don't know if you guys know this but you're both women, nature don't swing that way. How can she be...well you know?" 

"What we're both women?" Janet exclaimed. "Damn I knew something was wrong." 

"Janet" her wife stated with a smile and shook her head, she was having way too much fun. "Forgive Janet Sir, she's a little uh giddy. It was done with donor sperm and Janet's egg General." 

"Uh ok" he said confused, "Well congratulations Carter, Doc. I'll have your father come in and the guys will call when you get back but Doc why can't Carter just remain on fully duty but on base? I'm assuming her gate access has been pulled?" 

"That was the first thing to go Sir," Janet said getting serious now. "The reason behind being placed on light duty is because there are so many things that can go wrong with this pregnancy. It just extra precaution we are taking." 

"Is Carter in danger physically Doc" he asked thinking about possibly loosing the woman to death and he didn't like that option. 

"Sir Janet is going to be monitoring me daily, she won't let anything happen" Sam insisted with a firm nod. "Permission for us to take the rest of the day off Sir?" 

"Not only will I be monitoring her vitals but tests will be run once a week and I am in collaboration with our gynecologist," Janet said. "She isn't at risk to die but there is a high chance that the baby can be lost before delivery." 

Jack O'Neil considered both of the women before him best friends and he nodded, "Whatever you need to keep them both healthy Doc do it; just let me know. Carter take it easy or I'll pull your access to the base and let your assistant know he's on call unless they get permission from me to call you for anything. Both of you go home" he ordered as the elevator stopped and it opened behind him. "Take good care of her Doc, call if you need anything." 

"Thank you Sir" Sam informed him with a nod. 

"Oh that reminds me too, you guys read your email when you get home" he ordered and glanced at Janet. "And I promise I'll stop by and see you tomorrow about those tests you wanted Doc, just no time today." 

"Not a problem Sir," Janet said smiling. "What's in our email?" 

"You'll find out when you read it Doc," he offered with a glance back over his shoulder, "Oh and you two are coming to a barbecue at my place day after tomorrow, 1600 so be there." 

"I hope that isn't a celebration barbecue?" Janet asked. 

"We'll see Doc, later" and he disappeared up the corridor. 

As the door closed Sam shook her head punching the level for the surface, "It makes me nervous when he's mysterious like that and remind me I have to call Mark and tell him too; he's going to be thrilled." 

Janet groaned again. "He's going to do that too turn it into a celebration. I just know it," Janet sighed. "I thought you and Mark weren't speaking? Because of his disapproval of your lifestyle and the fact you married a woman." 

"He's been a little more understanding since that fight we had where I broke his jaw and dislocated his shoulder" she offered with a grin. "He doesn't approve but he's still the babies uncle Janet, I have to at least tell him. If he still wants to be an ass he can stay away, I really don't care." 

"You never told me you broke his jaw or dislocated his shoulder," Janet said a little angrily. 

"You were at that medical conference in LA during the visit" Sam explained to her wife as the elevator rose slowly. "I sprained my right wrist at the same time, I think I told you about that and said it was an accident of something or other." 

"How convenient," Janet said watching the numbers on the elevator change. 

"And you're angry at me" she stated with a nod. "I'm sorry if it helps Janet." 

"I'm not angry at you more so with your brother," Janet said turning to face Sam. "I'm not happy with the way you handled it but it was something he had coming. I just don't know if I want our child to be around someone with that close-minded type of attitude. Things will be hard enough without him adding too it." 

She nodded in understanding slowly and brought Janet's hand up and kissed it, "I agree in that if he is still so close minded I want him kept away from our child but we have to give him the choice Janet and if necessary I'll break his legs this time" she offered and then brought a finger up to press on her ear, she'd been so happy she forgot about that. 

Janet pulled Sam down and continued their earlier acts in the elevator by kissing her hard and pushing her tongue into her mouth. 

They continued until they heard a throat clearing and breaking apart they saw an Airman, his name was Market, standing on the top level, they would take another elevator up to the parking area, "Uh thank you Airman, excuse us" Sam insisted pulling Janet out with her. 

"Yes ma'am, Doctor" he said with a nod and watched them leave. 

Janet began to laugh feeling like a schoolgirl being caught making out. "Are we almost to the car or the next elevator?" 

"The elevator is right around the corner" she offered and smiled. "I'm the one pregnant and you're having my hormonal urges Dear, I wonder if you'll get my morning sickness and backache?" 

"Not a chance," Janet smiled. "As far as hormonal issue this is me just extremely happy." With that she shoved her into the elevator pushing the button to take them to the surface and reclaiming her loves lips. 

~I don't know what has gotten into her but I really don't care~ Carter argued with herself as she held Janet tightly to her and once the kiss broke was a little breathless, "Wow! Unbelievable Janet...You're like...I don't know, a woman possessed and I love it" she promised smiling and rubbed her neck gently. 

Thinking her wife needed to catch her breath Janet began to luck and suckle her neck instead. "This I what you do to me. I can stop if you want." 

"I'd rather you didn't" she commented and leaned over kissing her wife this time after pulling her head up. As their tongues danced Sam closed her eyes thinking only of her love for her wife, life couldn't get any better. She was married to the absolute best woman in the world, they had two daughters who were following in their footsteps, and she was pregnant with her wife's child. It was heaven on Earth and beyond. 

Moaning into the kiss Janet let her hands move under Sam's shirt and tease her stomach and ribs. "Car now." 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

It seemed forever for them to get processed through security and once they were Sam started to get into the drivers seat only to hear her wife order her to become a passenger, apparently the babying was already starting but she didn't argue and did as she was told reaching over and took Janet's right hand tightly in hers and put it on her t-shirt glad belly so she could rub it as she drove. 

But instead of going directly home Janet had other ideas and drove to a secret little spot of hers that she would visit sometimes when she needed to be alone and think. There were parked on a clearing on one of Colorado's mountains. With the car in park and a stunning view of the stars Janet climbed into the back seat waiting to see what Sam would do. 

Glancing back at her wife and then the view Samantha Carter had to smile, the woman was definitely in a mood but what a mood it was. With a grin she climbed over the seat and climbed on Janet's lap, kissing her as she pulled her shirt out and started to unbutton it as their tongues met and she pulled hers back so Janet could play in her mouth, "Mmmm....Mmmm...." were the mumbled replies as she got the button un done under her collar and started to rub her neck tenderly. 

Janet pulled Sam's shirt under their chins and broke the kiss long enough for the shirt to be removed then reclaimed what was hers. She slowly pushed Sam back so she was laying on the seat and began to unbutton her pants coaxing her lover to raise her hips so she could slide them and her panties off. 

Once the kiss broke the woman did as her lover asked as she got Janet's blue dress shirt undone and reached back to unclasp her bra, "God Jan, I haven't...made out in a car...in ages" she said lifting up a little more as she felt her own wetness once the cotton underwear were sliding down her thighs as she felt skin to skin and got Fraiser's bra unhooked. Without waiting she pushed it up from the front and leaned up taking a breast in her mouth, sucking it tenderly. 

With Sam sucking on her breast Janet became distracted before realizing she had things to do. She made quick work of ridding Sam of her bra and now straddled muscular legs pulling at Sam's hair to get her to lift her head so she could kiss her. Tongues dueled as hands caressed fogging the widows of the car. 

Moans of pleasure came from the car as the sun started to set slowly, bathing the outside in beautiful colors and Sam was panting and had orgasmed three times under Janet's ministrations, each time more powerful than the first and she was barely conscious under the smaller woman. Her eyes were glazed, her body was quivering and sweat covered and she had felt passion that wasn't ever going to be easily matched or hell even come close again. 

But Janet wasn't done with her yet. Sliding to the floor Janet pulled Sam's hips so they rested on the edge of her seat and she positioned herself between the long legs. As her hands stroked thighs and stomach her mouth found Sam's center kissing around the area before taking her nub into her mouth and sucking on it. 

Passion filled eyes met Janet's as the woman moaned and she ran her hands through the woman's locks, squeezing and pulling hair in response to the fire she was sending through her with each flick of her tongue that knew her so much better than anyone she had ever had before or would ever have again. It was like Janet had built her, she knew what Sam loved and knew how to make it ecstasy for her, "OH GOD" the woman cried out arching against the seat and pressed her crotch forward, burying Janet's face between her legs. 

She continued to pleasure her wife not stopping driving her tongue deeper and deeper only to stop and occasionally nip at sensitive skin. Sam was arching with every touch she made constantly moving to different sensitive areas only to return and start the cycle over again. 

Knowing she was close the woman was panting, sweating, moaning and moving as she rubbed and kissed the parts of her wife she could reach. Sam knew she wanted to pleasure Janet too but she also knew when this fire hit her she was going to have nothing left, just being conscious was going to be a chore, "I'M...OH GOD...JANET...I'M COMING" she screamed pulling her hair tightly. 

Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's hips keeping them from bucking to hard, she wanted to taste as much of her wife as she could savoring all that was Sam. Finally she slowed her ministrations allowing Sam to come down of her high. She could hear her wife panting and sitting up she kissed her letting her taste herself. She grabbed the blanket she had set aside and covered Sam. "Go to sleep baby." Janet grabbed her shirt and pulled it on doing a few of the buttons and pulled her skirt on. She didn't bother with her bra or panties but made herself look somewhat presentable so she wouldn't get pulled over while driving home. 

Sleepy eyes greeted her and Sam had a contented smile on her face as she raised one hand tiredly, she'd never come so much and so hard before. It had been like a wave, taking everything she had. Once she felt her wife holding her hand she pulled her down on top of her and on the blanket wrapping an arm tiredly over her, "We...sleep" she said her eyes closing as she focused on regulating her breathing. 

"We can sleep together later," Janet promised kissing Sam's chin. "I need to drive us home." 

Opening her eyes the grin still remained, like a Cheshire cat, "Why? No kids home...cell phones in front...can sleep in car or...outside under...the stars" she offered her wife. "I love you...Janet." 

"I love you too baby," Janet said glancing at her watch. "The reason we need to leave is that I don't feel like explaining to the patrol officer what to middle age women were doing up here." 

"Sleep pooper" she joked but removed her arm around her with one final rub under her shirt to Janet's butt cheek and a smile before the blue eyes closed tiredly, she was asleep in seconds. 

Janet kissed her brow and slipped back into the drivers seat. She started the car turning the radio down low so as not to wake Sam and turning the heat up a little with the chilling night. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

The drive back was quiet as Sam continued to sleep even as she pulled into their garage. After closing the garage door she moved back to Sam and tried to wake her. "Sam baby time to wake up." 

Dreamy blue eyes opened as they settled on Janet who was by her head at the open back down and smiled, "Time for round two" she asked with a chuckle. 

"No we're home," Janet said smiling. "I don't think you can handle any more and it's no fun if you're asleep." 

Sitting up slowly Sam yawned and blinked, "Bad part...about being married to a doctor" she said and turned her wife. "She knows when I've reached my limit" was the joke of an answer as her eyes settled on the clothes. "God baby, you were so incredible...absolutely mind blowing." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Janet said picking up her remaining clothes as well as all of Sam's. "We're in the garage so you can wrap yourself in the blanket and head up to the room." 

"No sex on the kitchen table" Sam asked pulling the blanket tighter as she got out, the cold concrete curling her toes a second. "I'm disappointed, maybe we could make love on the counter" she asked her wife. 

"Another time I promise," Janet said. "I don't think you will be able to handle anything more tonight. Your already exhausted." 

"I'm stronger than I look" she offered but as she entered the house slowly and walked up the stairs with Janet behind her so she didn't fall backwards Sam Carter stopped at the room where their child was going to grow up and reached back taking Janet's hand and entered turning on the light. 

It was mostly decorated minus a crib which she had told Janet she would handle but the truth was she was hand making a crib, or rather remaking her old one that her father had given her years ago and she had in the attic, she wanted it to be a surprise to her wife. Pulling Janet around in front of her at the huge window she looked out into the night and rested her head on Janet's shoulder holding her tightly around the waist, "You amaze me baby." 

"That goes two ways you know," Janet said snuggling into Sam and swaying to music only she could hear. "Soon this room will be filled with new life created by us." She paused enjoying the moment and love that they shared. "How are things going with the crib?" 

"Really well" she answered her wife and closed her eyes, "I'm just being picky, only the best for our child Janet. We should..." she yawned, "Sorry, put me to bed." 

"That sounds like a good idea," Janet said softly somewhat dancing with Sam as she led her to their room. "Maybe I should just take care of it then so you don't have to worry about it." Janet offered not knowing Sam's plan. 

"No" came the mumbled reply as she crawled into bed and fell down face first turning her head tiredly to the side, completely nude. "I...it's something I want to do Janet. Come to bed" she said softly. 

"Let me change," Janet said. "But if you're having a hard time making a decision maybe I can help a little at least." She moved to the closet to find something to sleep in. 

Rolling over on her back Sam watched her wife and smiled, "I get a strip show too..." 

Janet didn't say a thing just began to remove her clothing very, very slowly letting it slide down and caress her skin. With the skirt pooled at her feet she began to work the shirt until it too fell forgotten. She pulled on a satin nightie starting at her head and letting it slide down her body. Now completely clothed she returned to the bed and pulled the blanket back crawling in. 

Rolling on her side Sam met her wife in the middle of the large bed and tiredly she took her wrist and lifted her leg putting her hand between them and closed her legs trapping her hand there and smiled leaning over and kissed her wife before snuggling as close as she could to Janet yawning again. 

"Go to sleep Sam," Janet pushed. "Your exhausted. And tomorrow we can talk some more." 

"Have to...be at work...by eight" she offered closing her eyes and pulled down more into the blankets until she could rest her head against Janet's chest and smiled kissing it through the nightie and felt the woman's fingers making the journey she liked when she slept and smiled. 

"You don't have work at eight so you sleep in," Janet said softly kissing the top of her head. She lay there watching her wife sleep not wanting to sleep. 

When Sam woke up the next morning she felt absolutely heavenly, rested and relaxed and rolling over she thought Janet must have gone to work since the clock read almost ten but then heard singing coming from downstairs. Sitting up she rubbed her face tiredly, ~She stayed home to take care of me, how sweet~ she thought and stood up to go get pajamas on and go downstairs. 

Janet was sitting in the living room reading a book with a cd playing. As she read she sang along to the tracks she loved. 

Coming downstairs with a yawn Sam saw her wife in the living room but went into the kitchen and poured some orange juice though she saw coffee made. Remembering what her wife had said about caffeine she sipped the orange juice and came in with a smile, "Hey" she said just barely over the music so Janet would hear her, "I thought you and I had to work by eight" she asked taking a seat next to her wife. 

"No the General decided to let us enjoy our happy bubble and have the day off," Janet smiled. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." She covered her mouth and yawned. "Though I think he is planning something and doesn't want us there where we can find out what." 

"You didn't wake me" she said sipping her juice again and offered her wife some, "Thought it would be better for the baby than coffee. You look sleepy, why don't you go back to bed and I'll make breakfast honey?" 

"Not really tired," Janet said. "Plus I already ate something. What would you like and I will make it for you?" 

"I don't really know" she offered and handed Janet the juice as she laid her head over on the woman's pajama clad shoulder and pulled her feet up behind her resting against her wife. "Thank you for last night Janet, it was so...so beautiful being with you that way." 

"Your welcome baby," Janet said taking the juice and kissing Sam. "I love you and thing this is the most precious thing anyone can do. This is the best gift I could ever be given." 

"It's entirely mutual, remember it's your egg growing in here," she promised rubbing her belly. "How about sausage and eggs with toast if it isn't too much trouble baby?" 

"No trouble at all," Janet said. "Though you will have to let me up." 

"I knew there had to be a downside" Sam proclaimed but straightened up accepting her juice back as she listened to the soft sounds of music and smiled, it was one of their mutual favorite cd's. "What were you reading before I interrupted anyway?" 

"Just one of the few romance novels I have laying around," Janet said. "Though I don't really like it much." She stood and left heading into the kitchen to make Sam some sausage and eggs. The toasted was done the way she liked it as well as the rest of the food. Before returning to the living room Janet poured herself another cup of coffee. "Here you go," Janet handed Sam her plate then took her seat again. 

Accepting the plate Carter smiled as she sat her half full juice glass aside and smelled the food, it smelled fantastic, "Thank you honey" she said starting to cut it up gently and carefully. "By the way did you stop last night to get the prescription you wanted me to take for my ear filled or did you call it in this morning instead" she asked. 

"It should be ready around ten," Janet said. "Didn't want to leave you in the car asleep with nothing covering you except a blanket." She took a long sip of her coffee. "So what do you want to do today? We can start looking at cribs." 

Chewing her food first and trying to give herself a second to think up an excuse the blond woman swallowed and shook her head, "I have to change that carburetor on the lawn mower and get the lawn done. The rains last week really made the grass grow; starting to look like a jungle out back." 

"All right," Janet said a little disappointedly. "That's fine. I can get some work done on the files I brought home." 

Sensing the woman's upset or rather disappointment was like a wave to Sam that was one of the good things she liked about their relationship. Over the last several years they could read each other's moods like a fine novel they had memorized and nodded resuming eating but then stopped, "After I've eaten I want to show you something Janet and don't forget we have to check our email too, maybe the General left us a hint." 

"I am not sure I want to know what the General left us," Janet said shaking her head. "Sometimes I don't know about him or his jokes." She took another sip of her coffee. "When your done leave the dishes in the sink I will do them later so you can get to work on that carburetor. I'm going to jump in and take a shower." She stood and kissed Sam on the cheek before heading up the stairs to the bathroom. 

But once Janet came downstairs in a short outfit since it was supposed to warm the dishes were done, the living room and the kitchen had been cleaned up and Sam was kneeling out back in the high grass around the pool with the red push mower on it's side and various tools lying in the grass. The woman had on a set of gray USAF sweats that had stains from the various other chores she often did and wore a blue Air Force ball cap with her sunglasses over her eyes. Janet smiled as she watched Sam then went back into the kitchen pouring her a cool glass of lemonade. She headed outside and knelt next to her wife. "Here. I thought you might be thirsty." Janet held out the glass. 

Tossing down the old carburetor that she had just gotten off Sam wiped her greasy hands off on her pants and took the glass, "Thanks" she commented setting down and took a long drink of it and smiled. "You know Janet" she began resting the glass and her hand in the grass. "Some would say it's amazing with everything we know, everything we see that this life satisfies any of us but I have to tell you" and looked right at Fraiser, "I love what I do here, the time I spend with you more than anything else in this universe." 

"I am never more happy or pleased than when I'm with my family," Janet smiled. "The General called again. Saying he got in touch with your dad and passed on the word that you needed to tell him something important. I think he is pulling your father's leg making him think this is something serious or life threatening. He needs to pick on someone since I picked on him and your dad's the target." 

"They're both Generals, they can duke it out between them" Sam offered and took another long drink of her lemonade and then got back up to work. "Did you...check the email to see if the girls or the General...had to say" she asked working with the new carburetor. "Also...what were...your thoughts about dinner honey?" 

"Haven't thought about dinner," Janet said yawning slightly. "The girls both email and I swear they must have been yelling while they typed. They are both ecstatic and want to know if we have chosen any names yet." She paused taking a sip of her coffee. "The General's email said something about the barbeque. Saying dress comfortably and that we might want to bring our swimsuits but nothing else. My email was pretty vague don't know if yours is the same or different." 

"Mine said nothing about the bbq but said you and I were to come in tomorrow both in full dress blues and report to the Gate room but no idea why and the girls sent me similar...OUCH" she hollered yanking her hand back where she pinched her finger but the carburetor was on and just needed tightened. Sam stuck the greasy digit in her mouth sucking on it. 

Janet pulled it out just as Sam stuck it in. "Don't do that," Janet said and held the finger tightly wrapped in her shirt in case it was bleeding. "I am not kissing a mouth that tastes like oil. Besides why do we need to show up at work in dress blues?" 

"He didn't say or rather the email didn't and when I called back he was in a meeting," she said pulling her finger out now that it had stopped throbbing. "I hate rusty bolts and springs" she commented picking up a wrench. "Anyway you realize that if we aren't doing any drugs during delivery, which I think we both agree on right" she asked pausing to glance at her wife. 

"That may be the better choice for the baby but harder on you. Why?" Janet asked. 

"Well because" she said tightening a bolt with a grimace, damn rusty thing anyway. "If you're delivering we're going to have to find one of those natural child birth classes and someone to act as coach right? I mean you can't do both can you" she asked her wife but kept working. 

"No I can't," Janet said a little sadly but smiled at Sam. "So what are you thinking?" 

"You tell me" Sam insisted with a grin as she moved the wrench to the last bolt. "You're the one that delivers babies all the time Janet, what are our options honey?" 

"If I am going to be delivering the baby then you need to have a coach. Your right about that," Janet said looking off to the side not making eye contact. "So who are you thinking about employing?" 

"Well answer me something first" Sam asked and tossed the wrench down now that the carburetor was on and sat beside her wife on the ground who was holding her lemonade and took a long drink. "You really aren't too busy until the actually delivery starts and then I have to pay attention to you anyway right?" 

"Actually I have to make sure you are fully dilated and that the baby is in the correct position to come out. If either thing is off there can be serious complications." 

Sam smiled, already Janet was taking care of her so seriously and nodded, "Well that takes what? A few seconds, minutes each time you check?" 

"Sam it's impossible for me to do both," Janet said. "While your listening to me for when to push the person is helping to try and keep you calm, to remind you to breath, to hold your hand and sooth you in any way possible. I can't do any of that since I am delivering the baby." 

"I could do it by myself" she offered to her wife taking another drink of the lemonade as she pushed her hat up a little and smiled. "After all no one is more soothing to me than just looking at you Janet, hearing your voice even when you aren't talking to me. Think back to when I've been hurt, in pain. Has it now always, since the first days we met, been you who could calm me down?" 

"But Sam this is different. It's not like having a concussion or laying in a hospital bed from coming back on a mission a little battered," Janet pushed. "It's going to be extremely painful unless we use drugs." 

"Well how about this" Sam asked laying back in the grass and the rising sun. "We can take someone with us to those classes, a sort of back up who can do it when you can't so you won't worry but when you aren't working you can baby me. Deal" she asked looking at her wife. 

Janet pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're still not understanding," she sighed. "I can only do one. You have to pick one or the other. I either deliver or support. If I deliver then you need to think of someone else you want there for support." 

"Ok" she answered standing up then and finished the lemonade while righting the mower. "I really have to get this lawn cut Janet, thanks for the lemonade though." 

Janet shook her head and walked back into the house. This was hard enough on her already but trying to get her to fulfill all the roles was impossible. "Fine. I'll do it," she muttered just as Sam started the mower so she probably didn't hear. Janet went into the house and puttered around the kitchen before getting bored so she walked up the stairs and wound up in the babies room. She took a seat in one of the corners and drifted off into thought, trying to figure out how she can do both roles. 

After mowing the grass Sam went into the house and find her wife deep in thought. Not wanting to bother her she wrote her a note and left it on the rocking chair where she was sure to see it and then went to the bedroom to get a shower and changed now that the back and front lawn were mowed. 

The house was quiet when Janet stirred to life again. Janet finally found a note from Sam on the rocking chair saying that she left and would be back. Janet became a little worried it wasn't like Sam to not tell her where she was going or give a time as to when she may be back. It was already seven and Sam had still not returned home. Janet tried the base only to find Sam was not there and she wasn't answering her cell. With nowhere else to try Janet made herself a small dinner and at parts of it but left the majority not really in the mood for food. Heading up to her room she changed into her swimsuit and went for a swim doing laps back and forth hoping to tire herself out. 

And then in a white flash of light Lt. Colonel Sam Carter dressed still in her gray sweats appeared in mid air as the Asgard Thor appeared beside the pool. Gravity doing the rest she fell right into the water, soaking herself and Janet who was just coming up to her and as she broke water sputtering up water the women collided and went under the water again. Coming up Sam pushed wet hair from her face, "THOR" she stressed at the top of her voice, thankfully they had a high fence around the yard. 

"I am sorry Lt. Colonel Carter, I did explain my directional homing return device was experiencing," the Asgard mentioned. 

"Yeah, yeah I know" she answered and looked at her wife, "Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine," Janet smiled. "I was already wet. Are you ok?" 

"Just fine" she answered and took off swimming toward the steps. "Janet you remember Thor I'm sure, he up and borrowed me earlier for a small mechanical issue and when he read my mind and found out about the baby he wanted to congratulate us" she said climbing out and then walked around dripping wet and held her hand to her wife, "Want a hand out?" 

"I wished to express my congratulations to both you and Lt. Colonel Carter on the joyous event Doctor Fraiser" Thor offered the wet women. 

Janet let Sam help her out of the water. "Uh thank you but why the entrance?" 

Wiping a hand through her hair Carter started to explain as Thor's eyes got big as they often did, "We were supposed to come back into the master bedroom after we determined you weren't in there sleeping honey, but apparently we still have 'bugs' to work out" she offered. 

"I shall endeavor to track down the problem" Thor offered walking over and held out his gray hand to Janet. "A pleasure seeing you again Doctor Fraiser but I must go, I have a meeting with O'Neil at his residence; it is our night to speak." 

"A pleasure," Janet said someone confused as she took Thor's hand then watched as he suddenly disappeared. "Ok You want to tell me what the hell just happened?" 

"Yeah I wish to hell I knew" Sam began as she walked over and picked up Janet's towel and came over draping it across her and then slid a hand around her waist to escort both of them inside so they could change. "After I mowed the lawn I saw you thinking and didn't want to bother you so I wrote you a note and I started to get as shower. I had no sooner thought about it than I found myself beamed up as it were and have spent the last..." she glanced at her watch, thank God it was waterproof as they passed through the kitchen dripped. "Six hours or more trying to track down a problem on Thor's new ship and the rest you know, apparently we didn't track down the problem good enough. Sorry about dripping on the floor Janet." 

"It's fine," Janet said. "Where were you off to before you were picked up?" 

"The base" she answered as they came into their bedroom. "I was going to ask General O'Neil if he would be my coach and to pick up a computer program I needed for laptop so I could get some reports done tonight. I figured the General" Sam began, "Would know what to do because he was married and had a kid before and I know he'd be one of the few to enjoy it." 

Janet was glad she wasn't looking at Sam when she said that because she wouldn't have been able to hide the hurt. "Well Thor is with him now so I guess calling is out of the question. Maybe tomorrow you can talk to him," Janet finished changing into some dry clothes and was drying her hair so she could brush it. 

"Hopefully" she answered grabbing her own towel after tossing some dry clothes on the bed and started to get naked. "I hope you ate and I wish I could figure out someway to use an Asgard phone, I know you were probably worrying about me." 

"Just a little," Janet said though that wasn't entirely true. "Have you had anything to eat for dinner?" 

She shook her head as she picked up her wet clothes carrying them into the bathroom to hang up and came back starting to dry off, "Not really hungry and my damned ear is killing me" she groused as she dried. "I'm sorry about earlier too Janet, I had no right asking you to do it all. I understand why you can't and I know you would if it was safe, but given the choice I'd rather have you making sure our child is safe than calming my irrational fears or letting me scream at you at the time, I can scream at the General just as easily for both of us." 

"Your ear medicine is on the counter. I picked it up earlier when I couldn't find you," Janet said. "You should have something to eat, you're eating for two now. What would you like?" Janet asked as she started to move to the doorway leading to the hall and stairs. 

"Hang on, I want to show you something first" she said tossing the towel around her neck and dressed quickly sliding her feet into shoes without socks for the moment and tucked the laces in. With a nod she walked over and took Janet's hand, "I'm really not hungry Jan but you can put the drops in my ear after we're done" she said heading up the hallway. 

"Sam what ever you have to show me can wait," Janet said stopping. "You need to take care of yourself and the little one." 

"I'll make you a deal" she began and stopped to face her wife, "Let me show you this and then I'll go put my feet up while you make me some soup, you can even feed me ok? Oh and you're going to want to perhaps take me somewhere to run tests unless we're sure what the effects of Asgard beaming technology may have on the baby" she offered and turned pulling Janet with her and stopped as she reached up to lower the hidden ladder/entrance to the attic. 

"What is so important that we have to go into the attic?" Janet asked. 'Sam tell me what is going on?" 

"You'll see, come on" Sam told her wife and made sure the ladder was solid and started to climb. It was dusty and a little dirtier than she remembered because it had been a while since she was up there but she turned the light on and looked down at her wife. "Janet come on, it's ok I promise." 

Janet shook her head. "I don't know about you sometimes." She went up the ladder into the attic to join Sam. "Ok so what's so important?" 

Taking her wife's hand she led her through a small path she had cleared through several boxes, crates, and other stuff to come to a large area she had cleared off. Letting the hand go she walked over and pulled the white sheet off to reveal the tools, paint supplies and a half finished or refinished crib, "It's my old one, it's why I've not gotten the crib in the room yet. I thought...well do you like it Janet?" 

Janet stood in awe, this was such a touching thing that Sam had done. She walked up to it and ran her hand along the wood and couldn't help that a few tears began to fall. 

With shaking fingers Sam wasn't done and she took her wife's hand and pulled her around and they knelt down to read a hand indented inscription, on it was an astronomical symbol of an open star and possibilities for the future but were the words: Dedicated to our angel, you were conceived in love more pure than heaven's own light. All our love Janet and Sam. "So you like it," Carter asked kissing her wife's hand gently as she stood up and pulled Janet up with her. 

After reading the inscription Janet began to cry and could not stop so she could speak. She lowered her head into her hands hiding her face. 

"Hey now" she insisted and pried her wife's hands from her face, "Listen to me Jan, this child is the culmination of what we have, who we are but it's also the future, a reminder of what you and I will always have. That's cause for celebration," she promised rubbing her arms and then opened them to her wife with a grin. "Come here baby, I thought you and I could clean up your old bassinette together and we wouldn't have to buy one of those and it's something else the kids moms made." 

"It's perfect Sam," Janet managed between sobs. 

"No you're perfect" she stated and lifted Janet's head and kissed her. "Now you can help me finish it honey. Think you can help me cover it back up?" 

Janet pulled away and grabbed one end of the sheet as Sam had the other and together they recovered the crib. "So this is where you were disappearing to all the time? It's beautiful Sam. Thank you and the baby will love it." Janet said smiling. "Probably when they are older though." 

Kissing her wife the woman smiled and took her hand, "Now let's head downstairs, I believe you were going to feed me, let me lay in your lap, massage my feet and oh just general baby me silly weren't you my love?" 

"Yes, but first your need to take your ear medication," Janet said. "I want to get rid of that infection before it gets worse." 

"Hey I'm all for that" she said stepping around and led her wife back out of the attic. Holding her hand after putting the ladder up she led her to the kitchen and saw a pill bottle and some drops. Getting a glass of water she took a pill according to the directions and then went and sat the table turning her head so her right ear was up, "Can you do the drops Jan?" 

Janet grabbed the bottle and using the dropped got the liquid into Sam's ear. "So what do you want to eat?" 

"Thanks" Sam answered and pressed her finger to her ear and kept her head over gently. "Uh how about soup and a bologna sandwich which cheese and mayo if you don't mind honey? Do we have any blue jello ready?" 

"All right," Janet said as she got the soup in the bowl heating up and started pulling the items out for the sandwich. "Of course. It's very rare that blue jello is not made in this house." 

"That is because I have such a beautiful and caring wife" she answered standing up and faced Janet, "Who takes great care of me. I'll wait on the sofa, want to watch a movie Janet?" 

"Don't think I can stay awake for a movie, but you can watch one," Janet offered. "I'll bring your food to you." 

"Well then I'll head up to bed and we can start it on the TV in there, then you can fall asleep if you want" she answered her wife brightly and came over kissing her. "I love you Janet, see you up there ok?" 

"I love you too," Janet said in response. "I'll be up there shortly." She watched as Sam left then went back to making her soup. When everything was finished she carried a tray full of food up to her wife stopping briefly to look into the babies soon to be room. With a smile she turned and continued with her delivery. 

SGC Complex  
Corridor/Elevator

The next day both women arrived on base after a wonderful night together. Things were settling so well and both Kira and Cassie had called last night to congratulate their parents and confirm they would be home for the Holidays next month and they could all celebrate then. Holding her wife's hand as they rode the secondary elevator to level twenty-eight Sam squeezed Janet's hand and smiled, "I love you Janet." 

"I love you too," Janet said giving their joined hands a kiss. "Remind me why we are doing this?" 

"Uh because the General told us too, beyond that I have no idea," she offered by way of an explanation and a smile. "I'm only working until one today right?" 

"Yes and after this I am not listening to the General any more," Janet said. "Him and his schemes." 

Gate Room

Coming up to the gate room Sam slid her ID card and when the doors opened she was shocked to see half the medical staff and her own staff from the labs, all in dress and civilian attire depending on their positions. Feeling Janet beside her both women looked up to the control room where they saw SG1, Retired General Jacob Carter in dress blues and General O'Neil who all headed down to greet them. There was a red carpet leading up to the ramp and at the base was a podium with the symbol of the United States Air Force on it, "Oh man" Carter commented leaning over to her wife before giving her attention to the men coming in. 

"I knew we shouldn't have come," she grumbled under her breath as she watched the men finally enter the gate room with Jacob Carter coming over to his daughter. 

"Janet behave" Carter whispered to her wife. 

The guys came in and the women started asking what was going only to be told Jack told them the ladies had something important to tell them but after this. "What this General" Carter asked after hugging her dad. 

"You'll see Carter" Jack O'Neil told her with a grin as he went up to the podium and sat his briefing folder down. "All personnel atten-HUT" as rock columns formed quickly, Sam and Janet among them and he smiled, ~God how I love doing that~ he reminded himself. 

Janet looked on suddenly not wanting to be here and she was ready to bolt to find the sanctuary of her office. 

Opening his folder the man glanced up at his staff and nodded once, "Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Lt. Colonel Janet Fraiser front and center" he said glancing at General Carter beside him to make sure everything was in place. Once the women were in front of him he picked up a paper, "From the secretary of the Air Force. "For demonstration of duties above and beyond the rank of Lieutenant Colonel I hereby authorize the immediate promotion to Colonel with all the rights, responsibilities, duties and honors afforded of that rank" he said putting the paper aside and stepped up the woman, he did Janet as Sam's dad did hers. They replaced the silver oak leaves on their shoulders with eagles and saluted them, "Congratulations Colonels." 

"Thank you Sir," Janet said as the General finished pinning her eagles. 

After the ceremony people milled about congratulating the two ladies until eventually life had to get back to normal, there were after all three teams off world but Sam smiled at her wife who was deep in thought with two members of her staff and called over, "Janet, we're all going up to the briefing room so we can talk to the guys and dad...you coming Colonel" she asked with a grin. 

"Sure Colonel, I'm right behind you," Janet answered smiling back. She said bye to her staff and promised to stop by later before hading home. 

Briefing Room

Once they were all in the briefing room the four men took seats and Jacob and the others sat their hats on the table and looked at Sam and Janet, "So" Jacob began with a smile, "What's up you too? Jack said it was important and...." 

"Yeah" Anderson asked from his seat with a nod, "What's going on Colonels?" 

"You want to or should I?" Janet asked her wife. 

"You can, I know you get such joy from it" she offered her wife. 

"Would someone just say it," Jacob demanded staring at them. "Janet what is going on?" 

"Sir Sam got knocked up," Janet said dead serious giving Jacob Carter all her attention. 

"WHAT" he demanded rising angrily, "I'll kill him, who did it? Just let me..." 

"Dad calm down before you have a heart attack and my wife has to treat you" Sam said and shook her head at her wife, "We really have to find you better wording honey. And technically dad he knocked Janet up." 

"Sir, Sam's pregnant but not by any normal means," Janet said. "It's my fertile egg Sam is carrying." 

"Oh...Oh" he said sinking down and nodded, "I'm getting used to this guys, give me a minute here." 

Sam smiled and leaned toward her wife, "Better wording honey, think you should check on him" she asked looking at her dad and knew the guys were just waiting until Jacob was ready before rushing up to congratulate them. 

"Probably wouldn't hurt though I doubt Selmak would let him have a heart attack," Janet said but rose and walked to kneel in front of General Carter checking his pulse. 

Feeling the woman's touch Jacob looked up and smiled, "You're going to make me a granddaddy again huh Janet? I should have known you two" he looked up at his daughter, "Would find a way." 

"We love Cassie and Kira with all out hearts," Janet said dropping her gaze to the floor. "But this little one is a bit more special. It's part of us. And Sam's the one that came up with the plan." 

"I was inspired by the woman I loved" Carter offered, "Dad are you ok with this? I mean I know the girls are your grandkids but..." 

The man shook his head and smiled sliding Janet's hand off his wrist and helped her stand up. "I'm fine with it, just took me by surprise is all" he said hugging Fraiser. "Congratulations my daughters" he said honestly. 

Anderson was next but he shook their hands with a firm nod but Daniel hugged them tightly, "Congratulations Sam, Janet. If you ever need a babysitter you know where to come," he said shifting his glasses once he let them go. 

"I will also help in this babysitting endeavor" Teal'c commented with a nod. "Congratulations Colonel Carter, Doctor Fraiser." 

Sam smiled and looked over at her wife, "Hey we got free babysitting services, the rest is easy now." 

Janet laughed. "Thanks everyone. It's nice to know we have support." 

"Indeed" the Jaffa man stated with a smile, "I shall be brought to aid in bringing this child to become a fine warrior and member of the Tau'ri race." 

Selmak's deep voice spoke then and bowed, "Oh behalf of the Tok'ra allow me to express my congratulations to both you and Colonel Carter" he said to Janet since he was closest to her. "When you have a moment Jacob wishes to speak with your privately Doctor Fraiser." 

Janet gave Selmak a quizzical look but nodded her understanding. "We can do that when Sam talks to the General." 

"Of course" the Tok'ra man stated and then Jacob lowered his head as Sam was talking with the guys and smiled at her. "Please ignore Selmak, she tends to worry about odd things Janet." 

"It's quiet all right Sir," Janet said. "How long will be staying this trip?" 

"A few days" he answered smiling and then Selmak again forced her way forward but kept her voice low. "Doctor Fraiser the fact is that lately Jacob Carter has become increasingly tired, my healing abilities are not as strong as they once were and it is possible as I am still learning Tau'ri ailments and treatments even though we have inhabited these type of bodies for years that something is wrong. He does not wish to worry his daughter or you but you are also known as an excellent healer among the Tau'ri." 

That got Janet's attention. "Let's talk," Janet said motioning to the door. "IF you will excuse us." Janet informed the others as she led Selmak out and down the hall. 

Corridor/Elevator

Following the woman after bidding Sam and the others good bye Selmak kept control, "As I've stated it is possible that Jacob is right and I worry but on the last mission for the Tok'ra high council we were exposed to an unusual type of energy, since that time he has become I believe you call it irritable and...." 

He lowered his head and he stopped and looked up, "I am not irritable. Janet I'm sorry Selmak is talking out of turn please forgive her. So how about I take you and Sam out to dinner tonight? Anywhere you want to go to celebrate." 

"That will be fine Sir," Janet said. "If something is wrong let me help. That's what I do." 

"It's nothing important Janet" he offered with a grin, "We should get back and...." 

Selmak took over again and it was like you couldn't tell who was talking without a program, "I do wish he would have learned by now not to be so stubborn Doctor Fraiser" the symbiote explained. "Since our return there have been three instances of Jacob passing out, he was alone so no one else but myself know of this but he requires more rest and Kel'no'reem as well lately and has decreased his appetite a lot and..." 

The head lowered and Jacob looked up shaking his head with a smile, "She's getting worrisome in her old age Janet, as I said nothing to worry about." 

"At least let me run some tests," Janet pushed. "Sam doesn't have to know about any of this. It will remain between you and me." 

He scoffed and just dismissed it, "Janet the last time a doctor ran tests was before Selmak, as you know my symbiote would not allow me to get ill and the Tok'ra don't have physicians which is why we have had to seek you out on a lot of occasions but I assure you I am fine; don't worry about it" he insisted not aware she wasn't going to let this drop. 

"If I see anything suspicious in the next twenty-four hours I will personally haul your butt down to the infirmary and run tests," Janet said. She was using what O'Neill called her Napoleonic Power Monger look. 

"Doctor I'm sure I won't be here that long," he promised with a nod. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't share Selmak's delusions with Sam, no need to worry her." 

"You said you were staying for a few says," Janet said. "That's plenty of time." 

Briefing Room

Meanwhile back in the briefing room. "So Carter the Doc mentioned something about you needing to speak with me?" 

Corridor/Elevator

Jacob leaned against the wall adopting a non-chalant impression but also to hide the fact he was a little dizzy and tired, "Janet I will be here hopefully for a few days but you know the Tok'ra think I'm invaluable." 

O'Neil Office

Glancing over Sam nodded, "Excuse me guys, hang out and I'm sure Janet will be back in a minute and you can congratulate her" she offered and ran into the General's office closing the door and took a seat. "Sir as you know because of the pregnancy it's healthier during delivery to not use drugs. Janet is going to be delivering so I'm...well I was hoping you'd agree to be my coach Sir but if you don't want to..." 

"Be your coach as in the classes and delivery room?" O'Neill asked. 

Corridor/Elevator

Janet looked at Jacob not liking something she saw in his eyes. "That's it you're coming with me." She grabbed a hold of his sleeve and began pulling him towards the elevator and her infirmary. 

O'Neil Office

"As in Sir, yes" Sam said with a nod. "If you have the time and want to that is." 

Corridor/Elevator

Jacob pulled away from her, "Doctor I'm not on staff here, you have no authority to insist on..." he began not even remembering that once he stepped foot on SGC property she was responsible for his health. 

"I don't want to hear it Sir," Janet said sternly. "I am responsible for everyone's health at the SGC and at the moment that's where you are." She continued to pull him struggling all the way. 

O'Neil Office

"It would be an honor Carter," O'Neill said. "Is this ok with the Doc? Wouldn't you rather have her there and just let someone else deliver the baby?" 

"I'd love her to do both Sir" Sam explained to her commanding officer with a nod in thanks. "But I'd rather know Janet was taking care of our child instead of standing there and letting me scream, hit and cry at her General. Thank you Sir." 

Corridor/Elevator

"I can return to the Tok'ra immediately Janet" he snapped and pulled his arm away turning and headed back up the corridor. 

"I will not allow that Sir," Janet said loudly. "I will have you locked out of the gate room. Something is clearly wrong and I am going to help whether you like it or not. Now it can be done the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." 

O'Neil Office

"So then I get to be your punching bag?" O'Neill asked teasing her. "I'd be honored to help in any way I can. For you, the Doc and the baby." 

Corridor/Elevator

Stopping Jacob rubbed his neck and faced her, "Fine, I'll meet you down there Doctor. I just want to spend a few moments with my daughter first if that's all right?" 

O'Neil Office

"I'll try not to leave any marks Sir" she offered and stood up. "I'll tell Janet you agreed, I know she'll be relieved General. Thank you Sir." 

O'Neill grinned and the two of them left his office rejoining the others. 

Corridor/Elevator

"Don't try to leave or take to long," Janet a little softer now. "If I have to I will send SF's after you." She watched him walk away but waited until he was out of view before calling both the security gate topside and gate control informing both that General Jacob Carter was not to leave this facility. 

Infirmary

Leaving the guys Sam walked back down to the Infirmary and Janet had a few patients waiting. She and Sam had talked and decided it wouldn't hurt to let the doctor make sure her little trip through the Asgard transport device hadn't harmed the barely developed cell growth and stuff so going over to a gurney she took off her dress coat and tossed it on the foot of the bed and laid down, "Will be here when you're done Janet, just shake me" she answered rolling over to sleep. 

Janet acknowledged her wife and continued the treatments of her patients before laying a hand on the blond's shoulder and giving a little shake. "Ready?" 

Rolling over Sam nodded and sat up with a yawn, "By the way did you and dad have a fight? I left him mumbling something about mouthy symbiote and doctors that have no respect, everything ok between you two" she asked as her wife pulled the curtain around the bed. "Do I need to change for this or not Janet?" 

"I don't know where we stand," Janet admitted shrugging her shoulders. "He isn't to happy with me at the moment. You shouldn't need to change. I'm going to draw some more blood and a few other tests. Have you had a chance to speak with the General?" 

She nodded rolling up her left sleeve and held it out for her wife, "He said he'd be honored and understood when I explained that you couldn't do both and I'd rather have you looking after our child than me. He's happy to be a punching bag he said," she offered with a grin. "What happened between you and dad?" 

"Doctor Fraiser" came Abby's voice, "You have another patient that has just arrived." 

"We just had some words," Janet half answered. "I'm glad that the General is on board with this. It makes it all a little easier." She swabbed the area and called out to Abby. "Abby can you finish this for me?" 

Coming through the curtain the woman nodded grabbing some gloves; "They are in curtain area six ma'am" she offered and nodded to Sam. "Hi Colonel." 

"Hello Abby" Carter stated and kissed her wife, "Hurry back." 

"I'll try," Janet said before disappearing and moving into curtain six. "I see you decided to do this the easy way." 

"Did you leave me a choice Doctor" he asked pacing around the gurney but hadn't sat down. "This is all nonsense, Selmak is more than capable of detecting and correcting anything that maybe wrong. I probably just need a vacation," he offered. "And I'm not wearing that" he said pointing to the Infirmary uniform on the end of the bed. 

"Why are you fighting me so hard on this?" Janet asked trying to keep her voice down so Sam didn't hear. "I am just trying to make sure my family is healthy." 

"I appreciate that" Jacob stated stopping to face her, "But this is a waste of your time and mine Janet, you aren't going to find anything." 

"I would rather waste my time to find out all you need is a vacation than to stand by and do nothing and have it turn out that something was seriously wrong," Janet ground out. "Because if it's the later Sam won't be able to handle it, if she falls apart and withdrawals into herself the one to suffer the most will be the baby. The extreme possibility of her loosing it is more likely than not at that point." 

"Glad to see you still use guilt as a weapon Doctor Fraiser" he answered and took a seat. "Fine but again you aren't going to find anything." 

"I'm not trying to guilt trip anyone," Janet said angrily. "I'm just stating the facts. And sadly if it was to be a worst-case scenario and Sam was to withdraw and loose the baby. She wouldn't be the same afterwards because I wouldn't be here to pick her up. I have already fallen apart once during this pregnancy, I don't think I can make it through a second time." She pulled on a pair of gloves getting ready to start his exam. 

When the more invasive parts started Jacob allowed Selmak to surface, she was more in control and he didn't trust himself to speak. Abby came in then to help and spoke to Janet, "Colonel Carter has gone home, she said she would see you tonight for the dinner out that you her father were taking her to ma'am, General." 

"Thank you Major," Selmak's deep voice stated. 

After Janet finished with all her testing and had an MRI and x-rays done Janet was contempt enough to allow Jacob free space. "That should be all. I won't get the results till later," Janet said. "If you're ready I can take you to the house and Sam or there is an SF that can take you." Janet was still in her professional mode not switching to a more pleasant friendly nature. 

Once Jacob had come back he cleared his throat and shook, "No thank you Janet, I really must get back to the Tok'ra home world. I'll check in with Sam in a few days." 

"You're not going to follow through with your dinner plans," Janet said a little sadly at having to break this news to her wife. 

"I'll call Sam and let her know," he offered with a firm nod, clearly unhappy but he wasn't going to admit it. It was easy to see where Sam got her legendary temper. 

"Fine," Janet said pulling off the gloves and opening the curtain. "I just hope that your reasons for leaving are not because of what I have forced you to do." She turned and left going into her office and starting her computer. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Sam was sleeping on the sofa when she got home a few hours later, a solemn look on her face but she heard footsteps and sat up, "Janet, hi" she answered and yawned. "Dad called and said he wasn't able to come to dinner so I thought we could just order something. You ok" she asked and started to rise concerned. 

"I'm fine," Janet said smiling and heading for the stairs. "I know your dad told me." She walked up the stairs to their room and removed her dress jacket placing it on a hanger before removing her tie. 

Following her wife Sam grabbed the Mexican menu from a local place and laid down on the bed, "So how did my test results look? Everything ok with the little one and me? Did you still want to go out? The reservation is good until eight." 

"That's up to you," Janet said. "You in the mood to celebrate still?" Janet removed her shirt and skirt before pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Everything looked in good order. I didn't see anything that would pose a problem." 

"As long as I'm with you I'm always in a mood to celebrate" she proclaimed and tossed the menu down standing up and came over to her wife wrapping her in a hug from behind and kissed her neck. "Love you honey, thank you for taking such good care of me. Dad said he'd be back in a day or so and we could do lunch or something then." 

Janet lifted Sam's hand to her mouth kissing her palm before returning it to her waist. "Then out to dinner it is." 

SGC Complex   
Corridor/Elevator

Four days later Sam had just had lunch with her dad, just the two of them on base and he had left her to work in her lab and was heading back toward the gate room when he found himself riding the elevator with Doctor Fraiser. Forcing himself to be polite he smiled, "Doctor hello." 

"Hello Sir," Janet said holding back her anger wishing the elevator would move a little faster. 

Silence was all that passed as both simply stared straight ahead and then the elevator stopped and Jacob moved forward. 

"It's fine you want to be angry with me," Janet said coolly. "But don't punish Sam for something I did, she had no part of it and doesn't know what happened." 

Stopping the man turned, nodding to a staff who passed and held the elevator door open, "Doctor I appreciate your concern but Sam and I are fine. I just had lunch with her and told her I wouldn't be around as much. Anything else?" 

"This is a big step in her life and you should consider being around more," Janet said glaring at him. "It's what she wants and besides she needs your support." 

"Why" he asked just as coldly, "She has you Doctor Fraiser, what in the world could she want a broken down old man for?" 

Before she could speak he lowered his head and Selmak spoke, "Pride is a most unusual human emotion Doctor Fraiser and I can assure you my host has more than his share. Did you get the results from the tests you ran back" he asked joining her in the elevator so the doors could close and they could talk. 

"Yes I have and I don't really understand the results given the fact that it is a Tok'ra host," Janet said. "I would ask you to take a look but General Carter wants very little contact with me and I understand that. I just hope his attitude changes and he treats the baby like a grandfather should and not hold a grudge because it is part of me and not Sam." She went silent for a while. "If you can excuse me I have work to do. I will have the results sent to you marked for Selmak's eyes only." 

"Doctor Fraiser" Selmak began and stared at her, "Pardon me for being blunt but Jacob Carter wishes to apologize for the way he acted but his pride is preventing it, as I said a most curious emotion however it is starting to annoy me. He also wishes to remain and take you out to dinner with his daughter as he planned but I am unsure how to as you would say get his foot out of his mouth. I was hoping you would have an idea and what did the results say Doctor Fraiser?" 

"I would like to know a little more about what you were exposed to?" Janet said. "From the results it looks like it has somehow altered a little bit of the bond that serves between you and Carter. That could explain why he needs to Kel'Nor'Reem and rest more. Also as why it takes longer for you to heal him." 

"That is entirely possible but I will have the Tok'ra data, though limited sent to you Doctor Fraiser" Selmak stated with a nod. "Can this bond be repaired?" 

"I won't be able to answer that until I can review all the data," Janet said truthfully. "But I will do everything I can to repair it." 

The man accepted that and then Jacob was back and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about that Janet, I guess...there was something to find," he said as the elevator stopped on level twenty-one, "Could we talk in your office for a moment?" 

"If you wish," she said politely. "Though you already know everything I do." She began walking towards her office and after passing through the infirmary she took a seat at her desk. 

Infirmary

Taking a seat Jacob studied her a moment, there was no easy way to say this and he had left the door open, "I have Alzeithmers Janet, have had it for years and Selmak has been fighting it for that time, that is why I've let her do most of the briefings and most of the work on missions. The energy we were exposed to, a form of the muon radiation that you discovered when Daniel went missing by the crystal skull, just exacerbated the situation. Selmak was likely hoping you could fix it since she couldn't, I had no idea as I didn't have that knowledge and I'm sorry for the way I acted but I did not wish to worry you. You're my daughter now too after all" he admitted and then rose. "Sorry to have bothered you" and turned to leave. 

"Jacob sit," Janet said softly. "As you know there is no normal cure for Alzeithmers but if the muon radiation accelerated the conditions that gives me hope that it can be reversible." Janet paused looking down at her hands. "I understand not wanting Sam to know but this is something you can not do alone. Let someone help. IF not me then there are other doctors here that can." 

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Jacob began and went back to sit down looking at Janet, "You're a good Doctor but I doubt seriously you are a miracle worker. What exactly are you hoping to do?" 

"I don't know just yet, but I will when I see it," Janet smiled. "I'm not one to give up when facing the impossible or to back down from a challenge. But if you ask some of the crew around here they might just tell you I am a miracle worker." 

"I'm sure they would, most of the Tok'ra do" he answered and stood up. "Thank you for your helping me Janet even though I was a bear with a headache to you a few days ago. You're going to make a wonderful mother but then again you already are. I'll see you later ok?" 

"Thank you," Janet said coming around her desk to stand in front of him. "When can I tell Sam you will be back? And you don't have to worry I won't tell her any of this." Janet began to move towards the door. "I'll walk you back to the Gate Room." 

Corridor/Elevator

"A few days" he answered rising. "I have to hold a briefing on the Tok'ra home world and am unsure whether Selmak and I will be needed or not for the actual mission. If not I could be back tomorrow but I'll send word to you and Sam and let you know." 

"I'll let Sam know," Janet said smiling as she walked with Jacob back to the Gate Room. "Just take it easy we are treading on new ground with this problem and if it gets worse come see me." 

Gate Room

"I'm sure if I don't Selmak will" he said nodding up to the control room and the gate started to dial. "I appreciate your discretion Janet, thank you very much. So Christmas is in a month, I'm definitely planning on being in then. Sam told me the girls were visiting then." 

"It will be nice having the girls come home for the holiday," Janet said. "Be careful and take care of yourself." Janet paused before adding. "Sam and I both love you." She gave him a hug as the gate opened and the event horizon shimmered at the top of the ramp. 

"A lie I can live with" Jacob commented holding her a moment and then let her go. "Take good care of Sam for me Janet and I'll see you in a day or two." 

"Always do," Janet commented watching him walk up the ramp and through the horizon. When the gate shut down she headed back to her office and went back to work on some files. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

It was about a week before Christmas and the girls were arriving today. Sam, Janet and most of the SGC were on downtime for the holidays though Sam was on call since the Colonel took Daniel and Teal'c fishing and to spend the holidays at his cabin in Minnesota so she was ranking officer on base but with no teams off world it should be a quiet time hopefully. For the month before the women had decorated, shopped and general got everything they could in order. The family room held a huge life spruce tree that Sam had put on order weeks ago and was flown in to make it a really great Christmas. The house had decorations both inside and out and the tree was covered with presents for their family but as Janet got up that morning she noticed that Sam wasn't there and found her in the bathroom throwing up, or rather just finishing from it as she laid her head on the side of the toilet seat, "I...think morning sickness has..." she jumped up and over throwing up again, "Started." 

Janet entered and sat on the floor next to her wife rubbing her back trying to make her feel a little more comfortable. "Why don't you get back in bed after this and relax," Janet suggested wishing there was something she could do for Sam. 

Nodding only slightly Carter lost the rest of her cookies as it were and then wiped her mouth gently starting to stand up with her wife's help, "That was fun" she joked, "Not. Will you...hold me Janet" she asked as they headed toward the bed again. 

"Always," Janet said kissing her cheek. "Is there anything you need?" Janet helped Sam lay down and pulled the covers back over her. 

"Yeah" she commented rolling over on her back with a moan and looked at her wife with a grin, "You to talk to this kid of yours and tell them to stop making me sick would be nice. Lay with me for a few minutes." 

Janet moved to her side of the bed and scooted next to Sam. "I can but I don't think it will do any good," Janet said. "The baby's a little to young to understand us." Janet rubbed Sam's stomach with her hand using soft gently strokes. "You're starting to show a little." 

Sam nodded slowly as she turned on her side and kissed her wife, "I know, the uniform has been getting a little tight. Going to have to start on those maternity clothes soon and I'll be the most ugly, unattractive thing you've seen." 

"Your always beautiful to me," Janet said giving her a slow sweet kiss. Janet wrapped her arm around her and continued to rub her stomach. 

By that afternoon, after a nap and Janet babying her Carter felt a little better and when Cassandra arrived first she was ready to hug her tightly after Janet though carefully, "God Cassie, you look so good" she proclaimed holding the woman's hands tightly as she smiled. "The military agrees with you and in a few months your mom and I are flying down for your graduation right?" 

Cassandra nodded slowly, "That's right Sam, in March so three more months. Now that classes are 'officially' over for me I can concentrate on the Academy and I love it though after graduation I leave directly for OCS for four months but I'm excited. When does Kira get here mom? Has Dominic called yet?" she asked facing her mom beside her. "He's coming in around one he said but with the holidays it could have been delayed." 

"Dominic hasn't called yet," Janet informed. "And your sister should be arriving in about two hours." Janet wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulders. "I'm glad you were able to come home for the holidays." 

"I wouldn't have missed it" she told her mom hugging her and kissed her cheek and then slid a hand around her waist to look at Sam. "You look absolutely beautiful Sam, must be that pregnant glow that I've heard people talk about or mom is babying you to death." 

"Both Cassie, both" Sam stated and came up slowly hugging both women. "Ok, since I'm not allowed egg nog, at least the good stuff how about juice? Janet think you can round us up some juice and then Cass can tell us all kinds of stories while we help her unload the car." 

"I can get it Sam" the girl said quickly, "You shouldn't be lifting stuff or being outside right mom?" 

"I can get some juice," Janet said. "You should listen to our daughter more often. It's the same thing I have been telling you over and over again that you seem to enjoy ignoring. I will help you unload Cassie. Let me get this one some juice first though." 

"I don't ignore you, I just know..." Sam began. 

"Sam, go sit down and let mom baby you, I enjoy watching her do it to someone other than me for a change" she commented and went to the door to pick up her jacket. "Be good or you don't get your presents." 

"Ok, ok" she said and went over and sat on the couch and looked innocent. 

Janet returned with her juice. "Good girl. Now behave while I help Cassie." She left and went outside joining Cassie at the trunk of her car. 

Shivering a little as she slung a duffle bag over her shoulder and reached for some bags of the man full of brightly wrapped packages Cassandra Fraiser looked up at the sky and then her mother, "They say it's going to snow again tonight, I hope not much. How is Sam doing with this mom? How are you doing?" 

"Sam's doing fine other than complaining about the morning sickness," Janet smiled. "Then there are the back aches." Janet couldn't help but smile still amazed that Sam was carrying her child. "I'm doing good. I haven't been this happy in a long time, not since I first got you and then Kira." 

The woman smiled and nodded handing her mom some bags and closing the trunk, "I can tell, you're glowing almost as much as Sam. Hey do you have any hot chocolate in the house? You know with those little marshmallows" she asked her mother as they started back toward the garage entrance slowly. 

"Made sure to stock up when you and Kira said you were coming," Janet smiled. "And I'm just happy. Sam is the one that is glowing." They entered the garage and Janet closed the door. "Your grandpa is coming too." 

"Grandpa George or Grandpa Jacob" she asked holding the house door open for her mom and followed her inside shivering. "It's cold out there" she commented putting the bags and such down. "SAM YOU OK IN THERE" she called. 

"Yep, just watching you two do all the work and started a fire in the fireplace" Carter called. 

"Grandpa Jacob," Janet said. "I don't know if the General was going to stop by or not. He has his own grandchildren to spend time with. I'll leave these by the tree for you to deal with while I make some hot chocolate." Janet entered and left the bags by the Christmas tree and after taking a peek at Sam went into the kitchen and started making them some hot chocolate. 

Kira arrived later that afternoon and as she came in with a surprise she dropped her bags seeing Sam and Cassie first. Greeting them she turned and saw her mother coming out of the kitchen and raced up to her, "Mom" she cried and hugged her tightly, going to school across the country they didn't see each other often over the last few years. 

"Hi honey," Janet said hugging her back and kissing her cheek. "How was the flight out? You could have had one of us pick you up so you didn't have to take a cab." She released her from the hug but still held her hand. "How is school going?" 

Sam and Cassie smiled as they stood up to greet her, "How are you doing Kira" Sam asked at her hug. 

"I'm doing really well, the flight was ok" the girl said answering Cassie's called over question, "I love the house by the way, it's perfect. I love medical school, it's so exciting and...." a throat clearing interrupted them. 

Turning a dark haired man in a suit greeted them. He was lean, probably around 160, six one, black hair and deep blue eyes. Racing over Kira took his hand and pulled him forward, he had two-dozen roses in his hand, "Mom, Sam, Cassie I want you to meet Jason Andrews, Doctor Jason Andrews. Jason this is my mother, Doctor Janet Fraiser, my momma Doctor Samantha Carter, and my sister Cassandra." 

The man smiled broadly and nodded handing Janet a dozen of the roses, "An honor to meet you all but allow me to say a real pleasure to meet you Doctor Fraiser. I graduate this year and your daughter has done nothing but say wonderful things about all of you" he proclaimed and then handed Sam hers and repeated the greeting. 

"Thank you Jason," Janet said smiling at the young man. "Welcome to our home. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll just put these in water." Janet took Sam's roses and went into the kitchen filling two vases. She placed the vases on the table planning on moving them later. She went back into the living room where her family sat. "Is there anything I can get you? Are you thirsty or hungry?" 

The man rose when Janet came in and smiled, "Some of that wonderful hot chocolate would be wonderful Doctor Fraiser." 

Sam smiled and rose going to join her wife, "We'll get it for you Doctor Andrews and Janet is cooking a wonderful dinner for all of us, you're in for a real treat, please everyone sit. We'll be right back" she commented following her wife into the kitchen. The minute they were alone Sam started talking, "He seems nice but...Janet what do you know about this boy? Has she mentioned him before?" 

"I know about as much as you do," Janet said making two more hot chocolates for the new arrivals. "I didn't even know he was coming. Apparently Kira wanted to surprise us all. Though she did say that one time she had met someone." 

"Met someone" Sam insisted and glanced back toward the living room and kept her voice down, "At her age, Janet she's only a kid. Where did I put my sidearm, I can shoot him and....what" she demanded seeing her wife's face. "I won't kill him, just a toe or something." 

"SAM," Janet warned. "She is not a kid anymore. She's twenty-one now and more than capable of making her own decisions. It's not our place though it would have been nice to know there would be another mouth to feed. I will stop by the store tomorrow and pick up a few more things." 

"Twenty one is a kid Janet and...." 

"Hey mom" came Kira's voice as she came in, "You two ok in here? Can I give you a ...Whoa, ok what's wrong? If you're worried about Jason don't be, I wanted to surprise you but we can stay at a hotel if..." 

"Kira calm down," Janet said looking at her daughter. "You are both welcome here. But we will have a little talk later." Janet finished up with the hot chocolate handing Kira her cup and holding Jason's. As she handed him his she spoke. "Please call me Janet. Only my patients call me Doctor Fraiser. I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage. Kira has told us nothing about you." 

Accepting the drink he rose until all the women were seated and smiled, "I understand totally, Kira does like surprises and I understand that it's likely a shock to see your daughter coming home with someone you haven't met and...." 

"Yes" Sam insisted sitting beside her wife almost eyeballing the boy like raw cadets had done in the Academy for years. 

Smiling Cassandra spoke then, "Please excuse Sam, she sees herself as our protector and why doing a marvelous job at times she gets a little overzealous." 

"It's fine" he promised sipping the hot chocolate and smiled. "I'm sorry you both weren't told about my coming but Kira said it would be fine until I fly out day after tomorrow to spend the holidays with my family, they live near Virginia Beach, Virginia. I'm graduating as a surgeon actually." 

"It's quiet all right," Janet, said politely. "Your welcome to stay." She was a little impressed that he was specializing in surgery. "Surgery is not an easy area of medicine to be involved in. Most surgeons don't stay around for too long. It's rare that you find a surgeon who is willing to spend forty years or more seeing the cases they get." 

"You're quite right there Janet" he insisted as Kira held his hand and he sipped his drink. "I know of your reputation and why I didn't go into general practice you have quite the reputation, to marvel any surgeon for sure and Kira tells me you've done your share so you definitely deserve to be praised for that. Surgery is a challenging field but both my parents are surgeons so it's like a family tradition." 

"I see," Janet said. "I recognized the last name but wasn't sure of any relation to you. But you think to highly of me. I'm am not quite as great as everyone likes to think I am." She sipped her own drink. "So what are your plans for after graduation? Where are you planning on practicing at?" 

Sam just held onto Cassie as the girl leaned against her and sat back with Janet's hand in hers as the two or rather three doctors talked, later she'd get Cassandra into a conversation on astrophysics but for now she wanted to take in all of this young man who was apparently special to her daughter. 

"I've gotten a standing offer from the London Memorial Hospital in downtown London that I'm considering including several others throughout the United States though Kira has been trying to talk me into Colorado somewhere as she says it's beautiful here in the winter and after seeing it" he glanced at the young woman beside him and smiled lightly before giving his attention back to Janet. "I'd have to agree, the mountains are beautiful snow covered. And my parents you've probably heard of, Helen Andrews is a physician out of Washington, D.C.; they met when she and my dad consulted on a case. She's a neurosurgeon and he's a trauma surgeon; both highly successful for almost twenty seven years now." 

"Yes I have heard of them," Janet said. "They are very well known in their area of expertise. I had the opportunity to listen to a lecture your mother did a few years back. I was very impressed to say the least." Janet cast a glance at the clock. "Well if you will excuse me I need to start making dinner or none of us are going to eat." She stood and walked into the kitchen taking out items she will need first. 

Later that night after a wonderful dinner that Janet had been slaving over all day everyone was seated in the living room getting caught up when Jason looked at Kira, who was hanging on his arm and nodded looking over to the three women opposite him and saw her nod, "Mom, Sam, Cassie there is more good news" she began leaning forward to set her cup down. 

"Oh" Sam asked from her spot beside her wife and where she had an arm over Cassandra who was leaning against her but now sat up. 

"What?" Janet asked wanting to know what the news was but having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about it. 

With a smile to her parents and sister Kira sat back and intertwined her fingers in Jason's and squeezed them tightly, "Two things actually. The first is that after my graduation next year both Jason and I are joining the Air Force. We've thought about it, talked about it and his granddad and his aunt were both in the military and it's something we both want to do." 

Cassandra smiled and nodded, "You'll love it Kira, nothing better than the military especially the Air Force." 

Sam glanced at her wife but smiled squeezing the hand she held, "That's great news Kira, Jason. Congratulations." 

"That's great. Are your parents happy your going into the service?" Janet asked. "And what's the second thing?" 

"Oh they are somewhat excited though a bit disappointed I'm not going into the private sector like them" Jason offered to Janet with a smile. 

"I bet I know what the second one is" Cassandra answered her momma and saw both women looking at her. "What? We are sisters so we talk, parents I'm telling you." 

"Jason and I are engaged" Kira called out quickly smiling. "Right after his graduation this year." 

"Excuse me," Janet said a little surprised. This is what she was afraid of and sure enough it was happening. 

"We're getting married, this fall actually," Jason explained. 

"Uh Janet" Sam said looking at her wife, "Why don't I entertain Jason and Cass while you and Kira uh get the cake cut up for desert in the kitchen?" 

"Mom aren't you..." Kira began smiling. 

"Right desert," Janet said and flashed Kira and Jason a smile. "I completely forgot. Who wants coffee?" Janet began to rise taking her plate along with Sam and Cassie's. 

"Uh I'll take some ma'am, thank you," Jason said rising as she left and felt Kira rise beside him. 

"Honey I'll be right back" Kira said and turned enough to give the man a passionate kiss, holding it until Cassie smiled and Sam cleared her throat. 

"Hurry back" Jason stated as she left and then resumed his seat, feeling like he was facing a firing squad. 

"Mom what is," Kira began and felt her mom reach out and yank her into the kitchen closing the door and she faced her. "Mom what is it? What's wrong? Isn't he dreamy?" 

"I couldn't begin to answer that question," Janet said a little angry. "It's one thing to bring a new boyfriend to the house to meet the folks for the first time but it's something completely different to have been dating someone long enough to get engage and not even consider telling your family." She went to the counter and started the coffee pot then went and got the plates out for the cake. 

"Mom" the girl insisted rolling her eyes and watched her, "Would you listen to yourself? I'm not a child and he and I have been engaged for almost six months, I haven't exactly been home to bring him before now have I? Would you stop and talk to me" she demanded and moved as she felt the door open and saw Sam come in. "Sam would you please tell mom this isn't a big deal?" 

"No I won't" Carter insisted facing Kira, "Kira this...well this is a lot to take in. What do you really know about this boy?" 

"I am listening to myself. Have you listened to yourself," Janet asked. "You mentioned once that you dated someone but said it wasn't serious and since then we have talked often on the phone and you never once mentioned this. Jason or any of it." Janet pushed past her and began to cut the cake. 

"So that means what" Kira demanded angrily and faced her mother, Sam was secondary at the moment. "You don't like him or what? Just because I didn't advertise every single detail of our relationship to you what...you think I'm making a mistake mom? Is that it?" 

"Kira calm down" Sam insisted stepping up to her, "And do not talk to your mother that way." 

"I don't know what to think," Janet said angrily. "You show up and surprise us with him and we barely get to talk for a few hours and we are expected to love him. I know nothing about him. Then another SURPRISE we're engaged. I would have thought you would have had the decency if things were serious to at least mention him or have him talk with us over the phone. I know there's reasons why you couldn't fly out and we couldn't go out there, but damn it there is always a phone." She dropped the knife on the counter turned and went out the other kitchen door. She headed up the stairs and instead of going into her room like she had planned she walked into the baby's room. 

"Janet" Sam called and headed after her only stopping to glance at her daughter, "Kira just give us a few minutes." 

"No that's fine Sam" Kira said angrily, "Jason and I will stay at a hotel, we'll fly out to his parents tomorrow. I'm going to go say good-bye to Cassie and get Jason. Tell mom bye for me" and she left through the kitchen. 

Cussing in her mind the pregnant Sam Carter followed her wife and found her staring out the window into the darkness in the babies room and walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her, "Janet, I happen to agree with you if it helps." 

"I would love to be happy for her but I can't," Janet said a little calmer now. "I mean this is something you have to warn someone about instead of suddenly dropping it into their lap. How the hell did she expect me to make a decision after speaking with him for two hours when she has had a few years?" 

"Kira," Cassie called. "Don't leave." She knew they couldn't leave with things the way they were. 

"Why not Cassie" the girl's sister asked as Jason helped her on with her coat. "Mom and Sam have made their feelings perfectly clear." 

Sam kissed her back tenderly, "I know baby, and this is something that you, me and Kira need to sit down and talk about but right now she's getting ready to go leave and go to a hotel and fly back to see his parents tomorrow, we have to stop her but she's dismissed me." 

"She isn't going to listen to me," Janet stated tears beginning to fall. 

"Because it's a lot to take in, you to have known each other for a while. But mom and Sam just found out no more than two hours ago," Cassie clarified. "Give them time to absorb everything and calm down, then talk to with them." 

Gently Sam turned her wife around and hugged her, rubbing her back, "Shh....it's ok...it's going to be ok Jan." 

"Kira" Jason said looking at his fiancé, "Pardon me for being blunt honey but your sister is right, at least to a degree. Your mom and momma I believe have a problem with me; let me try to talk to them. Where can I find them upstairs?" 

"Probably in the babies room" Cassandra offered quickly with a nod, "Kira and I will talk while you do Jason, work on mom by the way she's a lot more determined than Sam is." 

"Thanks" Jason commented and leaned down slightly to kiss Kira, "Go sit and visit with your sister, it will be fine...trust me." 

"Fine," Kira said angrily and yanked her coat off throwing it on the entry hall table. She stormed off into the living room and sat heavily on the couch waiting for Cassie. "They're not going to accept it no matter how much talking we do." 

"Then we'll have tried" Jason commented and picked her coat up hanging it up before following Cassandra's directions. He fought them in a very beautiful room and cleared his throat, "Uh excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. I...I was hoping I could speak with you Doctor Fraiser." 

Sam pulled back and glanced back at Jason before her wife, "I'll be downstairs with the girls ok? You all right?" 

"Don't go," Janet, said softly scared of the idea of being alone with Jason. 

Carter nodded and stepped to the side of her wife and took her hand in hers looking at Jason, "Please, come in." 

Jason smiled and nodded entering, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Kira, well she wants to leave but I thought perhaps if we talked first we could come to an understanding. First" he said with a nod to Janet, "I understand how angry and frustrated you are. I tried to get Kira to tell you about us, but well she was under the impression I wouldn't meet your standards and I suppose that's true based on what she said of your reaction. Do you mind if I ask what it is you don't like about me ma'am?" 

"Like I told her," Janet said sighing. "I don't even know you. It wouldn't be fair of me to pass judgment. She has had a few years to get to know you while I only got a few hours. That doesn't even begin to compare." 

"And I accept that" the man said and nodded. "Despite how I feel about your daughter Doctor Fraiser, Colonel Carter the fact is that from what I've learned about you both I greatly admire you and I wish and hope we can be friends. I plan to convince Kira to push the wedding back, perhaps until next year but I have no intention of having my feeling change for her. I love Kira, she loves me and I hope given enough time you can accept that." 

"Given enough time," Janet said softly. "I don't think that would be a problem. So far I am impressed but like I said I haven't had enough time to make a final decision." 

"And I'm not asking for one" Jason explained glancing around the room a moment it really was beautiful here. "What I'm asking for is the time. Your daughter is a passionate and caring woman but I also can sense you are a close family and I don't want to come in between that. Talk to Kira, she wants to leave ma'ams but I don't think either of you want her to." 

"Of course we don't" Sam said instantly squeezing her wife's hand, "But I'm afraid she won't listen to us." 

"No she won't" he clarified, "But she will listen to you Doctor Fraiser, at least from what I know of her. Would you like me to send her up here?" 

"And what am I supposed to say?" Janet said. "The only answer I can give her is the one she doesn't want to hear." 

"Do either of you mind if I a make a totally biased observation" he asked. 

"Please," Janet said. "Speak your mind. It seems we all do." 

Jason actually smiled at that as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid his hands into his slack pockets, "Kira seeks your approval Doctor Fraiser. From what she has told me, and I'm not saying you should give her approval nor would I want it at this stage until you and I have had a chance to get to know one another, she values your opinion. But she also only hears what she wants to in an argument so chances are she took your 'I don't have an opinion' to mean you don't approve. Explain to her, love her and she'll do the rest but please don't let me or the appearance of me destroy the family or put a wedge between you two because I know how much she loves you ma'am, both of you." 

"He's right" Sam insisted, "Let Jason and I go send her up here Janet, talk to her." 

"You're a very understanding young man," Janet said looking at Jason. "Ok if she wants to come up." Janet moved to stand closer to the window and look out at the stars. 

"I'm a young man who knows how important your family is to you, to me and to Kira" he offered and then left. 

Sam went back to holding her wife silently at first and kissed her neck, "I love you Janet and Kira...Kira loves you too." 

"I know," Janet said squeezing Sam's arms that are around her waist. 

A voice interrupted them, "Jason said you wanted to see me mom" Kira stated, her arms crossed as she entered the room and looked around. "You guys did a nice job." 

Sam let Janet go as both faced their daughter and the woman kissed Janet, "I'll be downstairs when you guys are done." 

Janet nodded and watched Sam leave. "Thanks, but this has pretty much been Sam's doing," Janet paused not sure how to begin. 

"She says the opposite," the woman told her and walked over to a small mobile hanging up above the crib, it was of planets and moons and stuff. She used one finger and pushed it, "I remember the mobile over my bed, it had bears on it and mom used to sing when the music wouldn't play and spin it by hand." 

"Sam has been planning this room I think since she had the idea about becoming pregnant," Janet said looking at the crib and the inscription. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

The woman turned around and faced her mom leaning back against the crib lightly, "I don't know, I mean he's a great guy mom and he's a doctor and going into the Air Force; I...I thought for sure you of all people would like him. He worships me like Sam worships you but...well he's a guy and I...well I don't know" she said shrugging and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I lost my cool with you, I shouldn't have done that." 

"And what? You thought because Jason is a guy and not a woman that I would disapprove?" Janet asked a little surprised. "I see. I guess I haven't given you the right impression after all." Janet walked back to the window and leaned against the windowsill. "I guess I'm the only one to blame for that. Maybe if I would have told you more you would have thought differently." Like always Janet was trying to shoulder this whole situation like she does with everything. 

"Mother stop" Kira insisted and came over gripping her shoulders and turned her to face her, "You are not responsible for what I thought, it was stupid but I'm here now, Jason is here now and you're right, I should have let you meet him before but I need to know you're giving him a chance and giving me a little credit here; if you can do that we'll hold off on the wedding to give us both a little more time...we've been talking about it anyway. Can you do that mom?" 

"I told Jason that I would give him as much time as he thought was needed," Janet said. "I couldn't give you a clear answer earlier because it wouldn't have been fair to him." Janet said then looked down. "Before you came into the family and even before Cassie and even Sam. I was married to someone else." She never liked to admit that she was married and had divorced him even if the circumstances were just. A divorce was one of the thing people always frowned upon so she kept it hidden. 

"I know" she said and saw her mom's shocked look, "Don't look so surprised mom, Sam taught me computers a little too well and you know what" she began and reached out and lifted her chin, "It doesn't matter because it isn't your marriage, your divorce or anything else I love, it's you. Now how about we blame this on my hormones and you give me a hug and we get back to the business of my visit and Christmas?" 

"Did you know it was a man I was married too?" Janet asked looking at Kira. 

"Yes" she answered still holding her mom's shoulders, "And it still doesn't matter. Now can I have my hug and we can forget about this?" 

Janet wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her tight. "I'm happy that you found someone. But for future reference you need to warn people about certain big news. She kissed her cheek before walking with her towards the door. 

The family visited for a few more hours and then Jason insisted, much to Kira's protest, that he was staying the night in a hotel a few miles away so the family could spend some bonding time together. Everyone had tried to argue but he insisted and called a cab so he could leave Kira the car and started to leave when it got there after bidding everyone good bye when Janet Fraiser asked to walk him out so she could speak with him. Nodding he held her coat out for her and then opened the door, "After you ma'am" he said to the woman. 

"Thank you," she said and smiled. Once they were outside and out of earshot she continued. "I hope you are coming back tomorrow." 

"I had planned on it" he said nodding to the cab guy whose meter he knew was running, "I mean if I'm welcome that is. I really am sorry that Kira sprung me on you so suddenly Doctor Fraiser." 

"I'll get over it," Janet said smiling. "If you come early I am making pancakes and homemade syrup. And relax Jason you are welcome and one of the best people my daughter could have brought home." 

"Now you are spoiling me" he offered with a genuine smile and nodded back toward the house, "We're being watched, maybe we should throw snowballs so they won't think we are getting along too well, might throw them off the track ma'am. Is eight too early?" 

"Eight will be fine," Janet said smiling. "I'm not sure who else but me will be up but eight is fine. And tomorrow we will just through snowballs at them instead. I think the two of us can take em." 

Jason smiled and bowed, "I look forward to it and it was a real pleasure meeting you Doctor Fraiser, I look forward to getting to know you better. I should get going" he offered, "You'll stand out here and catch your death ma'am, good night." 

"Good night and see you in the morning," Janet said closing the door for him and giving him a wink the others couldn't see. She watched as the cab drove away before heading back inside. "I know you all were watching. No use trying to act innocent." 

"Hey I'm always innocent" Cassie said with a grin and stood up coming to her mom and helped her off with her coat, "I'm going to go make more hot chocolate before bed, would you like some mom?" 

"We would" Sam and Kira called out. 

"Ok, ok" the woman stated rolling her eyes and looked at her mom, "Well?" 

"Please," Janet said kissing her cheek. "And by the way Dominic called and said he will be here tomorrow afternoon." Though Janet knew the truth that he would be there in the morning. That would be her surprise. 

"Cool, thanks mom" she said and looked at Sam, "Why don't you come with me Sam and we can talk astrophysics?" 

"And we can talk medical school mom" Kira called and patted the spot on the sofa beside her. 

Sam smiled and stood up, "I think we are being paged honey." 

"Apparently so," Janet smiled and took a seat next to her daughter pulling the girl to lean on her. 

"Hey Sis" Kira called as she lay on her mom and smiled. 

"Yeah" Cassie called back. 

"We are so going to get babied while we visit" and giggled. 

"Tell me about it" the woman said disappearing with Sam. 

"That's what you guys think," Janet said. "The only person in this household I will be babying will be Sam. So tell me at least that you and Jason are being careful, that you are using protection and taking the pill? The engagement was enough shock, I can't live through by the way I'm pregnant too." 

"You mean you aren't ready to be granny Janet" Kira asked her mom and leaned back to look at her with a smile. 

"Not hardly since I am going to be a mom for the third time," Janet said poking Kira in the side and waited for the answer to her question. 

"Well truthfully no we aren't, I mean we haven't you know done it yet at least not more than some...well ways that you can't get pregnant" she admitted. 

"OK honey," Janet said trusting her. "But that was a little too much information. All I needed to here was that you weren't sleeping together or that you were safe." 

"If it makes you feel better" she said laying back on her mom and smiled, "You can give me a script before I leave and I'll get it filled." 

"If your planning on having intercourse then I will," Janet said. "Otherwise I guess what your doing is fine. Till Jason starts complaining about it." She smiled as she teased her daughter. 

"You better just give me the script mom, then I won't have to give you details later" she offered and giggled before she started tickling her mom and was soon on top of her as she laughed. 

As defense Janet always slid into a laying position when she was being tickled and this is how she currently was with Kira above her. "Hey what did I do to deserve this?" Janet asked during her giggle fit. 

"WHO said you had to do anything" the woman asked and collapsed on her mom resting her head on her chest and hugged her. "I love you so much mom, you're my hero you know that" she answered honestly. 

"I love you too honey," Janet said kissing the top of her head before laying it back down. "You've made me very proud." 

"So have you" she promised yawning and laid on her mom closing her eyes. 

That night after getting everyone in their rooms, though making sure everything was locked up she headed upstairs to find her wife standing at their window and looking out. Closing the door Carter locked it and walked over wrapping her arms around her wife, it was almost ten o'clock and everything was white even if they could see it, "Quite a day isn't it baby" she asked rubbing her own belly a moment before putting her hand back. "Kira and Cassie are in their rooms, they asked that you come and tuck them in since I already said good night dear and I'm going to get ready for bed, I and the little one are exhausted." 

"You've been up a long time and without a nap to boot," Janet said. "You know you're not going to be able to hold me like this for much longer." 

"Don't remind me," she said turning to have Janet face her, "I'll be suffering from cuddling withdrawal. Why don't you go take care of the kids and I'll lay your pajamas out on the bed before I get in ok?" 

"Thank you," Janet said giving Sam a quick kiss. "Well you will just have to get use to cuddling the other way. You in front and me in the back." She left the room and headed first into Kira's. "Hey honey good night. Get some sleep and Jason will be back tomorrow." she pulled the blankets further until they lay across Kira's shoulders. 

"I know, he sent me an email," she offered and yawned before puckering her lips, "Night mom, kissy please." 

Janet gave her a kiss before turning towards the door. "Sleep tight." She was at the door when she stopped again. "He's a fine young man Kira." She pulled the door closed behind her then entered Cassie's. "Good night honey," she called kissing her cheek. 

"Night mom" Cassie said sitting up enough to kiss her and let her mom tuck her in. "I missed you and Sam, I'm glad I'm..." she yawned, "Home." 

"So am I,' Janet said. "Get some sleep or Dominic will be grumpy tomorrow because you aren't spending time with him." She headed for the door, grabbing the handle to pull it shut. 

Inside the master bedroom Sam was in bed on her back, yawning and Janet's pajamas were laid out on her side of the bed with the covers pulled down waiting on her. Seeing her wife the woman smiled and patted the bed, "Kids all tucked in baby?" 

"Yeah. Though I find it highly amusing that two adults still want their mother to tuck them in at night," Janet laughed as she closed the door. "I know its because their homesick and all but it's still funny." She walked to the bed and started to undress, then pulled on her pajamas. After crawling in bed she pulled the covers down on Sam so she could see the bulging tummy. Pulling the shirt up she kissed it. "Goodnight baby," she whispered then pulled the shirt back down and kissed Sam. 

Glancing down at her belly Sam smiled as she kissed her wife, "The baby says thank you and good night momma. As for the girls I think it just shows how much they love you as their mom Janet." 

"That they do," Janet kissed Sam again before resting her head near Sam's shoulder and placing her hand on her stomach. "Good night love." 

Gently Carter laid her hand on Janet's on her stomach and both rubbed it as their eyes closed. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

It was the thirty-third weeks in the pregnancy and Sam Carter was sitting in Janet's office after the fake pregnancy scare and made a face at Robin's voice on the speakerphone, "You can't be serious. Complete bed rest, for three weeks. Janet she's kidding, tell me she's kidding." 

"I'm serious Sam" Robin offered. "Janet this is effective immediately, except to go to the bathroom and eat she is to remain in bed or on the sofa but no lifting, no walking long distances, none of that." 

Janet tried not to laugh at Sam's orders. "I'll make sure she does." 

"What am I going to do..." she struggled to stand up with her huge belly though Robin and Janet were both concerned that she wasn't gaining enough weight and finally got up to pace, "What am I going to do in bed for three weeks? You two can't be..." 

"Janet call me later if you need to and Sam rest" Robin said quickly and hung up. 

"God damn her" Sam exclaimed sighing. "How in hell am I going to work flat on my ass at home?" 

"That's the point Sam," Janet said sternly. "You're not suppose to work." 

"And what am I supposed to do Janet" she asked her wife facing her now, her everything hurt. "What am I going to do flat on my back for three solid weeks?" 

"Well other than watching movies you can read," Janet said. "Then again sleep would also be a very good thing and you get to eat. Plus your victim to me kissing you where ever I please." 

"Just damned great" she commented and shook her head in frustration heading toward the closed door without a word. 

"If you prefer I can keep you in the infirmary," Janet said a little coldly, getting mad at Sam's attitude and behavior. 

"I'm just allowed to stare at a ceiling anyway so what does it matter" she mumbled mad at herself, her body for not handling this better as she grasped the handle. 

"And Sam if were not extremely careful especially now that we are entering the last stages of the pregnancy we could very well loose the baby," Janet gave her a somewhat cold look. "I know you are going to be bored out of your mind but this isn't entirely about you anymore. There is another life there to consider." 

"Yeah, I'll be in my quarters doing...absolutely nothing" she snapped and opened the door moving slowly. 

"Hello Colonel" Major Abby Washington said happily. 

The woman just nodded sadly and moved slowly toward the Infirmary's main entrance. 

Corridor/Elevator

Janet followed a few steps behind her. "What the hell do you want me to do Sam?" Janet asked. "You want me to give you permission to take the chance and work?" 

"You wouldn't even if I wanted you to and we both know it Janet" she said sliding her ID card into the reader and stuck it back in the pocket of the maternity outfit she wore. "Just go back to work, one of us at least has something constructive to do and doesn't look like a damned hippo." 

"Arrggg," Janet half screamed before turning around and heading back into her office closing the door behind her. 

Carter Quarters

Two hours later a very pregnancy and emotional Sam Carter was sitting up in bed tiredly watching of all things the weather channel when she heard a knock and then saw her wife coming in carrying a tray with food on it, "Janet" she said watching the TV. 

"Hey thought you might be hungry," Janet said in explanation. "Brought blue jello too." She placed the tray on the bed next to Sam. 

"Thank you" she answered studying the TV as the long range forecast came up, not that it would do her any good for the next three weeks. 

Janet began to move away from the bed. "Do you want me to stay or leave?" 

"It's up to you," she answered tossing the remote down and yawned. "Sorry, all that exciting weather that I can't enjoy I guess. This smells great but I'm not really hungry." 

"Fine," Janet said moving and picking the tray up and placing it on the table. "When you get hungry it's here for you and you can get up to get it." She opened the door but before stepping out spoke. "If you feel in the mood for company give me a call." The door slammed behind her. 

But Sam didn't, she stayed in her quarters all day and in bed except for getting to go the bathroom, she didn't even touch the food though she was hungry and her back was killing her. Going to her desk she found she was out of Tylenol, not that she was supposed to take them regularly anyway and decided she'd call down and talk to one of the nurses, maybe they could drop her off something for it before Janet got off duty soon. Going to her phone she sat slowly on the edge of the bed, not that her fat butt didn't take up more than the edge and dialed the extension waiting on whomever to answer. 

"Hello infirmary," the nurse said as she picked up the line. 

"Hi Abby, this is Colonel Carter" the woman said grateful that her wife hadn't answered the phone when she heard a knock, "Come in" she called and gave her attention to the phone. "Yeah I have a backache and was wondering if you could send something up to my quarters, I'm out of Tylenol," she said not noticing who came in. 

Janet hadn't opened the door all the way, just enough to hear the conversation and to hide her from view. Seething she shoved the door open the rest of the way. "How dare you," She yelled then turned and stalked out of Sam's quarters and out of sight. She finally stopped and picked up a wall phone calling her own infirmary. 

Corridor/Elevator

She waited for a nurse to pick up. "I want everyone in that infirmary to know that Colonel Carter is to have no Tylenol or aspirin at all. Actually rephrase that to no drugs period." She hung up not bothering to wait for a response. The elevator wasn't that far away so she waited until it opened then pushed the button for the surface and left leaving her car in the parking lot. As she walked she let her tears fall unable to hold them back and in complete shock that Sam would risk the life of their child. 

At that moment her phone beeped with a text message: How dare me? It was Tylenol Janet, for a backache that you and Robin have known I get for months. You didn't answer the phone and I didn't know you were on your way to my quarters or I would have asked you but I guess that doesn't matter. 

Janet texted Sam back not trusting herself to speak to her directly, the beep sounded on Sam's phone reading: You have gone through two bottles in a month. You know you are not supposed to take that much even though your back was hurting. We told you of the risks it could have. And I also noticed you haven't touched a thing I brought you to eat. So that would explain why you were not gaining enough weight. You decided not to eat. 

Reading it Sam was angry: My back hurt, which you know happens when I lay around so much and as you recall I was told to do. As for eating if you had checked with the front gate the REASON I didn't eat was because I had Daniel bring me a small pizza about an hour before you brought lunch, but of course you didn't. I'm going to sleep Janet; I'll see you later. 

Top Side

Janet walked to a little clearing on the mountain where she used to sit with Sam when they needed a break. It had a beautiful view of the mountainside, the stars at night or the sun setting. Pulling out her phone again she dialed a familiar number. 

"Hi honey," she said through her tears. 

"Janet" came Sam's voice though she didn't say anything else at first, "I appreciate you calling and just so you know the Infirmary staff is well aware I'm two years old thanks to your call to them. What did you need?" 

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you and sorry I degraded you to my staff," Janet said sadly hearing the venom in Sam's voice. "If you want to leave the base and go home Daniel said he would take you." She hung up before Sam even had a chance to respond. Dialing her daughters cell she waited for an answer. 

Cassandra's voice answered quickly, "Hello mom, what's up" came the girl's excited response, she was in the car it was clear. 

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?" Janet asked not sure why she called but needed to hear another voice other than Sam's. She sniffled trying to stop crying. "But I will let you go since your probably busy." 

"I'm not busy and why are you crying" she asked and once Janet explained all the noise stopped as Cassandra pulled over. "Mom let me remind you that Sam is a very active person, it's who and what she is and to be forced to have to be babied, told what to do for going on nine months now is probably driving her mad not to mention you told both Kira and I the last time we all talked that her hormones were all over the map. Let's take the Tylenol first, do you think she meant to hurt herself or the baby or could it have been she was just in pain and wanted it to stop?" 

"I know she is in pain but she knows that taking that much can cause serious problem," Janet said. "Lately it seems she is more concerned with her comfort than whether what she is doing will harm or not harm the baby." Janet stood and began to pace. "I don't know but I'm almost to the point where I can't handle it." 

"I think you do know" the girl said to her mother. "Sam has spent nine months or almost nine months doing nothing but what everyone wanted, especially you, in reference to the baby. If that was me I'd be going nuts, doing something to remind myself that I'm more than just some fat, worthless blob that has no purpose in this world besides the baby. I know she loves the kid mom, you do too but even I know that can be frustrating. When was the last time someone held a conversation with Sam or even spent the day with her without once bringing up the baby? I bet it's been awhile." 

"I've tried to have conversations with her but all she keeps doing is pushing me away," Janet said a little louder. 

Sighing the girl thought a moment, sometimes her mother could be so dense. "Let's put it this way. Remember when that staff weapon in the chest shot you? Warner made you lie around in the Infirmary for a week, he wouldn't even let you get out of bed and you wouldn't talk to me or anyone else for two days when you woke up. When you did finally talk you cried, screamed and even took a swing at all of us before falling on your face but you felt better when everyone started to realize you were still more than your injuries. Sam isn't injured mom but it's the same thing. Beyond that I really don't know what to tell you; just be understanding I suppose if that makes any sense." 

Janet shook her head and for the first time began to think that this whole thing was a big mistake. It was beginning to tear her and Sam apart. "I don't know what to do or what Sam expects of me," she said crying again. "She wants me to be the Doctor so I do and all she is, is unhappy. I try to be the wife and all I get for my troubles is anger and hey more unhappiness." Janet was running through ways that they could possibly abort the pregnancy with no trouble to Sam but in all scenarios they were to far along in the pregnancy to do anything. So she switched tracks thinking maybe finding a good home for the baby would be the next best step. 

Carter Quarters

Meanwhile back at the base Sam Carter had just had her own emotional breakdown, starting with eating every single bite Janet had given her and then threw it up in the toilet because she had eaten too much but her wife had been upset that she hadn't eaten it and so she did. After that she had cried for over twenty minutes when the General stopped by with some reports for her which she promptly told him she couldn't do because she was confined to bed and sent him packing. Instead she called Daniel and was waiting for him to take her home. 

Top Side

"Mom" Cassie said calmly, "Pardon my bluntness here but what did you expect it would be like? You're having a hard time, try putting yourself in Sam's place and have some understanding instead of likely making her feel guilty for getting mad. She isn't ever, baby or not, going to be happy having to lay around and if you're honest you wouldn't be either but I'm not the one you should be talking to am I?" 

"Talking to Sam right now wouldn't be a good thing," Janet admitted pinching the bridge of his nose. "I would have love to switch places with Sam in a heart beat except I CAN'T." 

Carter Quarters

Daniel knocked on the door waiting for Sam to answer. 

"Come in Daniel" the woman called rolling over, literally into the floor and used the bed to get herself up. "Thanks for taking me home, Janet went off somewhere and she won't answer her phone." 

Top Side

"Mom would you please stop" the girl asked her mother. "You're Sam's wife, therefore love her. You're Sam's doctor, you make sure her and the baby are healthy and trust me, just give her some time and you'll be surprised how much it will work out. Now go find here, or her fine you or whatever and apologize both of you." 

"I will later," Janet, said. "I love you honey." 

Carter Quarters

"You want me to go look for her Sam?" Daniel asked not sure what to do. 

Top Side

"I love you too but do it now, Sam needs you mom even when she's driving you away" the woman answered and bid her mom good-bye and hung up. 

Carter Quarters

Carter shook her head as Daniel helped her gather up her purse and stuff, "No, she'll either come back to the base and someone will tell her I went home or she'll come there eventually. She and Griggs put me on bed rest so we should get me home soon or she's going to be mad at me, like everyone else lately Daniel." 

Corridor/Elevator

"Not everyone is mad at you Sam," Daniel said giving Sam a hand walking out and towards the elevator. He pushed the button and they waited for it to arrive. 

After hanging up with Cassie Janet headed back into the base, she pushed the elevator button but didn't wait long as it showed up and the doors opened. Entering she pushed the level to head back to the infirmary. 

But it stopped at level sixteen and everyone was shocked when it opened to reveal Janet to Sam and Sam to Janet. The woman nodded, "Hello dear" she said stepping inside, or rather waddling inside slowly because she was fighting the tears from her backache, with Daniel. 

"Hey," Janet said her eyes filling up with tears again just as he managed to stop the last bunch. 

"I'll just..." Daniel didn't bother finishing the sentence as he pointed in the other direction and left with neither woman noticing he was gone. 

"I'm sorry," Janet said softly sniffling to keep the tears at bay. She reached into her pocket and pulled a bottle out offering it to Sam. 

Letting a tear slide down her face Sam looked at Janet and then the bottle, slowly taking it and then reached over and opened the woman's lab coat pocket and dropped it inside, "No and I'm sorry too, you were only doing what was...best for the baby Janet; don't you ever apologize for that." 

"But what I was forgetting was that your in pain too," Janet said wiping the tear that fell from Sam's cheek. "There shouldn't be any effects if you take Tylenol. I was just being way to over protective." They were still standing in the elevator not realizing where they were when an airman showed up. 

"Are you going down?" 

"Uh no, we're going up" Sam said and punched up as the doors closed with only them inside. "You maybe over protective Janet but me having a child, our child is a risk and you're taking that into account" she said cupping her cheek. "How long before you're off so you can take me home? I'm supposed to be resting remember?" 

"I think I was off a few hours ago," Janet said sniffling. "I'm sorry for getting angry and yelling at you." 

"You were only doing what was best Janet," she promised rubbing her cheek with her thumb gently. "I love you but please understand that I hate this staying in bed crap, even if it is necessary. I don't mean to take it out on you though, it's my own fault and I did eat what you brought me by the way and I took my vitamins." 

Janet leaned her head into Sam's caress as her own hand began to caress Sam's stomach. "Will you like being stuck in bed if I make it worth while?" 

"I think the General will start to wonder where you are if you don't leave the house or come to work for three straight weeks" she offered with a smile and leaned over kissing her wife. "I'm sorry Janet." 

"I'm sorry too," Janet said increasing the contact and deepening the kiss. 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

Once the elevator opened they proceeded slowly through security and then Janet got her wife stretched out in the backseat and covered up before getting into the drivers seat, "I still don't know what I'm going to do flat on my damned back for three weeks, I think Robin just likes to torture me." 

"That may be but while I'm around I'll make it worth while starting with tonight," Janet promised starting the car and heading through the checkpoints. 

"It's not the nights and the times you're there that I'm worried about, the days when you aren't are" she offered and closed her eyes sighing. She hated this, it totally sucked and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it or risk the baby. 

"Tomorrow we will talk with Robin and see if we can work something out," Janet offered. "How does that sound?" She made a few turns and in another two blocks they would be home. 

"No thanks Janet" Sam answered calmly opening her eyes and glared down at her huge stomach, for one brief moment regretting it and then it was gone. "I'll just have to learn to be miserable, I should be good at it after the last nine months or eight months or whatever the hell it is." 

"As long as you are off your feet I don't see why you wouldn't be able to sit up," Janet said. "That would still allow you to work on your laptop in bed." 

Another turn and another block left to go. 

"Not much I can do on my laptop Janet, without being able to work over the last few months my staff is caught up and so am I so nothing to do even if I can sit up" she explained. "I'll just count ceiling tiles or something." 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Janet sighed pulling into their garage. She was trying to find a way for Sam not to be bored but she wasn't meeting her half way on this. "Are you regretting this?" 

"Truthfully" Sam asked sitting up slowly, it wasn't easy in her condition either, "A part of me is yes but mainly I regret the having to lay around on my ass and be worthless for three weeks Janet. Why" she asked getting out slowly and closed the door. 

"You just seem very unhappy," Janet said and shrugged. "And I'm not talking about the laying around on your ass for three weeks either." She held the door open for Sam before entering herself. 

"I'm just tired of all the restrictions I guess" Sam admitted tossing her purse and cell down on the counter before waddling towards the stairs she needed to pee again. "I mean I knew gate access was not happening, I learned to live with light duty knowing it was only for nine months, then you limited my time so I wouldn't be overly exposed to anything and again I reminded myself it was only for a few months and now...now I can't even put on a uniform and pretend I have anymore purpose in this world than a huge, ugly, beached whale who has to lay on her ass and watch cable." 

Janet followed Sam up the stair walking a few paces behind her. "We should have just adopted another child," Janet said softly closing her eyes not believing she said that out loud as they entered the bedroom. 

Carter stopped and turned staring at her wife, sure she hadn't heard what she thought she did, "What did you say? You...you regret my getting pregnant don't you" she demanded shaking her head, why hadn't she seen it at the time? She pushed Janet into this. 

"No this is the greatest thing any one could do for me," Janet said shaking her head. "It's just that you have been miserable almost since the beginning and my heart breaks to see you that way. If we would have adopted you would have been able to continue working not only in your lab but also Gate travel which I know you miss." She walked in and sat on the bed. "To me it seems that you would be happier that way." 

Exploding the woman shook her head and turned slowly facing Fraiser angrily, "Don't you dare make this about me...I...you never wanted this child, I had to chase you down just to discuss it and you...you only agreed so I'd leave you alone. Well don't worry" she said turning and heading toward the door as fast as she could, "I...I don't need you" she said the tears falling openly now, "I can...do this myself. You'll...never have to see this baby Janet, that's a promise" and went out the door into the hallway heading toward the stairs as fast as her fat legs would carry her. 

Luckily Janet was faster and stood between her and the stairs. "Damn it Sam I love this baby with all my heart," Janet said crying. "I have always wanted a child of my own that came from me but it was never an option till you came along." Janet looked Sam in the eyes her own tears falling as she took a step backwards moving closer to the stairs. "You were the answer to my dream and my heart. I would give my life for that baby and if it were possible for me to carry it till turn I would have so you wouldn't have needed to be miserable. But I couldn't, I can't and had to put the burden on you. Go back in the room and sleep you can have the bed and I'll sleep somewhere else." She didn't turn to look where the step was and as she moved back another step her foot slipped and she was falling. Her last images were that of Sam yelling at her. 

Images of Janet falling greeted Sam's mind and without hesitation she stepped forward so fast she barely grabbing Janet's shirt and then used her stomach to pull back both of them falling back on the floor, Janet on top of her and Sam thankfully had landed on her butt, "OOF...Oh God that's going to leave a mark" she commented to her wife and herself as she laid her head back, "Janet..." the tears still falling though slower, "Are you...you all right? Please say you're all right." 

Janet was shaking not just emotionally but physically as well. That scared her so much, all she saw was her life and family flash before her eyes. She was lying on her stomach next to Sam, her forehead pressed against the carpet trying to calm her nerves and stop the shaking and tears. 

Opening her eyes the only part that Sam Carter could move was her head and she saw her wife and struggled, finally succeeding in turning on her side and grabbed her pulling her as much to her as she could and stroked her hair as they both cried, "Janet I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...tell me...you're ok, please...just say you aren't hurt...I'm so sorry...I know, I know you love me and love the baby...we need you Jan....please be ok" she sobbed over and over, almost to the point of hysterical, the bruised butt she had forgotten among the tears and emotions. 

"I'm fine," Janet managed though she was still shaking. "Thanks to you love. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you when I fell on you?" Janet began to ask. She started to panic as she realized she fell on Sam. "Oh god the baby." Janet's hands immediately went to Sam's stomach trying to tell if the baby was ok. 

Releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was hold she rolled over on her back, "I'm ok...I...fell on my butt" she offered opening her eyes. "Help me up, you can check the baby in the bedroom" she sniffed wiping her eyes carefully. 

Janet stood on shaky legs and got Sam onto her feet and to their bed. She continued to check the baby but wasn't sure if anything was wrong or not. "I... I need to call Robin. Have her bring over a portable Ultrasound. Make sure..." Janet's voice caught in her throat as she reached for the phone. 

"Let's just go back to the base," Sam offered instead, it would be faster. "Janet just get some gloves, you can tell if I'm bleeding or not but I don't think I am" she said now trying to be calm for her wife as much as her own piece of mind "I still have to pee but why don't you check me out first, if you want after we can go to the base, I promise but you didn't land all the way on me, just mainly your head and such so you didn't get hurt. My butt is the only thing that hurts." 

Janet nodded closing her eyes trying to think straight. "Let's get you into the bathroom so you can pee," Janet said helping Sam stand again. "I don't think I could make the bed if we stayed here." Janet walked Sam to the toilet but left her alone to take care of business and paced around the door knowing Sam would call her when she needed help. 

Once she was done the woman wiped and was grateful to see no blood, which she told Janet when she called her. Going back to the made bed now she sat down and got her legs up as Janet went to get her bag and set to work. After a minute with her wife examining her she glanced down as much as she could, "Well, is the baby ok Jan?" 

"I think so," Janet said not sounding completely sure. "As far as I can tell." She was shaken up and that was making her second guess her findings. 

"Janet" Sam said and lifted her head enough to see her wife look at her and locked her eyes, "Focus for me here, is the baby all right?" 

"I think so," Janet said clearing her head. "If there were any problems there should have been blood." 

"Good" she answered laying her head back on the pillows, "I'll go into the base with you tomorrow, you can run whatever tests you need and keep an eye on me tonight Jan. You want to check out the bruised butt while you're down there? If you do then you have to help me turn over." 

"Let me take a look just to make sure you didn't break your tailbone," Janet helped Sam onto her side and began to push along her tailbone. "Is there any pain when I do this?" 

"Yes" she said and pulled away a little, "About a five or six before you ask me. Are you..." she ground her teeth together to keep from screaming, "You weren't hurt...in the fall?" 

Janet stopped pushing. "I'll take x-rays tomorrow to make sure nothing is broken. I'm hoping you just bruised it. Let's get you more comfortable." Janet had Sam lying on her side to take the pressure off her butt and now changed into shorts and a t-shirt she crawled into bed. "I love you. Both of you." 

"I know" Sam answered calmly and put a hand over her wife as best she could while massaging her own stomach lightly under the blankets. "I'm so sorry for what I said Janet, I'll come into the base with you during the days and stay in the Infirmary so you can keep an eye on me and keep me from being bored...are you sure you weren't hurt in the fall? Positive? If you are tell me, we can go to the base or call someone or..." 

"Sam I'll be fine," Janet said. "I just sprained my wrist is all? Come here," Janet opened her arms for Sam to scoot closer. After a few minutes of silence it was broken by Janet's soft voice. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I should never have said it would have been better for us to adopt. Especially since I didn't mean it." She kissed her brow before closing her eyes. 

"Janet open your eyes" she ordered and lifted her head enough to look into her eyes, "I love you, I love our child and I know you love me and love this child. We're both just...frustrated but in a few short weeks" she smiled, "We'll be holding our child in our arms and it's all worth it. I love you very, very much." 

"I love you too," Janet said smiling. "You complete me." 

"You do me too" she promised and leaned over as much as she could and pressed a kiss to her lips and then laid back reaching under the covers for Janet's hand and slid it under her shirt to a spot on her stomach with a smile. "Wait for it" she stated and released her hand. In a few seconds the baby kicked right where Janet's hand was, they had felt this before but never got tired. "Talk to him or her honey, let them know there mom is out here waiting on them." 

Janet rubbed where her hand lay then moved so she could place the gentlest of kisses there. "Hey baby. You behave in their and we'll be right here waiting when it's time." She placed another kiss there before shifting back and laying down keeping her hand over the baby the other around Sam. 

"How do you do that" Sam asked her wife sleepily as she lay in her arms and smiled, the pain in her butt was a dull ache, her back was killing her and she hit her head on the floor and now it ached. "How do you make everything ok just by talking or by holding my hand Janet?" 

"Don't know," Janet said. "Just one of my many talents I guess. Get some sleep and everything will be ok." She kissed her again watching as Sam closed her eyes and began to sleep. Tonight Janet planned and staying up and watching her to make sure everything was ok. 

But she only got about an hour before Sam woke up and caught her watching her and smiled tiredly, "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked her wife as she felt Janet rubbing her belly and smiled, she loved it when she did. 

"Not tired," she answered softly. "You should sleep. Need all the energy you can get." 

"I was sleeping" she answered her brightly and smiled in the dim light from the small table lamp that they had left on in the corner. "Have to pee, help me up would you?" 

Janet moved Sam into a sitting position then got her standing on her feet. They walked slowly into the bathroom then Janet stood in the doorway waiting for Sam to finish. "NO matter what you say to me you look beautiful pregnant." 

"You like whales huh" she asked her wife with a tired grin as they heard a trickle. "Dang little guy is laying on something he shouldn't, Jan come over here and massage my belly would you please?" 

Janet stood to the side of Sam one hand rubbing her stomach the other rubbing and putting pressure on her lower back. "Whales have nothing to do with it. Ever since we found out that you most definitely were pregnant there has been a constant glow around you. So see you're beautiful even if you can't see your toes." 

"And I had such pretty toes too" she joked and quickly finished up with Janet's help and got back in bed with a moan, her tailbone was killing her and just sitting to use the toilet had been a literal pain in the ass. "I want you to try to get some sleep too Janet, can you do that for me?" 

"I will hon," Janet said walking her back to bed. "Don't worry. Do you need me to message your back or legs before we get you back to sleep?" 

"I wish you could massage the pain in my butt, it's killing me" she commented to her wife as they got Sam in bed on her side. 

Instead of having Sam face her like before Sam's back was too her and Janet gently began to message her butt and lower back. Applying a little more pressure with each pass she made. She placed a several kisses along her shoulder blades and top of her spine as her hands worked. 

"Mmmm...." Sam moaned lightly and shifted and then relaxed, "AHH...Oh yeah...right...there Janet...right there. Heavenly baby, heavenly" she mumbled as her eyes closed. 

Janet also began to hum softly hoping that would help get Sam back to sleep not that her hands were relaxing her. 

It was only minutes later when Carter sleepy voice greeted her, "Come baby..." and tiredly patted the spot beside her so she could hold her wife. 

But instead of moving all the way around Sam Janet scooted closer to her back so she could spoon her instead, wrapping her arms around her waist letting her hands once again lay on the protruding stomach. "This ok?" 

"Perfect" and Sam closed her eyes, relaxing totally at Janet's holding her and soon was asleep. 

Janet continued to hold her watching her sleep and humming all the while.


	4. Show Time

Carter-Fraiser Residence

It had been a little over nine months of pure heaven as Sam's wife, Janet Fraiser took care of her since the invitro had taken hold and given them a viable fetus. Of course the woman had tried to work but her wife had refused and babied her at every single step, she took such good care of her even when Sam's hormones were all over the map. The guys at the base and on the team, though they had been reassigned to another team for the duration of her pregnancy of course since gate travel was a definite no, no from the first day of conception, had called her the hormone monster since she'd go from screaming and crying to laughing and joking in only a second or two though Janet assured everyone that was perfectly normal. 

The baby was about a week overdue but everyone had said first babies took their time. Sam's dad, Jacob Carter, came to visit as often as he could from the Tok'ra and without the Goa'uld pestering the galaxy now thanks to Earth's new friends he was pretty well available by gate travel at a moment's notice. Janet was as nervous as an expectant father but that was understandable, every time her wife moved or rolled over she shot up like one of those pop up creatures out of the box until Sam rolled over and smiled, "Baby would you please relax? This little football player is just pressing on my bladder and I have to pee. Help me up would you honey," she asked with a grin. "I will be so happy when this is over, I mean I look like a blimp, I weigh five hundred pounds and I must be the most unattractive thing you've ever laid eyes on." 

"You're still beautiful like I keep telling you and you're not five hundred pounds," Janet said getting her into the bathroom. "I wish she would just hurry and come. I thought waiting the nine months was bad, but having to wait knowing the delivery could be at any minute is worse." 

"It could be a he honey," she offered to her wife as she sat down. "Would you mind going downstairs and making me some eggs, toast and sausage? I'm hungry." 

"Sure, but let me get you into bed first," Janet said waiting for Sam to finish. "I still wish can't I that the baby is a girl. I know what to do with girls." 

Laughter came as Sam peed and then let Janet help her up and wash her hands, "You know what to do with boys too, you take care of a whole base full of them" she said heading out and back to bed. "Oh and a glass of chocolate milk and some blue jello too honey." 

"With as much blue jello as you eat I'm surprised it has started making you look a little blue," Janet joked. "But that's different. Taking care of a bunch of boys medically is one thing but doing the mother/father thing is something totally different." Once she got Sam comfortable she left and went to the kitchen making her breakfast only to return a little later with a tray full. 

Shutting off the TV she was watching Carter smiled at her wife and patted her lap, "Smells wonderful and I'm starved. Oh and can you get me the hot sauce baby and the jelly too" she asked grabbing the napkin and spread it in her lap. 

"Sure be right back," Janet said walking through the door but popped her head back in. "Any thing else you need?" 

Swallowing the food she had started on Sam smiled and shook her head; her mouth was too full to talk and resumed eating. It was half gone by the time her wife got back and taking the hot sauce she dumped it on her eggs and sausage mix and then spread jelly on toast before she resumed eating, almost like she was starving to death. 

Janet laughed at the way Sam was eating. "If someone where to see you and not know us they would think that I have been starving you." 

"Nah you just cook..." she swallowed, "Good" and in ten minutes flat she had eaten every single bite and drank juice, water and chocolate milk. Laying back she burped, "Excuse Me," she said. 

"I'll take it as a compliment," Janet joked placing the tray on the floor out of the way. She moved back next to Sam and kissed her stomach. "Hey little one. It's time for you to come out now. We've been waiting patiently but are anxious to see you." She kissed it again before rubbing it with her hands and lying down. 

"You stop antagonizing the kid," Sam said happily as she ran her hand through Janet's short hair and smiled. "Because invariably in response to you talking he tries to talk back and rolls over right on my bladder. So tell him to behave." 

"Fine," Janet said and spoke to the baby again. "Behave in there. You're making your mom uncomfortable." 

In response he kicked Sam and she shook her head, "Already they are behaving like you Janet" she said softly and started to rub her upper back gently. "Robin said that moving around, walking might help induce labor. You want to go for a walk Janet?" 

"Why don't we get you walking around the house or in the back yard," Janet offered. "I don't want too go far incase something happens," she offered standing up. 

"Or we could make wild passionate love instead" she offered to her wife. 

"Mmmm," Janet said. "I don't remember the last time we did that. But it's up to you." She gave Sam a soft kiss, one that she knew wouldn't heat the moment. 

"Sex, definitely sex" Sam answered her wife and rolled over on her back slowly, "Not sure how passionate it will be with...Mmmm...." she mumbled and lightly bit her wife's lip when she silenced her with a kiss. 

As she deepened the kiss her hands foamed up under Sam's shirt to start playing with her sensitive breast. Being pregnant made them twice as sensitive as they are when she is aroused. Janet was using this to her advantage before moving down and pulling Sam's shorts off. She kissed and tickled inner thighs as creamy skin was exposed enjoying the touch and smell. 

Sam couldn't move around as much as she would like but she pushed her legs as far apart as she was able. Because of her belly she couldn't reach Janet to touch her as she lay between her legs but she could feel herself getting aroused and started to rub her own breasts after pulling her shirt up since Janet was busy below. 

Janet began to use her tongue to tease Sam. Moving it around her folds but not penetrating. 

"Janet.... please...please" she begged pinching her nipples and arched, throwing her head to one side of the pillow and the other. Her legs and body started to shake from the passion. 

Janet grinned and pulled back enough to blow across her then sucked her nub while she inserted two fingers, then pulled them out to thrust again. 

Sam Carter came to orgasm in only seconds, she was that sensitive but then she suddenly felt it and pushed herself up, Janet's fingers were sill inside her and the woman was laying her head on Sam's open leg, "Janet stop" she said tiredly, quickly. "It's..." suddenly she felt the wetness between her legs and looked at her wife, she'd know. 

"It's ok Sam," Janet said calmly. "Your water just broke that's all," She pulled her fingers and lifted her head from Sam's leg. "I'm going to call an ambulance and get you to the Academy Hospital and have Robin paged to meet us there." She jumped of the bed and moved to the phone. "This is Doctor Janet Fraiser, I am in need of an ambulance. Please send it to my home and have Robin Griggs notified to go to the Hospital as well as prepping one of the delivery rooms." She hung up and went back to Sam. She got her standing shorts pooled at her ankles until Janet pulled them up. "Real slowly now, we are going to head down stairs." 

Grinding her teeth together as she held her bulging stomach the woman just barely kept upright as a contraction hit, "Call...Jack," she said referring to O'Neil who was acting as her coach. Thankfully the bag was downstairs. 

"When we get downstairs I will," Janet said trying to support most of Sam's weight. It seemed like forever but soon they reached the bottom and Janet had Sam sitting outside on the porch waiting for the ambulance. Yanking her cell out of her pocket she called Jack. After hearing the hello as he answered she said two words. "Academy Hospital" then hung up and shifted her attention back to Sam. 

Another contraction hit and Sam squeezed Janet's hand hard, "AAAAHHHHH...Oh God" she cried out rubbing her stomach and tried to remember her breathing while grinding her teeth, "Maybe...wasn't...good idea...we...should...stop now" she said. 

"We're not doing anything hon," Janet said letting Sam squeeze her hand. "Remember to breath." Janet started breathing with Sam tying to get her to breathe the same way when the ambulance arrive. "Her water broke about ten minutes ago so contractions are still a bit apart but we need to get her there ASAP." Janet was in clear Doctors mode ordering the EMT's around like they were part of her staff. 

Enroute To Academy Hospital

They were on their way in seconds and Sam screamed as more contractions hit and focused on her wife, who was trying to get her to breathe, "IT HURTS" she screamed at her panting.   
The EMT read off Sam's vitals to Janet, they were all normal so there wasn't anything they could do since both women wanted it natural. 

"TAKE IT OUT" Sam hollered once another contraction hit. 

"It's not time yet Sam," Janet said sadly hating to see her in any kind of pain. "You can change your mind and have drugs instead of the natural way." 

The woman didn't say anything, trying to concentrate until the contraction passed and then relaxed, "Ok, those hurt a little" she said feeling her wife wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. 

"Try to remain relaxed," she said calmly. "We are on our way to the hospital now." They had managed to get Sam on a gurney and into the ambulance during the last couple contractions. "Do you want to change the way we do this and have drugs?" 

"No" she said as the ambulance started to move and sighed. "Just ignore me when I...get like that Janet." 

"Are you sure Sam," She offered again. "It's only going to get more painful before it is over." 

"I'm sure" she said tiredly and squeezed her hand. "I'll just...take my frustration out on Jack." 

"Lucky him," Janet said smiling as she squeezed the hand back. She began to run her fingers through Sam's hair knowing that it calmed her. 

United States Air Force Academy Hospital  
Carter Recovery/Delivery Room

After a ten-minute drive they were at the Hospital and the doors flew open as the EMTs began to pull the gurney out. It took an additional half an hour, another three contractions before Sam was in her room. The General had arrived and Sam tiredly saw Janet and Robin coming in wearing scrubs and gave them a weak smile among the beeping monitors and such that were monitoring Sam's vitals and the babies. Robin walked over to teach the General how to read the printout and know when a contraction was coming as Janet came over and kissed her wife, "Thanks" she answered tiredly rubbing her stomach, "Want to take a peek don't ya?" 

"No, I want her to come great us," Janet said kissing her again before moving back to the foot of the gurney. 

"You keep saying her" Sam asked her wife as she let the General and Robin, who had taken Janet's spot to lift her legs under the blankets, contractions were still about eight minutes apart and Robin told them it was going to be several hours yet. Tiredly as her wife started to examine her she felt another contraction coming, "OH GOD" she hollered squeezing the General's hand and breathed as he coached her. 

"Its ok Sam, relax," Janet, said rubbing her legs. Five and a half hours had passed when the contractions began to come closer together and more painfully. "Sam you're fully dilated so we are going to have you start pushing on the next contraction." 

"Yeah, just wonderful" she commented rolling her eyes tiredly. It had actually been a fast pregnancy according to Janet and Robin but they weren't doing it from her end and the General was starting to piss her off. "SIR WOULD YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOU IN THE HEAD WITH SOMETHING" she screamed and saw Janet smiling as she sat on the stool between her now upraised knees. 

Janet kissed her leg trying to sooth her wife as another contraction hit. "I need you to push Sam." 

Grinding her teeth together as the General helped her sit up enough to push she did so, using all the force she had but God it felt like she was on fire and tearing in two as she squeezed the man's hand for a ten count and then fell back relaxing and panted trying to catch her breath. 

Robin Griggs watched from behind Janet and gave her a nod, "This should take several pushes Janet, just keep up what you're doing." 

"I know," Janet said softly. "I'm just a little anxious is all?" 

"You're anxious" Sam called down to her wife, "How do you think I feel? GENERAL STOP WIPING ME WITH THAT DAMNED THING" she hollered. 

"Take it easy Carter" Jack O'Neil tried and looked at Janet, "After this I'll need drugs Doc." 

"NOT FUNNY GEN....AAAAHHHHH" Sam screamed as another contraction hit. 

"Push Sam," Janet instructed. When the contraction ended Sam slumped back onto the bed. It was another three contractions later till Janet spoke again. "I see the head." 

For almost an hour the women worked in tandem, Sam crying and screaming and then finally she heard the baby cry and fell back on the bed exhausted and cried in happiness. She saw them getting ready to cut the cord, "Janet ok? Are they ok" she asked as the General smiled and told her good work. 

"They are fine Sam," Jack said wiping the sweat from her forehead and face. "Just lay back and close your eyes." 

"Janet" Sam pleaded, wanting to know if their child was ok, wanting to hold it, wanting to know if it was a boy or girl or what all.... 

Robin smiled at Janet, "You should cut the cord Janet, you're the proud papa as it were. The after birth should be coming soon and we'll get this little one cleaned up for mom up there. Good work Sam." 

"The baby is fine Sam," Janet said cutting the cord. "You did very well." She handed Robin the baby and began to get Sam cleaned up before removing her gloves. They were still finishing taking the measurements and weight of the baby when Janet took a seat at Sam's side. "I'm very proud of you honey," she whispered and kissed her forehead. 

Sam smiled as the General went over to watch Robin with the baby and nodded slowly, she was exhausted, "I want...to hold our child. Is it a boy or girl Janet?" 

"You can in a minute," Janet said. "They need to take the weight and the measurements." Janet wasn't giving anything away to Sam as far as gender goes. 

Robin came over to Janet. "Here." She said handing her a bundle. 

Janet in turn smiled as she held her baby, "Sam let me introduce you too your son." She placed the little boy in Sam's arms. 

Tears fell from Carter's eyes as she saw her son; he had very little blond hair and the cutest eyes and nose she had ever seen. Smiling she pushed the blanket down a little to hold his hand, his entire hand wasn't as big as her one finger and glanced at Janet who was all smiles, "How do you like Logan Patrick" she asked her wife kissing the small hand tenderly, the tears slowing. 

Janet had her own tears falling. "I think he is beautiful," Janet whispered softly then kissed Logan on the head before kissing Sam. "Thank you." 

Kissing her wife the woman looked down at her son, "You heard that Logan, your mom thinks you're beautiful and I happen to agree." 

"He's very handsome Carter" General O'Neil stated coming up, "I'm going to head back to the base, I'm sure you'll have phone calls and visitors soon and flowers, lots of flowers" he said reaching over to rub the little guy's fist gently. "Hey there little one, I'm your Uncle Jack and we're going to have fun. I wonder if they sell baseball gloves that tiny." 

Janet laughed, "I don't think so Sir. You're going to have to wait till he grows up a little." Janet had her hand running through Sam's sweat soaked hair. 

"I can do that" he said proudly and noticed Carter nodding off. "Good work both of you and when I come back I'll have a little Logan sized set of BDU's for him too," he said proudly. 

Robin came up then and spoken to the woman, "Sam let us take him to the nursery, we'll bring him back in a few hours so you can feed him and you and Janet both need some rest." 

"Just close your eyes," Janet said after Sam handed Logan to Robin. "We'll move you to a private room." She nodded as two male nurses came in moving her into a wheel chair and then the four of them headed for the elevator. 

Carter Recovery Room

Soon Sam was in her own room in the maternity ward fast asleep in bed. Janet was sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand half asleep as she sat. 

Sam had been asleep almost a full two hours when she opened her eyes and started to rub her stomach and saw Janet stand up, "Got a cramp honey" she said but scooted over n the bed making room. "Lay with me" she said and glanced down, "Hey I can see my feet again, though I'm still going to need a diet." 

"Yeah you're not eating for two anymore," Janet said climbing on the bed next to Sam. "You want something for the cramp?" 

"I already have something" she said and rolled over slowly so she was facing her wife. "Lay down, hold me and let me hold you Janet. I can't...can't believe we had a son. Thank you so much for that, he's absolutely perfect and looks a lot like you." 

Janet smiled and kissed her as she lay down. "I wish he could have looked like you too." 

"Well he'll look like you and have my personality and behavior, heaven help us" she commented and laid an arm over her wife. "How long before we can all go home?" 

"Not for a few day honey," Janet said. "Now get some more sleep." 

"Ok" she said and yawned before snuggling up to her wife, happy so unbelievably happy. When Sam woke up hours later she saw Janet looking at several bunches of flowers and balloons that had been delivered and as she listened to the names she smiled, Sam would have to remember to thank everyone when she got out of here. At that same instant a nurse came in pushing the bassinette with a crying Logan in it, "He's hungry I bet" she said already unbuttoning her shirt. "Janet you're going to need to help me this first time." 

Janet had Sam sit up as the nurse handed Logan to her. She continued to hold her son as Sam unbuttoned enough of the buttons to uncover her breast. "Here," Janet said offering him to her. "Just hold him like normal. He knows what to do." And he did first rubbing his cheek against her breast still partially covered by the fabric till Janet pulled it away and then he latched on sucking till he had his full. "You both look beautiful." Janet said in awe. 

Wincing at first Carter adjusted him a little and smiled, "He's a definite man all right" she answered. "Hey easy Logan." 

The nurse smiled, "You're a natural ma'am though I'm sure Doctor Fraiser can..." 

"Please refer to her as my wife" Sam asked looking at the woman, "We're married." 

"Of course" she answered, "Well I'm sure you and your wife can handle it. Just buzz us when you're ready and we'll take him back to the nursery. Also if your wife would like to give you a sponge bath after she's welcome to, we'll see you aren't bothered." 

Janet laid her hand on Sam's arm when she snapped at the nurse. "It's ok Sam." 

Once the nurse had gone Sam used her free arm and waited until Janet joined her on the bed and put it in her lap so she could hold it while looking down and watching their son eat, "He's so perfect Janet, so much like you. I love you baby, for making this possible" she said leaning her head over on her wife's shoulder. 

Janet positioned herself so she was sitting somewhat behind and to the side of Sam watching her feed their son. She wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and draped one leg over hers. "I can't take all the credit," Janet said smiling. "You carried him for nine months and gave birth." 

"I couldn't have done it," she answered as the boy sucked firmly, "Without you. You supported me, provided the egg and delivered our perfect child Janet. Did you call the girls? They should know, they'll want to fly in I bet." 

"Jack said he will call them," Janet said smiling. "I was a little busy." 

Glancing up Sam saw how her wife was watching Logan with so much love, so much fascinating in her eyes and had to wink, "Janet I would have thought you'd be used to this, I mean you've delivered babies before right and....OW...Ow Logan, be careful little guy" she said rubbing his arm gently. 

"I've delivered many babies that's true," Janet said as she continued to watch Logan. "But never my own." Her voice once again filed with awe as she admitted that he was hers. 

"He's beautiful" she answered resting against her wife as she felt him start to get done and started to kick his little arms and feet. "Look at him, he's so cute" she said tickling his belly lightly. "You want to burp him Janet," she asked sitting up gently so her wife could do it. 

Janet smiled and placed a rag over her should before taking her son in her arms and placing him over the rag. She lightly patted his back before he burped letting Sam have time to button her shirt. He started to cry a little so Janet handed him back to Sam which did nothing for Logan but make him cry more. Janet threw the towel on the table and stood up reaching over to take Logan in her arms again holding him tight against her chest and began to walk with him singing softly. 

He settled down and Sam for her part just lay down on the bed, brought her hands under her hair and watched her wife dreamily. She knew Janet had the motherly instinct and they both loved Cassie and Kira as much as Logan but the SGC work didn't allow for much time to see Janet dealing with infants and she found she liked it. 

Janet continued to paces as she sang softly feeling Logan relax and begin to fall asleep in her arms. A nurse came in smiling at Janet's behavior before saying it was time to take him back to the nursery. She reluctantly placed him in the bassinet and let the nurse take him away. 

"Welcome to motherhood mommy" Sam answered happily and patted the bed again. "You missed that with Cass and Kira didn't you? I can't believe how good you are, how natural all this mother stuff is to you Janet." 

"I did a long internship on the maternity ward," Janet admitted. "After my shifts I would go to the nursery and help out the nurses. So many babies all crying and not enough nurses to calm them. So I would help out." She shrugged moving back onto the bed. "When Cassie and Kira came into our lives they were already semi-grown up so I never had the opportunity to hold them." 

"Well you're great at it Janet" she said sliding over and rubbed her wife's back. 

Robin came in then and smiled taking a seat with a clipboard, "Hey I have some questions for you two lovebirds if you can take your eyes off one another for a minute. The babies name is Logan Patrick Carter Fraiser is that right?" 

Sitting back up Sam pulled her wife with her by the waist band of her scrub bottoms and then leaned over resting her head on Janet's chest, right on her left breast, "Yes that's right and Janet is to be listed as the mother, I'm the daddy or second mom if you have a form for that." 

"We will work something out," Robin said. "You can either go listed as the father or a surrogate mother?" 

"Either one is fine" she said snuggling up to Janet who was rubbing her back. 

Griggs nodded, "Ok, you got it Sam. Now did you want him circumcised or not?" 

Carter glanced up at her wife, "What do you think Janet?" 

"I won't put him through that pain," Janet said. "And she will be listed as the mother." 

"No circumcision then" Sam said but looked back at Robin, "Janet is the mom Robin, thanks. It was her egg and to top it off she's already a mother to Cassie and Kira so it's only natural. Just list me as the father since we don't have anything there." 

"I could list you as either Sam or Samantha," Robin said. "Which do you want?" 

Yawning she looked back up at her wife, "Do you have a preference dear, sweet, Janet?" 

"List her as Samantha," Janet said smiling knowing that people would know the daddy was another woman then. "Can we finish this later? It's time for someone to take a nap." 

"Two some ones I think" Griggs answered and stood up putting her pen in her pocket. "That's pretty much all of it other than to say Logan appears perfectly healthy, his pediatrician will be Doctor Michael Carmen and he's seeing him later on rounds. After you guys get up I'm having the nurses bring you both in full trays, you need your energy and Janet when she wakes up try to get her to walk a little; even though I know it's going to hurt at first and do a quick manual for me when she wakes up ok?" 

"Oh Janet just loves to poke and prod" Sam answered yawning again as she tenderly started to rub Janet's scrub covered belly. 

"Especially when it's you honey," Janet retorted giving a smile at Robin. "I'll make sure she does." Janet began to rub Sam's back in the same manor Sam was rubbing her stomach. 

"Good enough" she commented and sat the chart down covering both of them up. "Sam, Janet you are both excellent parents and you've both done something amazing but get some rest, you need it while you have the help to watch Logan. Let the nurses know when you're up and they'll bring him and any visitors, which I already had to run off once, in to see you and if your minds and hands start wandering well the cameras are not on" she offered picking up the chart and turned to leave. "Be good." 

"I'm always good" Sam called and turned her head and lifted up enough to kiss Janet's breast through the scrub top. 

"Sure you are," Janet said holding her tighter. "Thanks Robin." 

After the door closed on Robin it was like Sam was no longer tired but truthfully she was just in need of her wife and pulling her hands back she opened her shirt, exposing her breasts and then slid her hand under Janet's scrub shirt and pinched hers hard, "I want you Janet, we have a perfect son, two perfect daughters and now..." she leaned up to kiss her tenderly once, "Now I want perfect you" and then pressed her lips back to her shoving her tongue in her mouth and didn't care who saw them as she used her feet to play with her wife's legs. 

Janet was pinned between the bed and Sam. "Mmmm" she tried to speak but couldn't break the kiss. 

Finally pulling back Sam crawled over and straddled her wife as she pulled her shirt or rather her gown off and threw it into the floor. With a smile she started to untie the string on Janet's scrub bottoms and alternated to start to push her scrub top off, "I want you Janet." 

"I thought you were tired?" Janet asked her hands clasped together behind Sam's neck only to release them and start to pull her shirt off. She raised her hips letting Sam get her scrub pants off before relaxing back down. 

"You woke me up" she promised and now laid her naked body on top of Janet's, she lowered her head to nip at the woman's breasts while she used her hands to explore her body. With her left hand she allowed one of her fingers to push in and out of Janet's mouth as she sucked on them. Using her feet and her legs she forced the woman legs nice and wide as she felt the heat with her right hand and moved her mouth from one breast to the other, "Mmmm....so hot...so need you...Want you Janet..." 

"Sam," Janet breathed heavily her body becoming highly aroused. It had been a long time since she felt Sam's hands, mouth, body on her like this too long if she as honest. "Please." 

Lifting her head from her breasts Sam pulled her fingers out of Janet's mouth and smiled crawling up her body, both of them now sweating and needing and pressed her lips to Janet's biting her tongue gently when she caught it. At the same time she trailed her saliva soaked fingers down the woman's sides and then slowly up her slit. She stopped at the entrance and pulled back to look into Janet's eyes, "Do you want me to do it baby" she asked in a dreamy voice. 

"More than anything," Janet said huskily. "I have missed your touch. Been too long." She lifted her hips, desperate for contact. 

Instead of entering her right away she lifted one of Janet's hands and started to suck on two of her fingers and then slowly turned around on top of Janet and laid down, giving the woman full access to her sex and her ass while she had access to Janet's. Without waiting she pushed three fingers inside her wife's hot opening while leaning her face down and sucked her nub into her mouth. 

"Ahh," Janet cried out at the sudden entrance her hot breath washing over Sam's moist center, her arms curling around Sam's legs. 

Feeling the heat of Janet's breath Sam arched, driving her fingers in farther, opening herself to Janet up top and biting down on her sensitive nub in her mouth and then started rolling her tongue over it gently at first while she pulled her fingers almost all the way out, soaked in her wife's juices and then shoved them back in. 

Janet was clearly enjoying Sam's ministrations but finally came too enough to realize she could pleasure Sam the same way. With her arms wrapped tightly around long legs she used her chin to apply pressure to Sam's nub as her tongue thrust into her. 

"AHH Janet" Sam cried out as she pulled her head up and felt the pressure at the same time she began to move her fingers in and out of her wife. 

Janet continued to use her tongue and chin to pleasure Sam pulling away long enough to blow across her heated flesh and then resuming her previous actions. Janet's hips had begun to move in sync with Sam's thrusts. 

Within minutes both women came within seconds of one another and Sam collapsed and rolled off Janet, lying beside her in the hospital bed. Both were naked, panting, sweat and cum soaked and exhausted. Sam's feet were by Janet's head and Janet's were by Sam's, "Oh God baby.... that was...." she just sighed and closed her eyes. 

Even though being tired Sam awoken an urge within her and Janet began to rub her hand up and down the inside of Sam's leg moving closer and closer to her center. Each stoke was not only closer but she began to drag her nails as well. 

Using the last of her energy Carter sat up and crawled up, laying right beside Janet and covered them both up. Their clothes were in a pile next to the bed but she grabbed Janet's wrist under the blanket and stroked her hand as she lifted one knee so she could gain entrance before they went to sleep as she rested her head against the woman's shoulder tiredly while she released her wrist and stared rubbing her wife's naked stomach tenderly and yet with determination. 

Janet took Sam's move as invitation to continue so she gently stroked her until her fingers where near her entrance. She inserted them slowly feeling Sam move then began to slowly draw them out. She wanted to let this orgasm build so her motions where slow but deliberate. 

Curling her toes Sam just closed her eyes and moaned. Turning over everything of her body to her wife, she could do with her what she wanted but she pressed deeper into Janet's stomach as she rubbed in circles. 

Janet increased the thrust moving a little faster in and out of Sam. 

By the time Sam came a second time, thanks to Janet's careful and slow determined movements she was just barely conscious. All the monitors had been blaring warnings though thankfully Robin had told the staff to ignore them for the time that Fraiser was in there and she opened her eyes, they had a glazed look and didn't move, just smiled as she closed her legs under the blankets trapping Janet's fingers inside her and closed her eyes. 

"Go to sleep love," Janet whispered holding Sam close. Janet would have loved to push more, but now was not the time or place for it. 

"You too" she whispered tiredly and yawned snuggling up closer to Janet and gave a little moan at her fingers inside her, but then got a contented smile and settled down with her wife. 

Janet slept for about an hour and finally woke up to see a still sleeping Sam next to her. She carefully removed her fingers from her wife and gently slid out from under her. She gathered her clothes redressing before heading out of the quiet room. She walked to the nursery and stood at the window watching her son. 

Nursery

A nurse that Janet had worked with before stepped up beside her and smiled looking in at the kids, "It's all throughout the hospital Colonel, congratulations. Which one is yours?" 

"The little guy right there," Janet said smiling and pointing to her son. "Thanks." 

Staring at the child the woman smiled, "He's absolutely gorgeous ma'am and I bet he is just like you. Well I don't want to interrupt; I just wanted to pass along my congratulations. It was nice seeing you again Colonel" the Master Sergeant stated. 

"Thank you," Janet said not letting her eyes leave her son. She went back to watching him with awe and wonder. 

Several minutes passed when two different nurses came up among the gathered various parents, one was from inside, "Ma'am, Logan is hungry and we were just about to take him down to eat. Would you like to do the honors?" 

"Doctor Fraiser" the other nurse stated with a nod, "You and Colonel Carter have several visitors waiting to see you and your son, one has a very small set of BDU's and another has a three foot high bear with him." 

"I guess the General and Daniel are here," Janet said smiling. "I will take him down." 

"Yes ma'am" the nursery worker stated, "Give us just a minute and we'll roll him out to you" she stated and disappeared back inside. 

"Ma'am would you like me to escort the gentlemen here into your wife's room" she asked not realizing that Sam was still naked in bed. 

"No I'll buzz or get them myself," Janet said. "I want to wait till after Logan has fed." 

"Yes ma'am" the nurse answered. 

Carter Recovery Room

Sam was still sleeping but woke up immediately when she sensed her child and her wife near her, "Janet" she whispered gently and sat up. "Logan...little guy what's wrong" she asked holding her hands out for him to her wife. 

"Nothing is wrong honey," Janet said softly handing him over. "He just has an appetite. Must get it from you." 

Smiling the naked woman kissed the child tenderly and then immediately held him to feed and he latched on, "Darn little guy, if I didn't know better I'd say you had a grip like Teal'c," she said looking over at her wife and patted the bed on the other side. "I'm going to need a new gown honey and thank you, for earlier." 

"Your welcome and there's one on the chair for you," Janet said smiling at her son. "When you're finished there are some visitors to welcome the newest arrival." 

"After Logan feeds you can help me change and go sit in the chair by the windows" she offered and pulled Janet over to sit with her on the bed and watched in fascination as she let him hold her finger. "Why didn't you become a pediatrician when you graduated Jan? I don't think I ever asked why you chose infectious diseases and general medicine isn't it?" 

"The need to help more people," Janet said. "Besides I planned on going into the Air Force and there isn't much of a demand for pediatricians there. Sometimes I think that I made the wrong choice that I should have stayed with my roots so to speak." 

"I think you made the right choice" Sam told her wife and used her free hand to rub her cheek gently and smiled. "I want to kiss you but the little one has a uh grip here dear." 

Janet leaned forward and gave Sam the kiss instead. "I guess I made the right choice, but sometimes when I get lucky and have the opportunity to deliver a baby I see what I'm missing." 

"Correction, were missing dear" she said looking down at her son. "I can't believe we actually had a child Jan, he's our miracle baby and the girls are going to be so excited." 

"I don't know if Jack called them yet," Janet said. "But he is here. One of the nurses said we have visitors one holding a tiny pair of BDUs the other with a three-foot tall bear. I figured Jack and Daniel." 

"Figure Jack and dad" she offered alternately and smiled. "Honey you're going to think this is weird but I gotta boob cramp in my uh one that isn't being served for dinner..." 

"Alternate," Janet said. "Let him suck on the other one." Janet kissed Sam watching as she tried to get Logan to switch. "I didn't think your dad was going to be able to make it?" 

"Can you really see Daniel or...OW, Logan..." she said switching breasts and shook her head. "This little guy is going to breast feed until he's twenty I can see it" she joked and smiled. "And you could have mentioned alternate before honey dear." 

"Sorry, I guess I figured you would think of that," Janet said rubbing Logan's head with her thumb. "He is so beautiful." 

"A lot like his mother I think" Sam offered with a grin. "Hey after the little one is done do you think you and I could have dinner while the visitors visit? I'm about starved and he..." she looked lovingly at her son, "Is going to keep me busy I think." 

"That he is," Janet smiled. "He will be a regular feeder and gorge himself to boot. It's a good thing your boobs don't get smaller right after he eats. You'd look funny." 

"Very cute honey" she offered. Once he had finished Sam took him off her breast and asked Janet to get her the gown to change in to. Talking with her son she handed him to her wife once she came back, "I'll change if you want to burp him honey." 

Logan gave a crooked some what smile to Janet and kicked his arms and feet. 

"I guess that's a yes from him," Janet said throwing a towel over her shoulder and laying Logan over it to burp. "While you change in the bathroom I'll have a nurse send the visitors in and bring some food up for you." 

"Food for us and do I have to move" she whined and looked at her wife, "I'm the cute one, you're supposed to baby me" Sam offered and gave her a pouty face. "Besides I'm sore, remember dear?" 

"Robin also said you needed to get off your butt and move," Janet said. "And you just lost in the cute category. Sorry honey." 

"Hey I'm still cute, just ask Logan" she said and sat up putting her legs on the floor and looked back at her wife. "Do I gotta?" 

"Go," Janet said pushing the button for the nurse. "Before a nurse comes in. And Logan only agrees because you feed him." 

It took Sam several minutes to get to and get changed in the bathroom and once she opened the door she was greeted with several backs smiling and laughing at her son. Seeing her dad nearby she spoke to him, "Hey dad" she said softly. 

"Hi honey," he said giving her a hug. "Congratulations and he is so beautiful." 

Resting her head on his shoulder the woman saw Janet over with the Colonel and the others from SG1 at the table playing with Logan who the Colonel was holding up little BDU's to and she smiled pulling back, "Thanks dad, we're very proud of him. Can you help me back to bed" she asked noticing no one else even spoke to her. 

Janet made eye contact with Sam making sure she was all right as her dad helped her back to bed. "You want to eat now?" 

Jacob put an arm around her waist helping her walk. "Take it slow there." 

"Uh no thanks Janet, looks a little crowded over there" she answered her wife as she got back in bed and let Jacob cover her up. "Thanks dad and thanks for the teddy bear too, he'll love it." 

"You're welcome sweetie" Jacob answered his daughter and kissed her cheek before going back over with the kids. 

Teal'c nodded to her and she returned it. Anderson and the others said hello and she nodded to them as well but then fell silent and just watched Janet holding Logan and the guys all clamoring around him. Why was she so depressed is what bothered her at the moment, she was happy, very happy. 

"Would grandpa like to hold him?" Janet asked. 

"Doc what about Uncles first" O'Neil and Daniel asked at once. 

Jacob smiled and held out his hands, "Please, give me that handsome young Carter-Fraiser male so I can spoil him rotten. Hello there Logan, I'm your granddad," he said taking the kid. 

"Jacob let's put the BDU's on him, Daniel brought his camcorder, we can get some shots" the General offered with a smile and looked at Sam Carter. "Carter tell him he who was in the delivery room gets first dibs at the kid..." 

"No way Sir" she offered forcing a smile, "Family first, that means dad." 

Janet grabbed Sam's plate of food and a fork then went over to the bed. "Thought you might be hungry," Janet said offering a smile as she took a seat next to Sam. "Have I told you that I love you and that I'm very proud of you?" 

"Which means you sensed I was depressed" Carter offered and smiled but nodded her thanks. "I love you too Janet and I'm proud of you too. Uh are you sure we should leave all the guys alone in the corner and....WHOA" she called out seeing it for the first time, "That's one BIG bear." 

"That's from your dad," Janet said. "And Logan is fine with them don't worry. Open," Janet offered her some food. 

"But I'm..." she didn't get any farther than to have the fork with the food put in her mouth and she eyed her wife but chewed slowly. 

The guys all crowded around the bed then, Jack had Logan now as Jacob sat or leaned on Sam's other side, "He's a handsome guy Carter, Doc. He must get that from you Doc...." 

"Oh Jack behave, you're just sucking up so Janet won't stick needles in your butt" Daniel offered which got giggles. 

Holding the baby tenderly O'Neil looked him in the face and smiled, "You hear that Logan, all these people are picking on your Uncle Jack." 

"Who usually does something to deserve it," Janet shot back giving Sam another fork full of food. She always loved to feed her wife, usually it was a more sensual act but this would do. 

"Uh Janet" Jacob asked his daughter in law as he held Sam's hand gently. "How long before she and Logan can go home?" 

"Yeah Doc, we want to spoil the little one rotten" Jack O'Neil joked. 

"And I am looking forward to babysitting" Teal'c said for the first time and saw the looks but merely raised his eyebrow. 

"Sam should be able to go home tomorrow if everything looks good," Janet said feeding Sam more. "Logan needs to stay a few days so they can watch him." 

Swallowing the food quickly Carter looked at her wife, "Why? What's wrong with him" she said her eyes shooting to her son instantly, if he was sick and someone hadn't told her..."I'm not going anywhere without him." 

"You've got six weeks maternity leave Carter, that's up to you" Jack said handing the child to Daniel and went to get the little BDU's. 

"He's so handsome and strong already" Daniel said holding the boy gently and smiled at him before speaking in another language. "Never too early to start learning." 

Janet turned Sam to face her. "HE is fine," she said. "It is standard procedure." 

"I'm still not leaving without him Janet" the woman insisted, "I'll sleep in the nursery and...." 

"Sam" Jacob stated calmly, "Calm down, Janet wouldn't let anything happen to him, you know that and you need to rest before he comes home." 

"I know that dad" she said quickly and stared at her wife, "I'm sorry, I'm...well I'm just nervous being away from him I guess." 

"I know you are honey but you need to get your strength back," she said kissing her cheek. "Besides none of the nurses will let anything happen to him. They are taking exceptional care of him." 

After the guys visited and left and both Janet and Sam had eaten it was time for them to give Logan his bath before bed. Janet of course knew how so served as instructor to her wife after the nurses had gone and both giggled when the baby actually kicked the low water and it splashed the woman right in the eye, "Hey now" Carter said gigging and looked at her wife, one eye closed. "He's too young to be taking your side in discussions Janet. Make your son behave" she joked and the baby kicked his feet and arms splashing them both. 

"I don't think he is going to listen to me," Janet said holding a towel to dry him off. "You're doing great mom." 

"You're his mother or so he's got to listen to you" she joked and picked the baby up kissing his tummy before handing him to Janet as she wrapped him in the towel and dried him off. "I love watching you hold him" she said covering the back of his head gently and kissed her wife. "You two are so perfect together, we need pictures tomorrow lots of pictures." 

"You're great him," Janet said softly. "Why don't you dress him?" 

"As long as it isn't in BDU's yet" she offered and went to the bed slowly, her stomach was sore but she'd take care of that later as she laid out the babies jumper and his clean blue hat as Janet brought him over. Peeking around her she saw the little guy was asleep and smiled, "Well he's calling it a night I think. Here" she held out her arms gently for the baby. 

"I think everyone wore him out," Janet said handing him over. As Sam dressed him she rested her hand on Sam's lower back rubbing it. 

Finishing up Sam carefully picked him up and supported his weight against her shoulder and patted his back as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed with only a little wince, "Shh....you're such a big boy and your mom and I love you so much honey..." she turned and kissed him tenderly and rubbed his back. 

Facing her wife she motioned with her eyes for her to sit with her and smiled, "You know for the longest time I never though a family mattered, then I got you and the girls and I love you so very much but this little guy...this angel is like the icing on the cake Janet. I love all of us so very much and you made this possible baby." 

"That we do," Janet admitted rubbing Logan back and sitting next to her wife. "I never thought I would have the chance to have a family until you and the girls." 

"You're a great mother, I wouldn't have had the strength to become part of a family without you and..." 

The phone rang and Sam looked at it and smiled, "You should get that, I'll put him in the bassinette and call the nurse baby." 

"Ok," Janet stood and went to the phone answering it before it woke Logan. "Hello." 

"Mom congratulations from Jason and I" came Kira's excited voice. "How is he? What's his name? Jack didn't remember, how is Sam?" 

Carefully Sam Carter laid the baby down and went to call the nurse before going back, slowly at first, and rubbed her son's back. 

"Hi honey. Sam is doing good and the baby is fine and healthy," Janet informed smiling. "We named him Logan Patrick Carter-Fraiser. When will you get a chance to come out for a visit?" 

"Not till the end of next week," she explained. "So tell me what he looks like? How much did he weigh? Come on mom, details here, details." 

Sam came over and hugged her wife, "If you want to say good night to your son I'll take the phone babe." 

"Talk to Sam for a bit I have someone I have to say good night too," Janet said handing the phone over and mouthing Kira. She walked over to her baby and knelt next to the bassinet. "Good night sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow." She stood a little to kiss his head then knelt back down and continued to rub his back. 

The nurse came in just as Sam was hanging up with Kira, she was going to call Cassie and give her the details and Cassandra was flying in this weekend. "Doctor, Colonel if you would like he can sleep in your room tonight." 

"We'd love that," Sam said smiling as she climbed into bed slowly. "Can you just check on us through the monitor or something once in a while please? I'm still learning motherhood." 

"Of course ma'am, Doctor do you need anything else tonight" she asked her boss. 

"No I think we are set," Janet said moving the bassinet closer to the bed. "Are you feeling ok?" She was a little worried about how Sam was moving. 

"Just...no I'm ok" she said as the nurse left and she scooted over so that Janet had room to lay down and smiled as she kept rubbing Logan's back. 

"Are you sure Sam?" Janet pushed. "If you're in pain or anything I can give you something." Janet moved away from their son and gave her attention to her wife. 

"Just a little sore Janet, that's all" she said offering her a smile. "All the walking around today probably." 

Janet moved off the bed and away from Sam. "Let me get you something." 

"Ok" she offered and sat up sitting on the side of the bed and reached into rub her son's back. "Whatever you think best Janet, thanks." 

Janet left the room and went to the nurse's station then returned a few minutes later with some aspirin and a cup of water. "Here take these," She offered to Sam. 

"You're sure" Sam asked taking the items and looked at them, "I mean like drugs will they go to Logan? Hurt him in some way if I take them? If yes then I'll just pass and...." 

"Sam it's ok now," Janet said. "He won't be breast feeding till tomorrow and they will be out of your system by then." 

Taking her wife at her word the woman downed them quickly and then handed her the water resuming rubbing little Logan's back, "He's so small "she began in amazement and glanced at Janet. "I mean his whole hand and body is just so tiny..." 

"He is a good size for a baby," Janet said leaning against the bed watching Sam rub his back. "I could watch you forever with him." 

"You too, you're a natural" she informed her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist when she came over to sit beside her, a tear in her eye that slid down. "Look at him Jan, he's perfect and he's...he's us" she said soothing the boy gently, tenderly. 

"That he is," Janet whispered wiping Sam's tear away. "Don't cry sweetie." They stayed close neither saying anything until Janet glanced at the clock. "Why don't you get some sleep?" 

"Only if you'll sleep with me" Sam told her wife and stood up tenderly kissing Logan's head. "I love you little guy, you're our special angel." 

"Sure," Janet said walking to the other side so Sam can be close to their boy. She climbed in pulling the blanket over both of them. "Get some sleep sweetie." 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

For three days both Sam and Janet babied Logan at the hospital, Cassandra was arriving tomorrow night for the weekend and Kira was coming on Saturday though Jason couldn't get away and then both would leave on Sunday. For now the guys were bringing pizza and beer over later, Sam's dad was coming back next week as he got called back to the Tok'ra which meant for the day and until around six tonight it was just Janet, Sam and Logan. After speaking with the pediatrician, getting all 'call us if there is a problem' instructions and a trunk full of paperwork they got Logan in his car seat in the back with Sam beside him and Janet was driving. Rubbing his arm gently Carter looked up at her wife as she got in and buckled her seatbelt, "Are you sure you don't want to sit back here? I can drive honey." 

"It's ok Sam," Janet said looking in the rear view mirror at her. "Spend some time with him." 

"You just like watching us" Sam answered her wife and giggled as she stared lovingly at her son. "Hey can we stop and get some Micky D's on the way or Taco Bell honey? I'm starved before you make me start that diet tomorrow, that is tomorrow right" she asked turning her blue gaze on her wife as they started to pull away from the hospital entrance slowly. 

"Yeah you can start tomorrow," Janet said. "And I will never get tired of watching the two of you. Your beautiful together." She started to drive down the street only to make it a few block before stopping at Micky D's. "You want to eat here or take it home?" 

"Home, I don't want to keep this little guy out too long" she offered and thought a moment. "Get me a number one with a large coke and fries and a twenty piece chicken nugget with bbq sauce honey." 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Janet went through the drive through and after placing the order and paying she picked it up and continued on home. It was another fifteen minutes before she pulled into the garage and turned of the ignition. "We're home," she announced climbing out of the car after popping the trunk. 

With a smile Sam got out after bundling Logan up in the seat and leaned in unhooking the entire thing and carefully carried it inside. She sat him down in the floor by the sofa so they could watch him as they ate and then could take him up to the nursery, there were intercoms installed throughout the house and they had those baby walkie talkie thing. Going to the door she called out to her wife, "Do you hand honey?" 

Janet handed Sam the food. "I've got everything else. Just head inside and start eating." Janet went to the trunk and grabbed all the paperwork and bags that were there before heading inside to join her family. 

When she came in Carter was eating with Logan in the seat asleep beside her. Janet's burger and fries was on the table on his other side with the woman's soda sitting as well and Sam leaned over to pat the seat, "Come on babe, we'll eat and then we can take him up to his room. We can go through all that stuff before dinner." 

"Sure," Janet said talking a seat on the couch and curling her legs up under her. As she ate she kept watching Logan, amazed with this little bundle of joy. He was theirs. 

Dipping a nugget in some barbecue sauce Sam turned lightly and joined Janet in looking at her son as she held out the nugget to her, "He's beautiful, just like you. Probably grow up and be President or something." 

"He is coming from an intelligent household," Janet said. "So it wouldn't surprise me if he did something great with his life." She continued to watch her son having stopped eating but not finishing what she ordered. 

Shaking her head Sam ate her nugget and leaned up and over to kiss her wife, "Baby finish eating, we're going to need our energy for this little guy. He's going to be running around keeping up with him in no time. We also have to baby proof the house." 

"Most of that is already done," Janet said laying a hand on Sam's thigh. "Took care of it except a few rooms. He will definitely be an energetic guy that's for sure." 

Glancing down at the hand on her thigh Sam smiled and looked back at their son before getting another nugget and this time when Janet protested she stuffed it in her mouth and giggled before she ate, "You need to eat baby girl, for me and your son. Now eat, before it gets cold." 

"Hey," Janet said when she swallowed some of the nugget. "I'm just not hungry." She shrugged her shoulders moving to sit a little closer to Sam. 

Smiling the woman had an idea and stood up moving Logan into the corner with his seat. She picked up her food and moved it to beside Janet and scooted Janet's over where she was so she could sit next to their son and sat down now about to rub her wife's leg tenderly as she ate, "You can tell him a story if you like honey." 

"What are you doing Sam?" Janet asked as Sam moved around. "I don't want to wake him. He is so peaceful when he is sleeping." 

"Letting you sit next to your son" she offered and had to smile as she ate and rubbed her wife's leg tenderly. "You won't wake him or if you do he'll just fall right back off, trust me. You know you want to talk to him Janet, hold him if you want while I eat. After all he's your son too." 

"I know he is my son," Janet said looking at her wife. She rubbed his stomach as he sat in the car seat. 

"I know" Sam promised and kissed her wife's cheek. "I'm going to go use the facilities before I finish dinner. Why don't you take him up to the nursery and get him in bed Janet? I'm sure he'll be hungry soon and we can hear him on the baby monitor." 

"Ok," Janet said softly as she picked Logan up leaving the car seat down stairs as she headed up to the nursery. "This here is your room Logan," Janet said walking around the room. "It's all for you." He stirred a little and she began to softly sing to calm him back down. 

When she came back Sam didn't see Janet but decided to give them some alone time and smiled at the though to her wife with her son, it was almost too much to dream about but after she finished eating and cleaned up Sam headed upstairs to the nursery and smiled when she found Janet walking the room and singing to Logan who was resting in her arms and slobbering on one of her fingers on his chin. Silently she went to the master bedroom and got the digital camcorder and stood at the door shooting several minutes of silent footage, this would be something they would all treasure but was careful to remain quiet so Janet wouldn't be disturbed by her presence. 

Janet was lost in thought not even aware that Sam had come up to the nursery or that two hours had past while she walked and sang to Logan. She gently laid him down in the crib and rubbed his back before turning on the baby monitor and leaving for the master bedroom. She entered her room to find Sam sitting on the bed reading. "I thought you were going to go into the nursery and put your son to sleep?" 

Putting her book down Sam smiled and glanced at the camera on the nightstand, "I came in and watched you with him; you did fine Janet. He loves you so much, so do I" she said and patted the bed next to her. "You're a great mommy." 

"When they're a baby it's easy I know how to handle that," Janet said taking a seat on the bed. "Its the as they get older part that I have no experience with." Janet leaned over and gave her wife a kiss. "You didn't have to just stand there and watch you could have come in too." 

"I was admiring from afar," she offered as she wrapped her arms around her wife, the book forgotten in her lap. "You know more than you think, after all you practically raised Cassie and Kira by yourself, I just was there when you needed a sounding board." 

"And what a good sounding board you make," Janet said grinning. "And a cute one too. But your not standing on the sidelines with Logan, you're getting to play." 

"I'm counting on it" Sam answered her wife and smiled gently, "We help each other and we love Logan, beyond that the rest will take care of itself. Feel like a bath before Cassie gets here? We have about three hours yet." 

"Depends on whether I'm going to have company or not," Janet suggested giving Sam a smoldering look. 

"Well I have an idea" she answered and used her strength to swing Janet over her body onto the bed and smiled, "Why don't we wait until Cassie gets here and then we can bath together and she can baby-sit her brother? Give them some bonding time and us," she answered kissing her wife. 

Janet spoke after breaking the kiss. "Three hours is an awful long time to wait Sam. I don't know." Janet was in the mood to tease a little. 

"Well I agree but I'm thinking we'll get in there and then Logan, in true Carter and Fraiser tradition will want attention and then we'd be half wet and...." her eyes got a dreamy look. "I could give you a massage instead?" 

"I guess a massage it is then," Janet said smiling. "Since my choices are massage or nothing and I don't like the nothing option." Janet kissed Sam deeply before pulling away and leaving her breathless. 

With a smile Sam rolled over and made sure the baby monitor was turned up and then sat up moving toward the bathroom, "Get out of those clothes Janet, I'll get the oil and be right back" she ordered her wife and disappeared. 

By the time Sam returned Janet was wearing nothing and laying on her stomach on the bed waiting. "Sa-am," she called out. "Don't take to long." 

Staring at her wife a moment, the bottle of lavender oil in her hand Sam Carter smiled. Janet had the most sexy, gorgeous, sensual body she had ever seen on anyone and it amazed her to look at it but when she heard Janet's voice she shook her blond head and crawled in bed, straddling her wife's hips, "Just relax Jan, this is going to feel so good" she promised pulling the cap off the bottle and dumped some in her hand setting the bottle down after capping it and started to rub the oil between her hands to warm it and then started on the woman's shoulders, "You're so tense baby girl, close your eyes...deep breaths and relax. Picture yourself on a beach, the ocean lapping in the distance and a cool breeze blowing in the sunny seventy six degree weather." 

"Mmmm," Janet moaned. "Haven't been sleeping well." She sighed enjoying Sam's attention as her hands roamed over her back. "I only want to be at that beach if I have a tall blue eyed blonde there to hold me." Slowly but surely her muscles began to relax. 

"Oh she's there," she promised her wife as she dug her fingers into the woman's tight muscles. "Just rest Jan, let sleep come over here and think about nothing but how happy and peaceful you are." 

"Mmmm," Janet moaned for the second time. "Your hands work wonders. Please don't stop." 

"I don't plan to" she answered in a sultry voice as she started to kneed the woman's muscles using the technique Janet had taught her years ago. It wasn't long until she felt her wife falling asleep and she kept up the massage until she was asleep and then got off to go dry her hands and came back covering her naked wife up so she didn't catch a chill and kissed her head gently before going into the babies room. Seeing kicking feet and arms Sam smiled and came over tickling Logan on his belly and then picked him up as she started to unbutton her shirt, "Someone has quite an appetite lately" she commented softly to her son as she helped him latch on and then went to sit in the rocking chair as she sun started to set out the window. Closing her eyes Sam started to tell him bedtime story as he ate and she rocked. 

She had been asleep for hours but didn't have to wonder where her wife had disappeared to; she could hear Sam's voice over the baby monitor. She grabbed her robe wrapping it tightly around her before leaving the room only to stop at the dresser and grab the camcorder not realizing that Sam had done the exact same thing to her. She quietly stood at the doorway and filmed Sam rocking her son telling him all sorts of tales. 

Yawning lightly Carter kissed her son gently as he finished eating and she carefully pulled him off her breast and rocked him quietly, "You are a miracle baby Logan, you know that? You have two sisters who are going to spoil you so much; Janet loves you so much I could see already she'd do anything for you. You have a granddad who is an alien but who loves you, that's a talk for later thought and a whole load of uncles and aunts that will be so proud of you" she said reaching over to a table with her free hand and got a rag that she spread on her shoulder and started to burp the baby while humming softly. "Janet and I love you so much Logan" she said gently between humming. 

Janet placed the camcorder back in their room and returned to continue her watch of her wife and son. She began to fall in love with Sam all over again like it was the first time. She heard a soft knock and headed down the stairs to answer the door not wanting Sam to move. "Hi honey," she said as she hugged her daughter. "Shh, Sam's with the baby," she stepped to the side letting Cassie in. 

Setting her bags down Cassie hugged her again, "I can't believe I have a little brother, that's too cool" she answered tossing her cadet uniform cap on the counter with the keys and her purse. "Can I see him? See Sam? I bet she's exhausted, you probably are too mom." 

"They are up in the nursery but keep your voice down," Janet said as she started up the stairs. "She was humming to him a few minutes ago. And as for Sam being exhausted she is a little, but I have been making her sleep as much as possible so she will get her strength back." She reached the hallway and stood in the doorway as Sam had not stopped or noticed the onlookers. 

Peering in Cassie slid an arm around her mother and watched Sam proudly, she could only see the little guy's head but he was s beautiful from what she could see. 

Sam stopped humming and stood up slowly, "Janet you can come in, I can sense when..." she turned and stopped smiling, "Cassie, sweetie. Come and meet your brother. Janet do you want to change his diaper or do you want me to?" 

Cassandra giggled as she raced in and rubbed the little guy's arm, "Oh he's so handsome Sam, mom. You guys should be so proud. Can I hold him? I'll change his diaper." 

"I think we're off the hook on diaper duty," Janet joked. "And we are very proud of him." Janet joined her family inside and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist kissing her cheek. "Thank you for earlier. It felt great, just what I needed." 

"You needed your rest sweetheart" she said and gave Logan carefully Cassie who carried him over to change his diaper. Smiling the two women watched her daughter and son and then Sam turned and captured Janet in a powerful kiss, dipping her back as she held her weight in front of the window and rubbed her back as she searched her mouth with her tongue before breaking apart and helped her straighten up. 

"Wow," Janet breathlessly whispered as she snaked her arms around Sam's neck. "What was that for?" 

"No special reason" Carter answered her wife and walked over kissing Logan's head gently and then kissed Cassie's cheek. "Bring down the baby monitor from our room when you're done. We ate already kiddo but we can make..." 

"No that's ok Sam" Cassandra said wiping her brother's butt. "I've eaten, but I'll bring it down before I take a shower and change in a little while. You guys go on, brother here and I are going to talk." 

"Heaven help us," Sam answered as she stepped aside and nodded to Janet. "Kiss your kids honey and then we're going to go lay on the sofa and watch a movie." 

Janet walked over and kissed Cassie's cheek then the top of Logan's head. "You be good for your older sister now." She walked back over to Sam and put on arm around her waist. 

Cassandra giggled as she picked up the baby and went to get one of the kid's books as she sat down, "Sam go baby mom, I'll watch Logan. We're going to bond." 

Laughing Sam nodded; "Call us if you or he need us Cass" she said sliding an arm around her wife's waist and smiled. "Let's get you into our bedroom and I'll start the bath. If you want to watch a DVD after" she began moving Janet toward the door, "You can pick it out honey." 

Janet walked over and smiled, "I might have just the DVD for us to watch," Janet said smirking. "But first I want my bath with a tall blue eyed blond." 

"Sounds good to me" Sam offered and cast one last look over her shoulder at her daughter and son and then moved toward the master bedroom and closed the door. "Ok, you get ready and I'll go draw the bath" she answered kicking her shoes off and pulled her shirt off dropping it on the floor as she headed to the bathroom, leaving her in only jeans, socks and a bra. 

It didn't take long for Janet to strip down and join Sam wrapping her arms around the bare waist pulling them closer together. She let her hands toy with the bra clad nipples enjoying the texture against her fingers. 

Straightening up from her spot filling up the tub Sam turned and kissed her wife as she started to unbutton her jeans, "You know we have nine months of sexual frustration to work off and you did say I needed more exercise after the baby" she offered with a wink. 

"I know I do," Janet said moving her hands inside her jeans to cup her ass. "I think you are finally thinking on the same track as me." She planted one of her more sultry kisses on Sam's lips before moving to her neck. 

Sam smiled lightly and kissed her wife again and then picked her up in her arms and turned to the bath, "In you go" she said starting to lower her into the warm water. "I'll get undressed and join you babe, just hang on." 

"I don't want to hang on," Janet pouted. "I want you now." She crossed her arms over her chest just for good measure. 

"Ok but you're washing my jeans baby" she commented and sat on the edge and stuck her socked feet in the water and slid in beside her wife, still wearing socks, jeans, panties and bra and put an arm over the women's wet body. "Better?" 

"Almost," Janet said kissing her and smiled. "We just have to do something about these wet clothes now." She lowered her head and took one of Sam's nipples into her mouth bra and all. 

"Ah...hungry are we" she asked smiling and used the hand under the water and started to rub her thigh gently. 

Janet switched to the other breast as she brought one hand to her back to unfasten the catch. At the same time she pushed one thigh between Sam's legs applying just the right amount of pressure to Sam's mound. 

In order to push herself against her wife's knee Sam had to sink down into the tub and pulled her wife literally on top of her as she wrapped her legs around Janet's gently and kissed her head since her mouth was busy. Since the babies nursing her breasts were a lot more sensitive, even giving off some drops of milk when her wife sucked them, "Oh...Oh more...more Janet...harder" she pleaded as she rubbed her wife's naked back. Sam wanted out of her jeans and panties that were wet, soaking wet and wanted her lover inside her. 

Janet smiles around one of Sam's nipples. She knew they were sensitive and doing this was driving her closer to the edge. She brought her hands between them and unbuttoned then unzipped her jeans. Starting to pull them of her hips turned out to be more difficult than she expected and Sam had to unhook her legs and help in the removal. 

It didn't take long before Sam was panting in heat as Janet worked her body, pushing her closer once they had gotten the jeans, panties and socks off and laying in the bathroom floor. The carpet was wet but they'd put some fans in the room to dry it. Seeing Janet leaning up she pushed her hands out of the water and gripped the woman's neck bringing her lips to Sam's and moved her tongue over her teeth and into her mouth, rubbing her neck. 

She sucked on Sam's tongue as her hands roamed over the now naked body tweaking nipples and scrapping nails over abs and inner thighs. 

Not able to take the teasing anymore Carter started to slide her own hand toward her hot center, she'd please herself while Janet teased her at first but she felt someone holding her wrist as their kiss broke and found herself looking into her wife's eyes, dreamy eyes, "Please.... please Janet...I...need you..." 

Janet shoved her thigh hard between Sam's legs. "You will, just not yet." She lowered her head and began to suck on her neck as she continued to apply pressure with her thigh. 

Sam brought her hand up and grabbed Janet's hair, pulling her hair up and pressed her lips painfully to her wife's and then started to slide her hand between them to grab her wife's breast as she released her hair but kept the kiss going. 

Janet pressed her breasts into Sam's hands as she enjoyed the kiss. Her hands were busy too once again sliding down her loves body dragging nails across the sensitive skin with one destination in mind. 

Breaking the kiss left them both panting for air and Sam used her free hand to start to rub Janet's ass cheek and then her lower back as she started to nibble on her neck. 

"Mmmm," Janet moaned tilting her head to give Sam better access. 

"You taste good...so hot" she mumbled biting a little harder and spread her legs when she felt Janet's hand coming near. "Inside Jan...." 

Janet obliged by inserting two fingers. 

It took almost ten minutes before Sam and Janet had both climaxed and were lying on top of one another as the bath water was cooling off, "We...should...get out I guess..." Sam mumbled lightly but held her wife tightly not letting her move, she didn't want to move. 

"We have to move to get out," Janet said trying to move again only to have Sam hold her tighter. 

"We could just live here" she offered tiredly and kissed her wife's nose and smiled closing her eyes. 

"If we get out we can continue this on the bed," Janet said seductively. 

"Sounds good," she said releasing her and then both women joined together on the bed. 

For a week everything was perfect, Sam started to settle more into motherhood and Janet resumed her work at the mountain and in another two weeks they started what both women called 'graduation activities' starting with Cassie's graduation at the Air Force Academy and then Kira's fiancé's graduation at Johns Hopkins on the east coast. Logan was doing well, he ate, pooped, giggled and gurgled and slept. That night when Janet came home Sam had dinner waiting with their son in the rolling bassinette that the two women had cleaned up from Janet's childhood. She was making spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread. 

"It smells wonderful," Janet comments coming over and kissing the chef. Then went to kiss the top of Logan's head. "Hi there little guy." 

"He missed you all day Janet" she called over, "Cried when you left and rather noisy periods throughout the day and I think it's all because he knew you weren't there. Oh and Cassie and Kira called to confirm we were coming and I told them yes. We drive into Denver on Friday right" she asked coming over and blowing on a spoon with red spaghetti sauce. "Taste this. 

Janet tasted the sauce. "Needs a little oregano and some garlic. And we leave early Friday," she explained. "I have a partial shift to do pre jump exams for SG7 and then I'll be home. We should pack the night before." Janet picked her son up. "So I hear you missed me." Janet placed her lips on his tummy and blew. 

"He isn't the only one" Carter commented and kissed her neck and then blew in her ear as both of them giggled. Smiling Sam kissed her son, "Logan, keep your mom out of trouble for me while I work on the sauce. Janet, behave." 

"Never," Janet said blowing on his tummy again. "I missed you both to." 

"Be careful, he was a little gassy earlier baby" she called to her wife before retreating. Sam came in a half an hour later to see Janet on her knees changing their son's diaper while telling him a story in the living room and smiled, "You two are so cute but I hope one of you is hungry for spaghetti?" 

"I most certainly am," Janet said finishing up. "It wouldn't surprise me if this little guy is hungry too. But he gets to eat after huh?" She rubbed his tummy making him squirm. 

"In about an hour actually" she answered with a grin, "He had a late lunch today because he slept longer so I can feed him while you do the dishes. You want to hold him," she asked playing with his little feet. "While we eat or we can put him in the bassinette between us dear?" 

"I'll hold him for a little while but he will probably end up in the bassinette," Janet said kissing Sam. "Thank you for making dinner." She picked Logan up and headed into the dinning room. 

"Well since my doctor won't let me go back early" she began innocently and followed her wife as the smells of Italian food greeted them. Sam spooned out spaghetti, three meatballs, two piece of garlic bread and a small salad with Janet's favorite dressing for her and then went into the kitchen and got two glasses of wine and sat one in front of her wife kissing her and then Logan's head before she took a seat. 

When Sam placed the wine in front of Janet, Logan began to fuss a little. "You want some wine don't you?" She asked but didn't give him any. Instead she dipped her finger in the sauce and let him suck on it. "This is really good honey," Janet said around a mouthful of garlic bread. 

Wiping her mouth Sam nodded and sat back with a huge grin on her face, "Oh I wish you could see this," she said referring to the image before her, Janet cradling Logan in her arm with a finger in his mouth that he sucked on happily getting off every bite of sauce. "He has your appetite my love. Let me take him so you can eat..." she said but wasn't sure if her wife wanted to hold him or not. 

Janet reluctantly handed him over so she could eat. "I'm glad I have rubbed off on you in the kitchen. Your cooking has improved drastically." 

"Yeah" she giggled. "It only took years," she said getting some sauce as Janet had done and cooled it off letting Logan suck her thumb. "Such a good little boy" she said kissing his belly gently and looked at her wife. "So how was your day at work honey? Any medical disasters you can tell us about? Logan and I like stories" she said with a wink. 

"I treated several people for sprains," Janet said shaking her head. "I wish people would be more careful in Teal'c's classes. Other than that I got to do a lot of paper work." She continued to eat using her garlic bread to pick up the last of the sauce. 

Sam laughed as she ate a lot slower and sipped her wine, Logan starting to drift off. "I know, Teal'c emailed me and asked when I would be ready to resume my training schedule with him." 

"Logan is not going to be happy when both of us are at work," Janet said. "He is already attached. I'll take him if you want to eat." 

Standing up Sam handed him to her wife carefully and then sat down and started to eat, "We have to start thinking of a sitter for him, unless you think we should take him to the base. I'm not sure that's a good idea though, I'd hate to see him get hurt in an emergency or sick by one of our off world visitors Janet." 

"I know what you mean," Janet said. "The base isn't for him and I don't want to leave him at the Academy Hospital when I'm not there. I guess we need to start interviewing sitters." 

Eating a meatball she nodded and swallowed, "I can print off some notices and post them during my jog after dinner if you don't mind watching the little one for a couple hours. I used..." she paused to drink some wine, "That breast pump how you showed me and he has milk in the fridge for an emergency Janet but it left the boobs a little sore." 

"They tend to do that," Janet said smiling. "Just be thankful you don't have to breast feed for years. I mean it could be so much worse." As Janet held him she bounced him on her knee. 

"Hey with as much as he eats I'm not convinced it won't be for years" she answered her wife as the baby giggled. "Did you tell mom that the pool cleaner was by today and the lawn service she insisted we hire? Tell your mom all about it Logan" Sam stated spearing some salad and smiled. 

"So everything was ok around the house?" Janet asked. "No troubles I hope." 

"Not at all" she offered and paused to wipe her mouth. "Though Agnes from next door did stop by and ask if you had time after you got off to come over and see her daughter Patricia. Apparently" she began and resumed eating slowly, "She's visiting for a week and has been feeling sick and refuses to go to the emergency room. I told her you'd call her tonight if you had time honey." 

"I'll call her later and go over," Janet said as she continued to play with Logan. "Are you almost done?" 

In short order she finished and took all the dishes in the kitchen and came back finishing her wine, "Would you like more wine Janet? Do you want me to take him or do the dishes sweetheart?" 

"Please more wine," Janet asked. "Ow Logan wrong boob. I know we both have them, but it doesn't matter how hard you suck youre not getting any milk out of these." 

Giggling the woman came back with her wife's full wine glass and accepted the child, "I better feed this little one, though after dinner I hope I can talk you into a boob massage babe" she asked as she started to unbutton her shirt with one hand while holding him. "Do you mind doing the dishes while Logan feeds honey?" 

"No I don't mind," Janet said rubbing her own boob. "He is definitely a little leach. We need to teach him to recognize your boobs and not go after them all." She picked up her glass taking a drink. 

"He didn't go after them all, just yours and he gets that from me" she offered as the baby carefully latched on, "OW, Logan easy honey." 

"That's what you get for teaching your son to be like you," Janet said sticking her tongue out. "I can't leave the two of you alone I swear." She went into the kitchen and began to do the dishes. 

After the dishes Sam handed Logan's sleeping form to her wife, "You put him to bed honey, I'm going to go get ready for my jog" she said and leaned over kissing Janet's clothed boob. "Have to teach the little guy that those belong to me" she offered and winked. "I should be back in an hour or so but will have my phone. He fed really well so he should be good to go babe." 

Janet swatted Sam's arm. "You're incorrigible. Don't be too much longer than that I still want to take a look at Patricia." She took her son holding him close to her chest with one hand behind his head the other along his back and legs. 

Seriously now Sam straightened up, "You want to do that before my jog? If so I can put him down honey, it's still somewhat early." 

"No I want to spend some more time with him," she smiled. "Besides Agnes and Patricia are expecting me later, after their company leaves." 

"You" she told her wife and covered Logan's head gently with her open hand and snaked the other one around her wife, "Just want to go up, sit in the rocking chair and hold your son. I'll be back in an hour" and puckered up to kiss her wife. 

"We'll see you in an hour honey," Janet said kissing her. "Enjoy your jog." She walked up the stairs with Logan into the nursery. She started singing as she walked around the room and continued to sing as she looked out the window. It wasn't till much later that her legs began to tire and she sat in the rocking chair all the while singing softly. 

When Sam came back she found Janet and Logan asleep in the nursery, the woman was still holding the little guy tenderly and smiling Carter decided to get a shower and then wake her wife. She'd only jogged a little under a mile, but Janet had told her it was going to take time to get back to her usual length and activity so she was taking it slow on the advice of her wife, though she pushed herself a little. After the shower she changed into a sweat suit and went in leaning over to tenderly kiss her wife's cheek, "Janet...baby...wake up baby girl" she whispered rubbing her cheek. 

"Mmmm don't wanna," Janet said sleepily and rested her cheek against the top of Logan's head. 

"You have a patient remember" she asked and kissed her son tenderly. "Want me to put him in the crib dear?" 

"If you have to," Janet yawned not wanting to wake up she was comfortable after all. "Do I have to?" 

"As my wife" she said accepting the small bundle gently, "Not at all, but as a doctor, I think you want to go and help someone who needs you honey" was the answer as she lowered the baby gently on his stomach, she'd come in two hours and turn his head since he wasn't of age to do it himself yet. 

"I guess so," Janet said sighing heavily as she stood and stretched her tired muscles. "I'll have my phone if something happens. I don't think it will take to long." 

"Sure thing honey, I'm just going to do some research on my laptop in the study" Sam said covering up her son and stepped back. "Come and kiss your son before you leave Janet, you know he loves it" she said and winked. "Kiss me too while you're at it." 

"I know he loves it," Janet said placing a soft kiss on the back of his head. "But I don't think you really do," She teased. 

"Oh really now" Sam countered and grabbed her wife up in her arms tenderly and walked over to the window to look out over the yard and the street. With a grin she kissed her, passionately and for almost a minute before she panted and released her lips. 

"Show off," Janet panted as she held onto Sam. 

"My last psychological evaluation by Mackenzie's people said I liked to show off" she joked and Janet laughed. "Now" she sat her down. "You better go or you'll never get home and then I won't be able to massage those tootsies of yours." 

"Why don't we just skip straight to the massaging part," Janet suggested as she kneaded Sam's boobs. 

"Sounds good to me" Sam told her wife and smiled, "I'll just tell Agnes you're sick and...." she stated for the door knowing her wife would stop her, the woman's sense of duty was that high. 

"No," Janet's soft voice rang out. "Argg. I don't want to go but I have to." She kissed Sam again before heading into their room and grabbing her bag then heading down the stairs. 

"Hurry home" she called out from the study. 

Collins Residence

Meanwhile over at Angela Collins place the older woman was just saying good bye to her guests when she saw her daughter taking dishes in the kitchen, "Pat, dear just leave those. I want you to meet someone, she should be here any minute" she called out closing the door. 

Janet saw the people leave and bid them good night as she walked up the sidewalk to the porch and knocked on the door. 

Having barely turned Agnes returned to the door and opened it with a wide smile, "Janet, come in please. It's wonderful to see you. How is that marvelous family of yours? I saw Logan and Sam at the market earlier, he's quite the handsome young man." 

"That he is," Janet said smiling. "My family is great. Cassie graduates at the end of the week and Kira is doing great at school. So where is this new patient of mine?" 

Closing the door Agnes started to lead her into the living room, "Being stubborn in the..." 

"Mother" Patricia began and ran into them in the hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt" the older woman said. She looked a few years older than Janet but not by much and was coughing lightly while sweating from a fever most likely. 

"That's all right dear, this is my next door neighbor Janet Fraiser. Janet this is my daughter Patrician Richmond" she said to the women. 

Pat smiled and held out her hand, she was a taller woman with black hair and dark features, "A please to meet you Mrs. Fraiser." 

"The pleasure is mine," Janet said taking the hand. "I heard someone here was a little under the weather. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's you." 

"Just a cold Mrs. Fraiser" the woman said taking her hand back and turned to cough. "Nothing for mother to worry her neighbors about and...." 

"Janet isn't just any neighbor dear, she's a doctor" Agnes stated, "As well as a mother and a Colonel in the Air Force. It is Colonel right" she asked Fraiser. 

"Last time I check it was," Janet smiled. "Let me take a look. I've been told I'm pretty good at medicine." 

"Mother you really shouldn't have bothered Doctor Fraiser" Patricia insisted with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry my mother bothered you but I don't need a..." 

"Patricia mind your manners" Agnes insisted. "Janet is an excellent doctor, even took care of me earlier this year and is very gentle. Let her help and...." 

"Mother enough..." 

"Mrs. Richmond please," Janet said softy. "It's no trouble at all. I'm all ready here so I might as well take a look and help." 

"Pat please..." Agnes began to her daughter. 

Sighing the woman coughed and nodded, "All right Doctor but this is all unnecessary. I'm not..." she headed toward the living room. "Sick." 

Janet followed Pat into the living room and watched her take a seat. She placed her bag on the table and pulled out her blood pressure cuff. Simultaneously she took her temperature. "Well good news and bad," Janet said. "First off your blood pressure is good and with in normal allowance. However you are running a bit of a fever which I think you already knew about." She pulled her stethoscope from her bag and placed the ends in her ears then asked Pat to breath and hold it proceeded by and exhale. This was done a few times before she pulled the ends out of her ear and hung the stethoscope around her neck. "I'm going to write you a prescription for antibiotics. It should help with your fever and the fact that you have the beginning signs of a lung infection." 

"I knew you were sick" the woman's mother said and took her hand, "Up to bed with you, I'll get your medicine and bring it up in a little while. Go get under the covers dear." 

"Mom I'm not sick" Patricia insisted as she looked at Janet, "It's just a cold Doctor, thanks but..." 

"Patricia mind the doctor" Agnes told her quickly. 

"Like mother like daughter," Janet said shaking her head. "It must run in the family. Now stop fighting and do as your mother says." 

Once the woman had thanked Janet and gone to bed Agnes watched her writing on a prescription pad, "I really appreciate you taking a look at her Janet, thank you. I'm sorry she wasn't more agreeable. Is there anything special I should do for her?" 

"As long as she takes her medicine and keeps warm, especially when she goes out there shouldn't be any problems but if it should get worse," Janet said handing her the prescription. "Just call. And she was no more agreeable than you were." Janet packed her bag up and headed for the door. 

"Yes but I'm old, I'm supposed to argue" she offered with a smile and escorted Janet to the door and hugged her. "Thank you again Janet dear, I'll drop off a cake tomorrow as a thank you." 

"That isn't necessary," Janet said hugging her back. "Just remember call if she gets worse." She stepped outside and headed for the sidewalk and eventually her own home. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

When she got home Sam was sitting on the couch, the baby monitor nearby and the woman was laughing at some kind of cartoon which she shut off when she saw her wife come in and hung up her coat and sat her bag down, "Patient ok honey?" 

"Just a cold, nothing major," Janet informed leaning over to kiss her wife. "What were you watching?" 

"Some Bugs Bunny marathon" Sam answered scooting over and lifted the blanket she was covered up with. "Join me? We can watch him together and you can have some of my juice." 

"Juice?" Janet perked up a bit as she realized she was a little thirsty. She sat next to Sam and cuddled against her under the blanket with her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. 

With her free hand Carter handed her wife the glass with the ice apple juice in it and then turned back on the cartoon smiling as Bugs Bunny munched on a carrot and plugged up Elmer Fudds gun with it. "This is the best part honey, watch." 

Janet was amazed that the brilliant mind that was Samantha Carter could love the simplicity of cartoons. She soon lost her interest in the show instead focusing on her wife's reactions, but soon fell asleep her head resting comfortable on a shoulder. When she woke up in the middle of the night Janet found herself dressed in a nightgown and bundled under the covers, Sam wasn't in bed and the clock read four am. 

Sam was in the nursery, her hand was on her son's back after he had woken up a couple hours ago and she was asleep at an odd angle leaning over the crib, her head hanging down inside. 

Jane entered the nursery in search of her way ward wife to find her leaning over the crib. She placed a hand gently on her lower back. "Sam, honey come back to bed," She whispered as she rested her head back on a shoulder. 

The woman lifted her head only and yawned staring at her son, "Mmmm....what?" 

"You feel asleep leaning against the crib," Janet stated the obvious. "Come back to bed honey. It's cold and lonely there." She rubbed Sam's lower back where her hand rested and she leaned forward and kissed Logan's head. 

But when Sam moved back she found she was staring at her feet and spoke in the darkness, "Uh Janet, little problem here" she said. 

"What's wrong Sam?" Janet asked concern showing in her voice. 

"Uh well" the woman walked slumped over to the door until the light from the hallway illuminated her form slowly and she turned looking at her wife, "I uh think I'm stuck in this position Janet." 

"Your stiff from being like that too long," Janet said as she tried to help Sam into their room. "Lie down and let's see of I can relax those muscles." 

"Well I didn't want to...AH" she hollered as she stretched out on the bed with her wife's help. "Sorry, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, but he cried until he fell asleep and I was rubbing his back." 

"And fell asleep to," Janet said rubbing her back. "I noticed. Is that better?" 

"Yeah, a little. Let me try rolling over ok" she asked her wife. 

Janet helped Sam rollover then pulled the blanket up covering them both. "Is there anything else you need?" 

Yawning she shook her head and closed her eyes yawning again, "Love you." 

"I love you too honey," Janet said looking at Sam one last time before closing her eyes. 

Things were really hectic until that Friday and Sam got most things arranged and her car packed, that way they only had to wait for Janet to get off work and grab a shower before they left. It amazed her as she watched her son sleep after eating lunch how much paraphernalia kids came with. If she hadn't been so athletic carrying it all would have been unlikely. Rubbing Logan's foot Carter sat back on the sofa and glanced at the news that was on when the phone rang. Turning the tv off she went to answer it and looked at her son, "Hello, Oh hey Jan, how are things in the land of military stubbornness?" 

"We have run into a slight emergency. It's going to be another few hours before I can leave," Janet said sadly not wanting to miss her daughter's graduation. 

"That's fine, the graduation isn't until tomorrow morning so we'll just arrive later tonight than planned" she said and smiled at her son who was sleeping. "Is it anything I could help with? You're ok right?" 

"I'm fine and there's nothing you can do," Janet said a little angry. "SG3 returned early feeling sick and we have them quarantined until the results come back. Not sure if it was something they left with or something they picked up. You can see why Jack wants me to stay." 

"Yeah" she answered quickly, "I doubt it was something they left with, you don't usually let teams go off world sick Janet. Either way Logan and I will be waiting, we already loaded the car and we can grab dinner on the way I figure. I love you." 

"I don't but if it was something where the virus was laying dormant. Where they weren't showing any symptoms then they could have left with it," she sighed. "I love you too and give Logan a kiss for me. I'll talk to you later." 

"Will do honey" Sam promised quickly. "See you when you get home and be careful over there." 

"I will," Janet said and hung up. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

But things were never that simple at the SGC. Three hours later the test results were on Janet's desk and General Jack O'Neill was sitting on the other side in one of the chairs. "Sir they brought something back with them. It doesn't look too good. I am going to start trying different combinations of antibiotics to see if one of them will work." 

The older man nodded slowly, "Is the base at risk Doctor" he asked officially. "How long before you have a cure?" 

"The base is fine," Janet informed. "As soon as they came through we moved them into an isolation room so the virus will be contained. As far as a cure goes it can be hours or days even weeks. I won't know till I start studying it." 

Janet paused taking a drink of her coffee sitting on her desk. "I told Daniel and Teal'c to take off and go to Cassie's graduation and I think you should go too Sir. There is nothing you can't do here and since I can't make it, I want as much of the family there for her." 

"Why can't you make it" O'Neil asked his CMO calmly and stared at her. "Is SG3 in danger if you were gone for a few hours? Can't Warner oversee their issues until you get back Doctor?" 

"That's not a possibility. The virus is progressing rapidly so we are on a serious time restraint here. And from the results I got if a cure isn't found we will loose all members of SG3." She pushed the results in front of him so he could see the reality of it all and just how serious things were. 

Studying them the General nodded, "All right, if you're sure Doctor. Do you want me to have Cassie call you? I'm leaving Colonel Ronson in charge here until I get back tomorrow night." 

"No I'm going to call Cassie and I'll also inform Sam," Janet said sadly her emotions showing in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry Janet" Jack O'Neil told her. "If there is anyone else that you feel can handle this just tell me a name and I'll get them here, we can fly you out on a jet at the last minute if we have to." 

"As you know I'm the leading expert in virology so I don't think anyone else can do this. I'm the best one for the job," she said trying not to cry. "I think I'm more afraid of letting Cassie down then anything. But thanks for the offer." 

"I think she'll understand more than you know Janet," he offered with a smile. "She's a military officer after all, no one better understands duty and obligation. I'll make sure we tape the ceremonies for you and if you get done by 0900 tomorrow morning there will be a jet standing by for you at Peterson, you could make it by 1100 easy." 

"I know she will understand, but it is still a little disappointing," Janet said. "I'm her mother and I'm suppose to be at important things." 

Jack nodded; "Well we'll do our best to get you there and I'll stop bothering you so you can get to work" he said and left. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Meanwhile Sam glanced at her watch as she changed Logan's diaper and grabbed the cordless phone beside her when it rang, "Hello." 

"Hey honey," Janet said with no enthusiasm. 

"Hey sweetie, one sec...."she said and dropped the phone to finish getting Logan's diaper on and once she had him in her arms she picked up the phone. "Sorry about that, the little guy wanted my attention. So what's up? You about ready to head home?" 

"That's not going to happen," Janet said. "Things are worse than suspected. I'm sending Daniel, Jack and Teal'c to the graduation anyway and you should take off too." 

Sam sighed, "Oh Janet no....Cassie was really looking forward to you being there. Can't anyone else take over? If we take a jet or you do you'd only be gone a few hours late tonight and tomorrow morning." 

"Sam, Jack and I already talked about that," Janet said near tears. "And I know I told her that I would be there and that she is looking forward to it. We are on a time restraint here and if a cure isn't found we will loose all members of SG3." 

"All right" Carter stated, "I'll call you when Logan and I get there and Cass will understand Janet, but try to call and congratulate her at least huh? I'll tape the ceremonies for you." 

"I plan to call her when I finish with you," Janet said almost in tears, she was feeling really crappy right now. "I hate this job sometimes." 

Sensing her wife's disappointment Sam sat out to make her feel better as she walked around the house holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and patted Logan's back, "Janet listen, I understand how disappointed you are but it isn't like you're doing it on purpose and you're saving four people's lives by staying. Cassie loves you, she'll understand that and during her leave after graduation you and she will do something together to celebrate and that will be enough for her just because she'll get to spend time with you." 

"I know she will understand, but I still feel bad about it," Janet said shrugging her shoulders. "Give her a hug and kiss for me." 

"I will and Logan sends a hug and kiss your way," she promised. "I'll call you when we get to Denver honey. I love you lots." 

"I love you too as well as Logan," Janet said sweetly. "I'm gonna let you go now. By honey," She said hanging up and dialing Cassie's cell number. She let it ring until someone picked up or she got voice mail. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

"Hello" came an out of breath voice but it wasn't Cassandra's. 

"I'm try to reach Cadet Cassandra Fraiser," Janet said not recognizing the voice. 

"Sure ma'am, one minute" and she heard, "CASSANDRA, PHONE. GET YOUR SIX OVER HERE." 

Running feet were heard and then Cassie's voice, "Hello, Cassandra Fraiser here." 

"Hi honey," Janet said in greeting. "Sounds like you're a little busy." 

"Oh hey mom, yeah just a little" she commented going to sit down. "So when are you guys getting in? Still tonight?" 

"Yeah still tonight," Janet said a touch of sadness in her voice. "Sam and Logan should be getting there in a few hours. I'm not sure when Daniel, Teal'c or Jack will get there. I already told them to head out. But that's not the reason I'm calling, well not entirely." 

"What do you mean Sam and Logan" Cassandra inquired to her mom quickly, her voice going up in emotion. "You aren't coming? You said you'd be here mom, you promised." 

"I know I promised honey and I do want to be there but there has been an accident," Janet went on to say starting to feel even worse about the situation. "One of the teams came back with a virus and there isn't a lot of time to deal with it. I'm sorry." 

There was silence that greeted Janet and then a throat clearing, "It's ok mom, you have sick people that need you. I'll see you when I come in after graduation on Monday ok?" 

Janet could tell that Cass was mad and disappointed and she couldn't blame her one bit. "Cassie, honey even though I can't be there I am so very proud of you. Congratulations and I'm sorry honey." She let a few tears fall before tapping down the emotions once again for her job. 

"You'd be here if you could mom and I know Sam will tape it for you so we can watch it together" she said sounding a little more upbeat. "I love you a lot and I really do understand. Try to be careful taking care of those sick people though ok?" 

"I will be extremely careful," Janet said truthfully. "I have too much to live for to get infected." 

Cassie smiled at that, "Listen I have to run, but I'll call you after graduation mom and I love you." 

"I love you to," Janet said. "Always remember that. Now get going. Bye and I'll talk to you later." Janet finished her talk and hung up the stood and marched into her lab intent on one thing, finding a cure. 

Denver, Colorado  
U.S.A.F. Academy  
Parade Grounds

It was early Saturday morning when Janet finally found the cure and administered it to the team. She waited an hour before grabbing a quick shower and changing into a fresh uniform. True to his word General O'Neill had had transportation waiting for her and she boarded with no need to explain. The flight was quick and uneventful with an officer waiting at the strip to escort her to the ceremony, she climbed in the jeep making it just in time for the graduates entry. 

All of the team from the SGC were standing on their feet and Sam saw Janet first with Logan in her arms and smiled as she came over to join them in the stands and they looked out over the parade grounds. Switching Logan to her other arm Sam smiled and nodded to her wife as she saw the General glancing back and giving them a nod. 

"I see I didn't miss a thing," Janet said smiling at Sam. 

The graduates began their entrance taking their seats until all were seated then the speeches began. The last thing was the announcing of each graduates name and as Cassandra Fraiser was called everyone cheered loudly. 

At the end the graduating classes all started their marches by the bleachers and saluted the guests and superior officers seated which were returned, but then Cassie saw her and smiled a little wider as her class filed by saluting, a tear hidden in her eye. Her mother must have pushed herself damn hard to have made it and gotten those sick well in time. 

Janet smiled proudly and saluted all that passed her by giving Cassie a wink when she saw her having already made eye contact. Once everything was finished the graduates were released to join with their family and friends. Janet and Sam along with Logan and the rest where waiting for the newest member of their military family. 

Racing up Cassandra stopped and saluted General O'Neil who smiled and returned it with a nod, "Good work kiddo, I'm proud of you." 

"We're all proud of you Cass" Daniel announced and went forward to give her a hug. 

"Thanks, thank you" she said and greeted everyone but left her mom until last and stepped up to her. Cassandra looked good, healthy and emotionally ready to face the world as she held her mom's hands and then hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you made it mom, thank you." 

"You're welcome honey," Janet said hugging her a little tighter. "I'm so proud of you and I found that one way to make it like I said I would try to do." Janet was trying not to cry for fear of embarrassing her daughter. 

But when Cassandra moved back she was crying and hugged her mother again. The guys dismissed themselves saying they'd meet back up in Colorado Springs and that left the women. Wiping her tears the woman turned and accepted Logan, "My goodness, you're growing like a weed Loggie, what has mom been feeding you for heaven sakes? You're going to be going away to college soon." 

Sam laughed as she snaked an arm around Janet's waist and smiled, "Not yet he isn't." 

Janet sniffled a little. "I'm not ready for another of my kids to graduate yet." She kissed Cassie's cheek before ruffling Logan's hair. They looked cute together, sister and brother. 

"Say Cass" Sam began to the girl. "Why don't you come back to Colorado Springs with us? You have two weeks down time right?" 

Cassandra nodded, "I don't want to intrude Sam, I know you guys are still getting used to this little guy and we're leaving soon for Kira's fiancé's graduation next week right?" 

"You're family so it's never considered intruding," Janet joked. "Come home with us." 

"I think mom just wants to lay on me don't you Loggie" Cassandra asked her brother and the little guy gave a gassy smile. "Aw he smiled...." 

"He's gassy," Sam offered alternately. 

"No he smiled" Cassie insisted. 

"He's gassy" Sam insisted again. 

"Smiled." 

"Gassy." 

"Smiled." 

"Gassy." 

"But you can change his diaper," Janet offered. "Are you two done bickering so we can do a little celebrating?" 

"We weren't bickering" Sam insisted. 

"Yes we were" Cassie said handing Logan to Janet and smoothed down her uniform. 

"No we weren't." 

"Yes we were." 

"No we weren't." 

"Yes we were." 

"No we weren't." 

"Yes we were." 

Holding Logan Janet gave him her full attention ignoring her wife and daughter. "So how have you been doing? Did you miss me?" 

The little guy kicked his feet and his head rolled to one side gently in Janet's arms. 

Sam smiled as Cassie told them she'd get her stuff, bid her friends' good-bye and meet them at the car. Nodding she watched her jog off and turned giving Janet a kiss, she'd wanted to do that all day, "So you worked all night to find a cure and get here didn't you honey" she asked leading the way back toward the parking area. 

"Is it really that obvious?" Janet asked looking at her reflection in a window. 

"No you look beautiful, gorgeous in fact," she offered with a smile. "I just know you were pushing yourself and to have made it like you did meant you had to work most of the night." 

"Not most of the night," Janet said not saying exactly how much she worked. 'But after I talked with Cassie and heard her, missing this wasn't an option." 

"You can sleep on the way home, I'll drive," she offered her wife. 

Enroute To Colorado Springs

Cassandra joined them twenty minutes later and threw her duffel bag in the trunk. Smiling she came up to the women and saw Logan asleep in his car seat in the back, "So who is riding where here mom?" 

"That's up to you," Janet said. "You can sit in the back and sleep or sit up front with Sam and argue because apparently she is driving. I don't think she wants me behind the wheel." 

"I'll sit in back, you can sleep on me" Cassie said going to hold open the back door. 

Carter smiled brightly and winked going to climb in the drivers seat. 

"I think there is some sort of conspiracy against me here," Janet said standing with her hands on her hips. "And I don't need to sleep any." 

"Fine then I can sleep on you then" she offered alternately. "I'll get in first and you can hold me deal mom?" 

"As long as I can have a cup of coffee you have a deal," Janet said smiling as she looked at her son sleeping in the backseat. 

They were an hour into the trip and Cassandra had been regaling them with stories of her training and horror week as the cadets called it when Sam announced they were nearing a Taco Bell and she needed to stop to feed Logan. The girl smiled, "Sounds good to me Sam, I'm starving. I want three chicken bowls and four tacos, hard shell with a large coke or Pepsi. Mom will want coffee I'm sure." 

"Coffee is always good," Janet said. "Keeps me going from falling asleep. And you want three bowls, that is an awful lot of food." Janet couldn't believe how much the girl was wanting to eat. 

"Yes well I'm really hungry," the girl answered with a smile. 

Sam shook her head as she made the turn off, "Keep it up Cass and your mom is going to put you on a diet I'm telling you. I know she has me on one." 

"Yeah but I'm cute and she wouldn't do that" Cassandra stated proudly snuggling against her mother as they watched Logan play or whatever he did at his age. 

"Don't be so sure of yourself missy," Janet said. "Just try me and we'll see if you like your diet as much as Sam likes hers." Janet smiled evilly at her daughter. 

"Now who says I have to listen to you" Cassandra asked just as evilly as she rubbed her mom's hands around her waist. 

"She does outrank you now Cass" Sam offered. "As both an officer and your doctor. By the way Janet, you mentioned the physical for the girl and...." 

"That's right I have those new needles I ordered," Janet said seriously. "The needles itself is a little larger so even though they will leave a bigger hole they draw liquid in much faster." 

"There she goes confusing me with Uncle Jack again" the girl answered as they pulled into Taco Bell. "I'll get Loggie, mom do you need a hand getting out? I mean they say the memory is the first thing to go in old age." 

"Oh you're going to get it now Cass" Sam joked and smiled. 

Before Cass could exit the car Janet began to tickle her making her squirm. 

After finally giving in to her mother the women all headed inside and a half an hour later Janet and Sam sat in awe with Logan between them in his car seat as Cassandra finished off three chicken bowls, four tacos and almost two sodas and then burped, "Excuse me" she said wiping her mouth. 

"I think she has a tape worm Sam," Janet said seriously looking at her daughter as she sipped her soda. 

"You'd know better than I would Jan" she offered her wife as she nibbled at her second taco. "I mean once we get back maybe you better give her that physical." 

"Ew Sam, nasty" Cassie said making a face at the word physical and spoke to her brother. "Tell her Loggie, mom don't need to poke and prod at me do she?" 

"Oh that's great English grammar there Cassie," Janet reprimanded. Janet placed some pinto beans on her finger then let Logan suck on it. 

"Now we know how he gots gassy" Cassie offer, purposely using the wrong grammar just to annoy her mom. 

Sam rolled her eyes, "Actually beans give him the runs, that's why you're changing him Cass." 

Janet laughed. "He's a baby everything gives him gas." 

They were about twenty minutes outside Colorado Springs when Sam's cell phone rang. Since Cassie was driving and Janet was leaning against her in the back she answered it, "Carter." 

"Carter" came the voice of General Jack O'Neil heavily. "How far are you and the Doc outside town? You were gone from the ceremony when I looked for you." 

"About twenty minutes General" Carter told her CO. "Why? Something up?" 

Sighing the man nodded but then spoke slowly, "It's Hammond, I just got a call and flew back to town. He's...he's dead Carter. Found in his home this afternoon, apparently a heart attack." 

"OH MY GOD" the woman said loudly. 

Janet lifted her head at hearing Sam. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked panic in her voice. 

Finishing with O'Neil first she hung up the phone and sat up, "Cassie pull over." 

"Sam we're..." 

"CASSIE NOW" the woman hollered lowering her head, the tears coming freely. George Hammond was her godfather, he had known her family and Sam most of her life and why he was important to everyone in the car she was closest to him next to her father of course. 

"Cassie do as she asks please," Janet said more softly rubbing Sam's back. "What's wrong honey?" She asked again. 

When Cassie finally pulled the car over Sam jumped out and knelt on the side of the road throwing up. Janet of course was at her side trying to figure out what was wrong. 

Finally the woman recovered enough to let Janet help her back to the car and she sat in the seat watching as her wife wrapped her fingers around her wrist and knelt beside her, "I'm...I'm not sick Janet. That was the General, O'Neil that is. He flew back to Colorado Springs because...." she lowered her head again. "General Hammond is dead, he had a heart attack this afternoon in his home." 

"Oh my God" Cassie exclaimed from the front seat, her own tears coming. "Grandpa George is...he's really gone?" 

Janet began to cry for their lost friend. It was him that she stood by every time SG1 stepped threw the gate; it was the two of them that constantly worried over their comrades. But she also cried for Sam. She knew the closeness he had to her family. "I'm sorry baby," Janet whispered hugging her tightly. 

Cassandra got out and came to join them, all of them hugging at their lost comrade and family member until Sam sat back and dried her eyes while standing up, "Cassie I'll drive" she announced. 

"Sam," Janet said holding her arm. "Let me. You're dealing with a lot right now. Sit in the back with Cassie and Logan and draw strength from them." 

"No" she said pulling away from Janet's arm and stepped past them going to the front and got in the drivers side. 

Cassandra watched the woman and looked at her mother, "Why don't you sit up front with her mom? I'll stay in the back with the baby." 

Janet climbed into the front passengers seat resting a hand on Sam's thigh. "Everything will be ok," Janet tried to reassure her. 

Colorado Springs, Colorado  
Carter-Fraiser Residence

Sam drove them home in silence and when they got there she got Logan down in the nursery and then went outside climbing up on the roof to her look out spot and sat, crying like a baby at the news and thought that her godfather was gone. It didn't make sense, Janet had given him a check up on a few weeks ago and she said he was fine. Of course she knew it was possible her wife wouldn't and couldn't have told her about a problem but a chance for a heart attack, she couldn't see her hiding that from her. 

Janet silently followed Sam to her favorite spot. "Talk to me Sam," Janet pleaded. 

"I don't know how" she admitted and went over to the railing and looked over. "You just gave him a check up Janet, you told me he was fine. How in hell could he have had a heart attack? My God his daughter and kids..." she lowered her head and just shook it. 

"He was fine," Janet said going over everything again trying to see if there was something she missed. "I don't know why it happened. All I know is that it did and you need to talk about it or it will eat you up inside." She laid a hand on her wife's back and felt her tense up at the touch so she removed it. She could clearly read Sam's body language and she blamed her. "All I ask is that you talk to someone. Cassie, Jack, Daniel or even Mackenzie but talk to someone." She turned and left climbing back downstairs and after getting a drink of whisky she changed into a satin nightgown. Curled up in a fetal position she laid on the bed, her back towards Sam's side and cried. 

Most of the night Sam stayed on the roof, coming down only once when Cassie had told her that Logan was hungry. When she had fed him she climbed back and had cried until there weren't any more tears left and looking at her watch she saw it just after three am. Climbing down, wet and cold Sam Carter entered her home and went up to the bedroom and saw her wife sleeping, staring at her a minute she walked over and sat on the side of the bed just staring at her. 

Janet continued to remain curled up throughout the night not really asleep but keeping her eyes tightly closed to try and fight of the tears. She would have thought she would be dry that she had cried all the tears possible but that wasn't the case they just kept coming regardless of her wants. "Sam?" Janet asked opening her eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"Sitting here," she answered in a horse voice, her arms wrapped around herself tiredly. "I miss him Janet...I...God why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been me or one of the terrible people in the world" she asked but didn't cry, she didn't have any energy left to cry. 

Janet grabbed one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around Sam so she would be warmer. "I miss him too baby, but don't ever wish it was you that died instead of someone we love. I...I," Janet couldn't finish as she was to overwhelmed with emotion. Instead she stopped trying to speak and just cried. How could Sam be willing to give up her life and family for someone even if he was her godfather? 

Seeing that she upset her wife Sam stood up shakily and held the blanket around her, "I'm...going back to the roof." 

"Why? Talk to me," Janet tried finding her voice. 

"I..." Sam stopped at the door and faced her wife she stared at her. "He was my god father Janet, my ...best friend before you. When mom died and dad...wasn't around that's how I met him" she admitted sitting down on the edge of the bed and lowered her head. "Half of what I became in the Air Force was because of him and now...now he's gone" she broke down in tears again, sobs wracking and shaking her body with force. 

Janet stood before Sam and wrapped her arms around her pulling them together. "I know baby. I know. He was very special to you and in so very special to me," Janet said truthfully because it was Hammond that knew long before even Sam did that Janet cared deeply for her. "Even though he has left us moving on to another life. Everything that you have done and become because of him is still part of you. It's all still here and here," Janet touched Sam's heart and her head trying to get her words to be understood. 

Sam Carter heard her wife's words and logically knew they made sense but she also knew it hurt that he was gone and she was intending to let it hurt so she cried, cried as Janet held her until she lost the battle and fell asleep right on her wife. Her arms dropped, the crying and sobs stopped and she silently slept. 

Janet got Sam lying on the bed and under the covers. She crawled back in and pulled her beloved wife to her and held her as she slept. She had no plans on letting Sam go through this alone. 

It was almost noon and Sam was still sleeping when Cassie came in and woke up her mom first, "Mom" she whispered, "Logan is crying, I think he's hungry. What do you want me to do?" she said softly not wanting to wake Sam. "And Uncle Jack called to let us know the funeral arrangements for Grandpa George." 

"Thank you honey," Janet said taking Logan. "Can you stay here with Sam while I take and feed the little guy?" She remembered that there was a bottle from the pump Sam used. 

But the baby crying woke up Sam and she sat up groggily, barely awake, "Is he ok" she mumbled scrubbing her eyes tiredly and held her hands out for him. "What's wrong little guy?" 

Janet patted him lightly. "He is just a little hungry. I was going to head down stair as get the bottle of milk." Janet kissed Sam's temple letting her lips linger there for a moment. "You can go back to sleep if you want." 

"No that's ok" she said tiredly and unbuttoned her shirt exposing her left breast. 

Cassie blinked and smiled, "See you guys downstairs" and left. 

"Here, I'll feed him Janet" she said holding out her hands for the child. 

"Ok," Janet said handing Logan over. She watched as Sam fed him waiting for her to speak. 

As the baby fed Sam leaned her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes, her mind active with thoughts and images. "Janet could you get me a cup of coffee please? I need to wake up here." 

"You should probably sleep some more," Janet said softly. "You were up all night." 

"I should but I can't" she offered tiredly and glanced down to be sure her son was still sucking and then closed her eyes. "I can't believe he's really gone Janet, I keep thinking it must be a mistake." 

"I wish it was," Janet said running her fingers through Sam's hair and resting them on the back of her neck. 

Silence greeted her until the phone rang but Cassie called up that she'd get it and Sam saw her son done so she carefully started to burp him, "I need to get the day started, I have to go to base so I can contact the Tok'ra and tell dad about the General, he's going to be really upset. They were best friends" she stated patting Logan's back lightly as she realized her son would grow up and never known the wonderful man known as George Hammond. "I need to talk to the General too about returning to duty immediately" Sam stated though she still had five weeks on her leave. 

"Sam you don't need to return to duty," Janet said, afraid Sam was going to fall into old habits and submerge herself in work to try and forget about the pain. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked rather than bring up her fears. 

"I need to go back to work Janet, thanks but if I sit around here I'm just going to think about it too much" she explained tiredly and handed her Logan after burping him. "I'm going to get a shower if you can keep an eye on him for me Janet?" 

"Going back to work isn't the answer," Janet said. "Your pain won't go away." Janet knew she had to push her wife if she was going to help her get through this. 

Stopping at the door to the bathroom Sam sensed an argument and went to the door calling Cassie in. Asking her to take Logan and bath and change him the women were left alone and Carter shut the door before facing her wife, "I have to go back to work eventually Janet, I can't stay home forever and better yet I don't want to." 

"I'm not asking you to stay home forever," Janet insisted. "All I want you to do it take the rest of your leave and come to terms with this loss, because if you don't deal with it now you will never deal with it." 

"My going back to work has nothing to do with General Hammond's death" she insisted going to the dresser to get out some clean clothes and then the closet. "There isn't a medical reason I can't go back is there?" 

"I think it does," Janet argued. "Until you found out about his passing you were content to keep your leave and care for Logan then all of a sudden it all changed when you knew about Hammonds death." 

"So that's it" Sam snapped and turned around, her clothes in hand. "You think just because I'm a mother now that I need to stay home with the baby and give up my career huh? I didn't know you felt that way Janet. I'm going for a shower" she commented and headed toward the bathroom and closed the door but didn't lock it. 

Janet sighed and then followed Sam. "That's not what I said and you know it. I just don't know why all of the sudden you want to go back to work so desperately, but please don't let me stop you," Janet yelled. "You want to tell me what this is really about? Why your so angry with me?" 

"I'm not angry with you," she said slamming the clothes down on the sink and sighed lowering her head and spoke slowly, looking up at her own reflection in the mirror. "Janet I understand you want to protect me and help and I know you and Cassie and all the others lost him too but right now this hurts. His death feels like my heart has been cut out and I just...I need to feel that for a little while and I don't want people molly coddling me." 

"That's understandable," Janet said lowering her voice. "But tell me something. Do you blame me?" 

Looking over quickly at her wife Sam stood up and walked over to her, "No I don't, I've never blamed you. How in hell could it be your fault Janet? You can't predict this anymore than the future, you know that as well as I do." 

"I also know that I gave him a physical last week and a clean bill of health," Janet said. "Now if I did my job right then this wouldn't have happened. Now go take your shower." Janet turned and left the bathroom and their bedroom. She headed down the stairs to find Cassie and Logan. Right now she had other duties and couldn't afford to wallow in her self-pity. 

Now having something other than herself to worry about Sam Carter followed her wife and smiled at Cassie and Logan kissing them and told them both that she and Janet would be down in a little while to go out to eat so for them both to get ready and Cassandra was happy to take care of her brother. Nodding she took Janet's hand among her protests and pulled her up the stairs and then closed and locked the bedroom door and faced her, "It was not your fault. Heart attacks happen Janet you know that. You didn't miss anything; it was just...his time." 

"No it wasn't," Janet insisted. "There had to have been some kind of warning. He had no prior history of heart problems." Janet walked away from Sam moving towards the window. 

"You aren't doing this" Sam insisted to her wife and walked over putting her hands on her shoulders and tuned her away from the window and looked at her. "You are not going to blame yourself for this, anymore than I am. We need one another Janet, I need you to help me through this and I need to help you. It was bad luck, fate and nothing more." Quickly she pulled Janet to her, hugging her as she rested her head on Janet's that was laying against her chest, "Let it go Janet, miss him it's..." a tear slid down, "Ok. I love you, he loved you and we'll love him together." 

"You don't believe in fate," Janet said just standing there unable to pull away. 

"In regards to missions no I don't" she answered rubbing her wife's back and holding her. "In regards to us all having a destiny and a certain amount of time on this world I do otherwise every time I lost someone in battle, or close to me I'd go insane." 

"You can't have it both ways," Janet said pulling away a little. 

"Yes you can" she insisted and pulled her wife back to her. "I'm not letting you go through this alone anymore than you are me Janet. Let him go, miss him" she ordered quietly and stroked her hair tenderly as he started to cry again, wondering where the tears came from. 

Janet knew she had to be the strong one for Sam and her family so she fought her tears not letting them fall and suppressed all her emotions. She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist holding her. "You're ok, just cry baby," she whispered softly. 

And Sam did, bawling like a baby but then stopped feeling exhausted but with unknown strength pulled them toward the bed and sat down with Janet still in her arms, "Your...turn" she said sniffling. "You need to...miss him Janet. It's ok." 

"I know it's ok," Janet said. "And I do Sam." She laid a hand on Sam's cheek giving her a weak smile. "Cassie said the General called and all the funeral preparations have been taking care of." 

"That's good" she answered her wife slowly. "I...I'd like to have the wake here, after the ceremony at the cemetery Janet, if it's ok that is?" 

"I think he would love it to be here," Janet said still fighting with her emotions. "Why don't you take your shower so you can try and get into contact with your dad." 

"No" she insisted and laid down pulling Janet down with her and held her. "I'm not letting you go, you're hiding your emotions Janet, please don't" she pleaded kissing her forehead as she wrapped one leg over the other woman's gently. "Don't hide them from me, please. I need you to let me be there for you honey." 

"You are here for me Sam," Janet said. "Don't worry." 

It took more coaching but Sam finally got Janet to start to talk to her, to feel the pain and she held her when she broke down. Finally both were recovered enough and went to take a shower together and got dressed. Sitting on the side of the bed Carter was pulling on her socks and then a pair of tennis shoes, "I'm sure the General has already contacted dad but I'll call and see while we're out. One of us should talk to Cassie and I'm sure Kira should be calling; Cassie said she called last night. Do you want to talk to her honey?" she asked looking at her wife who was sitting in a chair tying her own shoes. 

"I'll talk to Cassie," Janet said. "I can also talk to Kira when she calls." Janet finished tying her shoes and stood to stretch. 

Sam did the same and nodded, grateful that her wife was agreeing to talk to her and winced once as she held her shoulder. "Honey take a look at this shoulder and see if I have a bruise" she said sitting down on the edge of the bed so Janet could reach her to pull her t-shirt back. "I also hope you're hungry, I'm taking us out to lunch/breakfast or whatever you want to call it." 

"It's called brunch," Janet said looking at her shoulder. "It looks a little bruised. What did you do?" 

"Tripped over one of the boxes that I keep up in the lookout area last night," she offered as her wife prodded at her shoulder. "I'll put an ice pack on it later, should be fine. Ready?" 

"Sure," Janet said pulling Sam's shirt back into place. "So where are you taking us for this meal?" 

"Bob Evans, where else" she asked smiling proudly as she stood up and snaked an arm around her wife's waist. "Thank you for being there for me Janet. You head down and I'll make the bed and then join you ok?" 

"You can leave the bed," Janet said. "We're only going to mess it up again in a few hours." She headed for the stairs and to where her kids were. 

Life settled back into a calm normal for Janet and Sam after the General's funeral. They went out and saw Kira's fiancé's graduation and Cassie went on to OCS for four months at which time she would get a month's leave before her assignment. The General had asked Carter to come back a week early so she was returning to work tomorrow after she and Janet had talked about it and found a woman named Melissa who was perfect to watch Logan in their home and had the flexible schedule they needed. For now the little guy was sitting in Fraiser's arms having started using a bottle with Sam's breast milk and smiled as she watched her wife, "You love feeding him don't you honey" she asked signing one of the reports that her department had gotten behind on. 

"Yeah," Janet admitted. "It's all the things I never got to do with Cassie or Kira that I'm enjoying more now." 

With a smile Carter opened the next report and glanced up at the TV that was carrying a movie they were watching, "So did you want to order in, cook or go out to dinner honey? You and I have to be on base tomorrow by 0800 and I want to make it an early night since you're giving me that physical before clearing me." 

"We can order in that's fine," Janet said smiling at Logan. "You must be happy to finally be starting back." 

Putting her pen down Sam sat back and rubbed Janet's leg and smiled at the image of the two of them, "From a scientist standpoint yes, but I'm going to miss him and having dinner ready for you when you get home. Washing your hair after I draw you a bath and that kind of stuff" she admitted to her wife. "You two look so perfect together Jan." 

"I have to admit," Janet said smiling. "It has been nice having you around so much, but not because you baby me but because you're here." 

Leaning over the woman laid against Janet and lightly rubbed her son's little hand as he ate, "I just love being around you and I have to admit" Sam said slowly. "I've been thinking about giving up field duty. I love it but how can I go out there and risk my life knowing you and the girls and this little one here are waiting on me to come back safe? At the same time though I think how can I not go out there and defend you and our family against whatever threats there maybe." 

"I think that is something you have to give serious thought to," Janet said. "But whatever you decide I will stand by you and support you one hundred percent." 

"Yeah I know" she commented and leaned over kissing Logan's head and then looked up her wife as she sat up. "Uh after dinner you may want to change his diaper honey, he's a little uh smelly there." 

"Yeah I know, but you know how he gets if you try to make him stop feeding before he says he is done," Janet smiled. 

"Yep, just like his mother" Sam commented and leaned over kissing her wife and then went back to her reports and smiled pulling out the folder. "Ok, someone got their medical report mixed in with my reports here dear" she said holding the paper up so Janet could read it. "Is that one of yours or not honey?" 

"Probably," Janet said. "Just put it over here and I'll take a look at it when I'm finished here." 

It wasn't long after that Logan had finished of the contents of the bottle and Janet was in the nursery changing him. She did the rock and walk with him as she sang trying to get him to fall asleep. Finally about a half an hour later Janet came downstairs to see Chinese on plates with iced teas ahead of them on the coffee table. Sam was sitting back reading a report which she lowered when she saw her wife; "I found two other reports of yours I think" she said sitting up and put hers down. "The food came so I dished it out honey. The reports are by your plate, if they aren't yours just give them back and I'll track down who they belong to." 

"Most likely they are mine," Janet picked up her plate and began to eat. "Eat, you can finish those later." 

With a smile to her wife Sam did pick up her fork and started to eat and then paused, "One of these days you're going to have to teach me what all those rows of numbers mean dear, I can't believe you can make heads or tails out of them." 

"These make sense to me like your stuff make sense to you," Janet said. "I still don't understand your work and you have explained it to me." 

"I guess that's true," she admitted taking a drink of her tea. "So what shall we do after dinner? We could lounge on the couch for the last couple hours, do some yard work or I could go out and tune up my bike while you do paperwork or something else honey?" 

"Well I know you haven't been able to tinker with your bike like you have wanted to do," Janet said then shot Sam a devilish grin. "Or you can join me up in the room." 

"Oh definitely option two" she answered and started to eat faster only to have her wife tell her to slow down. "Yes dear" she mumbled around a spoonful of rice. 

Janet shook her head as they continued to eat the rest of heir meal in silence. Janet grabbed the last of the containers and placed them in the fridge when Sam came up behind her holding her between the fridge door and her own body. 

"We need the chocolate sauce dear," she offered resting her head on her shoulder and grabbed the full bottle. "Meet you upstairs, lock up." 

"I can't believe you still want to eat after all that Chinese food," Janet said heading to check all the doors to make sure they were locked. She stopped to make sure Logan was still ok then headed to her own room to find Sam nowhere in sight. "Sam?" She called out softly. 

But then the door closed and Sam stepped forward into the light totally naked with a little chocolate smiley face on her taught belly and then an arrow pointing down to her crotch with the words: Enter here written in chocolate and she smiled coming up and started to unbutton Janet's shirt as she kissed her neck, tenderly and closer with each kiss. 

"Thanks for the encouragement Sam but I think I can still remember how this works," Janet laughed at seeing her love. She began to undo the buttons on her pants as Sam worked on the buttons on her shirt. 

As soon as Sam had her shirt undone it was pushed to the floor as she pushed Janet back toward the bed with her body, smearing chocolate syrup on her wife and then went the bra and as soon as Janet's pants were free they pooled around her feet as a kiss was placed on Fraiser's lips. Sam then pushed her wife's underwear to the side and buried her hand against her crotch finding her sopping wet as she held the kiss and they fell on the bed with Sam on top of Janet in a chocolate mess. 

"Mmmm," Janet moaned and brought her hands to the waistband of her panties. "Off" she commanded before recapturing Sam's mouth. 

With a smile Carter stood up and yanked her wife's panties down replacing her hand rubbing her sex and started to suck one of Janet's breasts very hard, rubbing her tongue over and around it and sucking so hard it was like she was trying to nurse, "Mmmm..." she mumbled and moved to the other breast as she pressed hard against her wife's center. 

Janet's hands laced themselves in Sam's hair pulling her closer to her breasts as she spread her legs trying to give her more access, "Sam please." 

Pulling her head back Sam had a glazed look in her eyes, "No" she stated and pressed her lips to Janet's, rubbing her clit now with her thumb hard. She pushed her tongue into Janet's mouth and then captured Janet's and sucked it for a few seconds. 

Janet raised her hips trying to get Sam to enter her. She continued to kiss Sam allowing her love to suck on her tongue as her hands ran up and down a bare back. "Sa-am please," she pleaded breathless from the kiss. 

Leaning back hot, and quivering slightly the woman used both hands to spread Janet almost painfully open and then rubbed her nub and pinched it between two fingers before she took her fingers and placed them in Janet's mouth so she could taste herself with a smile and started to suck on her breasts again, biting them this time so she could mark her wife as hers. As she bit one she used her other hand to rub the other one. 

Janet hissed as Sam bit her and began to move one of her own hands down to her center so she could receive the pleasure she wanted. 

Pulling her fingers out of Janet's mouth she sat back and stopped her wife's hand with a smile, "Ah, ah, none of that" she said pushing the hand up out of the way as she now started to lick the chocolate off her wife's stomach, it tasted so good. 

"Sam please," Janet begged again raising her hips. "I need you." She was able to wrap her legs around Sam's waist and rub her center across a taught stomach not caring about the chocolate sauce, only wanting to increase the pressure and pleasure. 

Sliding lower as her wife arched up Carter inserted her tongue over the nub and started to lick it, sucking it into her mouth and bit it lightly before she brought her hands up to start rubbing the woman's stomach, "Mmmm....oh..." and she pushed her face more into Janet's crotch, getting hotter. 

"Ahh," Janet panted as Sam nipped playfully at her. She lowered her hands pushing Sam's head more into her as she rocked her hips up getting more contact. "Please," she panted heavily. 

Unknown to Janet the woman had used her hand to rub and coat her first two fingers in her own juices and was now nearing Janet's center. At the exact same time she pushed her tongue hard against the woman's clit and pushed her own juice covered fingers into her wife, as deeply as she could reach and started to move them around as she sucked up the juice pouring out of her. 

"Ahh. Oh God Sam. Yes," Janet panted as she continued to move in sync with Sam's hands enjoying the warmth that was flooding through her. She trailed her hands up to her breasts lightly caressing and pinching her own nipples to increase the pleasure. 

Without breaking contact, even though her jaw was starting to ache Sam kept shoving her tongue in and out of her wife against her nub while at the same time she pulled her fingers almost all the way out and then pushed three inside reaching deeply into her as she tickled her inside and heard her wife scream as her hips bucked. 

"Oh God," Janet panted. "I'm so close Sam." Her head was turning from side to side as she continued to thrash, her breathing coming harder and more labored. 

Knowing exactly what Janet needed she pushed a fourth finger into her wife and slid her tongue down to go inside too, now the woman was being totally eaten out and coming. Sam swallowed every bit of juice that flowed from her wife as she pushed her four fingers into and out of her with force and could feel the muscles, within seconds she'd come in a powerful orgasm that would likely leave her totally passed out, at least Sam figured it would as she'd never done Janet with four fingers before and her tongue. It was usually one or the other and had to use her other hand to rub her nub. 

Janet screamed Sam's name as her climax hit leaving her breathless and limp against the bed. 

Pulling her tongue out but leaving her fingers inside Sam rested her head on Janet's now relaxed thigh and spoke softly, she was exhausted too and so hot, "Did you like that...Janet?" 

"Mmmm," Janet murmured as she started to drift off to sleep unable to move or think clearly her mind surrounded by a heavenly daze. 

The woman didn't wake up until the next morning and when she did found out she had been dressed in her nightgown, cleaned up and Sam was just coming out of the bathroom in her jeans and shirt. With a smile she winked at her wife, "Melissa brought breakfast with her, pancakes, eggs, hash browns and bacon and is already downstairs so as soon as you're up to it you can grab a shower and eat honey. How you feeling?" 

"I feel wonderful," Janet said with a lazy smile. "Thanks to you." She beckoned Sam to her with her index finger. 

Walking around the bed she sank down next to her wife and started to rub her belly, "You're sure you aren't sore or anything? I was a little rough last night sweetheart." 

"It's a pleasant soreness," Janet admitted as she sat up and kissed her wife. 

Once the kiss broke Sam smiled and rubbed her wife's cheek, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Want me to put some powder and lotion on you after your shower dear? You're sure you aren't hurt?" 

"Not hurt," Janet promised kissing her again. "I would love it but that would arouse one or both of us and unfortunately there isn't time for that." 

Smiling she kissed her wife again, "I'll have breakfast and coffee waiting and I laid out one of your uniforms and such in the bathroom honey. Take your time though; we have enough so you can enjoy your shower. Meet you downstairs." 

"Thank you," Janet said smiling as she waited for Sam to leave before getting out of bed. She moved stiffly towards the bathroom and hoped that a warm shower would relive the aches she was feeling from their night of passion. She started the water while she began to slowly remove her nightgown. The water just right and now completely nude she stepped under the steady stream letting it relax over worked muscles. 

When she got downstairs Sam was playing with Logan on the living room floor and Melissa was just carrying in a plate of food with toast and coffee. Seeing Doctor Fraiser, Melissa Timmons smiled, "Good morning Doctor Fraiser. Would you like juice or the morning paper with your breakfast ma'am?" 

"No just the breakfast and coffee thanks," Janet said smiling at the nanny. She peaked in to see Sam playing with Logan and smiled at her family before taking a seat at the table to eat. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

The day passed relatively quickly for Sam and Janet once they got to the base but finally Abby announced that Carter was there for her check up and gave her the clipboard with the woman's vitals. 

Sitting on the bed in an Infirmary outfit Sam Carter smiled at her wife as she came in, "Already peed in a cup for you and pooped in one too, though that's nasty honey. How are you?" 

"I'm fine though getting a little hungry," Janet said smiling. "I think I missed lunch." She went over the vitals and took a blood sample. "Everything looks good. If the test results come back clean then you have a go." 

"Want me to bring you something dear" she asked going to get dressed on the other side of the bed. "Melissa checked in a little while ago, she said everything is good to go and she's planning on having dinner waiting on us when we get home. That girl is a god send." 

"We were lucky to have found her," Janet said thankful for all the help Melissa was. "I can grab something. I know how busy you are and don't want to take away from your work." 

"Actually I'm not until you clear me to be dear" she offered dropping the gown and started to pull up her underwear and then reached for her bra. "What would you like babe?" 

"Anything would be great," Janet said as se finished taking notes in the chart. "I'm going to drop this off at the lab then head to my office and burn some paperwork. You can drop the food off in there." Before leaving Janet swatted Sam on the ass and then disappeared heading to her office and the headache that waited. 

Twenty minutes later Sam came back with a tray with soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, jello, pudding, fruit salad, juice, tea, and a diet coke on it and sat it down in front of her wife and then took the paperwork and moved it aside, "Eat it up honey" she offered going to take a seat opposite her wife. 

"Well I know this isn't all for me," Janet said eyeing the jello, as she grabbed the spoon and began to eat the soup. "Thank you baby." 

In the middle of the meal Abby delivered Sam's test results and Carter eyed her wife as she read it, "So are those results lying on me honey?" 

"What do you mean?" Janet asked around a mouthful of grill cheese. 

"Joke honey, it was a joke" she offered and smiled standing up and started to munch a bite of Janet's jello and then put her spoon back. "So am I good to go" Sam asked after swallowing and going back to regain her seat. 

Janet took the results and looked at them then nodded. "You get a clean bill of health and take that jello, you know I don't like the stuff." 

"That's why I got you pudding and fruit salad dear" she offered and leaned up taking the cup and spoon from her wife. "Melissa said she was making us barbecued spare ribs with potatoes, salad and mac and cheese tonight." 

"I wonder who put her up to the mac and cheese?" Janet asked eyeing Sam suspiciously. "Sounds good." 

"Sounds wonderful" Sam commented over a bite of jello. "I still think we should have invited her to live with us since she has no family in Colorado Springs. I mean she's a student and I'm sure she'd love to get out of the dorm and she seems totally fascinated with you Janet." 

"With me?" Janet asked not believing that was the case. "Well we can talk about it. There would definitely not be a worry if we get called away suddenly." 

"She probably has the hots for you" Sam admitted and stood up putting the half empty cup of jello back on the tray. "Let the General know I'm cleared would ya and I'll be in the lab, come and find me at the end of your shift honey and we'll go home all right?" 

"What do you mean she has the hots for me?" Janet asked. "You have got to be kidding." 

Giggling the woman came over and kissed her wife, inserting her tongue just a moment and then pulled back and smiled, "See you at the end of shift Janet" and headed toward the door. 

"I'll come and pry you away from your trinkets when it's time to go," Janet promised as she picked up the phone and dialed the Generals office.


	5. Future Together

SGC Complex  
Carter Office

Brigadier General Samantha Carter had been CO of the SGC Military Affairs Complex for over four years after the retirement and then death of the former CO's Major General George Hammond and Lieutenant General Jack O'Neil. Her own daughter, Captain Cassandra Fraiser was the XO of the complex's premiere team SG1 along with her uncles recently married Doctor Daniel Jackson and her Uncle Teal'c as well as one of the Fraiser families friends and the teams CO, Colonel Matthew Anderson. He was a good man and Sam had trained him when he first came to the SGC when O'Neil was still in charge. 

Her younger daughter, Kira was preparing to graduate the Air Force Academy with her husband Doctor Jason Andrews. Sam's wife, Doctor Janet Fraiser and the base Chief Medical/Science Officer told her just today that she had gotten an email from the girl saying she was looking forward to seeing them at graduation in two months. The girl was so smart and Sam was so proud of all her family, it still awed her how happy she was. 

Their son, Logan Patrick Carter-Fraiser since when Janet and Sam married each kept their own name for military reasons and used the hyphenated when going out or as a married couple for taxes and such, just celebrated his fourth birthday a month ago and spent his half days at pre school and then the rest of the day with the babysitter until either Sam or Janet got off work. 

Signing her name to the first of many reports on her desk General Carter looked up as her assistant entered and she nodded, "I know, I'm late Lieutenant" she said rising. "Ok, ok keep an eye on things and call if you need me but you know how Janet is about physicals." 

"Oh yes ma'am" he answered with a grin, "She did mine a few days ago, I walked funny for a while." 

"I'll walk funny after too Lieutenant but she is thorough which is why she is here" she said defending her wife and smiled though. "Don't let SG1 blow up the mountain while I'm detained and remind Anderson they have a mission at 1400 so be sure they go for their pre mission; no stunts like last time. I ended up on a sofa because I didn't pick up they forged Janet's name" she said heading toward the door. 

"Yes ma'am, no missing medical. Got it," he said with a nod. 

Infirmary

Janet was puttering about the infirmary making sure everything was running smoothly and that people were receiving their physicals. 

After being stopped twice for one thing or another Sam finally arrived and saw her wife's annoyed eyes on her and without a word went to the area she had pointed to, "I know" she told Abby seeing her bringing a gown. "Full physical, that means everything off. How annoyed is Janet that I'm three hours late?" 

"She is pretty annoyed ma'am," Abby said. "After all you being the General of this facility should set an example and either show up on time or even early." 

"Well it wasn't my..." 

At that instant Janet came in with a clipboard and yanked the curtain closed. Abby took the hint and smiled but left and as Sam started to change she looked over the tray of instruments and knew this wasn't going to be fun, "I'm sorry I'm late Janet, a last minute meeting with the Joint Chiefs over the phone and...." 

"I don't need to hear any excuses," Janet said as she looked over everything. "I just need to get this finished so I can get back on the somewhat half hazard schedule I created." 

~Oh yeah I'm sleeping on the sofa~ the woman thought but took a seat having changed and offered a smile as Janet started. "So I warned SG1 not to skip medical anymore of they were going to get it Janet, I'm really sorry I didn't pick up on it last time" she informed her watching the gloves snap into place. ~Oh yeah she's pissed. ~ 

"Trust me things are not going to be easy for them for quite a while," Janet said. "Maybe then they will think twice about skipping an exam." Janet grabbed the blood pressure cuff and began to take the pressure as she took her temperature. 

Once that was done and some other general things Sam tried to act non chalant as her wife started feeling her breasts and when she heard the word mammogram cringed, "Aw Janet, I don't need one of those. They pinch my..." 

"It is procedure," Janet said harshly. "This is a complete physical that means that everything will be performed and checked." 

"Sure, of course Janet" Sam offered and cussed herself in her mind. The woman was really pissed at her it seemed and she cleared her throat, "So should I lay back and lift my legs first or stand and grab my ankles dear?" 

"It doesn't matter," Janet said. "Which ever you want to do first and you need to inform the members of this command that physicals and post and pre jump exams are mandatory that no shows and late arrivals are unacceptable. I am tired of having to round up people ever time yearly physicals come." 

Since she was already sitting the woman laid back and lifted her legs to the metal rings with her wife's help and then scooted down toward her, "Janet you have to understand, it isn't you but no one likes physicals and yes I know they are needed and yes I know that's your job. I'll make the announcement, heck I'll even help you round up anyone if you want but shouldn't you be the one making that announcement. Yearly physicals and pre and post jump exams have been SOP since I've been at the SGC." 

"Yes they are, but things have gotten relaxed around here when General O'Neill was in charge and it isn't getting any better," Janet said. "As far as the announcement coming from me well I tried that already but I get ignored which is no big surprise to me." Janet finished the exam asking Sam to move so they could go to the next. 

Hurrying back into her clothes Sam nodded and bid her wife good bye but stopped over at a wall phone and dialed the control room, "Sergeant tie me into the intercom system throughout the base if you would please" she ordered catching her wife's eyes as she wrote on her chart and a nurse went in to clean up the exam area she had just left. 

"General you're connected," the Sergeant said. 

Janet finished with her writings and left the area. After dropping off the file she headed to her office. 

"ATTENTION ALL SGC PERSONNEL, THIS IS GENERAL CARTER. IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT SEVERAL PERSONNEL HAVE BEEN IGNORING OR ARRIVING LATE OR NOT AT ALL FOR EITHER YEARLY MEDICAL EXAMS OR PRE AND POST MISSION MEDICAL EXAMS. THIS IS NO LONGER ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR. ALL PERSONNEL NOT HAVING ALREADY RECEIVED SAID EXAMS ARE TO MAKE AN APPOINTMENT THROUGH THE INFIRMARY WITHIN THE NEXT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS OR THEY WILL BE PLACED ON IMMEDIATE ADMINISTRATIVE LEAVE FOR A TIME TO BE DETERMINED BY MY OFFICE. THE MEDICAL AND SCIENCE STAFF OF THIS COMMAND HAVE A HARD ENOUGH JOB; LET'S NOT MAKE IT TOUGHER PEOPLE. CARTER OUT" and she hung up the phone seeing several of the medical staff nodding and went into her wife's office. "Will that work Doctor?" 

"Thank you," Janet said trying to relive a headache. 

"Here" the woman said and walked over coming up behind her wife and replaced her fingers with her own and started to massage her temples. "I know how tough people make it for you Janet, you'd think after almost twenty years they would have learned but we don't; we just keep screwing up. I'm sorry, is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Nothing except enforce what you have said if people don't show," Janet informed. "Mmmm that feels good." 

Glancing at her watch Sam nodded, "It's 1600 now, make sure that I have the list of who didn't show and make an appointment as well as any that were late after my announcement and I'll take care of the rest Janet" she commented and leaned over kissing her head while keeping up the massage. 

Abby came in then and put more files into Janet's way too full inbox and smiled, "The next patient is ready for you Doctor Fraiser." 

"I'll be right there," Janet informed as she stared at her inbox. "I hate paper work." 

"Yours is smaller than mine" she commented and leaned over hugging Janet tightly. "I've got a late night so I probably won't be home until around nine. I told Melissa to have dinner waiting for you though, lasagna." 

"Try not to be too late," Janet, said. "I better go see to my patient." She moved away from Sam and went into the exam area to continue on with physicals. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

It was almost nine thirty that night when Sam Carter poured herself into her home. She stopped by Logan's room to find him up playing on a computer, super smart that kid was and she kissed him and then went and found her wife dressed for bed and up reading files. "Hi" she commented and fell face first on the bed, she'd been going since six thirty that morning. 

"HI there stranger," Janet said playfully. "Did SG1 get underway with their next mission?" 

"After the Pandarians stopped by for a visit yes" she answered rolling over and yawned looking over at her wife. "What are you reading dear?" 

"The files on patients Warner has taken care off. Even if I don't treat someone I want to know everything that went on," Janet informed smiling at Sam. "You look tired and tense. Want to eat something and then I can give you a massage." 

"Eating is out but the massage sounds wonderful" she mumbled rolling over. "I have to fly to Washington tomorrow, I leave at 1800 for two days. A whole slew of stupid budgeting meetings." 

"We're going to miss you," Janet said as she straddled her wife's body and began to work on her shoulders. 

"I'm going to miss you guys too" Sam commented as she laid her arms under her head and smiled. "Cassie told me you checked out SG1 'thoroughly' today and wanted me to tell you to take it easy. Want to know what I told her" she asked glancing back at her wife with a smile. 

"To be careful and not bring anything back for me to cure I hope," Janet said as she moved to Sam's back increasing the pressure a little as she found a couple of really tight spots. 

"Mmmm...." Carter arched a little as her wife hit spots of knots but then relaxed. "Actually I told her to be grateful you didn't use more fingers. She laughed her head off, was still laughing when she stepped through the gate actually. Oh and Anderson told me to tell you that the next time they miss a pre mission don't send me out to jump on them. I told him there better not be a next time dear." 

"They should be happy I only sent you," Janet said scooting a little lower. "I think if I unleashed my full wrath they might have resigned." 

"If they didn't I would have" Sam joked and smiled as her wife was now sitting on her legs. "So did my announcement help any or am I going to have half the base off for administrative punishment tomorrow?" 

"For the most part it worked," Janet said. "All but a few people have either come in on time or scheduled an appointment." 

"Just let me know" Sam stated scooted a little to get more comfortable. "You're a vital part of the command and I'm not going to have people missing medical exams while I'm the CO; even if that means I have to put the entire base on administrative leave. Those rules exist for a reason." 

"That they do," Janet scooted even lower and kissed Sam's lower back. "Are you getting tired?" 

"No I was already tired," she admitted yawning. "I still have to shower too and isn't Logan's bedtime 2030?" 

"Yes it is," Janet said moving off of Sam. "Is he still playing on that damn computer?" 

"Was when I came in" she offered with a smile as she yawned again. "Want me to go talk to him honey?" 

"I have already told him he needs to go to sleep once," Janet said. "He is like every other person I have to watch over at the base. Never listens." 

Rising Sam went to the door and opened it, "LOGAN PATRICK CARTER FRAISER IF YOU AREN'T OFF THAT COMPUTER AND IN BED BY THE TIME I COUNT TO FIVE YOUR MOTHER IS COMING IN THERE WITH ME AND A BELT BEHIND HER" she hollered up the hallway to her son and glanced at Janet. "ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR..." 

Janet looked through their doorway and down the hall seeing the light in his room turn off. "Night," he yelled back at his mothers. 

"Good night and next time mind your mother or I'm going to tan your hide young man" Sam called and closed the door looking at her wife. "Would you mind making me a sandwich while I grab a shower honey?" 

"What kind?" She asked giving her a kiss and standing in front of the door. 

"Whatever we have, I'm not picky" she called and went to get her pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. 

Janet went to the kitchen to return later with a turkey and ham sandwich made just the way Sam like it. She waited on the bed as the water for the shower shut off. 

Minutes later a pajama clad Carter came out and got into bed accepting her sandwich, "Thanks baby" she said softly and watched her wife start to read medical reports again. Smiling she took a bite and relished the taste, it was made just the way she liked it. "Wonderful honey, thank you." 

"You're welcome," Janet said smiling. "Give me a call when you get to Washington. I want to know your flight made it there safely." 

"You know I will and I wish I didn't have to go," she promised as she ate. "Have you heard from Kira lately? She's supposed to start at the Academy when again? Next month is it?" 

"Yeah I think so," Janet said. "She was also planning on coming for a visit before she had to head back." Janet placed the files on the nightstand and relaxed under the blanket. "Goodnight. I will see you in the morning honey," Janet yawned and turned over to sleep. 

Finishing her sandwich Sam sat the plate on the nightstand and shut the light our rolling over under the blanket and scooted near her wife. She put one hand under Janet's shirt and started to rub her stomach and then her breast as she kissed her back, "Night baby girl." 

"Mmmm," Janet moaned. "Night." 

It was four am and both women were asleep when the phone rang, three times before Sam snaked a hand out and got it pulling her head out of the covers, "Carter" she answered sleepily. "How long ago? All right, I'll be there within thirty minutes. No don't dial back until I get there, yeah bye" she answered and hung up the phone with a moan and rolled over to get up in the darkness. 

"What's wrong?" Janet asked having woken up from the phone and the loss of warmth from Sam. 

"SG4 is being detained off world by the inhabitants of R23-998 and they will only speak with the leader of the facility over the MALP so I have to go into the base" she said pulling her pajamas off and searched the floor for her pants and found them hopping into them. "Go back to sleep Jan, get some more rest." 

"I can come in as soon as Melissa arrives to watch Logan," Janet offered. "They may need medical attention." 

"I have to get them back first" she stated but nodded once Janet turned the light on. "I hope these people don't want me to make a trip, I rarely go through the gate anymore" she stated and got a pair of clean socks sitting down to pull them on. "They didn't say anyone was hurt but you know SG4, it's like they all took after Jack." 

"Like Jack was the only one to ever get hurt on SG1," Janet said getting out of bed and moving to grab a clean uniform. 

"No, but he was the worst one about hiding it" she offered now tying her boots. "What are you doing? Melissa doesn't get here until six dear, surely you don't want to call her at 0400?" 

"I just thought that maybe I can be of some help," Janet said taking a seat on the bed. 

"You can be" Sam told her wife. "You're a valuable officer Janet, I'd love to have your insight. I'll call Melissa," she said standing and move to the phone. 

Janet changed into a uniform as Sam made the call. "Will she be able to get here?" 

"She's on her way, should be here in fifteen" the woman said and hung up the phone. "We really need to talk to her about moving in" she said and dialed the base. "Sergeant I should be there within thirty minutes. Were any of SG4 reporting injuries?" 

"No ma'am," the Sergeant said. "But that doesn't mean it will stay that way." 

Shaking her head at her wife the woman nodded, "Do we know exactly what they did to offend these people Sergeant Smith?" 

"It looks like the team's second in command turned down one of the women in the village," the Sergeant said trying to hide a snicker. "The Chief wasn't happy about that." 

"Excuse me Sergeant," she demanded raising her eyebrows. "I'm being called in to negotiate with a severely less advanced society than ours because one of my officers wouldn't accept a woman as a gift? You're kidding, tell me you're kidding." 

"I wish I was ma'am," Sergeant Smith said. "But if I understood what I was being told it doesn't help that the woman was the Chief's daughter." 

"Oh just wonderful Sergeant" she commented seeing her wife coming out of the bathroom. "Ok, what exactly are they threatening to do to our people for this uh perceived insult?" 

"Well they are willing to let the team go except the second in command," the Sergeant went on to inform. "The either want him to bed the girl or stone him. The only other option was to offer someone else from here to them." 

Rubbing her forehead Sam shook her head, "All right Sergeant, I want SG3 and SG5 ready to go on a rescue mission if the negotiations fail. Get them cleared and ready to disembark on my orders" she said and once he acknowledged hung the phone up. "No wonder Hammond had no hair and O'Neil had only gray hair. We should head downstairs," she said grabbing her coat off the bed. "Ready?" 

"Ready," Janet said moving to the door after turning off the light. She entered Logan's room to find him sound asleep and kissed his forehead. "We'll be back later sweetie," she whispered making sure not to wake him then headed to the entry hall grabbing her jacket. 

SGC Complex  
Control Room

Once Melissa arrived the two women left and Sam briefed her wife enroute. Upon arrival they both headed to the control room and Sam nodded to Smith seeing the SG teams she needed in the gate room, "Dial the planet Mister Smith" she ordered clearing her throat. 

"Yes ma'am" he answered and soon the gate engaged. "They are receiving." 

Going to the mic Carter glanced at her wife and spoke, "This is General Carter, I am the commanding officer of the team you are currently holding. We request communication to work out the situation. Please respond." 

"We do not trust that of your people," the alien said. "For talks to begin it must be done in person." 

~Just wonderful~ she commented to herself and sighed. "I understand, will you allow us to send a negotiation team to parlay for the release of our..." 

"Three of your people are free to leave but they choose to stay of their own accord," the man went on to say. "The other man will either take the woman to bed or be stoned." 

Sighing the woman looked at Janet and spoke again slowly, "I understand the problem, but will you allow me to send others to negotiate for our people? We have no wish to dishonor your beliefs and wish to open communication to discuss this issue with you." 

"I think we can agree to that," the man said. "But those are the only to actions we will accept." 

Janet felt sympathy for her wife and rubbed her back to help alleviate the frustration she was facing. 

"Agreed I will send a team of four people and...." 

"You must accompany them. We will only speak with you," the alien voice stated. 

Sighing Sam glanced at Janet and then at Smith, "Understood. We will arrive in one of our hours. Are any of my people hurt or injured?" 

"No we have not harmed your kind," the alien spoke sharply as if being accused. 

"That was not meant as an accusation merely a question for information so I knew whether to bring our healer with us or not. I look forward to meeting you soon" she answered as it acknowledged and then the gate shut down. Stepping back Sam nodded, "Inform SG5 they'll be accompanying me to the planet and tell Colonel Ronson to get in here immediately, he's going to be in charge while I'm gone" she ordered. 

Janet didn't say anything to Sam knowing there was no other choice than for her to go. 

"Colonel Ronson had been informed and is on his way," the Sergeant said. 

"Good, sergeant use our regular check in schedule and if we aren't back within twenty four hours you are tell Ronson that he is authorized to remove all those left alive on the planet by force and then lock R23-997 out of the dialing computer. Doctor come with me please" she said turning to go into her office. 

Once they were alone she faced Fraiser as she went to get her fatigues from the closet, "As you know the SGC CO doesn't usually go into the field for obvious reasons, but do you believe I should take along medical personnel just incase something happens?" 

"Medical personnel is always good to have on hand as you already know," Janet said. 'But I don't see why you wouldn't be able to go without any." 

"Your call Janet, whoever you want to go, if you do have in the gate room in forty minutes. I'll be down for pre mission as soon as I'm changed" she ordered and headed toward her private bathroom. 

"Understood I will have two members of my team ready to go," with that Janet turned and left heading down to her infirmary. After talking to some of her staff she had two volunteers pre jump exams already done and they were getting their gear. 

Infirmary

Carter arrived twenty minutes later, SG5 had already had their pre jump exams before she got to the base and entering she saw Janet in BDU's and as the General she approved but as the woman's wife she didn't want her in harm's way but she went over and sat down. The fatigues she wore were comfortable and her gear was waiting in the gate room, she missed going off world and tried to go to the Alpha, Beta or Charlie sites regularly but not often enough. 

Janet went over to do Sam's pre jump exam. "You don't approve," she said. It wasn't a question more like stating the fact. 

"As your wife no, as your commanding officer yes" she explained as the woman felt her neck. "Keep an eye on the team Janet, see if you can detect anything about them that is odd or perhaps altered. Without Lieutenant Pendell in danger the fact is that Major Coleman should have brought the others back and we could have sent a formal negotiation team so something doesn't smell right about this." 

Janet was getting a little upset. "Why is it safe for you to go through the gate but not me?" 

"It's not safe for either of us, but if I could send anyone else but me I would Janet, you know that" she insisted sitting still as her wife worked. "I just want to keep you safe as your wife but as your commanding officer I'm glad you're going with me. How can you expect I'd be happy about you going anymore than I know you aren't happy that I'm going?" 

Janet closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I guess I thought you would order me to stay saying that it isn't necessary for the CMO to be going." She dropped her voice a little lower, "That you wouldn't approve or want me to help." 

"That's never going to happen" Sam promised and touched her cheek a moment and then dropped her hand. "You done? We have to go." 

"Done," Janet said stepping back. 

Corridor/Elevator

"Great, let's go" she said and grabbed her coat leaving with Janet behind her. In the elevator Sam looked at her wife and handed her the sidearm she had under her coat, "Just keep it with you, incase. I know you object to them but just the once, something really doesn't feel right about this Janet all right?" 

"All right," Janet said taking hold of the sidearm and tucked it into the back of her BDUs. 

The elevator opened and they exited heading straight for the gate room. 

Gate Room

Just as Sam passed the door she took the backpack that someone handed her and slung it on looking at Smith in the control room, "DIAL IT UP SERGEANT" she ordered and looked at SG5. "You do not fire without my orders," she told Colonel Gillette. 

"Understood General, we'll take point" he said handing her the weapons belt and her P90 which Sam put on. 

"Agreed, I and the medical team will follow behind at a ten count," she said with a nod to them. 

Off World

The gate swirled to life and SG5 stepped through scouting ahead securing the area. 

Raising her weapon Carter glanced at her watch and then the medical team, "Let's go" she said leading the way up the ramp and then stepped through and came out on the stone dais with Janet beside her and the two technicians behind them. Keeping tight hold of her weapon she looked over at Lt. Commander Adams and nodded at her direction. "Gillette, you're with us the rest of you secure the gate. We maybe making a run for it" she ordered going down the steps. 

Janet and her team stayed close to Sam, but out of the way should trouble arise. They are just along for the ride so to speak and needed to follow orders precisely. 

Coming up to an overlook two miles from the gate Sam glanced around, this was a forested planet and the people looked human though they wore loin clothes and reminded her of Daniel's stories of early Nomad travelers. Glancing back at Fraiser she nodded, "Doctor you come with us" she ordered and looked at the technicians. "You guys stay out of sight unless the Doctor calls for you. Colonel lead the way," she ordered. 

"Yes ma'am" they stated and started to move. 

The villagers studied the strangers approaching and immediately raised spears and stones to them as they started to circle but Sam spoke to her people, "Don't move, no hostile movements" she said and stared straight ahead, which one of these guys was the chief? 

The Chief stood at the center of his village pacing before a bound Major. Warriors all around with various weapons in hand should something go wrong. 

"Here we go" Sam mumbled and glanced at Gillette, "Do not respond without my orders" she said and stepped forward. "Chief Trelay, I am General Carter. We spoke before. May I approach and address you?" 

He waved her to continue. "You may approach." 

Stepping through the group she glanced back at her wife and gave a smile as one of them grabbed Sam and made her kneel while pulling her weapon off but she held up her hand for Gillette to stay put as she knew he would want to respond, "Chief I understand the issue between my office and your people but please understand we meant no disrespect to your beliefs. If you let my people go we are full prepared to leave your world and never visit it again." 

"It is not our beliefs you have disgraced," the chief said. 

Janet had taken a few steps forward to try and help Sam when Gillette grabbed her after Sam signaled she was fine. 

"I understand that you and your daughter have been dishonored and I offer my apologies on behalf of my people but there is a reason why Lieutenant Pendell could not accept the gift of your daughter" she said thinking on her feet. 

"It is an honor to be offered a beautiful woman," the chief said. "Why can he not accept?" 

"Yes it is" Carter insisted swallowing hard. "On our world as well and from what I can see" she said figuring the brightly dressed woman behind him was the daughter "Your daughter is most beautiful and would be a great gift to anyone however Lieutenant Pendell already has a woman on Earth and where we come from Chief a man is allowed only one woman. It dishonors the woman in our mind to have to share their men. This is why Lieutenant Pendell could not accept your daughter's offer, it was not meant as a sign of disrespect." 

"The gift was not meant as one that would leave with you. It was his for a night no more than that." 

~Just once why can't an alien culture be cooperative~ she thought and nodded. "We understand that, but in our world since the man is already spoken for by another woman he is not available to other women. In our minds this spares both the man and the women dishonor." 

The Chief seemed to think about it and came to a conclusion. "Then in good faith I ask that your people stay the night. Each in their own quarters and those that do not wish to participate can leave. The others will each have a room and one of you will receive a visitor that will sleep and be yours for the night." 

Swallowing Sam nodded and stood up slowly, "I will remain, the others will return immediately. My planet has need of them" she insisted. 

"General you can't" Randy called. 

Looking back Sam fixed him with a glare; "I CAN Colonel, that's a direct order" she stated and looked at the Chief. "If you'll release the others my comrades will return to the Stargate, but I do request permission to see them off first?" 

"Sam don't you dare," Janet said anger in her voice. 

"Doctor Fraiser" the woman said and turned as the Chief signaled her people to be gotten, "Stand down, you'll return with the others" she ordered and faced the chief and the villager who handed her the weapon back. "Thank you" she said and turned to her four people and nodded. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes Sir" Major Coleman stated as he began accepting his gear that had been gotten. 

Nodding Sam had an idea but she had to get them to the Stargate and looked at the Chief. "Would your people like to escort us back to the gate? I will return with them." 

"It will be so," the chief said. 

"I will not stand down. I am not letting you do this as my superior or otherwise," Janet's eyes flashed with anger. She was not going to let Sam be raped even if the sex may be consensual on her part, she is doing it for her people and that she still considered being raped. 

Turning Sam waited as the others all gathered together and then keyed open her radio as the small group of villagers took the lead, "Adams come out from cover and wait by the DHD, you and your people." 

"Acknowledged" came the voice over the radio and then went silence. The techs joined them after Sam called them as well and then she felt Janet beside her and just looked beside her, "Trust Me," she whispered as they began the two-mile walk back to the gate. 

Janet kept giving Sam looks, her expression clearly one not happy with the situation. If Sam though she would be able to get everyone through and then not go herself she was clearly mistaken. Janet had no problem with staying with her wife; she was not going to leave her behind regardless of the circumstances. 

The walk was made in silence and then Sam ordered the gate dialed. After it whooshed to life she looked at Gillette, he was the ranking officer next to Fraiser but she spoke to him at the same time sliding her hand down and flipping the P90 around her neck off safety, "I'll return tomorrow morning Colonel. Inform Ronson if I don't come back to follow procedure. Move your people out." 

"Yes ma'am" he said and they started up two by two with Gillette and Fraiser finally left with Sam and the villagers around them. 

"Doctor that's an order, go back right now" Sam said stiffening and looked directly into her wife's eyes. 

Janet shook her head not willing to leave her. She planted her feet so if Gillette tried to move her she wouldn't budge. 

Sighing Sam leaned over and spoke in a whisper, "Janet please go, before it's too late. I have a plan" and then pulled back glaring at her, "GO THROUGH THE GATE DOCTOR FRAISER" her voice boomed. 

Janet took a few more steps towards the event horizon before stopping. She turned around to look at Sam one last time before walking through. A villager must have thought she was planning on acting as he threw a spear hitting her in the stomach on the left side. The last thing she could do before she fell through the gate because of the impact was call out. "Sa-am," through her voice sounded somewhat breathless. 

SGC Complex  
Gate Room

~GOD DAMN IT~ Sam thought and immediately spun around backing up and raising her P90. She fired and took down half the villagers as the others ran for cover and she just barely dove through the event horizon and landed on the ramp and rolled. "LOCK IT UP! WE NEED A MEDICAL TEAM" she screamed and was on her feet beside her fallen wife. "JANET! My God, Janet" she said yanking her hat off and threw it aside, the spear still stuck in her stomach. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MEDICAL TEAM," she hollered again, tears falling openly regardless of if she was the CO or not. 

"Sam," Janet said softly, "I'm sorry." She coughed a little tasting blood. "I.... was.... leaving...like...you.... asked," speaking was becoming more and more difficult as was staying conscious. 

"Shh....it's ok, it's all right" she demanded stroking her hair. 

Coridor/Elevator

Then a medical team led by Warner rushed in and within seconds had the woman on a gurney and was whisking her away to surgery. No one approached Sam as she stormed from the gate room following, exhausted, terrified and more and then she took a seat outside the OR, waiting. Praying and waiting for hours, so many hours she had no idea how long she sat there. 

Ronson had called back SG1 knowing that the CMO was fighting a loosing battle and that her daughter should be present to say her goodbyes. 

"Sam?" Cassie said in a shaky voice. 

Hearing the voice Carter stood up, her eyes were red and puffy, "Cass" she said softly and hugged the woman as both cried. "It was my fault, I never should have let her...I shouldn't have spoken to her...the villagers, though she was up to something...." 

"She's going to be ok right?" Cassie asked afraid of the answer as she clung to her second mother. 

Silence greeted her for several minutes and then Sam held her hand as they went to sit down and wait, "I...I don't know Cassie. She was...a spear right in her...her stomach. I don't know how bad," she mumbled wiping her eyes. "Warner has been...in there for hours." 

"Mom?" Cassie said starting to cry all over again. 

When Warner finally came out Sam had her arms around Cassandra and both were on their feet immediately, "How...how is she Doctor" the General demanded of Warner. 

"She is still in critical condition, but more stable than when she arrived," Warner informed. "It appears that the spear point was tipped in poison and we have nothing similar to it here on earth. She was the leading expert in such matters but I have called in to have the head of CDC come and give us a hand." 

"So what can we do?" Cassie demanded immediately. 

"Can we see her?" Carter demanded from Warner. 

"There is nothing we can do until the official from the CDC arrives and hopefully can find a cure to counter act the toxin. Other than that all I can do for her is give her drugs to ease the pain," Doctor Warner's eyes were filled with sadness knowing this could be the very end of her life. "You can see her for a few minutes but she needs her rest." 

"There is something else we can do" Sam stated and saw them looking at her. "It's logical that the locals who use this poison have a cure, I'm going to get it or bring one of them back here to help her. Cassie go sit with your mother, I have to talk to the President" she ordered and turned stalking up the corridor. 

Control Room

All throughout the ride in the elevator Sam Carter cried, she screamed and kicked the wall and when she arrived in the control room all her staff looked at her. She looked to her assistant first, "Get me the President on the phone, right now. Sergeant, get SG1 primed and ready to go on a retrieval mission and I want a call into my father. Tell him Doctor Fraiser is critically ill and that he needs to come with a healing device. MOVE PEOPLE" she hollered and stormed into her office slamming the door. 

The Sergeant immediately got the President on the phone. "General the President is on the line." He then set about dialing the Tok'ra address trying to get into contact with Jacob and Selmak. "It is extremely important that I speak to Jacob and Selmak." 

Carter Office

Grabbing the phone Carter filled in the President and then gritted her teeth, "Sir with all due respect I intend to take a team back to that planet personally and get someone to help Doctor Fraiser" she said through gritted teeth and saw Colonel Anderson, the SG1 CO arriving outside her closed door and she waved him in. "These people attacked my staff for no reason and right now one of them could die, that deserves a retaliatory response Mister President." 

"I understand your position General but what you're requesting could be the start of a war and that is something this country is not ready for," the President said. "I cannot allow you to take aggressions against a people as a whole for the actions of one of theirs against one of ours." 

Anderson came in closing the door behind him and took a seat waiting for the General to finish. 

Infirmary

Back in the infirmary Janet stirred restlessly, "Sam," she called out. 

Cassie immediately took her mother's hand and stood up, "She's not here right now mom, but she will be soon. She's fine," the girl promised smiling. "How are you?" 

Carter Office

Angrily Sam stood up, "Mister President these people, even if they knew how to work the Stargate are not a threat to us. The reports from the preliminary team clearly shows that they are behind us technologically by several generations and I am not suggesting an open attack but right now Doctor Fraiser is fighting a poison. A poison they could have a cure for Sir. I'm suggesting a team to go find out and secure some for saving the life of an officer who has literally saved this planet over and over again Sir. She deserves our EVERY single effort." 

"We have leading authorities on this planet that have extensive backgrounds in poisons and viruses. Employ them to find your cure." 

Infirmary

"Cassie," Janet said tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. So sorry to put you through this again." She closed her eyes tightly trying to fight of a wave of pain. "Where Kira and Logan. Sam?" 

"Shh...." the girl soothed her mom and stroked her hair. "I'll call her right now, it's ok, you're ok" she said as the woman passed out and Warner a medical team came in pushing her back. 

Carter Office

Carter bit her lip so hard it bled but she spoke calmly, "Sir we do not have time for that. Not to mention the fact that Doctor Fraiser IS the leading expert in this area. If she could help herself we wouldn't be having this discussion Mister President." 

"And I can't condone the risk of other members that defend this country to try and save one," the President argued getting more than a little irritated. 

Infirmary

Warner was spewing off medical jargon to the nursing staff trying to help sooth Janet anyway they could. "OK we need to bring her fever down." 

Carter Office

Sighing Sam now knew what she had to do, "Yes Sir, I understand. Thank you Mister President" and she hung up angrily. "Colonel, get ALL SG teams that are on world into the briefing room for a volunteer mission. Make it clear that it isn't an order to attend, only those interested in a mission that could be dangerous. Go, I'm going to check on Janet" she ordered going toward the door. 

"Yes ma'am," Colonel Anderson said. He went about gathering anyone that would be interested in a mission that as dangerous. They all waited in the briefing room for when General returned. 

Infirmary

Cassie sat by the bed holding her mothers hand. Warner and the other staff had just left after bringing her fever down a little but she was still in pain. 

Sam arrived a moment later after talking to Warner and put a hand on Cassandra's shoulder tenderly with tears in her eyes. She watched her wife, the winces and knew the pain she was in. This was all the General's fault, she should have told her not to come but damn it she hadn't and now...NOW she was fighting for her life, "How is she" she asked her voice high with emotion. 

"The same," Cassie said through her thick voice. 

Janet knew Sam was there. "Sam." She reached out to her not wanting to open her eyes; afraid of the pain and hurt she would see in her family eyes reflected back at her. 

"Cass give us a minute," Sam said hearing the voice and once the woman left took her hand tenderly and smiled stroking her hair. "Hey honey, I'm here. You don't have to open your eyes, it's ok." 

"Sam I'm sorry," Janet said again softly. "Love you and the kids." She breathed heavily wincing again as the pain shot threw her body. "Want to see Logan last time and tell Kira love her." 

"Janet stop, you have nothing to be sorry for" she said squeezing her wife's hand. "And no last time, you hang on and fight this. We've got every expert in the world working on this and well we've got other things planned. I love you, but you aren't leaving me, we have a family who needs you and I need you. Fight for me, please" she pleaded. 

"Can't it hurts," Janet said tears in her eyes. "Please want to see Logan before..." her voice died out with her not able to finish the sentence through the emotions she felt. 

"I'll get him," she promised with the tears falling as the woman lost the battle to consciousness and for ten more minutes Sam just stared at her and cried. With the sobs slowly stopping she bent and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you Janet." ~I AM NOT LOOSING HER~ she screamed in her mind and left motioning Cassandra back in. "Stay with your mother, no matter what happens. If she asks for me just tell her you're...you're trying to find me ok? I've got to get to the briefing room Cass, I love you." 

"Sam you can't leave," Cassie said in tears. "Not with mom like this you can't. She wants to see Logan and Kira. I don't know what to do." 

"Cassie" Sam said putting her hands on her shoulders, "I'll handle it with Kira and Logan, but you just stay with your mother, keep being strong for her and no matter what you use everything you can to keep her with us until I get back. She has a living will but I've already told Warner if he has to put her on a respirator to do it. I'll be back as quick as I can, I promise." 

"Where are you going Sam? And you know that's not fair to go against her will, do you really think Warner will do it?" Cassie asked not wanting Sam to risk her own life afraid of loosing them both. 

"Yes he will, for a total of five days but if I haven't succeeded in three I'm not going to" she informed her and then told her about what she was planning. "I've got to try Cass, I can't loose her, I won't. But I need you to stay with your mom, sister and brother ok? Be strong for them." 

"I should be going to," Cassie tried to fight. 

"I need you here" Sam insisted, "If I don't come back Cassie the only one that is going to be able to give your mom the strength to fight is you. If she lost both of us she'd never be able to beat this. I've got to go, I'll see you before I leave though." 

"We can't loose you either Sam," Cassie said truthfully. "I'll see you later." She went back into the room sitting vigil by Janet's side as she left Sam standing in the hallway alone with her last words. 

Briefing Room

Stepping into the briefing room General Samantha Carter was shocked but pleased to see every member of every single on world SG team waiting for her minus Cassandra who she had told to stay with Janet. Nodding she stepped up to the front of them, "I'm sure most of you have heard what happened to Doctor Fraiser well it's serious. At this moment she is fighting an unknown poison and Warner is not hopeful that she'll survive a week if we don't find a cure. To that end" she looked back where a display of the planet was up. "I'm going to be leading a team to the planet to either find the cure or kidnap one of the villagers who will be brought back here to help her. You should know that the President has specifically denied my request for this mission, but I am going anyway. Those of you who volunteer to go with me" she paused looking at each of them, "Should understand that this is very dangerous, we may not come back and even if we do it may not be in time to save Doctor Fraiser. Those of you who are civilians do not have to worry about being court marshaled but those of us who are military do. I want to make it clear that this is a purely volunteer mission and no shame will fall on you if you do not volunteer. With that said who would like to go with me?" 

Every member that was present saluted the General signaling that they would follow but it was Anderson that spoke. "Sir I think its unanimous. We would all like to help out." 

With a nod she spoke almost twelve names and then looked at Ronson, "Colonel you'll be charge here while I'm gone, but under no circumstances are you to send any rescue teams for us. If we don't return within five days you're to assume the worst and lock the planet out of the dialing computer and inform the President. Anderson" she said looking to the man who would be her XO on the mission, "Get everyone ready to go within ninety minutes in the gate room, no pre mission medical needed. Full packs, bazooka as well as claymores and full explosives for everyone. We're going to go make a big bang." 

"I like big bangs," Anderson said heading out of the room with the selected men. 

"General with all due respect should you not remain here for when Doctor Fraiser wakes and asks for you?" Ronson asked. 

"Not this time Ronson" she said with a nod. "The rest of you thank you for volunteering, I can't tell you how much it means to me and Doctor Fraiser to know she elicits such loyalty. Dismissed" she ordered and looked at Daniel. "I know you object morally Daniel but let's do it in my office" she stated heading that way. 

Carter Office

Daniel followed fight on Sam's heals as they entered her office and he shut the door. "Sam this isn't right and you know it. Janet wouldn't want you doing this in her name." 

"You're welcome to stay here Daniel" she stated and sat down tapping at her laptop quickly and looked up at him. "Morally you're probably right but right now morals don't mean a damn. Those people attacked SG4 and then Janet for no reason minus the fact that one of my officers didn't want to rape that girl who is no more than a child." 

"Then at least stay," Daniel argued. "Your right about Janet needing you but it's not out there to find the cure its here to help her fight for her life and hold onto it." 

"You just don't get it do you Daniel" she snapped and closed the laptop and rising all in one motion. "I have to go, if she dies and I'm here I may as well have gone and been killed because soon after she dies I die too so I'd rather be out there; knowing I tried with everything I had to save her. If there is nothing else?" 

"What about Logan Sam," Daniel tried. "It's not just about you and Janet anymore. You have a son and risking your life could cost him both of his mothers." 

"Cassie can take care of him," she said picking up the phone, "Sergeant ready a UAV to launch before the recon team." 

"Yes ma'am" he answered his boss. 

Hanging up she looked at Daniel, "You have a mission to get ready for Daniel, go." 

"I'm sorry Sam," he said softer. "I don't want to loose her either. She's like an older sister to me." He walked over and gave Sam a hug trying to offer her some comfort. 

Hugging him Sam then released him and watched him start to leave, "Daniel" she said softly and waited until he looked at her. She had more determination in her eyes than he had ever seen, "We aren't loosing her. I'll see you in the gate room, go" she answered and sank tiredly into her chair. 

Daniel headed out making sure he grabbed gear for Sam too. 

Infirmary

Cassie continued to stay with Janet though she remained unconscious her head thrashing because of the unbearable pain. 

Gate/Control Room

Ninety minutes later Sam Carter was dressed in full Special Forces gear and had a backpack on her back, black cap over her head and two P90's around her neck. The pack was full of explosives as were the rest of the teams in the gate room; there were a total of twelve of them. Standing in the control room she put a hand on Smith's shoulder, "Dial the gate and launch the UAV when ready" she ordered. 

As the gate began to dial a call came in from the infirmary. "General it's the infirmary," Smith said. "You better get down there Doctor Fraiser just flat lined." 

Infirmary

Stripping off her weapons and backpack Sam handed them to Anderson, "We'll disembark when I get back. Disengage the gate" she ordered and took off at a run. Taking stairs four at a time she arrived a minute later and saw the medical team still working on her wife and Cassie hiding in a corner, going over to them she spoke to Warner, "PUT HER ON THE RESPIRATOR WARNER FOR GOD'S SAKES!" 

"As soon as I can get a life sign I plan on it," Warner said. "A cure won't do a damn bit of good if there is no brain activity." Warner took the paddles calling 'clear' before placing them on Janet's chest and shocking her. A beep, two beeps then flatline. "Again." 

Cassie sat in the corner her knees pulled up to her chest rocking and crying. "Oh god." 

They shocked her for almost five minutes when finally they got a rhythm and Sam released her hold on Cassandra as the steady beep filled the room, there had never been a more happy sound, "Well" she demanded holding her daughter in her arms after getting her up off the floor. 

"I've got her back for the moment and she is going on life support, but you better hurry with what ever you have planned," Warner informed. "I would also get her other kids here in preparation for the worst if the mission doesn't succeed." 

Cassie looked at Sam. "Does Kira know and what about Logan? You want me to get them here." 

"I'll handle it Warner, thank you" she said and then kissed Cassie without answering her and walked over looking down, tears falling and stroked Janet's cheek until she finally broke down. Everyone cleared out of the room out of respect and Sam opened tear stained eyed, "My dear, sweet, beautiful Janet. I know it hurts and I know you want to give up but please...please you have to fight. I'm going back to the planet, I'll find the cure but you have to be sure you're here when I get back. Logan, Cassie, Kira and I need you and love you so much..." her words trailed off as she knelt down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you when I get back" and then left walking past Cassandra back to the control room. 

Gate Room

With Colonel Anderson by her side Sam and Paul were grateful to see it was night on the planet and there were no patrols near the gate so she ordered them down to the gate room. Seeing Cassie at the door Carter paused and took her hands, "Keep her going until I get back Cass and I will be back. Kira should arrive tonight and Melissa and Logan will be brought in within two hours but if anything happens and I...well I don't make it Captain" she said and pulled off her dog tags putting them in Cassie's hands. "You tell everyone I love them and you're the woman of the house, your mom, your sister and brother are going to need you to be strong Cassie. I love you." 

"I love you too Sam," Cassie said wiping a tear and clutching the dog tags tightly in her fist. "Come home to us." 

With a final nod to Cassandra the General walked over to join her team and looked back at the control room where her father, who had arrived only minutes before the mission was due to start had said that he couldn't risk the healing device in Janet's severely weakened condition but Selmak did say that the locals of the world had a cure for the poison so that had given Sam hope. With a nod to him she looked at her team and lifted her weapon in front of her taking point, "LET'S GO" she hollered and twelve determined SGC members raced up the ramp and into the event horizon. 

Cassie headed back down into the infirmary to sit vigil over her mother as she waited for Sam to return with the cure. Second, minutes then hours began to pass by all blending into each other and with the passing of time Cassie became more and more concern that they wouldn't make it, that they would arrive home to late. 

Off World

They were twelve hours into there seventy-two when they trailed through the forest and got to an overlook on the village. Pulling her binoculars up Sam Carter studied the village, it was huts more than anything else and she saw very few people moving around because it was almost four am Earth time and this planet had thirty six hour days so they had another eight hours of darkness yet. 

Lowering her binoculars the woman looked over at Anderson and whispered, "Spread word quietly among the team, I want claymores and explosives rigged to detonate by remote control around every single building on the outer and middle parameters, but also tag the chief's house right in the middle there" she said and pointed it out through her night vision goggles. 

"Understood," Anderson said moving quietly and spreading the word then returned to Sam's side. 

By the time the sun was up all the explosives had been set. Sam set a four-person team to secure the Stargate and then started to study the people seeing who she needed with Daniel's help. It was a woman who was their shaman based on the clothes and manner she wore so that was who they needed, she'd know how to help Janet. Nodding at Jackson she was stopped by the man's objections and looked at Daniel, "Listen Daniel, you want to count this as a morally wrong thing to do then go ahead but these people not only attacked SG4 but they attacked Janet for no reason. She may die" she snapped with anger, "But I can promise you she won't go alone if I have to blow up every single person and building on this god forsaken planet" she told him and turned to Anderson pointing out the woman. 

"Keep your eyes on her, when she's alone in the chaos then grab her and head for the gate. I'll lay down covering fire with Teal'c to make sure everyone gets through but you do not wait for us Colonel, is that understood?" 

"Sam why not try asking for the cure before blowing everything up?" Daniel said. "Let me talk to them and see about getting what we need peacefully." 

"We will but I'm going to do it, not you" she stated and looked at Anderson. "My radio is going to be keyed open and I'll have my earpiece in, use your discretion and start blowing buildings from the outside in Colonel. Questions?" 

"Sam let me help," Daniel pleaded. "Talking to people is what I do." 

"Stand down Daniel" Sam snapped angrily and looked at him, almost like she wasn't the same woman. She'd spent her life, her career protecting people like this but this time...this time they attacked more than she was willing to loose. "That isn't your job this time, I'm not having you shot in addition to Janet" she said and looked at Anderson. "Are we ready to move Colonel?" 

"Ready when ever you are," Anderson said. 

"Then why did you bring me then Sam?" Daniel asked. 

"If I fail you'll get your chance to talk Daniel so just be patient" she snapped. The team crept down the hill to hiding places and Sam had decided that she was going to give peace one last try though Anderson had objected. Making sure her radio was keyed to open so her people could monitor her she walked out but kept her weapon on single shot and approached the village most of them remembering her and immediately raised spears. In response Sam fired a round and a man fell dead a few feet away as the others shrank back, "Glad to see we understand one another" she snapped switching the weapon to rapid fire as the chief came racing out. "I don't have time for pleasantries Chief, if you want to save your people and your village then you'll give me the antidote to counteract the poison on the dart you shot my comrade with...NOW" she hollered. 

The Chief bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the injury to your friend," The Chief said gesturing to his daughter. "You will have your cure. It was not my word the assailant was following but that of his own. He is being punished for his crime." He pointed in the other direction and there a man was sitting on his knees slumped forward his hands bound behind him to a poll. His shirt had been ripped off and there was evidence that he was beaten as well as sunburned from the constant exposure. 

"Daniel" Sam said over her radio. "Get down here. I'm not interested in punishing people and the man I shot will live, it was only a flesh wound and I'm sorry for those of yours that were injured. Please, just give me the cure as my wife's time is very short even now she may not survive." 

Daniel rushed down to aid Sam. "Here," Daniel panted as he had run. 

The Chief's daughter returned moments later with a pouch and handed it to her father. "This is what you will require. I will accompany you home and see to her aid. As a sigh of good faith of my people and that we had no intent on harming you." 

"All right" she said with a nod and glanced at Daniel. "This is Daniel, he and several others of my people will remain until you return and aid those of your people who were injured" she stated and glanced over at the man who had shot Janet with her P90 and paused, seriously wanting to pull the trigger and kill him. 

"I know you want to Sam but it's not the answer," Daniel said as he watched them. 

"Thank you for allowing me to help," the Chief said. "These people are friends and none of their kind shall be hurt. That is the price or death." His voice rang loud for all to hear and he pointed to the man being punished. 

"No" Carter said and lowered her weapon and walked over to the man and knelt down staring into his eyes, "What is your name?" 

"Faolan," he finally managed through his parched throat as he hung his head in shame. 

With cold precision Sam drew her field knife, "You shot my wife, I should kill you with my bare hands" she said hearing feet rush up and knew it was Daniel. 

"I would welcome death to this," he gasped out. "I am sorry for your wife." 

Raising the knife she prepared to strike and heard and felt all the villagers watching her and Daniel and the rest of her own people watching her... 

With one fast movement she sliced through the ropes and his hands dropped. Sliding her knife back she stood up, "My wife is a doctor, her name is a Janet and you pray she lives. It's for her and her only that I spare your life" she said and looked at Daniel. "Get him inside and some water and food into him. Dress those cuts" she said coldly and turned to walk over to the Chief. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes," the Chief said. "You show great compassion to those who do you harm. You are very wise." He followed her up the path that would take them to the gate. 

SGC Complex  
Control/Gate Room

At the SGC Colonel Ronson was pacing the control room after getting off the phone with the President and stared at the gate, they'd been gone almost thirty seven hours and no word. The CDC people were having no luck helping Fraiser and she was growing weaker with each minute. He had just turned to go back into the General's office when the alerts sounded and the Sergeant at the gate computer spoke. 

"WE HAVE AN OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, OFF WORLD ACTIVATION." 

"Who is it Sergeant" Ronson demanded of the woman. 

A few seconds passed and she smiled, "SG1 code Sir." 

"OPEN THE IRIS" he hollered and raced out running into Cassandra on the way. 

Cassie stood waiting to see if Sam would bring back what was needed and to give her a head up of the situation. Right now Kira was with her mother. Logan was in Fraiser's on base quarters with Melissa not understanding what was going on. They would take him to see Janet if and when things became and extreme worse. 

And Sam did step through with the Chief who looked on in wonder but then stopped at all the defense weapons standing by. 

Ronson smiled, "Defense team stand down. Welcome back General." 

"Thank you" Carter said handing her weapon to a nearby guard, "We'll do introductions later. This way" she said grabbing the Chief's elbow and then Cassie's and pulled them both toward the door. "How is she Cass?" 

Corridor/Elevator

"Not good," Cassie said. "Kira is with her now but we almost lost her twice already. If you have the cure we better administer it soon before we loose her completely." 

"We do" Sam said as they entered the elevator and she pressed level twenty-one. 

Ronson had followed and cleared his throat, "General I hate to bring this up but..." 

"I know Ronson, I'll give myself over to custody as soon as Janet's better" she said knowing full well when the President heard she had disobeyed his orders he'd order her arrest. 

"I don't want to have to do it at all Sir," Ronson said. 

"I will need water and a mixing bowl," the Chief requested. 

"I know you don't Thomas, it's all right" Sam insisted and looked at the Chief. "They'll be provided in the Infirmary," she said as the elevator stopped and she led the way out. 

Infirmary

Seeing Warner come out she nodded to him and entered with everyone else and immediately went over to Kira and kissed her cheek and then Janet's. The woman was so still, so pale and then looked at the chief who had his water and bowl. "Help her" she ordered. 

The Chief dumped part of the contents in the bowl and began to mix it slowly with the water making sure all the powered dissolved then poured it into a cup. "Get her to drink this," he instructed as he emptied more herb from a different pouch into the bowl and began to grind it mixing water to turn it into a paste. He moved to where her stomach was bandaged and removed the dressing. With gentleness he began to apply the paste to the wound. "This will help draw out the poison," he informed. "You will need to bandage this wound. I will show you how to continue to make these medicines for her. By the end of today she will be out of harms way. Keep giving her the herbs and tomorrow she will be healed." 

"How are we supposed to get her to drink this" Cassie asked Sam. "She's intubated." 

"We can administer it by IV or by feeding tube directly into her stomach" Warner offered. 

"Do it" Sam ordered. 

For over twelve hours they waited, the chief went back to his people with an escort but Sam, Kira and Cassie never left the woman's side. Warner had said she was getting better enough that she was extubated, but she still hadn't woken up. Sam stood up and stretched, technically she was supposed to be in the brig but Ronson wasn't insisting on that though he had his orders. 

There was a light knock on the door and Daniel popped his head in. "Is anyone allowed in or only family?" He asked. 

"Come on in Daniel" Cassie said as she and Kira stood up and stretched. Both girls went to kiss Janet and then Sam. "We'll be back, we're going to stretch our legs Sam." 

Carter nodded as they left, "Hi Daniel. How did things go on the planet" she asked sitting back down and took Janet's hand with the IV and kissed it tenderly, squeezing it and trying to give her some of her strength. 

Daniel walked over to Janet rubbing her leg not sure if anything more was appropriate. "Well," he said. "The Chief has agreed to meet with a delegation to negotiate peace. He feels bad about what happened here and wants to offer any of their natural remedies as part of the peace treaty. How is she?" 

"Stable for now" Sam answered the man and looked over at him. "Warner says it's up to her now when she wants to wake up though she isn't going to die thanks to the Chiefs help. You were right you know" she said and sat back looking at her wife. "It felt right to punish those people but in the end...I couldn't do it, not even for the most important person in my life. I should have, I should have done it for her but I couldn't...in the end I was weak. It was my fault she got hurt, I never should have let her join the team." 

"You were not weak Sam," Daniel said waiting till she looked at him. "You just subconsciously knew that it would spoil her name to kill for her. In the end your subconscious won and you did the right thing. What she would have wanted you to do." He gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze trying to offer some support. "Logan's been asking about the two of you. He doesn't understand why he is here. Neither Cassie or Kira can find the heart to try and explain it beyond moms sick." 

Sighing she looked at her wife, "I should go see him, he's probably hungry and Melissa has to be about frazzled" she admitted and stood up kissing Janet. "Sweetheart I'm going to go check on Logan, I'll be back though. Daniel is going to stay with you" she said and looked at Jackson. "I heard you and half the base have been trying to convince the President not to have me arrested or fired, I appreciate that Daniel. Thank you." 

"Your needed here," he said smiling. "No one else can do the job better. Now go see to your son and don't worry about Melissa, Teal'c was giving her a break." 

"That maybe true Daniel but I doubt I'm going to be staying here," she admitted sadly. A part of her was sad about it but as long as Janet recovered it didn't matter. Squeezing her hand Sam released it and looked at Daniel. "I'll be back soon." 

He nodded and watched her leave. He took up the position Sam had occupied, sitting down holding Janet's hand. 

Doctor Warner came in and checked her vitals informing Daniel that she was recovering well they just needed her to wake up. 

Fraiser Quarters

With her guards in tow Sam Carter headed toward her wife's quarters and found her son coloring with Teal'c and smiled tiredly as he ran into her arms, "Hey little bit, I hear you missed me. But it looks like you and Uncle Teal'c have been having fun" she admitted picking him up and kissed him. 

"He has been inquiring about you and about Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c informed bowing his head. "I have not told him anything unsure of what you want him to know. If there is anything else you need I am of service." 

"Thanks Teal'c, if you could give us about ten minutes and then come back" she stated going to sit down on the bed with him in her lap. "I'm sorry I wasn't by to see you before now Little bit, you know I was busy with work." 

"I know momma," he said hugging her close. "Where is mommy? Cassie and Kira are both sad." 

Rubbing his arm Sam thought about not telling him but she couldn't, she wouldn't do that and sighed holding him tighter, "Sweetie mommy can't come to see you right now. She's really sick and is trying to get better." 

"Mommy will be ok though?" Logan asked. "She isn't going away is she?" 

"I hope not Little Bit" she admitted sadly, "I really hope not, but right now she's sleeping. We aren't sure when she'll get up." 

"Can I sleep with mommy?" he asked tears in his eyes. 

Closing her eyes a minute Sam looked up at the ceiling, praying for so many things and then stood up picking him up in her arms, "You can see her Little Bit, but you can't stay with her; she's in a special part where the medical people can help her and only grown ups can stay" she said heading toward the door with her son in her arms. 

Infirmary

Daniel continued to sit by Janet's side as Teal'c stood at the foot of the bed. While they waited vigil Cassie and Kira came in hugging their uncles and kissing Janet's head. 

The elevator had just risen to level twenty one when Sam and Logan left to go see Janet and Ronson stopped them saying the President wanted to talk to Sam on the phone. "I'll call him back "she said heading up the corridor with her son and entered he ICU room seeing her daughters and Daniel coming in. With a deep breath she walked over next to Janet so that Logan could look at her, "See mommy is sleeping Logan. We're all praying for her to wake up soon though." 

"Mommy," he began to cry hoping she would move and comfort him. 

Surprising everyone a moan came and Sam looked over at Daniel and the girls, "Did you guys hear that?" 

Cassie nodded and so did Kira. 

Rubbing her son's back Sam smiled, "Talk to her again little bit." 

"Mommy. Want mommy," Logan went on. "Need mommy. Hold." 

The moan was louder this time and immediately Sam handed Logan to Daniel and took her wife's hand, "Janet, it's Sam. We're all right here, come on...you're ok. Open your eyes for me honey, open your eyes" she said and looked at Kira and Cassie, "Get Warner, right now. Daniel, take Logan to the hallway. Janet it's ok, it's Sam baby." 

Daniel started to take Logan out when he cried again. "Wanna stay mommy." 

"I will get Doctor Warner," Teal'c said before leaving after rubbing the little guys head. 

Janet moaned a bit more and squeezed the hand Sam was holding. 

"Daniel wait" Sam called and turned going over and getting Logan from him and came back to her. She had to know. Slowly she sat the child down on the side without the IV on Janet's bed and watched him curl up against her. ~Come on Janet, come on. Respond~ she pleaded in her mind. 

"Mommy, mommy you wake up" Logan pleaded holding his mom as best he could. 

Everyone had tears in their eyes at this. 

Warner came into the room followed by Teal'c. "What's going on and why is Logan here? This is no place for a child." 

"Shut up," Kira yelled at him moving to stand near Logan rubbing his back with Cassie there too as Sam was on the other side holding her hand. 

Janet moaned again and began to stir a little squeezing the hand holding hers once again but not realizing something was laying with her. 

"Warner just wait and watch" Cassandra insisted. 

Sam leaned down close to Janet's ear and whispered then waited. At first she thought it didn't work but then the woman's arm moved painfully slow and covered Logan's form. "YES! Way to go Janet, way to go baby" she said stroking her hair. 

Cassandra, Kira, Daniel and even Teal'c were all smiling in various degrees but Logan spoke for the group, "Love you mommy, now you get up" the boy asked. 

Sam smiled and held her hands out to him, "Logan why don't you come with me to return a phone call? We'll come back and see mommy right after." 

Logan looked at Sam then back to Janet then once again to Sam. "Ok I go with momma," he stated as if proud of himself. 

Warner shook his head amazed. "This is some family you have here." He moved to start taking Janet's vitals as she began to wake up little by little. 

Cradling her son to her Sam smiled, "It's called love Warner and it can beat anything" she informed him and kissed Janet's cheek and then let Logan give her a kiss on the lips which got a smile from Fraiser though her eyes weren't open yet. "Kira, you and Cassie stay here and I'll be back" she said moving aside and winked. "Logan do you want to hang out with Daniel or Teal'c or come with me to make a boring phone all to the President?" 

"Momma," he said hugging her tightly. 

"I guess that's your answer," Cassie said smiling as she squeezed her mother's hand and rubbed her arm. 

Smiling the woman hugged him tightly, "Ok Little Bit, we'll go call the President. Janet I'll be back" she called to her wife and they left with Sam's guards shortly behind her but Sam didn't come back. Daniel who had been called to the control room where Sam had given him over brought Logan back. 

Cassandra and Kira were all a few hours later when Janet woke up more fully and Warner told them that she should be fine with lots of rest and relaxing. With the good news Kira went to tell Sam the good news when Cassie saw Janet looking at her and she smiled holding her hand tightly and rubbed her hand with her thumb as she heard the question she knew was coming and swallowed, "Sam isn't here right now mom but she'll be by to see you soon I know." 

"Where?" Janet got out against her dry throat. "Water." 

Turning slightly the girl picked up a glass with a straw and slid it carefully between her mom's lips while supporting her head with her hand, "Just a few sips mom. Doctor Warner says in a few days you can go home and you're going to be fine," she told he with a smile. 

Janet sipped the water before Cassie took it away and coughed. "How?" 

Putting the water down she took her mom's hand and stared down at her, "The chief had a cure for the poison on the spear and brought it back to help you. That was almost six days ago mom. She's ok" Cassandra told her and stroked her hair. "She's supposed to come down and see you soon, Kira and Logan should be here any minute though. Six days was when you got hit with the spear mom, most of that was spent unconscious." 

"I remember being hit and falling through the gate," Janet said softly as she pulled Cassie to her for a hug. 

It was later that night when Sam finally arrived, in jeans and a shirt and not in uniform with two guards who left her once she was in the room. The girls had gone to get dinner and Janet was trying to eat her liquid dinner though she had wanted something else, "Hey" her wife said with a smile and rushed up kissing her. "I'm glad to see you're awake." 

"Hey yourself," Janet said smiling and opening her arms. "It's about time you came to visit me." 

Leaning down Sam buried her head into Janet as she cried, "I...I thought I lost you Janet...you were so sick, didn't do anything...my fault" she bawled barely able to hold herself up as she hugged or clung to her wife. 

Janet pulled Sam down so she was sitting on the bed before she fell wrapping her arms even tighter around her wife. "Not your fault," Janet said her own voice thick with emotion. "I wanted to go, it was my choice." 

"Doesn't matter" she said pulling back enough to wipe her eyes and reached over grabbing a tissue and blew her nose. "I was the CO, the team commander. There were no injuries, no need for medical personnel especially the CMO. I damn near got you killed." 

"If you have tried to make me stay we would have fought," Janet said. "I would have accused you of trying to coddle me because of everything that happened on P3X-666. I wasn't going to die because you were here to find the cure." Janet kissed her trying to relieve some of the ache. "I'm here now." 

"That's good" Sam promised after they kissed and she held her wife's hand while she drank her dinner. "The girls and Logan are going to need you to be strong for them Janet." 

Janet looked at Sam. "What's going on? Where are you going? You can't leave me." 

"I'm not, at least not by choice" she admitted sadly and squeezed her wife's hand. "The President has ordered me relieved of command and detained while a formal investigation is launched into my actions to return to the planet with SGC personnel and until a formal court martial can be held for disobeying his direct orders." 

"Sam," Janet started to say as the tears began to fall. 

"Shh....it's ok Janet" she promised wiping her tears away gently with a clean tissue and smiled. "You're alive, I'm alive, our family is alive and healthy so that's all that matters sweetie. I did what I had to and what I'd do again." 

"They're going to take you away," Janet said as she continued to cry. 'What you did has cost you your position that you have worked hard for." 

"What I did saved the life of the one thing that holds the most meaning to me in this world" Sam insisted. "All that matters is that you're alive and that the kids are alive and safe Janet." 

"But I need you," she whispered. "I should have listened to you and not been stupid." 

"It's going to be ok Janet, I'm not court marshaled yet" she promised and gave her a smile leaning over and kissed her. 

Janet held onto her tighter deepening the kiss, tasting her own salty tears as they fell. 

Brig Cell

Two days later Sam Carter was sitting in her brig cell, Janet had been sent home with Cassie, Kira and Logan though she promised to have Cass bring her by later to visit. Now that she didn't have to put on a brave front for her wife the woman allowed herself to be upset. Not only about loosing her freedom and her career but truthfully what she did for Janet was exactly what she would have done for any officer under her command. Even though the SGC was public now what the people did at the command was still extremely dangerous and they needed to know that the Earth wouldn't give up on them. She had her head lowered when the door opened and Ronson came in standing outside the cell with a paper in his hand that he handed to her with a smile and told the guard to unlock the door, "What is this Ronson?" 

"From the President," Ronson explained. "Because of involved parties he had a change of heart. You're being released and no charges will be filled. But there will be a record in your file about this situation." He pulled the door open waiting for her to walk out. "Come one I'll drive you home to your family." 

With a deep breath Sam came out and smiled reading the letter and looked at Thomas, "You want to tell me how word spread throughout our allies so fast is this one of those Ronson secrets I don't want to know about" she asked folding the letter and put it into her pocket. 

"Actually I didn't have as much to do with it as you think," he said. "It's more like a Daniel Jackson and Cassandra Fraiser secret." He closed the door after her exit and started to walk down the hallway to the elevator. 

Corridor/Elevator

Sam laughed and shook her head as they walked as a guard stopped them and handed back Sam's wallet and other stuff including her dog tags which she slipped on with a nod while waiting for the elevator, "I should have known those two would have something to do with it. Well I'll thank them later but I also thank you Thomas" she said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Though I think you just don't like the paperwork that comes with occupying my office," she joked. 

"True, I left a nice little stack for you since I knew you were coming back," he smiled. He entered the elevator followed by Sam and pushed the button that would take them topside. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Ronson filled her in on all that had happened during the drive and as they stopped in front of her house she smiled and promised she'd be in by seven in the morning, a full hour early and to call her if he needed her. With a last thanks she got out of the car and entered through the garage entrance and found Cassie and Kira in the kitchen and both started to holler and rush over to her but she held up her finger to her mouth, "Where's your mom" she asked softly and hugged them both. 

"She's up in your room laying down," Cassie said. "She hasn't really moved since she came home. Depressed that your suffering for her mistake, but that will all change now." 

"Glad your home momma," Kira said smiling and kissing her on the cheek. 

"I'm glad I'm home too" Sam answered with a smile and went to the refrigerator getting two ice cold apple juices. "Where is Logan?" she asked as she closed the door. 

"He is in his room playing on his computer till we finish dinner," Kira said. 

"Call us when it's done" Sam ordered and headed upstairs to stop at the master bedroom first. The girls would tell Logan she was home and he'd come busting in on them unless she was mistaken. With a smile and gripping the juices in her left hand she opened the door and entered to see Janet lying on her side atop the covers turned away from her. Stopping at the foot of the bed she cleared her throat figuring her wife would think it was one of the girls. 

"I'm not hungry," Janet, said closing her eyes hoping they would leave. 

"Now that's completely unacceptable behavior" Sam said and smiled walking over to Janet's side of the bed. "Honey, I'm home, scoot over and make room sweetie." 

"Sam?" She hesitantly asked as she slowly opened her eyes. When they were completely open she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's waist with almost bruising strength. 

Letting the woman hold her Carter finally had no choice but to cough, "Air" she pleaded to her wife. 

Janet loosened her grip but kept her head buried against Sam's body as she cried. 

Setting the juices down on the nightstand Sam pushed her wife back enough so she could sit on the bed with her and held her rubbing her back, "Hey...hey it's ok" she promised, a tear sliding down her own cheek. "The President had a change of heart because of our allies influence, that's thanks to Daniel and Cassie I'm told. No charges are being filed and I start back to work tomorrow but best of all, I'm home," she said stroking her wife's hair gently. "How are you feeling Janet? What did Warner say about your injuries?" 

"Better now," Janet said as she continued to hold her wife. "Don't remember. I wasn't really paying attention, sort of on autopilot." 

"Well here" and turned to pick up the juices and handed one to Janet. "Drink that, you'll feel better sweetie" she said and winked while twisting the top off her own and took a long drink with a smile. "The girls are cooking dinner and you will be eating every single bite Janet and unless I miss my guess Logan should be popping in any second, the girls probably told him I'm home." 

Sure enough the door opened and Logan bounded in wrapping his arms around Sam. "Momma." 

Hugging her son after seeing her wife just barely grab the juice Sam had she smiled ruffling his hair, "Hey there Little Bit, you been taking care of mom for me while I was gone? I missed you," she said kissing his cheek, which he made a face at. 

He pulled back long enough to wipe his cheek. "Miss you," he said. "I sleep with mommy, she was lonely." 

Winked she glanced at her wife, "Had a bed warmer in my absence did ya" she asked and heard the little boy giggle. "Sweetie why don't you give mommy a kiss and then go downstairs and tell your sisters that she's taking a bath and we'll be down for dinner soon? Can you do that for me?" 

"Sure momma," he said happily having been given something to do. "Love you." He leaned over and kissed Janet. "Love you too momma." He then ran off to tell his sisters the news. 

"I love you too honey," Janet called out to his retreating back. 

Sam laughed and shook her head as she stood up, "He is definitely your son. Finish your juice while I start your bath, strawberry or lavender bubbles dear?" 

"Lavender please," Janet said as she continued to drink her juice. 

Getting the bath nice and warm and full of bubbles Sam came back and undressed her wife and then carried her into the bathroom, "While you bathe and the girls get dinner ready I'm going to take Logan and go get a movie for us all to watch. Any requests" she asked and started to lower her wife into the tub. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Please, a cup of tea would be nice," Janet said. "But before you put me in the bath I need to remove the bandage." 

Stopping just above the bubbles Sam smiled, "Sorry" and turned using her foot to close the toilet seat and sat her down. "I'll go get your tea while you do it ok sweetheart" she asked and kissed her wife. 

"Thank you," Janet said as she began to pull the bandage off. It still looked nasty but the poison was no longer present in her body, it was just up to her to heal naturally. 

Sam returned a little while later to see Janet standing after throwing the bandage away and heading for the bathtub. Setting the tea cup down on the side of the tub Carter picked up her wife quickly and carried her over before kissing the injury site gently and then knelt down to lower her into the water, "How does that feel? Not too hot is it?" 

"Mmmm it's just right thank you Sam," Janet said. "Don't worry, I am healing fine and there will even be a scar to show for it." Janet cupped the side of Sam's face afraid that she is blaming herself for it. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered and sat down on the steps of the tub covering Janet's hand with hers tenderly. "Anyway do you have any requests for movies? The girls wouldn't tell me what they were making for dinner, only Kira said it was healthy and doctors orders that you eat all of it. She's taking after you way too much." 

"I know," Janet said smiling. "It's a scary thought. I don't really care as long as the movie isn't sad. I don't think I can handle any more emotional turmoil and I don't think you can either." Janet gave her a kiss before picking up her tea. "Don't be too long." 

With a smile Sam nodded and stood up going downstairs and grabbed her car keys, "Girls keep an eye on your mom, her pajamas are out on the bed if she gets done before I get back. Little Bit" she said to Logan, "Want to come with me and help pick out a movie for us to watch tonight?" 

"Yeah," he said as he ran to Sam. 

"Ok Sam," Cassie called out. "We will check on her every once in a while." 

Picking up her son the General nodded as she pocketed her cell phone, "Call if you need us, we shouldn't be more than half an hour and what's for dinner anyway" she asked heading to the living room and the hall to get her son's coat. 

"You will see when it's time to eat," Kira yelled out. "It's a surprise." 

"I better pick up antacid then" she joked and ducked the potholder that came flying at her as Logan laughed. "And what's so funny Little Bit?" 

"You are momma," he said truthfully. "We go now?" 

"Yep, as soon as we get your coat." 

Half an hour later the two came back in the house to find Janet setting the table slowly dressed in blue pajamas and the girls dishing out plates of food in the kitchen that smelled wonderful. Logan ran to the downstairs bathroom, dropping his coat on the floor and Sam rolled her eyes, "SLOW DOWN YOUNG MAN" and picked up his coat and handed Janet the bag. "There you go sweetie." 

"Thank you." Janet kissed her wife. "Have fun with Logan." She laughed, as Sam seemed more tired after going out with him for only half an hour. 

"Wonderful but he insisted we had to stop at Toys R Us" she stated and heard her wife giggle following her into the living room where she hung up coats. "He got a new computer game though he wants a new game system, but I told him he had to talk to you about that" she said closing the door. "We got Homeward Bound, Logan's choice because it has dogs in it." 

"I would never have guessed that," Janet said seriously looking at her wife then smiled. "Is that the only movie you rented?" 

"No, there is something for you and I too" she promised coming up to her wife and caressed her cheek. "Did the bath help any sweetheart?" 

"Yes it did, but having you here is even better," Janet wrapped her arms around Sam. "You should be happy I let Kira redress the wound instead of doing it myself." 

"She's taken that class though right," Sam asked a little hesitantly. "I mean I could call Warner to come and look and...." 

"No she is fine," Janet reassured. "She is more than capable of taking care of basic things." 

"Yes she is" came Kira's voice as Logan ran out laughing and into the dining room. "Dinner is ready you two, so stop gazing at one another and come to eat. Mom you should be sitting anyway" she proclaimed and turned entering the kitchen again. 

Sam laughed and stroked Janet's hair, "Yep, she's like you all right. Want me to carry you?" 

"NO you don't need to be hurting yourself by carrying me," Janet said and pulled away from Sam after giving her a kiss. She headed towards the table all be it slowly. 

After a marvelous dinner and the girls doing the dishes they went into the living and Sam stuck in the DVD only to get a blanket and spread it out on the floor. Sitting against the sofa she grabbed a pillow and waited for Janet to lie down against her and then Logan climbed up and lay down against his mom as the credits rolled. Smiling they were just getting comfortable when the girls came in, Kira got on Janet's other side laying against her and Cassie sat by Sam against the sofa and put her legs under Logan so he was laying across her. They sat watching the movie as a family enjoying the antics of the dogs. Logan fell asleep halfway through Janet moved to put him to bed. 

But Cassie stood up first and picked him up, "I've got him mom, Sam" she whispered and stepped around her family to go toward the stairs. 

Kira laughed and snuggled more into her mother and put an arm over her stomach to hold her still as she rested against her. 

Sam meanwhile leaned forward and kissed her wife's head and snaked her fingers through her hair. 

Janet slung an arm around Kira so she can snuggle easier and leaned back more into Sam enjoying having her family around her. After Cassie came back and joined them they finished the movie before Janet started to stir. "I think it's time for me to go to bed now," she yawned. She kissed each of the girls before heading up the stairs. "Goodnight." 

Sam stood up as well after the girls got on the sofa, "Keep the volume down and don't stay up all night girls, you maybe adults but you're still not going to sleep all day" she stated covering them up with the blanket from the floor. 

"Yes momma," they said in unison and sat back trying to find something on TV to watch. 

Janet was already in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed when Sam came in. "You didn't have to call it a night because I did." 

"Wanted to" she said closing and locking the bedroom door and smiled. "Did you take your pain pills? I noticed you moving a little stiffly there dear." 

"No I haven't taken them yet," Janet said with a slight smile. "I will in a second." 

"Where are they and I'll get them" she said coming over to her wife and rubbed her shoulder. "Want juice or water with them honey?" 

"Water is fine and they are in the medicine cabinet," Janet informed pointing behind her somewhat towards the bathroom. 

Coming back a minute later with a glass of water and two white pills Sam handed them to her wife and watched as she took them and then got into bed and smiled. Setting the water on the nightstand next to her Sam turned out the lights, leaving only the light from the lamp on, "Would you like a massage or something honey?" 

"Just want to sleep in your arms," Janet said softly. "To know your really here." 

"Oh I'm really here" she promised and shut out the light and crawled in next to her wife. "Too exhausted and too much of a headache not to be really here" she said holding Janet tightly to her. "Sleep honey." 

"I love you," Janet mumbled before falling asleep. 

Around four am Sam Carter started to awaken when she felt something trying to gain entrance between her legs. Just as she opened sleepy eyes in the darkness she felt it go inside, "OH" she said instantly awake now. 

Janet managed to push a finger into Sam's center through her closed legs. She brought her head up to suck on the blond's neck. 

Realizing where she was the woman spread her legs open, she was sopping wet and she wanted her wife to really give it to her as she wrapped her arms around her under the blanket and started to moan and slide up and down on the bed, "Janet..." she pleaded burying her face in the woman's hair, she smelled so good and started to lick the side of her face. She tasted so good. 

"Sam," Janet smiled and nipped her neck as she inserted another finger to pleasure her. She trailed kissed from the slender neck to the swell of a breast before circling her tongue around a hardened nipple all hate while her fingers being drawn out before thrusting back in. 

After a powerful climax Sam was just barely conscious but somehow she managed to grip Janet and roll over so she was on top of her and the woman's fingers were still inside her, "You're...incredible" she said pushing herself farther down onto Janet's invading digits while leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Janet snaked her free hand into Sam's hair as she pushed the other more into Sam moving it slightly to tease sensitive areas. 

Getting close to another orgasm as she left bite marks around Janet's neck and her chest Sam had an idea and climbed off her wife, leaving her vagina aching for fullness only her wife could give her and then she straddled her backwards and laid over pushing herself more into the woman's face, "Back inside" she panted while using her left hand to open her wife and started to rub her hard and then leaned down licking her nub, sucking it painfully. 

"Ahh Sa-am," Janet called out as she grabbed Sam's thighs pulling her even closer to her face. Janet opened her legs wider as she pushed her tongue inside her wife tasting her, a taste unique to only her. 

Arching up the woman pulled her tongue from her wife, "AHH...Oh God Janet...Yes" she said and then buried her face into the woman's pussy, lapping her up and playing over every inch she could reach with her tongue. Pulling her tongue back she wet two of her fingers in her mouth, covering them in her saliva and started to slowly slide them down and into Janet as she pleasured her in back. "OH.... HARDER..." she panted and shoved her fingers and tongue home at once. 

Janet didn't stop pleasuring Sam so she could cry out her enjoyment, but acknowledged Sam's request and began to push and thrust harder. 

Within seconds both women came at once, sweating, crying out, juices flowing and as Sam let her head rest on her wife's thigh as she breathed hard but left her two fingers inside her wife and knew Janet's were still inside her, "Incredible...Janet..." she panted. 

"God Sam," Janet panted in answer as she wiggled her fingers. 

In response the vaginal muscles gripped Janet's fingers, "I...know...I have to move...but I don't...want to." 

Janet began to move her finger a little more then, a little more feeling Sam's body react to her movements. 

Within minutes Sam had orgasmed again and she rolled literally off her wife almost asleep though her head was at the foot of the bed. She didn't have the energy to even open her eyes. 

Janet rubbed Sam's leg soothing her, knowing she didn't have any energy left. 

The alarm clock blared at 0600 and Sam groggily heard her wife slam her hand into it so it shut up. Closing her eyes she snuggled up more to Janet's leg that she was holding but felt her wife rubbing her leg and telling her it was time to get up, "Don't wanna." 

"Didn't you say you needed to be back at work today?" Janet asked as she tickled the bottom of Sam's foot to try and get her up. 

Pulling her foot back she sat up but pouted in the early morning light, "Someone could write me a note and say I'm sick." 

"Someone could if it was asked for," Janet smiled shifting slightly on the bed. 

Crawling up she was only a few centimeters away from a kiss when the phone rang and she fell on the bed burying her face in Janet's arm, "If that's Smith tell him I'm not on until seven" she challenged and sighed sitting up. "I better get a shower, tell him I'm on my way would you Jan?" 

"After my kiss I would be more than happy to," Janet said with a slight pout as she reached for the phone. 

Leaning back Sam kissed her quickly and then jumped up to go get a shower. 

"Doctor Fraiser, just making sure the General knows she's due in by 0700 ma'am. How are you feeling" came the voice of Sam's assistant Sergeant Smith. 

"I'm feeling much better thank you," Janet said. "She knows and will be there shortly." 

"Yes ma'am thanks. I'll talk to you soon Doctor, bye" and the phone went dead. 

While Sam was showering Cassandra knocked and came into her mothers room seeing her in bed and smiled, she was in uniform and had a tray off eggs, toast and juice in her hands, "Hey mom, how are you feeling? I brought you breakfast before Sam and I head to work. Kira and Logan are still sleeping, theirs is in the oven when they want to heat it up" she said putting the tray over her mom's legs and sat down beside her with a smile. "I'm heading out for two days for a mission with SG6 today, you going to behave while I'm gone." 

"I'm not the one that gets in all the trouble," Janet said. "You have me confused with your other mother. Thank you for breakfast honey." 

"Yeah right, just the one that catches spears with her belly" Cassie said and stood up hugging her. "Love ya and see you when I get back. Tell Sam we'll have to stop for something on the way if we want to get there by 0700 would ya?" 

"Be careful honey," Janet said always worried when one of her girls goes into the field. 

"I'll bring my hangnails and calluses back for ya mom" she called and went out the door. 

Sam came out about ten minutes later in most of a uniform, minus the shoes and smiled at her wife who was munching on a breakfast, "Ok, who fed you breakfast in bed and where is mine" she asked going to sit in a chair and put her shoes on. 

"Well Cassie made me and the kids breakfast," Janet said smiling and taking a bit of bacon. "You get to stop and get something if you want to get to the base by 0700." 

"Oh that so isn't fair" she joked and stood up now fully dressed and walked over sitting beside her wife. "No straining yourself today, take it easy and let Kira chase Logan. You rest in bed and lounge baby girl, got it?" 

"I don't need to take it easy Sam," Janet said offering her a piece of bacon. 

"Yes you do" she countered and munched just a tiny bite and smiled as she swallowed it after chewing it up. "Just promise me you won't overdue it, you're still off duty for a week honey and you need to recover. Do you promise?" 

Janet rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. "I promise to let Kira run after Logan." 

With a smile Sam kissed her quickly, "I was looking for a I promise not to overdue it but I'll take what I can get" she said and turned her head to intercept a bite of eggs that Janet was intending on eating and stood up chewing them. "See you when I get home. Want me to bring dinner with me?" 

"Sure that would be great Sam and I'll tell Kira not to worry about cooking dinner," Janet smiled lifting the tray off her legs in time as Logan pounced her. "Good morning." 

"Do I want to know how you knew he was coming" Sam asked her wife as she went to slide her accessories into pockets on her uniform. "Morning Little Bit, you gotta take it easy on mommy today as she's still recovering." 

"Ok," Logan said a little disappointed that he couldn't play with mommy. 

"Chalk it up to Mother's instinct," Janet said smiling. "You better get before you and Cassie are both late." 

"I'm the boss, who cares if I'm late" she stated and came over picking up the boy and smiled. "Little Bit I need you to take care of mommy for me until I get home. You know things like fluff her pillow, massage her feet, play with her in the pool, watch cartoons with her, make her eat, and most important...absolute most important you have to hug and kiss her a whole lot for me. Can you do that Little Bit?" 

"Yes," Logan laughed as Sam tickled him. 

"Sam you don't need to worry about me," Janet said firmly. 

"See Little Bit, mommy is stubborn just like you" she answered and deposited him on the bed and then leaned over him kissing her wife. "I worry, it comes with the title of your wife. Now you behave and mind Logan ok, I'm leaving him in charge" she said and stood up ruffling his hair. "Finish the rest of your breakfast honey, Little Bit will help you won't you?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Janet said taking a bit of her eggs and giving some to Logan. 

"SAM!" Cassie yelled. "We're going to be late." 

"Bossy kids I'm telling you" she commented going over to grab her cap and left coming downstairs. "Don't yell, your sister is still asleep and hopefully the other two Fraisers will go that way soon. We'll hit McDonald's on the way, I need a number four" she said heading out the door. 

"We can do that," Cassie said. "I'm driving." She headed for the car and jumped in the drivers seat. 

"WHO appointed you driver?" Carter asked sliding her sunglasses on but got in the passenger seat. 

"I am a safe driver unlike some people sitting in this vehicle," Cassie said pulling her seatbelt on and starting the engine. 

"One accident and your mother brands me for life" she stated. 

Meanwhile upstairs Logan was feeding Janet her eggs and smiled, "What we do while you eating mommy? Cartoons" he asked hopefully. "Play in the pool?" 

"I can't eat and be in the pool at the same time," Janet said. "So cartoons it is." She turned on the TV and found Looney Tunes. "How's this?" 

"GREAT" he hollered and sat the fork down picking up her mom's toast and offered it to her. "Open up" he said repeating a phrase he had heard before. 

Janet did just that and took a bit of the toast. "You eat some too." She held out the fork with some eggs on it. 

He opened his mouth wide and took the food and then snuggled up to his mom watching the cartoons and so she could finish eating as he laughed, "Look at Bugs mommy" he called pointing. 

"I see honey," Janet said smiling. "He thinks he is super rabbit and is flying." 

That night when Sam came home with Taco Bell bags in hand she had to smile tossing her keys and such on the counter and put the bags down. Kira and Janet were both sitting on the couch staring at the news, their feet were up, their hair and make up was messed up and Logan was nowhere in sight, "Victims of Hurricane Little Bit I guess" she asked unbuttoning her jacket. "Where is he?" 

"In his room I think," Janet said pouting her lips for a kiss. 

Giggling she came over and kissed Janet and then Kira, "Are you two going to survive? What did he do to you anyway" she asked taking her coat off and went to hang it up grabbing the taco bell bags and sat them on the coffee table. "I'll get plates and forks and drinks. What does everyone want? Oh yeah and I'll get the little one." 

"Well other than playing with him in the pool and then video games that tired me out," Janet said. "Soda will be fine." 

"I had to chase him to get him in the bath," Kira said slightly annoyed. "And a soda for me too." 

Sam smiled and went into the kitchen bringing back the needed devices, including Logan's cup and some juice before heading upstairs and found him playing a video game, "Hey Little Bit, you hungry? I brought Taco...WHOA" she hollered as he jumped up and raced past her. "SLOW DOWN" she hollered again going into his room to shut the game off. When Sam got downstairs the boy was munching a taco sitting right in Janet's lap and she had her arm around him. Taking pity on her wife she walked over and held down her arms, "Come over here with me Little Bit, I haven't seen you all day and I missed you" she said with a smile. 

"No mommy," Logan said around a mouthful of taco. 

Both Kira and Janet shook their heads. "Don't each so fast," Janet warned. 

"Mind your mother sweetie, there is plenty" Sam promised and grabbed her chicken bowl and the taco sauce dumping some in before taking a seat at Janet's feet to eat while Kira turned cartoons on for them to watch. 

"What I have to get my own?" Janet asked leaning forward with Logan still on her lap. 

Smiling Sam patted her knee and handed her the one she had just made and reached forward for the other one and started making it, "Tacos abound too, and Janet your favorite mine has extra beans" she said happily. 

"Great just what you need Sam," Janet joked. "More beans." Janet ate her food taking the occasional drink from her soda. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

Life settled back into normal routine for the Carter-Fraiser family. Logan was due to start school in the fall, Cassandra had been promoted to Major just last month and both women were exceedingly proud. Sam was due to be promoted to Major General in three months and unknown to anyone else she had plans to have Janet promoted to Brigadier General at the same time but for now it was a happy Brigadier General Samantha Carter who entered the Infirmary and saw her wife over with a patient so she went and took a seat to wait for her. The surprise tonight was going to be fantastic. 

Janet finished with a young airman giving her wife a quizzical look. "So what brings the General to my Infirmary?" Janet asked. "You're not hurt and it's not time for your physical." 

"Two reasons actually" Sam stated and stood up smiling. She grabbed her wife and dipped her in front of the entire medical staff and kissed her before letting her up with a glazed look in her eye. "Get your stuff, Warner is coming in early to cover your last hour." 

"Hello" came the voice of David Warner as he entered with a smile. 

"Speak of the devil" Sam answered waving to him. "Get your stuff." 

"I'll remember that on your next physical General," Warner joked as he entered. 

Janet headed to her office with Sam following. "What is this all about?" 

"You'll see when we get home" she said proudly and walked over picking up her wife's coat and held it out for her. "Don't bring your briefcase, you won't need it or your laptop dear." 

"I have lots of work to get done Sam," Janet said. "I can't just leave it all to do later." 

"Sure you can" she proclaimed taking the woman's lab coat and stethoscope and hanging them up before putting her jacket on her and took her hand pulling her toward the door and stopped only to let her grab her purse and spoke to Warner as they left. "Call if there is an emergency Warner but there better not be one or you're in trouble" she called pulling her wife behind. 

"Sam please tell me what is going on?" Janet asked, as she was drug down the hall to the elevator. 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

"Nope it's a surprise" she said proudly and hurried them through security and then put her wife in the passenger side and got into the driver's side heading home. They had just turned out of the base when Sam grabbed Janet's hand and stopping at a light she slid it under her uniform skirt and immediately pushed one of her wife's fingers into her since she had her underwear in her pocket, "Mmmm" and accelerated as the light changed. 

"What has gotten into you Sam?" Janet asked a little worried. 

"I'm just in love with my wife" she said pulling her own hand out and smiled making a left. "Keep your finger in there Janet, please." 

"You have been in love with me for a long time," Janet pointed out. "What is wrong to make you act strange?" 

Stopping at a stop sign she threw her head back and laughed, "Want to go back and give me a physical Doctor love buns" she asked sliding a hand up Janet's thigh to under her skirt as the car inched forward. 

Janet shifted her position so she could add a second finger to the one already inside her wife. "Would you if I said yes?" 

"MMMM..." she moaned loudly and just barely kept the car under control on her street. "Yes I would." 

"Then tell me what this is about or we go back," Janet said smiling evilly. 

"It's a surprise," she said again relishing in the touch, as they were ten minutes from home. 

"I hate surprises," Janet declared in a pout and wiggled her fingers a little. 

Sam had no choice but to pull the car over at an abandoned lot and immediately spread her legs more and licked her lips, "I'm not telling you" she said again and used her own hand to push Janet's panties aside under her skirt. 

"It's broad daylight and we could get arrested for this," Janet said. "Let's go home and we could do so much more and without clothes." 

Smiling the woman nodded and pulled her hand out but reached under her own skirt as she started the car with her free hand and held Janet's hand in place, "Leave them baby" she pleaded putting the car in drive. 

"So help us if you get in an accident," Janet warned leaving her fingers. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Once they got home that night Sam immediately took Janet upstairs to change and when they came down two of their brightly colored suitcases and the make up bag were all waiting in addition to Cassandra who was holding a clapping Logan in their arms. Turning to her wife Carter took her hands and smiled, "Our twelve year wedding anniversary is coming up and in honor of that you and I are gong to a cabin in the mountains for one week. Cassandra is watching Logan for us and is on world most of the time, she has all the numbers and so does only Daniel, Ronson and Teal'c at the base with orders if we aren't about to be overrun by Goa'uld they better hide by the time I get back. Cass packed for us so let's kiss the kids and then we gotta go," she said turning going and kissing Cassie and Logan, who wiped it off. 

Janet just stood in shock. "We can't take a complete week of Sam," Janet argued. "There are so many things that could happen that would require one or both of us." 

"Janet" the woman said rolling her eyes, "Would you just trust me and come and kiss the kids good bye? I'll explain on the way." 

"Yeah mom, Sam and I have been working this out for months" Cassandra insisted smiling. "You can take a week off, there is a jet on standby twenty minutes away if you are needed back here and it has full phones and computer lines though nothing with SGC work on it, just dull games and stuff." 

"You knew about this Cassie," Janet said going over to her kids. "And didn't bother to tell Me," she kissed her on the cheek then gave Logan a kiss. 

"Have fun mommy, momma" Logan called. 

Cassie giggled as Sam picked up all the luggage, "Mom help her before she breaks herself." 

"I've got it" Carter insisted putting one of the duffle bags in her mouth. 

"Wait I need to grab something," Janet said as she raced up the stairs to their bedroom returning moments later with a plastic bag. "OK let's go." She grabbed the duffle bag Sam had in her mouth and followed her to the car. 

"What's in the bag," her wife asked as she started to load luggage. "I know it isn't condoms dear." 

"Very funny Sam," Janet said smiling. "I don't think protection is an issue with us and it's a surprise. You can find out later." 

"I'm not the only one with secrets I see" she stated and got into the drivers side waiting on her wife. "We'll grab McDonald's on the way dear, we should be there by ten tonight. Get in would ya?" 

Janet didn't need to be told a second time and hoped in the car. "Well since my plans seem to have been changed I am improvising." 

The two women drove for almost four hours until they got to a secluded area with a dirt path. Sam drove for another twenty minutes before a cabin came into view. It had wood stacked against the East wall; there was a lake with a rowboat, and a huge porch along the entire length up front. Pulling up Sam smiled and shut off the engine, "Welcome to Fraiser's Paradise, at least for the next week where you are to be pampered, babied and loved." 

"Why is it I get pampered and not you?" Janet question giving Sam a quizzical look. 

"I get pampered by pampering you and you can pamper me in return" she challenged and got out to start unloading the car. "Tell me Janet, do you know what happens tomorrow morning at ten thirty?" 

"We are still asleep," Janet hazarded to guess getting to the trunk before Sam could peak in her plastic bag. 

With lightening quickly movements Sam went over and sat the luggage on the porch and then walked over picking up her wife and carried her inside. Once she did the place was furnished very nicely and there was a sign that said happy anniversary Janet and Sam. "Actually it will be our twelve year anniversary and the week away is my present, I'm hoping yours is going to be to show me how much you love me" she said kissing her wife as she walked over toward the sofa and both fell on it. 

"That depends on if your a good girl or not," Janet said smiling. "So what are you doing first?" 

First on the order of business was sex, which they did on the sofa and ended up on the floor leaving them both panting and they didn't wake up until almost nine that night and Sam's stomach did that. Rolling over Sam squeezed up next to her wife and kissed her cheek, "Hey, you awake sweetie?" 

"Yes," Janet mumbled. "It's kind of hard not to when your stomach is making so much noise." 

"Yeah about that" she began and rubbed her wife's naked belly gently, "How about you feed me? I'll unpack and bring in some firewood if you want to cook sweetie." 

"You thought ahead and have food up here?" Janet asked amazed at how much planning Sam has done. 

"Fully stocked, though there is a town ten miles down the road and it has McDonald's and a pizza hut" she offered with a giggle and sat up rubbing her face tiredly and looked at the clock. "OK it's almost 2100 here, we exhausted each other. What are you going to feed me?" 

"What do you want?" Janet asked. "You stocked the place." 

"OH let's see" she answered climbing on top of her wife and smiled, "How about steaks, baked potatoes, green beans, gravy, homemade bread and seven layer chocolate cake for desert" she asked and then kissed Janet. 

"I think I can handle some of that," Janet said wrapping her arms around Sam. "Though the homemade bread and chocolate cake will have to wait. Don't have that much energy, after all someone did sort of where me out." 

"And she isn't done" the woman challenged and started to nip at Janet's neck. "Mmmm....you taste...heavenly." 

Janet tilted her head to give Sam better access. "If you don't stop," Janet panted. "We're never going to get dinner." Janet rubbed Sam's hip where her hands lay. 

Sucking on her neck she pulled her head up and frowned, "Party pooper" she commented but rolled off and sat up. "Ok, I'll go get to work my love. Would you like me to start a fire?" 

"I didn't say you had to stop I just suggested that if you planned to eat anytime soon that you needed to stop," Janet smiled trailing a finger over Sam's leg. "A fire would be nice. After dinner we can make love in front of it." 

"You read my mind" Sam stated and finally stood up stretching and her back cracked where she looked down at her wife. "That felt good. Here" she held her hand down to help her up. 

Janet took the offered hand allowing herself to be pulled up. With one final kiss on Sam's lips and a swat to her ass she walked to the kitchen starting dinner. She pulled out pans and dishes that she would need placing the steaks after seasoning on the grill then taking care of the green beans and bake potatoes. 

A little over an hour later Sam came in after getting the living room sat up and saw her wife fixing the plates. She had dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and kissed Janet's cheek as she started to search the cupboards and finally found the wine and glasses. "Ready?" 

"Yeah I just finished," Janet, said sitting the serving spoon and grabbing their plates as she followed Sam to the living room. 

The room was bathed in soft white candlelight, the furniture had been pushed back and a blanket was spread in front of a roaring fire with a couple of low trays for them to eat were set up. The TV remote was on one of them and Carter smiled, "You like dear?" 

"Mmmm," Janet smiled. "I like." She walked over and placed the plates in each of the trays before sitting down. 

With a smile Sam walked over and sat the wine and the glasses down and then popped in a DVD and turned on the TV as one of her wife's favorite old movies started to play and she went to sit down to open the chilled wine, "Food smells great baby girl." 

"Everything is cooked just the way you like it," Janet grabbed a piece of the already cut up steak and popped it into Sam's mouth letting her fingers linger on her lips for a moment. 

Letting the juices from the meet overwhelm her just as the cork popped Sam chewed and smiled as she started to pour wine, "Tastes wonderful too baby, thank you so much." 

"Anything for you," Janet smiled before taking a bite for herself. 

Pouring two glasses of wine she handed one to her wife and then picked hers up and wrapped their arms around each other so they could drink and smiled, "To us, to another wonderful twelve years together and our love, which has sustained us through all and will sustain us again." 

"TO us and our love," Janet repeated as she took a drink of the wine and smiled wondering if they were going to drink the whole bottle tonight. 

Sipping her wine Sam let them both sit down their glasses and they finished dinner in short order. After she picked up the trays, minus the glasses and the wine and went to put them in the kitchen as Janet's movie was half over and then quickly got another log on the fire before grabbing several pillows off the couch and tossed them down before filling up their glasses and pulled Janet to her as they watched TV, "Love you Janet." 

"I love you too Sam," Janet whispered. "With all my life." She moved closer to Sam and began to kiss her neck. 

"You're...going to miss your movie" she commented laying back in front of the crackling fire with a smile. 

"I can watch it anytime," Janet said lying down with her as she continued to suck, lick and bite her neck. 

"Sounds good to me" she mumbled and slid her hands under Janet's shirt caressing her bare back. 

Janet moved now straddling Sam giving attention to the other side of her neck before moving down to her color bones. Her hands teased skin hidden by a cotton shirt. 

Pushing Janet away enough to pull her shirt over her head she yanked hers off as well and threw them both to the side before settling back and started to rub Janet's face, "Kiss me Janet' she ordered. 

And Janet did just that. She kissed Sam with increasing passion nipping at her lower lip for entrance, letting her tongue trace the contours of Sam's mouth and duel with her tongue. She moved forward to better angle herself for the kiss now straddling a toned stomach rubbing her covered center across bare skin. 

Bringing a hand up as she arched to press her taunt stomach muscles against her wife's hot and dripping sex Samantha Carter used her teeth to capture the tongue in her mouth and sucked on it for a moment as she used her hand to play with the hairs on Janet's neck while at the same time forcing her face more down and drove her tongue deeper into Janet's mouth. 

Janet moaned into the kiss enjoying the feel of Sam's mouth as she tried to increase the pressure on her center. Finally giving up with straddling her stomach Janet moved to lay more on top of her wife placing her thigh between Sam's legs and using Sam's thigh to rub on. That was better for the moment, at least there was pressure pure and wonderful pressure. 

Overtaken with lust Sam wrapped her hands around her wife as she now released the kiss so they could breathe and gripped her around the waist as they rolled over. With an evil smile Sam slid her hands up and down Janet's sides, stomach, and legs and then used them to force her legs open. She grabbed one ankle and lifted it up as she lay out on the floor smelling and loving her wife's scent from between luscious and gorgeous legs. 

Janet lifted her hips of the floor as she trailed her hands down her own torso to the waistband of her shorts. Slowly her hand slid inside inches away from her center. 

With precision movements Sam rested Janet's leg on her shoulder and sat up with a wink and yanked her wife's shorts and panties down and threw them aside before pushing the woman's hands away, "No, no dear...this belong to me" she proclaimed and laid her hand against the woman's vagina, covering it to prevent entrance. 

Janet began to shift herself around trying to get Sam's hand into a position she could use to seek pleasure. Her own hands after being pushed away had moved to her breasts to play and caress. 

But Sam had other plans. With an evil smile she sat up on her knees, which propelled Janet off the floor since she had the one leg resting on her shoulder. Grabbing a nearby glass that was half full she dumped the wine back in the bottle and then put the glass in a position to catch the wine which she poured from the bottle a few inches above her wife's dripping mound and watched her squirm at the ice cold liquid. 

"Ah," Janet gasped at the coldness. "Sam, please." 

Setting the bottle down Sam pulled the glass back and with a very wide smile she took a big drink and then sat the glass aside moaning at the taste, it was perfect and leaned up to kiss her wife as she started to rub her breasts with her hands at the same time forcing some of the liquid, tinted with Janet's juices, into her wife's mouth, "Mmmm...." and she pinched both her nipples hard at the same time. 

Janet welcomed the offered drink parting her lips slightly to allow transference. She had just managed to swallow when she gasped as Sam pinched her nipples luckily she had consumed the liquid so she didn't choke. "Sam please," she pleaded her voice shaky. 

"Please...what" she asked in a husky voice as she started to kiss, lick and nip at her wife's neck while still rubbing luscious breasts tenderly and then slid her head down to take one in her mouth sucking on it like Logan had done her when she was breast feeding, she'd love it if Janet was breast feeding then she could taste her that way too. She wanted, needed everything of her wife. 

Janet threaded her fingers in Sam's hair almost painfully keeping her head in places as she arched up pushing more of herself into Sam's mouth. "Please need you," she panted desperately wanting to feel Sam's hands inside her. 

Pulling back she started to gather three fingers and coated them in Janet's juices, teasing her with entrance and then caught her eyes, "What do you want baby girl? What do you need?" she asked with a heavy, emotion laden voice. 

"In," Janet panted. "You in. Now." Janet was having a hard time trying to think clearly with what Sam was doing to her body." 

Not needing more encouragement Sam used her body weight and shoved her fingers forward into her wife with such force that Janet screamed out immediately and pulled back, but she wasn't letting her go that easy and scooted closer pulling out and shoving back..."That's it...so hot...so wet Janet..." she licked her lips, her body, now naked as well thanks to her wife, quivering as she used her fingers to feel every curve inside her wife. 

Janet gripped Sam's shoulders digging her nails in as Sam thrust into her. "Yes Sa-am," Janet moaned as she rocked and moved with each thrust. 

It was only seconds later and Sam could feel it and then watched the sticky liquid cover her entire hand and flow from her wife's open vagina but also looked up as she collapsed on the blanket exhausted. Smiling she pulled her fingers out slowly and sucked them dry before managing to turn and grab a spare blanket nearby and covered Janet up tenderly, "Shh....rest baby girl" she said kissing her cheek. "I'm...I'm going to clean up and then carry you to bed." 

Janet looked at Sam tiredly her eyes half closed. "Mmmm," she moaned in reply unable to do anything more. 

Cleaning up took Carter about half an hour though he didn't get dressed and when she came over, after puttings the fire out and stopping the DVD as well as doing the dishes she found her wife's tired eyes look at her, "Hey" she whispered with a smile, "Ready to head to bed? How do you feel Jan?" 

"Satisfied," Janet admitted with a lazy smile. "And as long as I get to lay with you anywhere is good." 

Smiling the woman leaned over and picked Janet up, settling her weight in her arms though over the years it had been getting more difficult but she could still do it so she intended to, "We'll be together forever honey, I promise" she said kissing her quickly. 

"Glad to hear it," Janet said tiredly as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck resting her head on a shoulder.


End file.
